YuYuGiDigiMoon Special: Apophis Rising
by Kanius
Summary: Follow-up to Neos United & the West Coasters, and third part of the Apophis Saga Trilogy. The new heroes (the Neos and West Coasters) unite to fight the revived serpent god Apophis. With all Jewels of Eternity united, the Neos Heroes must save the world from a global, or quite possibly a cosmic disaster. Also includes an origin story of Apophis and the Egyptian God Monsters.
1. Apophis - Resurrection

**A/N:** If you're seeing this, then I'd hoped you've read both _Neos United_ and _The West Coasters._ Cause if you haven't, you should because those two stories endings' converge to this one. This is Part 3 of what is essentially a three-part saga: the _Apophis_ saga.

This ambitious plan was thought up by me and Lazer, who I thank since he comes up with clever ideas to refresh a reading experience (see my _Summer Diaries/Summer Diaries: Special Edition_ stories). We thought what if instead of NU and TWC simply being separate stories that they could later be interconnected to an event opposing a common threat. Originally, NU and TWC were just gonna be separate stories (with NU being the only ones fighting Apophis), but why not kill two birds with one stone and put them in a crossover event instead? This also gives TWC the exposure they need teaming with the YYGDM veterans/Neos.

For the record, credit to LazerWulf for beta-reading the prologue section of this story. And credit to him for steering me toward this creative direction.

So, here we are, the third and final part of the _Apophis_ saga: _Apophis Rising_. Let's see how our heroes deal with a deity wielding the YYGDM equivalent of Infinity Gems.

But, first here's one of two character corners written by Ford1114 tying into our Cornerverse.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

 _ **Zuno's Planet/Dimension: Character Corner/Real-Life: March 2016**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Kaio Theme**_ **)**

At a cube-box planet filled with forest land on top, there lies an oriental temple where two groups of weird monks with oversized heads with shave top and black ponytails, alongside wearing yellow robes and red jackets. One lead monk is named Zuno (Dragon Ball Super) and the other lead monk is his digital version called Zumonkmon. Both Zuno and Zumonkmon knows everything in the universe. They and their assistants are watching the screen replaying scenes of the heroes about to face Apophis in the YYGDM-01 dimension, to which this already happened before in their universe.

Zuno: Ho? We have calculated what to expect of the outcome.

Zumonkmon: But, we do not want to tell the audience the spoilers.

Zuno: Indeed, my digital counterpart. Say, you remember back in your digital planet of that human girl with her Digimon came alongside Jacomon?

Zumonkmon: Yes, I remember her name is Mimi. She offered me a kiss on the cheek to tell me about the Super Digicores, but led to nowhere.

Zuno: Just like the Super Dragon Balls, which can summon the Dragon of the Gods, Super Shenron. To think it was Zarama, but never mind about that.

Zumonkmon: You had me there that the Digiverse has its own counterpart going by the name, Numerondramon. Likewise, I thought it was Zaramamon, but even I'm not perfect.

Zuno: Don't these two remind humanity of the first mythological dragon named Kur of Sumerian mythology?

Zumonkmon: Related or connected to? That is the unsure question they must ask. Kur does not exist in the YYGDM-01 dimension, yet it's existence is confirmed in the Cornerverse.

Both monks give blank expressionless looks to each other and blink their eyes before focusing back to the screen.

Zuno: Let's get back in starting this story.

Zumonkmon: More like recapping it.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **In the beginning there were two beings, Cosmos and Chaos.**_

 _ **Cosmos liked to create. One day, she decided to use her knowledge of Time, Space, and Reality to create a vast, interstellar world known as the Universe.**_

 _ **It was perfect. It was pristine. It was... a bit boring, to be honest.**_

 _ **Nothing ever happened; nothing ever changed, and Cosmos liked it that way.**_

 _ **Her sister Chaos, on the other hand, did not.**_

 _ **She liked to destroy, she liked to disrupt, but, most of all, she liked things to be different. And so, Chaos used her knowledge of Mind, Soul, and Power to introduce**_ **Life** _ **to the Universe.**_

 _ **At first, Cosmos was horrified. This new source of entropy was a scar on the face of her beautiful creation. But, then she noticed, Life was not just a force of Destruction, but one of Creation, as well. Indeed, As fast as Life was consuming the resources of the Universe, it was also making new things.**_

 _ **And so, Cosmos began to love Life, so much so that she begged her sister for the ability to create and nurture it herself.**_

 _ **Chaos agreed, and siphoned her energy into three Jewels: the Mind Jewel, the Soul Jewel, and the Power Jewel. However, before she handed the Jewels to her sister, she insisted that Cosmos create three Jewels of her own in exchange: the Time Jewel, the Space Jewel, and the Reality Jewel. Together, these six jewels became known as the Jewels of Eternity.**_

 _ **And so, each sister gained a small measure of the other's power.**_

 _ **Cosmos was overjoyed with her new abilities. She began to foster species after species of sentient beings into the ways of civilization.**_

 _ **But Chaos soon grew jealous of her sister…**_

xxxxx

 _ **Distant Galaxy/Planet Luxor**_

On a distant world akin to ancient Egypt, there was a civilization where antiquity and advanced technology often clashed, but meshed well enough to put themselves ahead of nearly every other planet within its galaxy. And over that civilization, there ruled Ma'at.

Ma'at was a renowned goddess of truth, balance, order, harmony, and all that is benevolent. Her status made her a respected leader, but although many people respected her, there were others that wanted her dead.

 **(Cue The Mummy OST –** _ **My Favorite Plague**_ **)**

A fleet of armored soldiers landed requesting an audience with Ma'at. Emerging from her private quarters was a tall, attractive woman with elbow-length black hair and light purple eye shadow. She was garbed in an Egyptian-styled lime dress with a necklace fashioned in gold. The goddess also wore golden high-heel sandals and a red & gold-trimmed headdress.

Sensing danger, Ma'at took out her bow and readied an arrow.

"State your business with me, or you shall be dealt with," Ma'at demanded, eyeing the armored men, who wore the insignia of her military. She sensed something wrong with them. "You're not with my army. You are assassins no doubt sent to kill me. Try your best."

As she beckoned them to attack her, one charged from the rear. She sidestepped her attacker and shot him in the back of the head. Another came running from the left. She landed a elbow to the man's face, cracking up his face guard. Two more tried to fire mystic blasts at her. She whirled around and returned the favor, shooting a golden wave that vaporized them into dust.

Five more assassins appeared on a wall. They fired arrows in her direction. She summoned a mystical construct that stopped the arrows. She retaliated firing five consecutive arrows that shot them all down.

"Is that all?"

However, one of the attackers that she knocked aside drove a dagger into her back. Ma'at cringed in pain as the dagger was driven through her back and protruded out her chest. She realized the dagger was no ordinary weapon. It was imbued with mystic properties meant to kill a god. She sank to her knees, succumbing to her wound as blood soaked her dress. For the first time, she was helpless like a damsel and sensed her power fading from her quickly.

"Our order has wanted you dead, Ma'at," the assassin said, calling forth 20 more assassins, cloaked in black, to emerge armed with arrows. "Now we'll extract your powers to make our order invincible! Nothing can rival us once we've bathed in your divine blood!"

 **(End theme)**

With that, he ordered his assassins to fire their arrows.

And then, a miracle happened in the form of a ball of gold light. The blinding gold light stunned the men. The last thing Ma'at knew she was hit by this golden orb of light. Ma'at saw herself enveloped in this divine light, which healed her grievous wound. She felt an alien power coursing through her body.

 _This power? It's healing me... and making me stronger. Much stronger than I've ever been!_ These thoughts ran in Ma'at's mind as the divine light pulled her into a subspace to meet with the benevolent cosmic aspect.

xxxxx

Ma'at opened her eyes finding herself surrounded by a gold light. She came face to face with a beacon of white light.

"This force of light..." Ma'at gazed upon the beacon of white cosmic energy. Her eyes became drawn to it as she floated over.

 **(Cue Sailor Moon Sailor Stars OST –** _ **The Light of Hope**_ **)**

The white orb seemingly burst open. In its place was a humanoid figure, wearing wings and a long flowing gown, appearing before Ma'at.

"Who are you?" The Egyptian goddess inquired, confused as to who the identity of this cosmic force of light is.

" _ **I am Ma'at, after which your people have named you. I am Order. I am**_ **Cosmos** _ **. I have saved you just now for a reason."**_

"Saved me?"

" _ **You would have been dead had I not intervened. Right now, your body is healing inside this light."**_

Ma'at touched the golden light surrounding them. "This light is... soothing and relaxes my spirit. Yes, when I touch it I feel much better."

" _ **These assassins are followers of a dark order serving Chaos. They seek to steal your power and corrupt it to overthrow the Order of the Universe."**_

"Chaos... yes, my blood would've likely empowered them with god-like abilities."

Cosmos nodded as she floated over to look Ma'at in her eyes. _**"Lady Ma'at, I have come here to give you a second chance."**_

"At life?"

" _ **More than that. Having become renowned in your galaxy as a warrior goddess, you've been selected to receive a power I wish to grant you: a Sailor Star Seed."**_

Ma'at became perplexed by this proposition. "Sailor Star Seed?"

" _ **I understand you already have divine power, but even goddesses have limits. With a Sailor Star Seed, you'll have access to powers you've never imagined. I've selected you to become first Sailor Senshi, my champion in the fight against Chaos."**_

Giving herself a moment to think, Ma'at weighed her options: to die an embarrassing death at the hands of mortal men or be revived with unimaginable powers. She wondered about whether this meant the end of her time as Ma'at and if this new power will change her, but in the end, she refused to accept death.

Ma'at have a firm nod and saw Cosmos extend her hand. She placed a hand on Ma'at's forehead, causing a burst of golden light to pour out. A symbol of the galaxy burned on the goddess' forehead as an awakened force stirred within her. Ma'at watched as a golden seed popped out of her bosom and shimmered with life right in front of her.

"What is this?"

Cosmos replied with a benign smile. _**"Your Sailor Star Seed, Lady Ma'at. Take it and you will awaken with your new power."**_

Ma'at nodded firmly and without hesitation grabbed the Sailor Star Seed.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Sailor Moon Sailor Stars OST –** _ **Golden Queen Galaxia #1**_ **)**

The golden light, which bathed over the goddess, infused with her. The cosmic light changed her outward appearance. She saw her skin gain a glowing complexion. Her headdress cracked open as her jet black hair cascaded down her shoulders. Her now long, wavy, flowing hair turned a golden orange color shifting into a bright red at the tips. Her brown eyes turned a red hue. Her lime dress faded away with a Sailor garb in its place. She had on a golden orange Sailor top complete with a white bodice, a red bow with a red orb poking out of a gold broach, white elbow-length gloves with familiar golden bracelets, a golden fuku, and golden knee-length boots.

Bathed completely in golden light, Ma'at was in awe over her miraculous transformation into a Sailor Senshi. She eyed her would be killers with cold intent.

She then saw her own loyal soldiers storming in to apprehend the assassins, but she wouldn't have any of it.

"Those who wish to take my head shall be dealt with," Ma'at muttered coldly. Then, she turned facing the leader assassin.

"No, please spare me...!" The assassins pleaded as he reached for another knife behind him. His eyes and face contorted, shape shifting into a demonic visage.

Ma'at saw through his deceit and crossed her arms. She firmly locked the bracelets together, shooting out two golden beams that tore through the assassin's body and killed him. She then turned her glare on the other assassins. As she prepared to fire, she withdrew her attack as her loyal guards apprehended the other assassins.

"Who are you?" One of the loyalists asked the golden long-haired woman wearing the Sailor garb. He almost didn't recognize her.

"I..." She paused, looking over her newly transformed state. She tried to absorb the reality that she was no longer herself. "I am Ma'at."

"Lady Ma'at? But, what happened to you? You've changed."

"Yes, I have, but I can assure you I'm still me," the goddess addressed her subject. "Yet, I've never felt stronger than I am now." A composed smirk adorned the young woman's features. "It's as if a power from the galaxy wanted to save my life to serve a greater purpose. A purpose that extends beyond this kingdom. If I can easily do away with lowly assassins now, imagine the greater threats I can face with this magnificent power."

"Lady Ma'at?"

"Ma'at, yes that's who I am. However, this new form requires I take on a new identity for myself," the woman mulled over her new identity. "If I am to protect this galaxy now, I shall be known as Galaxia." She smirked and turned around, openly addressing her subjects. "From now on, you shall address me as Sailor Galaxia!" The goddess embraced her new identity.

Shortly after taking on her new title, Ma'at extended her reach through her galaxy and defended it from external forces. Following years of war, the warrior goddess' power grew exponentially. The stronger her enemies, the more fiercer and powerful she herself became. Then one day, she reached Golden Senshi status following a near death battle; her rookie Sailor uniform ultimately became a golden armored dress with matching boots and a gold headdress. Her hair was rolled back to fit into her headdress. This garb earned her the title as the much heroic albeit much feared Golden Queen.

Brandishing a sword, Sailor Galaxia commanded her army onward to meet an invading demonic beings.

"I, Sailor Galaxia, shall not permit you into my kingdom!" The Golden Queen declared, lifting her voice into a commanding tone.

As time passed, Galaxia became detached from her kingdom, deeming it trash. She bid her people farewell and departed into a journey through the stars to find a new purpose.

Unbeknownst to her, Chaos meticulously watched Galaxia grow into the renowned warrior she had become.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Planet Mehetweret**_

After a series of arduous battles that wore her down, Galaxia temporarily retired on a distant world and was courted by a divine man named Isfet. She settled down as Ma'at once again. Isfet promised Ma'at wealth and power if they were to marry. Ultimately, Ma'at accepted and was married to a rich life, relieving her of years of endless battles. The couple consorted and made love.

"Ma'at, my love, I promise you'll live a life free of war and bloodshed," Isfet reassured his newlywed.

Ma'at, garbed in an Egyptian-styled golden dress, smiled. "And I thank you for wresting me from the wars I've fought. I hope now I can finally settle and see to it our children grow in an era of tranquility." She then grasped her husband's hand and lovingly embraced him.

However, Isfet was merely an instrument created by Chaos.

Chaos used her power to manipulate the fate of their children. Ma'at would conceive two sons: Ra and Apophis. Both inherited their mother's god-like powers. As these children grew older, their true divine powers were realized.

This was ripe for Chaos' pickings and her chance to seize her potential jewel wielders.

 **(Cue Stargate (1994) OST –** _ **Ra – The Sun God**_ **)**

One day, Isfet was left alone with the boys as Ma'at was away. Before they could realize anything was wrong, he subdued them both and prepared to make off with the boys to give to Chaos.

However, Ma'at returned to catch her husband with both boys under his arms.

"Isfet, what is this?!" Ma'at demanded from her husband. Her eyes widened in shock as she noticed the malevolent glow bathing over him. "Isfet, you've been possessed by Chaos?!"

"Eheheh, no," Isfet addressed his wife as a dark ethereal power materialized over him. "I have always been a servant of Chaos." His face contorted with a malevolent smile as he prepared to fly off with both boys.

"STOP! YOU MONSTER!" Ma'at invoked her power for the first time in a long time. A golden light burned off her dress completely and she quickly donned her golden armored outfit to become Sailor Galaxia again. She summoned her sword, which cut off Isfet's left arm, releasing Ra.

However, Isfet maintained his hold on Apophis. Galaxia hopped up to catch Ra.

" _ **You might've taken your precious Ra, but Apophis belongs to me now, Galaxia!**_ "

"NO! GIVE ME BACK MY SON!" Galaxia shouted as Isfet's body dissolved, revealing Chaos' face as it laughed and vanished with Apophis.

"No! Apophis!" The Golden Queen yelled out, gritting her teeth and biting her lip hard enough to open a bleeding cut. She held Ra close to her. "I won't let that creature get you, Ra! I promise!"

xxxxx

Displeased with what her sister had done, Cosmos witnessed Chaos transform Apophis into her agent. The malevolent entity manipulated the divine power inherited from his mother, transforming him into a being capable of wielding the Jewels.

Apophis was given the form of a golden-armored humanoid beast with the lower body of a serpent. His head and face were concealed in a hood similar to a cobra's, and he was given the Time, Space, and Reality Jewels.

Seeing what her sister had done, and responding to Galaxia's prayers, Cosmos took Ra and turned him into a golden armored half-avian, half-dragon deity. He was coupled with the Mind Jewel, the Soul Jewel, and the Power Jewel to counteract Apophis.

Shortly thereafter, Galaxia's warrior spirit was stirred enough to entice her to pursue Chaos in revenge for destroying her family, igniting the Sailor Wars. With revenge clouding her vision, Ma'at was no more.

As for the new Jewel wielders, their story has only just begun.

xxxxx

Taking notice of Ra's three Jewels, Apophis' greed for his brother's jewels had taken a hold of him. Having been fully corrupted by Chaos, Apophis' darker nature came to the surface. He craved more power, and he wanted it by any means necessary.

In contrast to his greedy brother, Ra was wise enough to realize that one being should not possess multiple jewels. Thus, he decided to utilize the energies of the Soul and Mind Jewels to create beings to balance the jewels' powers for him.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Planet Helios**_

 **(Cue Stargate (1994) OST –** _ **The Eye of Ra**_ **)**

Ra watched as two massive shapes formed over the Soul and Mind Jewels.

The Soul Jewel glowed with cosmic life as a humanoid shape formed. The being resembled a man with a pharaoh's beard. His skin was black green, giving him a brackish-looking complexion. A light green veil formed over the entity. Nestled on his forehead was the Soul Jewel.

" _ **You, my son, shall be named Osiris."**_ Ra addressed the newly born being.

" _ **Osiris? Yes, I accept that name,"**_ the entity embraced his identity. _**"And you are my creator?"**_

" _ **Creator and father. I am Ra,"**_ Ra revealed to Osiris. _**"I've bestowed upon you the Soul Jewel, one of the six Jewels of Eternity."**_

Osiris replied with an understanding nod. _**"I see. That explains this power coursing through me."**_

" _ **And you won't be my only son. You will have a brother,"**_ Ra then veered over to the Mind Jewel as another shape materialized over it.

This shape became humanoid but the shape of this being's head was more beast-like. Its face resembled a jackal's, but with a curved snout and square ears. This chimerical beast would eventually become known only as the Set animal, or sha. The being basked in a bluish veil of cosmic light. The Mind Jewel flashed on a golden necklace hanging over his chest.

" _ **Awaken, my second son,**_ _"_ Ra spoke to the second being, who opened his eyes on command. _"_ _ **You shall be known as Set.**_ _"_

" _ **Set?**_ _"_ The second son muttered darkly as his eyes turned dark blue.

" _ **I am your father Ra. You, my sons, have been given life thanks to the Soul and Mind Jewels. Having passed them over to you, I hope you will adapt to using them. For once you've fully mastered their power, you will find beneficial roles that will add balance to the universe.**_ _"_

Osiris and Set both replied obediently. _"_ _ **Yes, Lord Ra.**_ _"_ They respectfully addressed their father.

As Ra watched his sons take off to fulfill their crucial roles, Apophis viewed this far away. He already decided the next Jewels of Eternity to take. Seeking Osiris and Set was first priority.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Planet Necros**_

On a distant planet far from where Ra was, Apophis used his Jewels to ravage the planet as means to lure Osiris and Set. Sensing the other three Jewels of Eternity, Osiris and Set arrived at the same time.

" _ **Set, I take it you traced the other Jewels' powers to this world?"**_

" _ **Yes, but why use them here?"**_

Just then, a thin column of golden light blasted the sky out of nowhere. The dark sky lit up with golden light. Osiris and Set were taken aback by this sudden disruption. They gazed forward to see Apophis appearing out of the golden light. The malevolent deity casted a glare on the brothers.

" _ **Welcome, sons of Ra. How convenient you two decided to show. I only expected one of you, but this is much better."**_

" _ **Apophis, what is the meaning of this?!"**_ Set demanded.

Apophis smiled and chortled malignantly. _ **"To take from you what's rightfully mine."**_

" _ **Our Jewels?! You'll have to take it from us by force! And we won't yield to you!"**_ Osiris protested and fiercely produced a cosmic aura that lit up the whole sky.

" _ **I'm afraid you won't have much choice, sons of Ra."**_ Apophis flew forward to attack Osiris and Set.

The battle between the Jewel wielders shook the entire foundation of the planet. As immense as it was, the battle was brief. Apophis proved the superior deity with more Jewels to utilize to his advantage. He swiftly killed Set and Osiris, robbing them of their Jewels.

" _ **Yes, now all I require is one more Jewels and I'll have the ultimate power in the universe!"**_ Apophis made his intent known.

Having claimed five Jewels, Apophis sought the one still in Ra's possession – the Power Jewel.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Stargate (1994) OST –** _ **Battle at the Pyramid**_ **)**

Shortly after taking the Soul and Mind Jewels, Apophis confronted Ra for control of the final Jewel. Once Apophis revealed he killed Osiris and Set to take their Jewels, Ra grew enraged and lashed out attacking Apophis.

" _ **Give it up, Ra! I have control of five Jewels! You have just one! Concede your jewel if you don't wish to perish!"**_ Apophis boasted, unleashing cosmic blasts that smashed into Ra's golden armor.

Igniting his whole body into cosmic flames, Ra used his Power Jewel to convert into phoenix mode. He expelled powerful cosmic flames that repelled Apophis. If not for the immense strength of the Power Jewel, Ra would have no chance against the combined might of Apophis' five Jewels.

Their battle raged across galaxies. Several worlds were annihilated from the discharge of their attacks. They continued their war until one day they wound up on Earth.

xxxxx

 _ **Earth/Ancient Egypt**_

The two deities plunged into the grounds of what would be Egypt's Nile River. Both surveyed their surroundings briefly and noticed a fertile landscape. The ancient Egyptians came out to witness a battle of gods that likes they've never seen before.

" _ **This world..."**_ Apophis observed the humans and environment. _**"Oh, so we've landed in the backwaters of the universe. This is world inhabited by those hairless simians known as humans. More like insects to us. Don't you agree, Ra?"**_

" _ **It does not matter. Surrender the Jewels!"**_

" _ **I will not!"**_ Apophis refused, blasting Ra head-on with a combined attack derived from the energies of the five Jewels of Eternity. His concentrated beam broke through Ra's cosmic flame defenses and subdued him.

With that, Apophis was able to plunge his hand into Ra and wrest the Power Jewel away.

" _ **Yes, it's finally mine! All six jewels are within my grasp!"**_ Apophis became ecstatic was victory was all but ensured for him. He watched a wounded Ra struggling to maintain his stance. _**"What's the matter, Ra? Not feeling like yourself? Don't feel discouraged. You'll be reunited with your sons as part of me!"**_ He raised his hands, preparing to draw out the power of all six Jewels. _**"Omnipotence is all but mine!"**_

However, Ra was not completely dead. He realized he still had a connection to the Power Jewel, calling out to it and causing it to overload.

With that, Apophis watched the Power Jewel glow with a yellow light. Cosmic light then resonated with the other Jewels, causing them to glow with their own light: blue for Mind, green for soul, pink for Time, purple for Space, and orange for Reality.

Apophis couldn't believe it. He was utterly flabbergasted. _**"WHAT?!"**_

Then, the immense energies discharged from the Jewels, scattering them across the universe. However, quickly realizing what was about to happen, Apophis managed to hold onto the Power Jewel, which he then formed a staff around.

" _ **This cannot be! All the Jewels in my grasp... taken from me!"**_ The malevolent deity scowled with fury in his tone. _**"If I can't rule the universe with all six Jewels, then no one can! And look, I still hold the Power Jewel, even if it now only contains a fraction of what it once had. You squandered all that just to stop me."**_ He cackled darkly. The weakened Power Jewel wasn't enough to maintain his divine body as he regressed down to human size. _**"One day, the Jewels will all be mine. Until then, I'll flee into the shadows of this backwater world. You and I both are trapped here to recover... however long that takes... but know this, I will be the one that rules this world! I will be the one that takes all six Jewels of Eternity! And I will reign over you all!"**_

And as he made his vow to restore himself to his former glory, Apophis was forced into hiding.

As for Ra, he used the divine power inherited from his mother to resurrect his sons. However, this power resurrected them with new forms, the likes Ra had never expected.

Ra witnessed a red column of light engulf the spirit of Osiris, turning him into a large red-scaled serpentine dragon with two mouths. A blue light washed over Set's spirit, transforming him into 50 story tall blue armor-scaled behemoth with a demonic visage.

The revived Osiris became Slifer the Sky Dragon. The resurrected Set became Obelisk the Tormentor. Ra's sons had transformed into divine monsters that would become one of many of ancient Egypt's revered deities.

" _ **My sons. We three shall be known as the ones that thwarted Apophis and prevented him from destroying human civilization. Let our divine power be worshiped by these people. By our will, let us protect them from Apophis... should he ever return."**_

Ra, now called the Winged Dragon of Ra by the ancient Egyptians, became revered as their sun god. He was hailed as the divine power that overcame the serpent Apophis as told by countless stories. These three divine beasts would later be known as the Three Egyptian God monsters.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue The Mummy OST -** _ **Imhotep**_ **)**

Meanwhile, Apophis not only went into hiding, but he created a cult in order to siphon their worship into the Power Jewel.

Through their divine influence, the people built the pyramids and familiar monuments in honor them among others. Lines were divided. The people who worshiped Ra sided with the golden dragon. Those who supported Apophis formed the Cult of Apophis.

Apophis' first attempts in restoring himself to his former glory were delayed countless times by Priest Seth and his followers. Though try as they might, they couldn't find Apophis himself... until a group from another time stumbled across Apophis' lair.

That group would be the Duelists from the 21st century, led by Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba.

To Apophis' shock, he witnessed these Duelists invoke powers derived from his Staff to become Duel Monsters. Apophis became infuriated that these 'heretics' used his own Staff's power against him. They ultimately banished the weakened Apophis into a pocket dimension where he stayed dormant for years. The Staff that Apophis used was later found by Priest Seth. That same Staff would be uncovered by Pegasus several millennia later.

Having possessed each of the six Jewels of Eternity, Apophis maintained a connection to each of them. Even from within the pocket dimension in which he was trapped, Apophis managed to broadcast his mind through the Mind Jewel, until he eventually found a worthy servant in Chaos Magician Girl, who would finally reunite all six Jewels and summon him back to this world.

" _ **At long last, after several millennia, the Jewels of Eternity have been reunited with me! Heed my presence, mortals! For I, Apophis, the God of Chaos, have returned to reshape this world!"**_

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **YuYuGiDigiMoon Mini-Series: Apophis Rising**_

xxxxx

Chapter I

 _ **Apophis – Resurrection**_

xxxxx

 _ **SOUJA Island/Aleutian Islands/Near the SOUJA Factory**_

 **(Cue Stargate SG1 OST –** _ **Apophis**_ **)**

After what seemed to be several millennia, Apophis, the malevolent serpent god, has returned. Moreover, he's returned with all the Jewels of Eternity in his possession. He quietly casted a terrifying gaze around his new surroundings. He was long removed from the days of Egyptian antiquity. He has returned in a contemporary world that had grown since ancient times.

"So, this is modern times. Yes, I'll reshape this plane of existence by my whims. With the Jewels of Eternity, I can make it so!" Apophis' voice boomed, lifting the Staff that now had all six jewels sealed in it. He paused to take notice of the Neo hero assembly in the not too far distance. He chortled evilly, curving a smirk behind his helmet. "Well, what do we have here? Yes, it's the foolish maggots that've deliberately tried to prevent my return. Unfortunately, for you, your attempts have failed! Now you shall witness the end of your modern world and the rise of my kingdom!"

The Neos Heroes (Sailor Neo Moon, Sailor Sedna, Jaden Yuki, RJ Urameshi, Yui Tsubasa & ShadowMetalGarurumon, Valkyrie Brunhilde, Phillipe Sagara, and Larry Stonebagel) watched in utter horror at the sighting of Apophis' divine presence. Granted, they already should be used to seeing immensely powerful beings materialize in their physical world, but none could've prepared them for this.

They thought they could stop Chaos Magician Girl and separate the Jewels of Eternity.

They thought this time they wouldn't need the veterans to help them.

Now they thought wrong. Even united they had a snow's ball chance in hell of beating a deity. And not just any deity, but one wielding cosmic jewels based on different aspects of the universe.

Now they were going to need more than the veterans, but a miracle.

"Guys, any ideas? Um, I think we might be over our heads here!" Larry gulped, backing away from the Egyptian deity.

"No way, we've helped kick a ton of powerful bad guys recently!" Jaden exclaimed. "Heck, I prevented Nightshroud from turning the world into his dark playground!"

"Yeah, but I doubt this guy's in any mood to be dueling you, Jaden," RJ quipped, clenching his fists as he felt himself shaking. He realized and wondered if the apprehension he was feeling was from sheer excitement or genuine trepidation.

"It's like I said, guys," Dai-Valkyrie Sedna added as genuine fear etched on her face. "We can't win against this monster. Not in our current conditions."

"That can't be!" Brunhilde exclaimed. "I mean, just because of those jewels?!"

"I can believe those jewels are powerful!" Dai-Valkyrie Neo Moon cried out, meticulously eyeing the Time Jewel firmly locked in a slot inside the Staff of Apophis. "Even just the jewel taken from my Time Key possesses powerful cosmic magic to take me from the future to the present. In the hands of this monster, there's not telling what he could do with it. He could reverse time or even summon an army from his time into our timeline!"

Yui frowned. "Then, we won't give him that chance! Even if we probably can't beat him, we can at least try taking those jewels from him!" She quickly mounted ShadowMetalGarurumon's back.

Phillipe channeled his Light of Victory power, forming a yellow aura over him. "I'm not standing down from a fight! What about you, Kotori?!" He turned to Brunhilde, who put on a determined look and mounted Grani's back.

"Yeah, all he is is a some big asshole who's living in the past!" Brunhilde shouted. "Let's give him a modern day beatdown!"

"You guys..." Dai-Valkyrie Sedna was shocked by the resolve of the others. Then, she, too, regained her composure. "Guess being around the vets for so long has strengthened our resolve." She brandished her Ice Trident and nodded. "Then, let's give this our all! And show we're just as good as the vets!"

Having heard enough, Apophis raised his Staff and unleashed an immense shockwave that knocked the Neo heroes back. However, the Neos quickly spread out all over the open vicinity.

"Is everyone ok?!" Dai-Valkyrie Neo Moon turned to everyone while Pegasus carried her and RJ into the air.

"This prick didn't even waste time knocking us away!" RJ snarled. "Remind me to shoot him between the eyes!"

Chortling loudly, Apophis lowered his instrument and looked at each Neos. He gave a distinctive laugh coupled with a hissing sound. "Hahaha, I can see this won't last long. You're all wasting time prattling down among yourselves. No strategy you have will save you from the power of the Jewels of Eternity." He pointed his Staff forward with his intentions set on something else. "First, I'll have my loyal Heralds back under my control." With that, as the Mind Jewel glowed with life, a bright blue beam shot out of the Staff and split off into four beams of light.

These beams of light headed straight for the four ex-Heralds who had just been freed from the Mind Jewel's control.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Chaos Magician Girl bolted out of the warehouse and watched in awe at Apophis' power display. Her eyes were fixated on the Staff of Apophis.

"Yes, yes, my lord! Regain control of your Heralds!" The evil female mage shouted and clapped with encouragement. "We'll crush these fools like the bugs they are!"

Not too far behind Chaos Magician Girl, the West Coasters, Dirk, and Playdate walked out to see Apophis using the Staff. They also sighted the Neo heroes outside of the factory.

"Hey, don't they look familiar?!" Nick pointed to the Neos.

"Those are the heroes from Tokyo!" Andrea cried out.

"Yeah, I definitely remember seeing that Sailor Senshi with the bubblegum bun-style hair on the news!" Penny exclaimed.

Lance walked out, recognizing the few faces. The faces that caught his attention were namely Yui & ShadowMetalGarurumon, Sailor Sedna, and Jaden Yuki.

Pharaohmon floated out seeing the commotion. "Lance? What are you seeing...?" He quickly spotted Apophis bathed in a golden pillar of light. "This power! It's so ancient Egyptian in nature... just like me... but on a grander scale!"

As the West Coasters were caught in the moment, Marty's eyes immediately fell on Larry, who was seen standing between Jaden and Brunhilde.

"No way, can that be...?!" Marty realized. "Larry?!"

"What?! You mean, your cousin Larry?!" Andrea asked him.

"Larry!" Marty called out to the Chimera. "Over here!"

While Marty called out waving to him, Larry noticed his cousin's familiar voice and face. He became flabbergasted seeing him here of all places.

"M-Marty?!" Larry gaped in shock.

Chaos Magician Girl, however, paid no attention and kept her gaze on Apophis' divine presence.

"Get back control of your Heralds, my lord! By the way, there's more insects to crush!" Chaos Magician Girl ratted out the West Coasters, who came out of the factory.

The Neos group shifted over to see the West Coasters heading toward them. Marty raced over to meet with Larry.

"Marty, what are you doing here?! This is bad timing for another reunion."

"I can ask the same thing, but looks like you and your friends here were fighting that woman in black leather."

Larry nodded. "Yeah, and we thought we stopped her..."

"That was y'all who blasted her through that roof?!" Nick asked them.

" _And she just happened to land where we were at,_ " Carmen added.

"Yeah, good job stopping the bad guy, guys!" Penny harshly criticized the Neos group. "Now some jewels were able to bring this god out!"

"Hey, it's not fair to blame us!" Neo Moon retorted. "How were we supposed to know other jewels were inside that factory?!"

"Now, hold on!" Lance interjected as some of the Neos were shocked to see the evil Pharaohmon's former vessel and underling. "This isn't the time to be pointing fingers and playing the blame game! We have more important matters to be concerned with!" He stopped after having to be the voice of reason for the two sides.

"Lance, I can't believe it's really you!" Yui called out to him. She gasped upon seeing Pharaohmon hovering over him.

"And Pharaohmon!" ShadowMetalGarurumon exclaimed.

"No time no see, I'm sure this is quite the surprise," Pharaohmon nodded, but their brief exchange was interrupted by an evil laughter.

Apophis laughed loudly, quickly garnering the attention of the Neos and West Coasters. "Mind Jewel, return my Heralds to my full control!"

Dirk growled under his breath. "It's no one's fault. It's all coincidence our groups converged to this same location. Sadly, this is a case of us being at the right place and wrong time."

"But, the right time for us!" Chaos Magician Girl announced, raising her finger to Apophis. "Understand that none of you stand a chance!"

Marty refrained from using his nullification aura knowing he'd nullify his friends and Neos' powers. He realized that was the last thing he wanted to do, but that also meant at the cost of not nullifying Apophis' power. He quietly watched Apophis.

"Dirk, we've got to do something!" Scott called to his brother.

"Honestly, there's nothing we can do," Dirk said. "Not with our jewels taken from us."

xxxxx

Having been succumbed by the Mind Jewel's power, Buster Blader fell to a knee. He gritted and struggled, alarming Cammy, Aoshi, and Moonlight Knight.

"Hey, are you ok?!" Moonlight Knight asked the struggling knight.

"Get back!" Cammy warned the two off as she threw four Ofuda scrolls onto Buster Blader.

However, Buster Blader rose and shredded the scrolls with his sword. His eyes gleamed evilly. He swung his sword, aiming for Cammy, but Aoshi threw himself and took the brunt of Buster Blader's sword. Aoshi was knocked away by the Blader's sword attack.

"Aoshi!" Cammy and Moonlight Knight called out to their downed friend.

Buster Blader growled deeply. "Yes, Lord Apophis! I heed your beckoning! I shall come!" He jumped up into the air. As a dark aura covered him, he hastily took off toward the direction where Apophis was revived.

"I've got you, Aoshi!" Moonlight Knight helped the Lycan up.

"Do you feel that evil essence materialize just now, Cammy?" Aoshi asked his Miko friend.

Nodding, Cammy dreaded, her Miko senses picked up on Apophis' malevolent power. "Yeah, this isn't good! We need to get to Yui and the others!" She hurried ahead with Moonlight Knight and Aoshi catching up as quickly as they could.

xxxxx

Suddenly, Amazoness Swordswoman felt her mind being overtaken by the Mind Jewel. Not even her strong-will was able to resist the evil power filling her. She raised her head growling like mad and her eyes glowing red.

"Swordswoman?!" Mika exclaimed in confusion.

"Hey, get away from her!" Dai-Valkyrie Eris called out as she grabbed Mika's hand. "Damn it, it's what I was worried about. Did Sedna and the others fail?!"

"What? Don't tell me Chaos Magician Girl took back the staff!"

"Or worse..." Dai-Valkyrie Eris gasped as Swordswoman drove her scimitar through the ground, causing the earth to split in two. "Crap!"

Swordswoman discharged an energy wave from her weapon, forcing Dai-Valkyrie Eris and Mika back.

"None shall stand in the way of Lord Apophis!" Swordswoman roared as a dark aura formed over her, allowing her flight. She jetted straight into the air and headed toward Apophis.

"Ugh, she's getting away!" Mika cried out.

"Then, why don't we go after her?!" Eris grabbed Mika's hand and flew off to pursue Swordswoman. "Sedna, Larry, I hope y'all are ok!"

xxxxx

As the Staff of Apophis reclaimed control of him, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon took off into the sky and fired fiery blasts toward MetalSeadramon and Angemon X. Angemon X quickly evaded the blasts. MetalSeadramon used his body to absorb the impact of the blasts.

"Yes, Lord Apophis, here I come!" Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon roared as a dark aura enveloped him and transformed him back to Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon.

Darkness Metal Dragon propelled toward the direction of Apophis revival.

"Damn it, this evil Ki is definitely immense!" Angemon X probed the dark energies resonating from Apophis and the Staff of Apophis. "I've got to get to Sedna!"

"Yes, I'm worried for Brunhilde, too!" MetalSeadramon worried for his Tamer.

Angemon X and MetalSeadramon bolted forward as they tailed Darkness Metal Dragon's route.

xxxxx

Having been taken over by the Mind Jewel again, Dark Magician formed a magic barrier that protected him from Artemismon Wynn Mode and Witchmon.

"You've been freed, my lord! I shall come as you've asked with my fellow Heralds!" Dark Magician declared as he flew off to convene with the other Heralds.

"Dark Magician!" Witchmon cried out to her headmaster. "No, you mean to tell me... Chaos Magician Girl has reclaimed the staff?!"

"No, it's much worse..." Artemismon WM pointed Witchmon to a accumulation of dark golden energies emanating in the far distance. "The source of the evil power I'm sensing is coming from over there!"

Witchmon gasped as she realized something. "Wait, isn't that where Phillipe is at?!"

"Yes, and there's where we're going! I don't care if who's evil power is that, no one hurts my Phillipe!" She picked up Witchmon and flew off after Dark Magician.

xxxxx

After beckoning his four Heralds to him, Apophis exerted his power with the Staff and unleashed an immense power that shook the earth hard. The Neos and West Coasters tried holding their ground, but most were blown back. Neo Moon, Yui, RJ, ad Brunhilde produced an energy field to protect everyone.

"Stay behind the barrier, everyone!" Neo Moon called out to her friends. She turned to Marty and the other West Coasters. "You, too! For your own safety!"

Dirk scoffed hearing this. "You have to be kidding me."

Playdate hid behind Rover, cowering at the sight of Apophis. "I'm way out of my league here!"

"You heard, guys! Stay behind the barrier!" Marty ordered the West Coasters. He looked toward Apophis and scowled. He had an idea and prepared to invoke his nullify aura, but then...

 **(End theme)**

 _ **Boom!**_

With a wave from his Staff, the evil Egyptian deity utilized the Power Jewel to shatter the barrier protecting the Neos and the West Coasters.

"Pathetic mortals!" Apophis cackled as he willed himself down to human size and sauntered toward the heroes. "Do you not realize the gulf of power between the power of all six Jewels of Eternity and your children's magic? Nothing you can conjure will be enough to defeat me." He raised his Staff, sending numerous golden blasts that bombarded the ground hard.

"Move your asses!" Brunhilde shouted, flying off on Grani.

 **(Cue Neurotech –** _ **Damage is Done**_ **)**

The Neos and West Coasters wasted no time evading as many of the blasts heading their way. Neo Moon swerved around on Pegasus and took out her sword. Neo Moon discharged a magical beam from her sword coupled with RJ's _**Demon Gun**_. Yui readied her finger and fired a big _**Spirit Gun**_ blast. Brunhilde conjured hot red flames and white ice, combining both elements to produce blue flames. The Valkyrie Maiden fiercely unleashed her _**Valhalla Frozen Inferno**_. Sedna summoned a wave of arctic wind, sending it toward Apophis. Jaden amassed a ball of energy, his _**Neos Force**_ , and threw at Apophis.

"Here's a blast courtesy of me, you golden-armored jerk!" Jaden spat out at Apophis.

 _ **'Jaden, don't...!'**_ Try as she might, Yubel witnessed Jaden's attack intercepted and fizzled away by Apophis' aura.

In fact, everyone's attacks melted away upon hitting Apophis. A look of apathy etched on the deity's face, who was none too impressed with his adversaries.

"You've got be kidding me!" RJ spat out.

"If only he didn't have those jewels and Staff!" Sedna cried out, balking at Apophis.

"Then, all we got to do is take them away!" Phillipe shouted as he raced toward Apophis relying on his super speed.

"PHILLIPE!" Brunhilde screamed as she flew after him. "DON'T! GET BACK!"

"Foolish mortals, you're more than welcome to try!" Apophis cackled again, lifting his Staff and invoked the Space Jewel to open a portal fast enough to send Phillipe running through it. He opened up another portal not far into a rock face where Phillipe ended up crashing into. "Like I said, foolish."

"Bastard!" Brunhilde lunged at Apophis and tried punching him, but he used his Staff to repel her away.

Then, Neo Moon, Sedna, RJ, Jaden, and Yui with ShadowMetalGarurumon converged on him. Apophis slammed the Staff down, sending a shockwave that knocked them away at his leisure. Neo Moon, Sedna, Yui, and ShadowMetalGarurumon hit the ground hard.

Apophis phased right over behind Jaden and activated the Time Jewel, slowing time around the Neo Duelist. Alarmed, Jaden turned around to attack, but his speed had been slowed down and this allotted Apophis enough time to blast Jaden on the side. Then, he phased over to RJ, who tried to lunge at the deity. Apophis quickly snatched RJ by the throat and discharged a golden beam from the Staff, sending the half-Mazoku flying away.

Dirk observed carefully. "He's already making full use of those Jewels' powers from the start. There's no doubting he's had experience utilizing them."

"Great observation, why don't you go in there and ask for his autograph?" Scott scoffed, overhearing his brother's fascination.

"West Coasters, let's give them our support!" Andrea declared, leading the West Coasters, sans Marty, Dirk and Playdate, to attack Apophis next.

Apophis turned showing no concern for the West Coasters, who appeared less threatening than the Neos, who were already becoming pushovers to him. The West Coasters were ready to prove themselves in front of the Neo Heroes. Nick manipulated water out of a tank, which he amassed and bundled to form a water sphere. Penny readied some coins. Carmen brandished a red katana. Andrea summoned four _**Psy-clones**_.

"Whoa, check it out..." Jaden observed, sitting up with an elated grin. "They've got special abilities?!"

"Just who are these people?" Sedna wondered, eyeing the West Coasters. She pivoted over to see Larry with Marty. "Larry! Wait, who's that guy with him? They seem to know each other..." Just then, she was immediately cut off by the sound of the West Coasters attacking the Apophis with their powers.

First, Nick manipulated his water sphere, which exploded into a tidal wave and crashed toward Apophis. Without a care, Apophis stood his ground unopposed and walked through Nick's _**Wipeout**_ attack. Penny shot a few quarters, which hit the ground near Apophis' feet. This drew Apophis' attention long enough for Andrea to attack him with her psychic clones. Apophis easily saw through Andrea's clones and clubbed her in the stomach with his Staff. Carmen used this distraction to try stab Apophis in the back. Apophis instinctively parried her katana with his Staff, causing it to drop and shatter into red dust.

"Pharaohmon, take him down!" Lance ordered his Digimon into battle.

Pharaohmon bumrushed Apophis and imbued enough mystic power in his right hand. He clenched his fist and caught Apophis with a powerful punch, which would've been enough to send Apophis flying. However, Apophis used his Staff to paralyze the behemoth.

"You wear the face of the ancient kings' sarcophagus. Interesting, and you wield such untold power, but still nothing compared to the combined force of the completed Jewels of Eternity and my Staff!" Apophis boasted, discharging a massive golden light that overwhelmed Pharaohmon and knocked him right back to his sprite form.

"Crap!" Lance cursed as he headed over to collect Pharaohmon. "Can't believe he did that to Pharaohmon!"

Dirk remarked. "Why are any of your surprised? You're trying to fight someone wielding the power of all the Jewels."

"This is bad! Damn, I wish there was something we could do!" Scott cursed his helplessness, having just lost his Space Jewel.

However, Dirk thought the contrary. He noticed the closer within proximity he was of Apophis he sensed an access to his reality power.

"Dirk?" Scott asked until he saw Apophis preparing to grab Penny. "No!" He dashed forward to intervene on Penny's behalf.

"Get back, Scotty!" Penny shouted at him.

"SCOTT!" Marty, Larry, and Dirk yelled out in unison.

Larry took out some cards and hastily charged psionic power into them. He tossed the cards toward Apophis, which lit up and exploded right in his face. This allowed Scott to do something he thought he couldn't do: access a resonance of his Jewel's power near the presence of Apophis. He grabbed Penny and formed a tunnel, teleporting them both far away from Apophis.

"Scotty?!" Penny was flabbergasted by her teammate still being able to use his power.

"Are you ok, Penny?"

"Yeah, thanks to you!"

Scott looked down at his hands in confusion. "I don't get it." He palmed his forehead. "Me and Dirk don't have our jewels anymore. We shouldn't have our powers?!"

"Looks like my hunch was right," Dirk said, sensing his powers resonating with him. "While it's true we shouldn't be using our powers with our jewels removed, but the jewels are now with Apophis. I hypothesized that the closer we are to him, we're able to tap into our powers again."

Marty added. "But, if we were to move away from him, you two likely won't be able to use your powers."

 **(End theme)**

A low chortle emanated from the veil of smoke clearing away from Larry's attack. Apophis walked forward unfazed unsurprisingly. He slammed his Staff down and garnered everyone's attention to him.

"Eyes on me, mortals. You're all lucky to have survived this long, but it's time we end this farce of a battle," Apophis readied his Staff and prepared to obliterate them all.

"I don't think so!" Marty declared, but just as he invoked his power insulator aura, the sound of a draconian roar was heard above them. He ceased his tactic and looked up to see the Red-Eyes Metal Darkness Dragon.

Then, one by one, the other three Heralds reappeared as they descended to stand beside their master.

"Ohohoho, you're all in big trouble now!" Chaos Magician Girl taunted the Neos and West Coasters.

"My Heralds are back where they belong: serving me," Apophis chortled evilly, folding his arms triumphantly. "However, just four Heralds isn't enough. If I'm to conquer this world like I was meant to millennia ago, I require an army. Yes, and I know just the method to do so..."

"You won't get the chance whatever you're up to!" Came the fierce cry of Angemon X, who flew down with reckless abandon.

"Dimitri!" Dai-Valkyrie Sedna called out, watching her Ascendant boyfriend dive down charging an energy blast with enough destructive force to wipe out an island.

 **(Cue Justice League Unlimited OST –** _ **Fatal Intentions and the Truth**_ **)**

However, Angemon X focused enough so his attack would destroy just Apophis. The Heralds quickly evaded the incoming blast, but Apophis absorbed the massive Ki blast with ease and batted it away with his Staff.

"WHAT?!" Angemon X gawked in utter disbelief at how leisurely Apophis knocked his attack away.

"Allow me to assist, Dimitri!" MetalSeadramon roared, diving down and expelling a blast of water from his nose. His _**River of Power**_ headed straight for Apophis, but Red-Eyes Metal Darkness Dragon interjected and fired a molten blast to cancel each other's attacks out.

"Damn it, you had him, MetalSeadramon!" Brunhilde was distraught with the outcome.

"It wouldn't even matter! Do you not see how powerful he is?!" Sedna exclaimed.

"Warrior, your attack had quite the destructive power," Apophis addressed Angemon X, seemingly impressed with his strength level. "Had I not been in possession of the Staff and all six Jewels of Eternity, your attack would've destroyed me for sure. But, fate is not on your side today." Then, he raised his Staff and prepared to call upon all six Jewels.

"You won't get a chance!" Angemon X chastised him and phased out. However, as he closed in on Apophis, the Staff/Jewels of Eternity activated in tandem and unleashed an attack that overwhelmed and neutralized him.

"DIMITRI!" Sedna cried out in horror as she summoned Knut the polar bear. She sent him up to catch Angemon X, who fell after having been blasted down by Apophis' immense power. "Oh god, he was able to beat Angemon X!"

"And one of our strongest players, we're majorly screwed," RJ gritted, fearing the worst that could happen now.

Meanwhile, MetalSeadramon tried to fight off all four Heralds, but they quickly beat down him fast and sent him crashing to the ground. MetalSeadramon de-evolved back to Betamon. Brunhilde glided up and caught Betamon.

"I've got ya, little buddy!" Brunhilde said, cradling Betamon in her arms. "Shit, if an Ascendant can't do jack to this guy, then what now...?!" She wondered, taking out a silver orb hanging on her necklace. "I could use this, but what if it's not enough?" She contemplated using her Moon Force Crystal, which she inherited from Kensuke as a gift from Odin and Queen Serenity.

Just then, the other party members that fought the Heralds arrived. Dai-Valkyrie Eris, Mika, Cammy, Aoshi, Moonlight Knight, Artemismon Wynn Mode, and Witchmon reconvened with their friends and allies.

Upon seeing Phillipe's fallen form, Artemismon WM hurried over to collect him. Cammy, Aoshi, and Moonlight Knight tended to Yui and DarkGabumon. Dai-Valkyrie Eris landed to meet with Sedna and Larry.

"Hn, more insects ready to be eradicated? No matter," Apophis shook his head dismissively.

Artemismon WM shook Phillipe awake. "C'mon, Phillipe, we've been through worse than this! Ah, Phillipe, you're waking up!"

Eris checked with Larry. "Oh gosh, it's that bad now?"

"Yeah, not even your friend, Dimitri, was able to put a dent on him!" Larry explained. "He went full Super Saiy-or Ascendant whatever you call it, and he got blasted away like nothing!"

"Yea, but thankfully me and Knut were able to pull him out of there," the Dai-Valkyrie Kuiper leader sighed with relief.

"Still, we're not out of the woods quite yet!" Marty called out while picking up Andrea.

"I've grown weary of these childish games," Apophis announced the inevitable end. He raised his Staff and activated all six Jewels of Eternity. "I should've already used all six Jewels of Eternity to take your world, but I've had to waste it playing with you bugs. Let's just get this over with! Perish...!"

The Neos and West Coasters held their ground in the face of their likely demise. Marty once again prepared to use his power. Scott, on the other hand, was ready to access the his Space Jewel power to relocate everyone.

Sedna grasped her chest and prayed. She prayed for something or rather someone to rescue them.

 _Brother! Help!_

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Tokyo, Japan/Domino City Plaza/9:10 PM**_

Quickly raising his head, Dramon X instinctively sensed and felt his sister's plea. He felt a sharp pain in his chest, a sign that something was about to bring harm to his sister, Sedna, and Dimitri.

It wasn't long that he and Athena were able to sense Apophis' divine presence.

"Ken? Athena sweetie?" Dai-Valkyrie Orcus asked the two with concern. "What's wrong?" Then, she, too, felt the wave of malignant power coming from Apophis himself. "Oh crap, don't tell me... whatever that Chaos Magician Girl wanted to break out just got out? God, this power..."

"Scary..." Athena whimpered a bit, holding PinkPatamon.

"Sis, Dimitri, and the others are in danger!" Dramon X yelled out, standing up and clenching his fists tightly.

"Uncle Ken, please help my mom and dad!" Athena pleaded to him, which earned her a soft pat on her head by Dramon X.

"Don't worry, little one. You and Orcus go aid anyone else here who might need a hand," he said, looking up at Orcus. "Can you?"

"Sure, you don't even have to ask! But, don't you need us to come?"

"Better me than bringing you two along and get hurt. Orcus, Athena, I'm counting on you two!" Dramon X gave a thumbs up to the child and the Dai-Valkyrie Kuiper.

"Ok, uncle Ken! Bring them all back safe!"

"Be careful, Ken," Orcus said, kissing Dramon X's helmeted face.

As Dramon X crossed his arms, he focused and locked onto Sedna's power. He doubled that by locking on Apophis' ever growing power. He focused and used a teleport move, the _**Instant Movement**_ , which he learned from Tai/Omega X some time ago.

"C'mon, Athena! Let's go find the others and see if they need help!" Orcus called over to the Ascendant child. She smiled as she noticed PinkPatamon. "Oh yeah, you too little pink one."

PinkPatamon puffed up her cheeks, snorting. "What? I'm invisible or something?! Sheesh!"

"Oh, calm down, PinkPatamon," Athena giggled. "Of course, we all know you're there! You were awesome as Ariamon!"

"Yeah, I sure was, huh?!" The little pink Digimon boasted, over inflating her own ego.

Just then, Orcus, Athena, and PinkPatamon met with Seto, Lyn, and Mokuba.

"Hey, where did Kensuke go?" Mokuba asked them.

"He left to see to Sedna," Orcus answered. "He left in a hurry, so what's up? Have all those other mind-controlled Duel Monsters been taken care of?"

"Yeah so far so good," Lyn replied. "Now we gotta send these Duel Monsters back to their world."

Suddenly, Seto and Lyn both felt the same evil power emanating from Apophis' presence. They exchanged spooked looks and didn't want to believe what they were sensing. It was the same power they helped defeat on their recent journey to ancient Egypt with the other Duelists.

"Seto? Lyn?" Mokuba noticed the apprehension evident on both his brother and Lyn's faces.

"You're feeling that same evil power, too, huh?" Orcus asked them both.

Athena frowned, nodding. "It's a bad feeling I don't like."

"Judging by the looks on your faces, you seem to be familiar with this power. Who does this power belong to?" Orcus asked the couple.

Seto and Lyn exchanged looks as Mokuba urged them to tell.

"Remember that trip to ancient Egypt we had?" Lyn asked Orcus as she and Seto went into depth with their battle against Apophis in ancient Egypt.

xxxxx

 _ **SOUJA Island/Aleutian Islands/Near the SOUJA Factory**_

Apophis prepared to obliterate the Neos and West Coasters using his Staff/Jewels of Eternity. However, Sedna, Brunhilde, Jaden, Neo Moon, RJ, and Yui defiantly stood against Apophis and his Heralds. They headed off Apophis. Apophis beckoned his Heralds to intercede the heroes.

Then, while the Heralds engaged the Neos heroes, Apophis raised his Staff and pointed it toward the Neos heroes direction. Sedna barely turned and noticed Apophis about to blast them away.

"Move!" Sedna warned the others as she prepared to move.

Apophis fired off a powerful blast from his Staff, which got intercepted by a swipe of a hand.

 _ **Shoom.**_

 **(Cue Marvel vs. Capcom 3 OST –** _ **Zero Theme**_ **)**

He came with perfect timing. Opening her eyes, Sedna was never more delighted to see Dramon X than now. Dramon X arrived standing between the heroes and Apophis' group. The Heralds backed off. Apophis was slightly taken aback, but also intrigued by Kensuke's entrance.

"Who the hell is that guy?!" Scott wondered about the newcomer.

"Did he just teleport, or did my eyes play tricks on me?" Penny asked.

"Dudes, he looks like a Gundam!" Nick spat out. "First a Super Saiyan-looking guy and now a Gundam dude?" He wondered in confusion.

"I'm more concerned what he can bring to the table," Marty muttered.

"Relax, he's one of Taylor's friends," Larry reassured Marty. "That's Kensuke Rainer. He's a really strong guy."

"Strong enough to make a difference?" Andrea asked him.

Sedna approached Dramon X. "Brother..."

"Relax, I'm here, sis," he reassured her in a calm tone. He veered his eyes over to Angemon X, who was slowly coming to on Knut's back. "Dimitri?!" He flew over to check over Angemon X and sighed with relief when he saw him opening his eyes. "Hey, man."

"Ken? It's you..."

"Yeah, but don't talk. You'll get patched up by sis and the others. Tell me, did the bastard with the Staff do this?" Dramon X asked, turning an careful eye on Apophis.

"Yeah, but be careful... that Staff contains immense power. It was enough to put me down," Angemon X warned his future brother-in-law of the deity's instrument. "And he's been able to amass six jewels. I know you're raring to go, but don't..."

"Sorry, but anyone who harms and threatens my only family left is getting torn to shreds. Rest easy, I've got this, Dimitri," Dramon X vowed, pivoting around and intently glaring down Apophis. "Sis, keep everyone back." He methodically paced toward Apophis and the four Heralds. He didn't say a word and kept on pacing.

Upon seeing Dramon X, Chaos Magician Girl yelped out fearfully. "Lord Apophis, watch out for this one! He broke my arm!"

Apophis scoffed at Dramon X's pacing toward him. "What a fool. I remember you're the one who viciously attacked my servant. And I saved her worthless life by blasting you away. Surely you don't want another shot at me." He brandished his Staff and pointed at him. "Not as long as I have all the Jewels."

As Dramon X kept coming, Apophis became irked and beckoned his Heralds forward to attack. Amazoness Swordswoman and Buster Blader bumrushed Dramon X first. The Accel Ascendant quickly and easily managed to bypass the two warriors, blocking out their swords. After zipping right by them beyond lightning speeds, he was headed off by Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. The dragon fired a molten blast, which Dramon X dodged. Dramon X landed a kick to the back of Darkness Metal Dragon, knocking him over. Then, Dark Magician shot forward and lobbed a magical beam from his scepter. Dramon X vanished before the mage's eyes.

Finally, Dramon X shifted across and moved so fast he became a blur to Apophis. Then without warning...

 _ **Slash!**_

...after a loud chop, Dramon X blitzed passed Apophis and lopped off the deity's left arm off. Apophis didn't realize it until he felt pain in his left side where dark blood seeped out like a mountain. However, he didn't yell out in pain, but cringed and gritted hard. Dramon X turned around holding Apophis' arm and used his Ki to dissolve it to dust. The Accel Ascendant's eyes gleamed with a cold and merciless gaze, which sent a chill down several of his friends and even the West Coaster's spines.

Apophis stood up growling under his breath. The Heralds rushed over to tend to their master.

 **(End theme)**

"That was for cheapshotting me, asshole! But, most of all, that's for harming and threatening my only family left!" Dramon X directed his fury toward Apophis.

"Holy fuck..." Marty was at a loss for words by Dramon X's act of viciousness.

"You mean after all we did, Gundam-Man manages to chop his arm off?!" Scott exclaimed.

"Mr. High and Mighty asked for it for running his mouth," Penny said, tending to Nick.

"Yeah, like whoa..." Nick muttered, shocked by Dramon X dismembering Apophis.

"My god, I still can't get used to that," Neo Moon referred to Dramon X's act of mercilessness toward enemies.

"Yeah, we're accustomed to just finishing our enemies, but brother can get carried away when torturing bad guys," Sedna concurred with Neo Moon's sentiments. "But, you should know he's very overprotective of me, Dimitri, Athena, and now Orcus."

"Wait, something's happening!" RJ pointed out as he heard Apophis laughing.

"The hell is he laughing for?! He just got his arm lopped off for god's sake!" Brunhilde cried out.

 **(Cue The Legend of Korra OST –** _ **The Dark Spirits Attack**_ **)**

Laughing hard, Apophis pointed his Staff over his flesh around where his arm used to be. Dramon X narrowed his eyes and charged ahead to attack him again. This time Dramon X drew out a giant sword from a shoulder shield and prepared to cut Apophis in two with his _**S.O.L. Purge Slash**_ , but the semi-immortal deity was ready for the Accel Ascendant. The Staff formed a golden dome that protected him from Dramon X's direct attack. That didn't stop Dramon X as he kept slashing at the dome like crazy.

Apophis laughed at Dramon X, openly taunting him. "Oh you foolish boy, did you really think removing my arm and giving me a flesh wound would be enough?! With all the Jewels of Eternity and Staff in my possession, I can undo any damage that's inflicted to my body! Observe!" With that, he used the Staff's mystic powers to regenerate a new arm.

Taken aback ever so slightly, Dramon X ceased his attack.

"Yes, is that fear etched on your face, boy?" Apophis chortled. "As you should be when facing the power of the one destined to rule this world. I'm quite impressed with your tenacity, perhaps you'd like to serve me as one of my Heralds?" As he said this, he pointed his Staff and activated the Mind Jewel, which lit up and blasted Dramon X head-on.

Upon seeing Dramon X caught by the Mind Jewel's blast, Sedna became alarmed.

"BROTHER!" Sedna screamed out fearfully.

"That jerk's trying to use one the jewels' power on him!" Eris cried out.

Witchmon recognized the jewel power being used. "He's utilizing the Mind Jewel! It was how Chaos Magician Girl mind controlled Dark Magician!"

Dramon X yelled out while struggling against the Mind Jewel's power taking hold of him.

"Sis, get everyone away...!" Dramon X pleaded while trying to resist the Mind Jewel's power. "There's no telling... what he'll have me do to you... but I'm going to fight!" He turned and shot a glare toward Apophis. Both of his eyes changed different colors: red and gold.

"Brother, please! Fight back!" Sedna called out, urging him to resist further.

Dropping to a knee, Dramon X grabbed his head as the Mind Jewel probed deeper into the darker part of his psyche. This was the last place anyone wanted to trifle with in Kensuke's mind.

"Try all you might, but you can't resist the Mind Jewel's power of manipulating even the strongest-willed!" The evil deity boasted as he kept channeling the Mine Jewel's power over Dramon X. "Now, for your first command, I want you to eradicate these annoyances! Tear them into pieces in cold blood, my newest Herald! Now stand and serve your new master!"

As he fell to both knees, Dramon X grabbed his head and let out a pained roar that shook the whole vicinity. The Neos and West Coasters backed away. Most of them, namely the West Coasters and their cohorts, weren't that familiar with Kensuke's unpredictable tendencies and started moving away. However, Sedna and Eris refused to leave Dramon X behind.

"C'mon, Ken! You're stronger willed than he thinks!" Eris encouraged him.

"Brother, please! Don't give in!" Sedna pleaded with tears.

 **(End theme)**

Gripping the ground, Dramon X planted his hands through the earth. He lifted his head as his red and golden eyes were gleaming, giving him a terrifying gaze. Apophis was confused with this result.

"Lord Apophis, why hasn't he fully succumbed?" Chaos Magician Girl asked in confusion.

"Perhaps you should exert all of the Mind Jewel's power on him," Buster Blader suggested.

 **(Cue Attack on Titan OST –** _ **Eren's Berserk Theme**_ **)**

"I am," Apophis was befuddled as the Mind Jewel allowed him to probe Dramon X's mind. To his shock, what he saw was not what he expected. He saw the grisly images of thousands of slain corpses in a city; all were human. It came from the post-aftermath of Kensuke losing control of his power following a curse that had been planted on him. He was further dismayed at the sight of images of Dramon X changing into a demonic, winged behemoth wielding a scythe and several hundreds of dark-armored Digimon that looked like advanced forms of Duskmon.

"...what's wrong...?" Dramon X spoke in a deep and seething tone. He shot a terrifying gaze at Apophis. "Don't like what you're seeing? I'm not surprised... you got all that cosmic power... and yet you boast just like any other egomaniac that love hearing themselves talk! Well, I'm frankly sick of it!"

Apophis scowled and prepared to use his Staff again. This time Dramon X slowly rose as white icy light slowly seeped out from his body.

"If only you'd known the nature of my power...!" Dramon X growled even more as he raised his hands together and slowly formed energy from his cusps of his palms. "Big mistake trying to scan my mind and turn me into your puppet! That'll be your _last_ mistake!" He defiantly yelled out as his eyes turned white and a white aura formed over him.

Apophis growled intensely and fired another blast from his Staff, trying once again to overcome Dramon X's will. However, the Accel Ascendant refused to back off and instilled his unstable emotions into Apophis. Apophis was hit with a force like he had never seen before, which stunned him a bit. Apophis and Dramon X were locked at mental battle of wills. Apophis found himself shocked by how strong-willed the unorthodox Ascendant was and reared back. He altered strategy and merely used his Power Jewel to repel Dramon X away.

"So be it! If you don't wish to be my Herald, you can perish with the rest of these mortals!" The deity bellowed, blasting Dramon X repeatedly with his Staff.

Dramon X yelled out as each blast impacted his body and made his aura subside.

"Oh no!" Sedna gasped as she noted the icy aura forming around Dramon X.

Eris cried out. "He's gonna wear himself out fast!"

"Not just that, Apophis' pushed him too far he'll lose it! Brother don't!" Sedna pleaded to Dramon X. "KEN!"

Suddenly, Dramon X stopped at his tracks as the sound of Sedna's voice snapped him back to reality. Dramon X sank to a knee as he grabbed his head. Angemon X barely awoke to see Dramon X about to collapse after being brought down by Apophis' Staff.

"Ken? KEN!" Angemon X shouted as he rolled himself off Knut. He rushed over as fast as he could to get him.

"KEN!" Sedna and Eris cried out together.

Sedna and Eris flew over to collect Dramon X. Angemon X helped them carry him away.

"Oh god, what did he do to him?!" Eris wondered.

"No doubt he tried to control Ken, but brother's will and his Zero Factor likely protected him," Sedna said. "But at the cost of being put in this condition."

"Yeah, Apophis decided to go for broke and use his other Jewels to put Ken down," Angemon X said. "I'd understand the pain Ken's going through now. Those jewels are no joke."

As Sedna, Eris, and Angemon X removed him from the battle, Dramon X turned back to regular Kensuke and Veemon. Veemon was recalled back into Kensuke's Digivice.

"Sis... Dimitri... Eris?" Kensuke awoke to see his three friends.

"Don't talk, brother. We're getting out of here," Sedna quietly said to him.

"Are we pulling a tactical retreat?!" Neo Moon asked the Kuiper leader.

"It's better that way, princess!" Pegasus concurred with Sedna's decision.

"We have no way of beating that guy as long as he wields that staff!" Yui added.

Marty chimed in. "Probably for the best."

Dirk asserted. "We'll have to escape here fast before he attacks again."

"Well, we better hurry because I don't think he's going to give us the time to escape!" Larry called to everyone's attention.

 **(End theme)**

Catching on with their escape strategy, Apophis raised the Staff and called upon its power.

"What was that I heard about escaping? So sorry to being the bearer of bad news, but that's not happening!" Apophis openly declared, amassing all the jewels' powers to obliterate the Neos and West Coasters in one go.

"Wait," Scott said as he turned to the West Coasters. "I still have access to my powers being close to the jewel, right? What if I teleport everyone of us from here?"

"It's bound to work," Dirk nodded.

"Everyone, stay close to together!" Marty ordered as the Neos and West Coasters did what they were told.

"Are you sure about this?" Brunhilde asked doubtfully.

"Would you rather get blasted away into nothing?" Cammy asked the Valkyrie.

"After seeing these new guys using their powers, I'm willing to try anything to fight another day," Aoshi said.

"Especially that guy," Jaden said, eyeing Scott. "I mean we all saw him teleport to save that friend of his!" He referred to when Scott saved and relocated Penny from getting killed by Apophis.

"Scott, are you ready to get us out of here?" Dirk asked him.

Nodding, Scott tapped into the essence of his Space Jewel and focused.

 **(Cue The Legend of Korra OST –** _ **Amon's Shadow**_ **)**

Apophis finalized his attack and prepared to blast them away. He released a powerful wave that swept through and dissolved everything in its path. The wave reached close to the Neos and West Coasters.

"Um, Scott! Today!" Nick panicked. "We're all gonna die, dead!"

"Scotty!" Penny placed her hand on his back. "You can do this!"

" _We believe in you, Scott_ ," Carmen said with a smile.

"HERE IT COMES!" Neo Moon cried out.

As the wave was seconds from reaching them, Scott finally tapped into the Space Jewel's power and used it to form a portal over them. Dirk delved into the Reality Jewel to create an illusion of them all being obliterated by the wave. But, in reality, the whole group were relocated by Scott and sent somewhere far away from Apophis' reach.

Apophis called off his attack and growled. "So, they escaped." He easily saw through Dirk's illusion. "So those two were able to still somehow access the power of the Space and Reality Jewels despite being removed from them? Well, it doesn't matter anymore. They could only access the jewels because they were in close proximity with me. Wherever they are, they won't be able to use their powers anymore."

"They've relocated, my lord," Chaos Magician Girl approached him. "No doubt they went back to Tokyo to lick their wounds."

"We left Tokyo to come here, Lord Apophis," Buster Blader said. "We'll be honored to take you there to finish them off."

"Thank you, my Heralds, but with the Jewels of Eternity I'll be able to find them," Apophis said, using the Staff and Jewels of Eternity to scan the whole planet. A orb materialized in front of him as it showed the Neos and West Coasters in the middle of Domino City. The Jewels forged a map of the entire globe. He zoomed right in on Japan where a red dot, indicating their location, revealed their current place: Tokyo, Japan. "There. See how long that took, my Heralds?"

"Shall we proceed, Lord Apophis?" Swordswoman inquired to the deity.

"Of course, but first let's make make this Tokyo the citadel of my new kingdom," the evil Egyptian deity smirked behind his mask. "My Staff is telling me there's a certain location where I can fully change this world to my own image on a whim."

"Is there?" Chaos Magician Girl asked her master.

"Only one way to find out," Apophis said, beckoning his Heralds and Chaos Magician Girl to follow him. "Come! Let's go take what shall be rightfully mine! This is the beginning of my reign!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Tokyo, Japan/Domino City Plaza/9:40 PM**_

Having narrowly escaped Apophis' destructive wave, the Neos and West Coasters found themselves right in the middle of Domino City. The West Coasters were needless to say culture shocked where they landed.

"Is everyone ok?" Neo Moon asked, looking over at her friends and the West Coasters.

"Yeah, kinda a rough landing there," Yui rubbed her side.

"Tell me about it," DarkGabumon said, getting off the ground.

"That was a close one," Cammy said as she checked on Moonlight Knight. "Shingo?"

"I'm good, thanks, Cammy," Moonlight Knight stood up with Aoshi.

Sedna and Angemon X helped up Kensuke, who was coming to.

"Ken," Sedna whispered to him, folding an arm over him. "Oh god, he's looking worse for wear."

"Maybe we should send him back to his dimension to recover?" Angemon X suggested.

"No..." Kensuke protested.

"Brother, this is for your own good. I don't want to risk seeing you get critically hurt by that Staff again," Sedna said with concern for her brother's condition. "I mean, that Staff packed a ton of magic. Don't forget Ascendants like you and Dimitri have a weakness to it."

"I don't care... I still owe a beatdown..."

Angemon X sighed. "Sorry, but I agree with Karin. We just don't want you to flip out and risk losing you."

Just then, Dai-Valkyrie Orcus, Athena & PinkPatamon, Seto, Lyn, Mokuba, JetTitaniamon, CyberBeelzemon, and OmegaShoutmon arrived to see the Neos and West Coasters amassed in the plaza. Orcus, Athena, and Kensuke's Digimon (JetTitaniamon, CyberBeelzemon, and OmegaShoutmon) saw Kensuke in bad shape.

"Uncle Ken?!" Athena cried out fearfully as she flew down and ran to him. "Oh no! Uncle Ken!"

"KEN!" Orcus shouted as she rushed over to Sedna, Angemon X, and Kensuke.

"Oh god..." JetTitaniamon gasped.

"Athena... Christina..." Kensuke looked up to see Athena, Orcus, and even his Digimon partners crowding around him. "I know I've seen better days." He tried to joke, prompting Athena to hug him.

"Honey, don't hug him too hard," Sedna said. "Uncle Ken had another rough fight."

"So, that evil power from that staff did this?" Orcus asked.

"Uh-huh, and with all those Jewels and the Staff in this monster's possession, we're in big trouble," Angemon X said. "I couldn't even put a dent on him."

"Yeah, afraid it's worse than we thought," Eris nodded.

Orcus squeaked frightfully. "Oh crap."

"So, that evil power is Apophis," Seto spoke up, drawing everyone's attention.

"Yeah, but how do you know?" Mika asked him

"Because I was there to see it happen when us Duelists went to ancient Egypt," Jaden revealed.

Lyn added. "Yeah, and he's back more powerful than before I take it?"

"With these six Jewels of Eternity, he's literally unstoppable!" Lance exclaimed.

"Excuse me," Marty cleared his throat. "I don't mean to intrude..."

"I was going to just ask, who the heck are you?" Mokuba turned to the West Coasters. "Other than Lance, we don't know the rest of you."

"You're Marty Stonebagel," Seto addressed the West Coaster's adviser/leader. "Heir apparent of Stonebagel Enterprises."

"Seto Kaiba, it's a honor," Marty replied. "Sorry, but me and my team here happened to run into your friends here. We were hunting down the source of the SOUJAs and they were chasing some evil Magician Girl into the same location. Our paths just happened to cross..." He explained the whole situation to Seto and the others.

"And then Apophis sent you retreating," Lyn said. "Can't say I blame you."

"With all six of those jewels, Apophis just might have the power to conquer this world with ease," Cammy said.

"Well, not if we band everyone else together," Brunhilde stated.

"Easier said than done, not just anyone can be available and we're not sure if everyone is still in Tokyo," Mokuba said. "Not mention we haven't been keeping up with everyone these days. Yugi I know is still in Domino."

"Contact him and inform him of our situation," Seto requested.

"You got it, Seto."

 **(Cue Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo OST –** _ **Tokyo Arrival**_ **)**

Meanwhile, the West Coasters were still in culture shock being in Tokyo.

"Oh man, we really are in Japan, dudes!" Nick yelled out excitedly like a giddy child. "I've always wanted to come here!"

Penny sighed in exasperation. "Nickel, we're not here to sight-see for otaku stuff. Let's get serious here!"

Carmen scoured around the Japanese Plaza. " _I can't believe we're really in Tokyo._ "

"Marty, you've been to Japan before if I recall," Andrea turned to him.

"Yeah on business and to see Larry," he said, remembering his reunion with his cousin, Larry, and meeting Taylor/Sailor Eris for the first time.

"I still can't believe I'm able to teleport anywhere in the world," Scott was impressed with his feats.

"Scott, try using your power now," Dirk asked.

As Scott tried assessing his power, nothing came out it. He tried again. He couldn't summon a tunnel.

"It's not working!" Scott cried out.

"So then, my suspicions have been confirmed," Dirk said. "I can't use my reality powers either. As long as Apophis is not near us, we're rendered powerless."

"Damn it, that feeling of helplessness is not what I asked for," Scott said. "Without my power, I'm useless."

"No, you ain't, Scotty!" Penny overheard him. "Powers or none, you're still one of us!" She lightly punched his shoulder, causing him to flinch. "Oh c'mon, that was a baby punch!"

"Sorry, just caught me off guard."

Playdate looked around with rover by her side. "Whoa, this is really Japan?" A devious grin formed on her face. "Just the place I want to build an army." However, her aspirations were put to a halt as Andrea grabbed her arm. "Don't even think about running off, kiddo!"

Playdate pouted. "No fair! I promise I won't get away!"

Marty briefly conversed with the Neos leaders, Seto, Lyn, and Mokuba about his group. "We're known as the West Coasters, and on our end we've been mostly low profile. We've been dealing with SOUJA units and some rogue Metas. Super-powered folks aren't met with as much well-received love where we live compared to y'all here."

"Oh, believe me we've been keeping tabs on those SOUJAs in America and the prejudice Metas have been facing there," Lyn said. "No, it must be hard for you guys."

"I knew that Trask was up to no good," Seto scoffed. "He's every bit of scum as Cain Bearer and Gozaburo."

"Say, do you know if everyone else is ok?" Yui asked Mokuba. "Kohana and Lien are still out there in Domino last I checked."

"Yeah, everyone's reconvened back at Legend Headquarters," Mokuba confirmed. "We were able to send those brainwashed Duel Monsters back to the Digital World using one of Mr. Yamaki's devices. They're just waiting for us."

"In the meantime, I'll call Usagi and the others," Neo Moon said. "Cammy, you can contact your sister if she's around."

"She is," Cammy said, taking out her phone to contact Rei.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need dad and his crew to meet with us," RJ nodded.

"We might as well contact Takato and the Tamers then," Brunhilde turned to Phillipe. "Right?"

"Yeah, you're right," Philippe took out his cell. "Hope they'll be available."

"Oh I'm sure they will," Artemismon WM said. "Are you sure you're feeling ok now, Phillipe?"

"Yeah, being a Light of Victory wielder, I can heal pretty fast. Oh yeah, I'm sure Takuya and his friends would love to get their hands dirty." Phillipe also remembered about the Legendary Warriors.

"Good while you're contacting the main teams, we can head back to Legend Headquarters to plan out a strategy when Apophis shows up," Seto stated the first phase of their plan.

"Yes, but give us a few," Sedna said as she and Angemon X sat down with Kensuke. "Go on without us. We'll catch up."

"Sure, we'll be waiting," Lyn nodded in approval.

"See you there!" Neo Moon waved to Sedna's group.

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Final Fantasy X OST –** _ **Via**_ **(OC Remix))**

As everyone else (sans Sedna's group) headed straight for the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building, Sedna, Angemon X, Athena & PinkPatamon, Eris, Orcus, and Kensuke's Digimon stayed with Kensuke. Sedna set Kensuke down on a bench and used her ice powers to treat some of his wounds.

"Sis, you don't need to..."

"Don't move," Sedna insisted as she patched up his wounds with her healing ice.

"You had us all scared, uncle Ken!" Athena chided him in a cute manner.

"That was reckless of you, but who am I talk? I flew right into Apophis without knowing how powerful those jewels were," Angemon X said, powering down as he split back to Dimitri and Faith. "Now, I know for next time."

"So, what are we really sending Ken back to his dimension?" Orcus asked, helping Kensuke off the bench.

"Yeah, if you're ok with this, Ken?" Sedna turned and addressed Kensuke, who took out his Digivice. "Brother?"

"I understand..." Kensuke resigned to the reality of the situation. "The last time this happened to me, ol' pinky Buu-Reaper messed me up something fierce. I hate having to withdraw, but looks like I need to recover. I did this to myself."

"Trust me, brother. We won't let Apophis' actions go unpunished!" The Ice Senshi vowed as she grasped his hands.

"It won't be easy," Eris added. "But, like Sedna said, we're not gonna let that take our world!" She pumped her fist and winked to Kensuke.

"That's right! We won't let you down, uncle Ken!" Athena said. "Me and PinkPatamon are staying to fight!"

Kensuke smiled at his friends and family's passionate enthusiasm. "I have faith in you all." He pivoted over to CyberBeelzemon, JetTitaniamon, and OmegaShoutmon. "I'll let you decide if you want to go with me or stay. If you choose to fight with sis and the others, I won't hold it against you."

The Digimon exchanged looks and quickly decided.

"We're your partners. So, we'll go with you," CyberBeelzemon stated.

JetTitaniamon nodded. "We wouldn't be your partners if we didn't accompany you even if you asked of us."

OmegaShoutmon concurred with his colleagues. "Like they said, buddy."

"Fine by me," Kensuke smirked as he recalled his three Digimon to his Digivice.

After that, Sedna pulled out her Dragon Saber and opened a dimensional portal. This portal would take Kensuke back to his dimension. Before Kensuke made his leave, he turned to see Athena approach him. He crouched over as she raced over to hug him.

"You be strong and help your parents for me, Athena."

"I will! I won't let them or you down, uncle Ken!"

"I know you won't."

"Ken," Orcus approached him and kissed his cheek, causing him to blush. "Heal up and get some rest. If you're fully recovered, join us if you can."

"Sure," he said, genuinely smiling.

"Brother, rest easy! We're going to beat this monster!" Sedna vowed with determination.

"You just take it easy and watch us go to work," Dimitri said.

"I'm pulling for you, guys. Send that freak packing where he belongs!" Kensuke said as he waved to them. He jumped through the dimensional vortex and headed straight back to his world.

Once the portal closed, Sedna faced her family and friends with determination etched on her face.

"Brother might be away, but doesn't mean we're any less stronger!" The Kuiper leader resolved, rallying them together. "We can win this together!" She put her hand out, to which Dimitri, Athena, Orcus, Eris, Faith, and PinkPatamon put their hands over their leader's.

"Let's kick some Apophis, y'all!" Eris yelled out in her southern accent.

"More like Apophis ass!" Orcus chimed in enthusiastically.

"Ahem," Dimitri cleared his throat to Orcus. "There's a child in our presence."

"Whoops, sorry sweetie!" The Australian Kuiper apologized. _Since when's ass an bad word?_

Athena giggled. "It's ok, aunt Christina."

"Speaking of which, where's Larry, Eris?" Dimitri asked the Texan.

"He went with that Marty guy. He said we'll meet each other back at Legend HQ."

"Marty," Sedna muttered. "Well, before anything else, let's get ourselves acquainted with these West Coasters."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Osiris – Intervention**_

xxxxx

 _ **Duat/Dimension: Character Corner/Real-Life: March 2016**_

The Egyptian underworld, realm of the Egyptian gods and also an important place where Ra fought Apophis many times. Souls are brought to the afterlife here. A female demon goddess that's part lion, hippo, and crocodile head named Ammit is seen as a guardian. Then standing besides Ammit, there is a prisoner holding one evil soul, the Egyptian god Seth. Last year around New Years Eve, he was defeated a second time by Seto and Lyn. Not to cause boredom, the afterlife is showing screens reshowing the battles against Apophis in YYGDM-01 since that event happened before. Seth remembered that he had witnessed the Apophis event during his stay at Da'ath/Ward 24 II.

Seth (sitting behind bars): This is absurd to see a bunch of Neo Heroes fight the chaos serpent.

Ammit: Be glad you are seeing this again so that you'll quell your anger of the Gods of Egypt movie those mortals release.

Seth: By having us Egyptian gods as Caucasian monkeys? If only I get out, I will make them suffer! I figured Apophis appears in that movie, but our Apophis and the one in YYGDM-01 are much better!

Ammit: Do not worry, both the Apophis Rising events of this universe and the YYGDM-01 dimension already prove that they are creatively enjoyable than what Hollywood did. Think of that Clash of the Titans remake and the sequel before...

Seth: Comparing it is one thing, Ammit. Say, I hear that Loki and Jotunheim have plans of going to that forthcoming Asgardian party, but I'm not invited.

Ammit: Only they choose not too.

Seth: Don't sympathize with me, let's just shut up and watch the story.

Ammit: So you say, _false_ Seth. What do you think of Obelisk the Tormentor being the Set of the YYGDM-01 universe?

Seth (grumbles): I have nothing more to say.

Ammit: Jealous?

Seth: Why should I? If I ever get out of here, I will confront Obelisk.

Ammit: We'll see.

Seth: Can we just watch the story now?

Ammit: Yes, let's shut up.

xxxxx

 **A/N:** The Apophis (or Apep) mini-saga begins! First off, the prologue was just going to be a short POV with a few select scenes, but Lazer suggested I flesh out the backstory to pick up on some story beats. After a few rewrites, we finally settled on what you've read. The prologue ties the origins of Sailor Galaxia with Ra and Apophis' beginnings.

Who would've thought? Sailor Galaxia was Ma'at the Egyptian God(dess) of Order. This, makes her the suitable Champion of Cosmos. Since Galaxia never had an origin story to begin with, we invented one for her and one rooted from Egyptian mythology. Ma'at gained the first ever Sailor Star Seed, making her the first Sailor Senshi in the universe and becoming Cosmos' champion.

It would also explain why Galaxia was the first true OP (overpowered) antagonist the Senshi ever faced. Recall Moon never defeated her by force (she had to use plot device/power of love to win). Makes sense that the Senshi got their butts kicked. They were fighting an Egyptian goddess empowered by both Sailor magic and Chaos. They were fighting the mother of the Winged Dragon of Ra and the Serpent God! Galaxia/Ma'at would give Beerus, and Beerusmon, a run for their money.

This also gives Galaxia even more personal incentive to wanting to destroy Chaos.

Isfet, Galaxia/Ma'at's husband, wasn't actually a 'god' that they worshiped, but a concept of injustice, violence, and Chaos. Making him the perfect agent to impregnate Ma'at to conceive Ra and Apophis.

Btw, yes that same Ra, birthed by Galaxia, would later become the Winged Dragon of Ra. Then, Ra conceives Slifer/Osiris and Obelisk/Set later. Trying grasping that notion. But then again, Galaxia and Ra are both covered in gold. So, like mother like son.

When naming the planets in the prologue, Lazer said he tried using places associated with Egyptian Creation myth, but Mehetweret was the only one that actually sounded like a planet. Luxor is named after the city in Egypt. Helios and Necros are obviously derived from Heliopolis and Necropolis, though since -polis means city, they were dropped from the planets' names.

The last sentences from the origin story also ties back to the three-part Ancient Egypt mini-arc in my _Dawn of Chaos_ story. Reference Chapters 46-48 if you wish to re-read just the Ancient Egypt mini-arc stuff since that would serve as the prequel tie-in to this story. Even though unlike 95 percent of prequels, this prequel was already written ahead of time, and I did leave an open-ended possibility to revisit this plot line. Well, here we are.

Apophis shows us the cosmic powerhouse he is with all the Jewels of Eternity. That means Ra was at one point a powerful cosmic being, but his power diminished overtime after many battles with Apophis. With the Jewels, Apophis would probably even give the Houou a run for her money. Quite honestly, Apophis could've used the Jewels to blow up Earth and be done with it, but as you can tell he has conquest in mind.

Yep, everyone gets taken down in the fight. Kensuke/Dramon X is once again removed, but not without giving Apophis a warning to not attempt another mind control ploy. Not the first time I had to remove Kensuke like this (other time happened in my _D-Reaper's Fury_ fic when Super-Reaper messed him up bad). Kensuke's power is an anomaly even for an Ascendant and quite frankly broken at points. So, if Chaosblazer is ok with this, I am removing Kensuke from this fight to prove the bad-ass Apophis is and to give the others a chance to fight the evil deity without Kensuke having to bail them out.

The West Coasters finally meet the Neos heroes. Boy, aren't they in for a big culture shock? Wonder how the YYGDM vets will take them? And if you're wondering about how Marty knows Larry & Taylor, head over to _YYGDM: Gaiden_ and read _Marty Origin_. You'll get your answers there.

Next chapter, the West Coasters will properly introduce themselves to the Neos and the veterans that show up. It's just a little downtime before Apophis shows up to wreck everyone's crap again.

Until then, send a review or Apophis will find you!


	2. Osiris - Intervention

**A/N:** Nope, this is no April Fools prank! It's another Apophis chapter! I'm making up for all that lost time following those unforeseen delays for West Coasters and Neos United.

So far based on y'alls reviews, we're off to a good start. I'm glad to know no one's head-scratched at the concept of Galaxia conceiving Ra and Apophis, and as JNaegi pointed out, the grandmother to Slifer and Obelisk. That's why I listed the four characters are mentioned in the story categorized character section, and why it's a Sailor Moon/Yu-Gi-Oh! Crossover (even though Digimon & YYH characters and the YYGDM OCs are present).

Here's chapter 2 as I slow the pace down with a cool-off period for our heroes. And also gives time for the West Coasters to properly introduce themselves! Gotta get it out of the way before Apophis arrives to wreck their crap again.

Anyway, to not deter from y'all from the chapter. Let's begin!

(Author's edit (4/2/2106): Seems some folks took things out of context with Takato's 'sidekick' dialogue for a scene meant to be light-hearted. I've slightly revised the scene to make it less 'bothersome'. And I've slightly altered a dialogue line or two with Dirk. That's it. Carry on!)

xxxxx

 _ **Space/Away from Earth/?-?**_

Somewhere on a distant world away from Earth, an individual returned to this location for meditation. This individual has had a lot on her mind lately. Having finished dispersing the remaining Star Seeds to distant worlds she purged, she returned to Planet Imperium to serve her sentence.

However, she has redeemed herself for aiding Earth's heroes against Yami Houou and Neo-Rajita leader Gamera. Imperium's Praetor, Chronos, granted this famed galactic warrior another chance to redeem herself for her war crimes: defend the outer rims of their galaxy and monitor Earth's activities.

Having been given a chance to observe the Solar System, Sailor Galaxia secluded herself as she meditated in hopes of regaining her full strength once again. And this time she hoped to be strong enough to aid Earth's heroes, especially in the case of any outside cosmic threat.

 **(Cue Sailor Moon Sailor Stars OST –** _ **Shadow Galactica**_ **(0:00-2:31))**

Sitting cross-legged, the Golden Queen concentrated with a healthy golden glow bathing her. She sat with her sword laying in front of her. She wore her golden armor, sans the golden headdress. Her long thick golden orange hair flowed outward with the golden glow. Galaxia inhaled and absorbed the energies from her surroundings. There wasn't enough to collect, but she could make do with the remnants of energy where there used to be life.

 _Yes, just a little longer..._ Galaxia thought while deeply focusing... until her mind snapped as she sensed a familiar essence of power. She sensed this assortment of cosmic powers emanate from Earth. She quickly stood with a distressed look. "No, someone has united the Jewels of Eternity?!" Upon feeling the wielder's power, she was dismayed. "Apophis? Has he returned after all this time? Chaos took you from me and turned you into a monstrosity. I regret not saving you, but perhaps there's a chance... no, you've chosen your path. There's possibly no salvation for you."

She clamped her chest with her hand. "But, what about you, Ra?"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Chapter II

 _ **Osiris – Intervention**_

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku District, Tokyo/Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/Legend Headquarters/10:15 PM**_

Having relocated to the government building, the Neos and West Coasters were escorted into a meeting room. The Neo leaders were reunited with their teammates. Neo Moon and RJ reconvened with the Sailor Quartet and the other Neo Senshi/Detectives. Yui & DarkGabumon, Cammy, Aoshi, and Shingo reunited with Kohana, Lien, and TobuCatmon. Jaden reunited with the Neo-Duelists (Syrus, Chazz, Aster, Bastion, Max & Sam Stromberg, and Alexis).

However, the other Kuiper Senshi (Varuna, Quaoar, & Ixion) waited for Sedna, Orcus, Eris, Dimitri & Faith, and Athena & PinkPatamon to show. Likewise, the Chimeras (Mika, Hayata, Sara) waited for their leader, Larry, to turn up.

Brunhilde & Betamon and Phillipe & Jaguarmon were also present.

Seto, Lyn, and Mokuba stood waiting for the Neos and West Coasters to settle down. However, the West Coasters couldn't be anymore enthralled to be summoned into Tokyo's hero base of operations – Legend Headquarters.

"Dudes and dudettes, look at this place! This is like their Hall of Justice or something rather!" Nick fanboyed while taking in his new surroundings.

Andrea eyed the room, which had a long table with seats reserved for leaders and members of Tokyo's hero elites. She noticed a chair with ' _ **Yugi Muto**_ ' inscribed on one. She saw another with ' _ **Takato Matsuda**_ ' embellished on another.

"We're definitely in their base of operations," Andrea said. "Don't you wish our base was as refined and had better security protocols like this place?"

"Sure, but we could only make do with the limited resources," Marty said. "Don't forget the man standing in front of us most likely helped fund for these extra accommodations." He keenly eyed Seto Kaiba.

"I knew the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building was undergoing renovations since last year's chaos attack, but I had no idea..." Lance scanned around the room. "I had plans to come to Japan to see the new hero headquarters, but you know university stuff and all."

Carmen looked impressed with the settings and turned to a chair with a universally known name: ' _ **Sailor Moon**_ '. " _So, she sits here?_ " She also noted the crescent moon symbol atop the Messenger of Love's name. She smiled as she touched the seat. " _Wow, this is amazing!_ "

"Ok, this is cool and all, but don't ya think we got important stuff to talk about?" Penny asked, bringing her friends' attention back on the matter.

"She's right," Scott added. "We still have some powerful god out there no doubt coming here for us! We need to plan how we're going to beat him!"

"How if I may ask, brother?" Dirk asked him.

"Don't call me that! You're no longer a brother of mine!" Scott snapped, prompting Marty to hold him back.

"Easy, Scott! Stand down!" Marty backed him off.

Neo Moon sighed upon seeing the heated exchange. "Can all just calm down?" She furrowed her brows, causing Scott to back off but not taking his eyes off Dirk. "Thank you."

"Easy for you to say, Usa," RJ interjected. "Even with these new guys, we still got our asses handed to us by that god, Apokalips-or whatever his name is."

"It's Apophis," Lyn corrected the half-Mazoku. "Recall the Staff of Apophis? The object that granted me, Seto, Yugi, and the others our Spirit Fusion powers?"

"Oh, yeah..." RJ chuckled modestly. "How can I forget that name?"

"You were never the most detail oriented person, RJ," Ryuuhi remarked, drawing an irked look from his colleague.

Sailor Blue Mars lightly slapped Ryuuhi's chest. "C'mon, that wasn't necessary, Ryuuhi."

"As my fiancee clarified, Apophis was the entity you've fought just a while ago," Seto addressed everyone. "All of you except myself, Lyn, Mokuba, and Jaden's friends journeyed to ancient Egypt pursuing Professor Frank, and at point of time we encountered Apophis' Cult. Jaden, you surely can vouch for us."

"Yeah," Jaden spoke up as the Neos turned facing him. "And let me tell ya, the Apophis we fought in the past was heck of a lot weaker than the one that kicked our butts now."

"Hey, don't forget that guy had those Jewels! That's the only reason he beat us!" Brunhilde interjected. "If he didn't have those..."

Nick interjected. "...we would've kicked his sorry butt!" His outspoken remark earned him awkward glares from Brunhilde and the Neos groups. "Oops, sorry dudes and dudettes. Got carried away."

"No, it's true! We would've had a better fighting chance if he didn't have those Jewels!" Yui asserted. "Yeah, we actually prevented Apophis' return, but had it not been for Chaos Magician Girl being blasted into that building..."

"...to right where we were," Andrea finished.

Penny scoffed. "Leading to all those Jewels being reunited and letting Apophis from his prison." She clapped sarcastically. "Way to go, heroes."

"Look, how were we supposed to know you and your friends were going to be there?!" Neo Moon retorted Penny's accusation.

"As far as I'm concerned, both of our sides are equally at fault," the voice of one Sailor Sedna was heard by all.

Everyone turned to see Sailor Sedna, Dimitri & Faith, Sailor Orcus, Sailor Eris, Larry, and Athena & PinkPatamon.

"Hey, you're here!" Sailor Ixion waved over to Sedna, Dimitri, and the other Kuipers.

"Sorry, guys. Did we interrupt?" Sedna asked everyone present.

Lyn genuinely smiled and nodded. "Not at all, but you did stop a heated argument just now."

Penny folded her arms and snorted. "I was just speaking my mind is all. Nothing personal."

Sailors Varuna, Quaoar, and Ixion approached Sedna's group. They noticed there was a noticeable absence.

"Karin? Dimitri? Where's uncle Ken?" Athena asked, deeply concerned.

"Hey, you're short a member," Varuna pointed out. "Where's Ken?"

"Yes, is he ok?" Quaoar inquired with concern.

Orcus answered with a sigh. "We had to send him back to his dimension to recover and cool off. Don't worry if he's ready to come back, he'll come." She reassured her teammates.

"But, this is our chance to rebound, y'all!" Eris pumped them up. "C'mon, let's show this Apophis we're not to pushed around! Let's not let Ken down!"

Athena replied with a determined glare. "Yeah! We'll make uncle Ken proud!"

Larry and Dimitri chuckled at Eris' and Athena's passionate optimism. Larry turned as he sighted Marty from across the other side of the room.

"Larry, glad you can join us," Marty smiled to his cousin.

"About time you came! You had us worried!" Mika came up and slapped Larry's back.

"Gee, thanks..." Larry winced from Mika's back slap.

"So, anyway..." Seto cleared his throat to get everyone's attention again. "Look, let's save idle chit-chat until we're done discussing Apophis."

"What else is there to discuss?" Dimitri asked the KaibaCorp CEO. "He wields a powerful staff imbued with six cosmic stones. He was powerful enough to put an Ascendant like me down. Even my friend, Kensuke, tried his best. Ken's lucky that Zero Factor and light powers kept him from being mind controlled!"

Varuna gaped in shock hearing this. "If Apophis was able to beat you and Kensuke, then we're freaking screwed."

"Not quite, Tyra," Lyn addressed her close friend. "The best way to defeat Apophis would be to wrest these Jewels from his possession."

"Easier said than done, Miss..." Dirk addressed her. "Not just anyone can reach Apophis. However, I believe there's two in this room who could turn this whole battle around without resorting to brutish methods."

"What do you propose?" Mokuba asked Dirk.

Dirk smirked coolly. "Well, for starters I do believe my friends here..." He turned to the West Coasters. "...have yet to give their proper introductions and further entail us about their special abilities."

"It isn't your place to tell us that," Marty interjected as he walked by Dirk. "I do believe as acting leader of my team, I be the one to introduce my team." He beckoned the West Coasters forward.

Penny dragged Playdate along.

"Hey, lemme go!"

"Tell your robotic mutt to back the hell off."

Playdate ordered Rover to sit down, which the robotic canine did by sitting his bottom down.

"Allow me to be cordial. I'm Marty Stonebagel."

Seto abruptly cut him off. "Yes, and CEO of Stonebagel Enterprises."

"Wait, he's a CEO?!" Alexis balked.

"Are you even surprised? Look at Seto Kaiba, Mokuba, and my family," Chazz added. "Youth becoming entrepreneurs is the trend these days."

"Cool, I should run my company," Jaden joked.

"Don't even joke," cringed Chazz.

"Good of you to acknowledge my position, Mr. Kaiba. It should go without saying since some of you are already acquainted with my cousin Larry," he veered over to Larry, who was seen standing with the Chimeras. "I am leader of the West Coasters. We've been acting as Meta vigilantes with a base in Seattle, Washington. It was only recently that we were attacked by SOUJA units, forcing us out of the comfort of our old base and ultimately finding the location of the SOUJA factory."

"SOUJA units," Seto mumbled as the mention sparked a reminder. "Yes, those units that've been actively pursuing Metas in the United States."

"Aren't those Trask's pet robot projects?" Lyn asked him.

"Yes, and that robot mutt over there looks to be one of them," he sighted Rover.

"Hey, he's no longer with those bad machines!" Playdate protested, defending her new robomutt. "I reprogrammed him to be obedient to me!"

"And how did you do that exactly?" Mokuba asked in befuddlement.

Marty sighed. "Well, I was going to explain our abilities. Andrea?"

 **(Cue (Neurotech Remix 2010) Blue Stahli –** _ **Corner**_ **)**

Nodding, Andrea introduced herself to everyone. "It's an honor, heroes of Tokyo. I'm Andrea Bickens. Codename: Psyclone. My special abilities are telekinesis and telepathy. I can also create psychic images of myself through mental projection. Allow me to demonstrate." She concentrated as a green aura bathed over her.

To the surprise of most, Andrea created three identical psychic images of herself.

"Whoa!" Sara was taken aback.

"Yes, but did you see that green aura she produced?" Hayata pointed out. "There's no mistaken it. These Americans have powers derived from the Rajita."

"Making them our American counterparts," Mika smiled in approval. "This is so cool! Larry, tell me you plan to put our teams together? I mean, you and Marty are cousins."

Larry chuckled modestly. "Um, how about we talk about it another time?"

"Impressive," Lyn muttered in awe.

As Andrea turned off her psychic images, Nick stepped forward.

"Sup, dudes and dudettes! I'm like truly honored to be here with superheroes and all...!" Nick introduced himself, feeling flustered and ecstatic being near the presence of some of Japan's heroes. "But, anyway like I was saying..."

"Get on with it, Nickel," Penny grumbled.

"Right! Ok, I'm Nicholas Banks, but y'all can just call me Nick or Surgebinder! Why Surgebinder? Check this out!" He veered over to a glass of water Chazz was holding. "Hey, mind if I borrow that?" With that, he moved his hands and manipulated the water inside Chazz's glass.

"What the heck?!" Chazz spat out his water as the water from his glass floated out and formed into a bundle, which then came toward Nick. "Gah! You're a water bender?!"

"More or less, dude. Water manipulation is my forte," Nick said while he made the water string bend around him. "What'ca think?" He did his best to impress the ladies in the room.

"Whoa, and he doesn't even need magic to do that!" Kohana clapped.

"Lien is impressed!" The Rajita alien clapped as well.

"That's a pretty cool trick, huh, Amaya?" Max asked Sailor Cyber Mercury.

"Sure, but I could do that, too," Cyber Mercury shrugged. "I learned during training when I was a kid."

Sailor Pallas was won over by Nick's showboating. "Isn't he good?"

"Please, what are you impressed for?" Sailor Juno scoffed at her scatter-brained colleague.

"It's basic elemental manipulation," Sailor Ceres stated. "But, very impressive for a human who got his power from an alien source."

Next, Carmen walked forward to properly introduce herself.

" _My name is Carmen Santiago. Codename: Songblade. My special ability is synesthesia, allowing me to forge weapons from sound. Take a look._ " She displayed her forearm-strapped synthesizer and played a few keys. And just like that, she produced a yellow katana in her hand.

Nearly everyone were enthralled by Carmen's ability.

"Whoa, now that's an ability if I've seen one... and that's never!" Cammy exclaimed.

"She made a weapon just from sound?" Shingo was befuddled.

Neo Moon replied to her uncle. "That's what she said." She and a few others approached Carmen to examine the yellow katana.

Daiki examined the katana closely and prodded it. "This is amazing stuff."

Battle Jupiter asked. "So, it can cut an enemy?"

" _Yes, but of course,_ " Carmen dropped the katana. Once it hit the floor, it dissolved. " _Of course, if I drop it, it vanishes. I can also produce weapons from the sounds of others. So, if you were to scream, I create a weapon from that sound you produce._ "

"After she got exposed to Rajita coolant radiation, Carmen was diagnosed with Chromesthesia..." Andrea paused as she was interrupted by Brunhilde.

"And what the heck is that?"

"She interprets different colors for every note she plays. With this condition, it's further modified her powers, allowing her to make varied colored weapons," Andrea further detailed her friend's specific powers.

"That's so cool! She can make any weapon she wants?!" Excited asked Summoner Venus.

"Not exactly. She's limited to certain weapons she can hold and use, but she can make all types of swords and even a few times forged a chainsaw!" Andrea said.

"A _chainsaw_? Oh man, I sure as heck wouldn't want to mess with her," Aster said.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Alexis concurred.

"Ok, it's about time I show you what I can do!" Penny called out. She took out some nickels. "I'm Penelope Banks, but y'all can just call me Penny! I'm what you call the sniper of the team. Being super accurate with my aim, I use coins as ammunition apply a kinetic force. Check this out. Hey, guy, think ya could put that glass on the table?"

Chazz pointed to himself as Penny nodded. "Sure, I guess." He put the glass on the table. "Hope that's ok?"

"Sure, we've got plenty of glass to replace," Mokuba approved.

"Keep an eye on the coin, guys," Penny said, readying a nickel and firing it.

Those with keen eyes saw Penny apply green Rajita energy to the coin, which hit its mark and shattered the glass cup with ease. The coin continued flying out and hit a wall.

"Oh man, that's sweet!" Jaden shouted ecstatically.

"Did you see that?!" Syrus said with eyes bugged out.

"Nope, barely saw anything but the glass shatter" Bastion added.

Ryuuhi scoffed. "I was able to see what happened. Some of you need better sight."

Adam chuckled. "Now, now, not all of us have _three_ eyes like you, Ryuuhi."

"Oh spare me, Adam. You don't have three eyes and you saw that."

"Yes, I did," Adam said. "And so did, Deedee. Right?" He asked, stroking his bat companion's belly.

"I saw her apply her alien energy into that coin," Deedee replied, purring with delight much to Summoner Venus' annoyance.

"Even if some of us can see it and could easily catch it, it's a pretty effective tactic when you're blindsiding an enemy from a far distance," Dimitri stated. "Not all bad guys are going to have keen sight and perception."

"Thanks. Now me. Codename: Coinshot."

Sailor Ixion became fixated on Penny for a second.

"What's up, Ixion?" Quaoar asked her.

"Based on the accuracy of her shot and how she fired that coin, I can tell she's practiced with archery," Ixion stated, smirking while adjusting her glasses. "I know because I practice archery. I think I might've found a new best friend."

Lance raised his hand. "And I'm sure most of you already know me." He turned toward Yui and Cammy first before facing everyone else.

"Lance..." Cammy muttered, remembering when Lance was once Pharaohmon's human vessel.

Yui slightly frowned as memories of her being turned into Pharaohmon's servant burned into her mind.

"Just know that was the evil Pharaohmon who made me commit those acts..." Lance openly apologized.

"It's ok. We know you weren't behind those acts," Yui nodded. "Oh by the way, hello to you, too, Pharaohmon."

"Gotta say you're a lot cuter now than I remember you," Cammy smiled as she, Yui, and the other spiritually aware folk already spotted Pharaohmon's sprite floating next to Lance.

Pharaohmon materialized on Lance's shoulder and chortled. " _ **Should've known I couldn't stay hidden from you spiritually enhanced humans.**_ "

"Whoa, that's Pharaohmon?!" Aoshi was flabbergasted. "Talk about downsizing."

"Cammy, you mean that's really the bad guy that was obsessed with hunting you?" Shingo asked his Miko girlfriend.

"Yep, but he's been purified now after the Digimon teams saved him from some evil necromancer's spell. The evil half that wanted to kill me has long been purged. All that remains is his good half." Cammy explained.

" _ **And I know I can probably never atone for what my evil half did to you two.**_ "

"It wasn't you. It was the evil you that did those horrible things to us," Yui said.

"So, you and Lance are partners now?" Cammy genuinely smiled to them. "I'd say it's fitting. I'm happy for you two!"

"Thanks..." Lance modestly replied. "For those who don't know me, I'm Lance Canebrook. Yes, I'm future heir to Canebrook Industries. I don't have any powers based on anything related to Rajita or Jewels, but I'm now a Digimon Tamer and I'm able to merge with my partner here. Pharaohmon, say hello."

" _ **Hello to you all.**_ " Pharaohmon greeted the others as Lance took out his D-Ark, eliciting shock and interest from the Neos heroes.

"Look, Yui!" DarkGabumon pointed out.

"Yeah, that's a Tamer D-Ark!"

"Brunhilde gaped. "Holy crap, he's one of us Tamers now! Heck, I remember Pharaohmon being a big guy when we saved him from Necromon!"

"Yeah, he's smaller than I am now!" Betamon exclaimed.

Jaguarmon looked up to Phillipe. "Don't worry he's got nothing but good vibes now."

"Yeah, he looks reformed enough," Phillipe nodded. "Good we have another Tamer among us."

"Pharaohmon, man doesn't that name ring bells, Seto?" Mokuba asked his older brother.

"How can I forget? At least now he's not our enemy," Seto added.

"Based on what we've seen, you each have some neat abilities and it's always nice to see more Tamers," Lyn stated from her observations.

"Hold on!" Playdate added. "Don't ya want to know about my powers?!"

"Hey, wait your turn runt!" Penny said, putting her hand to Playdate's face and shoving her back. "Wait 'til Scotty and that jerkass brother of his demonstrate their powers."

Scott reminded her. "Um, Penny... me and Dirk don't have our Jewels, remember? We can't use our powers without them!"

Penny nearly facefaulted at her own ignorance. "Ugh, that's right! How could I forget?!"

"It's fine. We can elaborate them the abilities we once had," Dirk spoke up.

Seto beckoned. "Go and do tell."

"Scott, would you...?"

However, Scott cut Dirk off and addressed the others. "I'm Scott Montgomery. Well, my powers came from the Space Jewel I once had jammed in my forehead." He took his cap off to show where the Jewel once was. "I've always worn a hat to keep it from plain sight. The Space Jewel gave me the power to build 'bridges', hence why I called myself Bridge. But, I don't really forge bridges. They're more like teleportation via wormholes."

"Yeah, that's how you teleported us out of there!" Brunhilde exclaimed.

"Right before Apophis turned us to cosmic dust!" RJ said.

Scott nodded in response. "Yeah, but..."

"But, how did your powers work if you no longer had that Jewel in you?" Lyn's curiosity piqued at this instance.

"Well, Dirk believes the closer me and him are to Apophis, our powers somehow start working again. It's like we're still connected to our Jewels."

Dirk asserted into the conversation. "I'm Dirk Montgomery. You may also call me Neuromancer. I have no affiliation with this group, except out of relation with one member." He faced Scott, acknowledging him. "My brother Scott."

"You mean ex-brother."

"Heh, oh don't be like that, Scott. Yes, my power was derived from the Reality Jewel. It allows me to manipulate a person or people's perception of reality. So much I made the Jewel placed in me to vanish from everyone else's view. You can say I was quite an effective reality warper. " A calm smile etched on his face, earning him ire from Scott and the West Coasters.

"Manipulating one's perception of reality? Man tell me that isn't a broken ability?" Sailor Varuna whispered to Sedna.

"It is," Sedna agreed. "Makes me happy that Jewel's taken from him."

"Yeah and you definitely proved to use that power to abuse others for your own gain," Marty addressed Dirk.

"I used that power to save us all from Apophis' last attack. While Scott used his teleport power to relocate us to Tokyo, I used my reality abilities to trick Apophis into believing he destroyed us."

Lyn cleared her throat, causing Dirk to cease speaking. "In any case, we're glad you used your power to save our colleagues' lives. We're grateful for that."

"But, we're even more grateful your powers have been rendered inert," Mokuba said to Dirk. "You don't strike me as the kind of trustful guy."

Dirk shrugged. "You assume right, Mr. Kaiba."

"Believe me if he wanted to he could easily alter everyone's reality in this room. He'd make you believe he was your ally. All the while, he take something from you when you least expect it. Perhaps use you for his own persona gain, but thankfully there's one person in this room who can nullify his power."

"And that'd be...?" Seto asked as Marty pointed to himself.

"Me. As you might guess, I don't look like someone with a special ability," Marty said. "But, like Andrea, Carmen, Penny, and Nick, I was exposed to Rajita radiation on a business trip here in Japan a year ago. I soon realized my power when I met Larry and his girlfriend."

Larry and Sailor Eris exchanged looks, recalling the incident that nearly turned into a messy situation.

"Girlfriend? Then, do you know...?" Sedna asked Marty as she looked back to Eris.

"I do. Let's just say our introductions weren't pleasant," Marty admitted. "Taylor, I do apologize."

Eris nodded. "We forgave each other since then."

"Whoa, wait, what happened?!" Varuna asked Eris. "And how does he know your name?"

The Texan chuckled. "Well, we kinda got in a fight and he threw everything but the kitchen sink at me!"

"What?!" Varuna spat out as she turned to Marty. "You better explain yourself!"

"Easy now! I'm getting to that. I was that cousin Taylor told you about..."

"Remember, I said Larry's cousin came into town?" Eris addressed Varuna.

"As I was saying, I have the power to nullify others' abilities. Call it power negation," Marty explained the mechanics of his abilities. "I'm pretty much the walking 'Power Off Switch' so as long as my area of effect field is active. Right now, you can all relax. I have my power turned off."

"Well, that's a relief," Orcus sighed.

"But, how were you able to discern Taylor as a Sailor Senshi?" Lyn asked him.

"Well, she rescued me when I was on a train ride and was attacked by one of those rogue Metas. Your friend, Sailor Eris, saved me and passengers from this Meta and some robbers. The Meta wanted a briefcase I was about to deliver to a benefactor, which was Cain Bearer... who I didn't know was such an obsessed man."

"You used to do business with _that_ man?" Seto asked.

"Not anymore."

"And being the team's mind reader, I can assure you he's telling the truth," Andrea said.

"Go on, Marty," Lyn nodded.

"So, that Meta, who me and my team encountered recently, electrocuted the case I was holding and released the radiation from a coolant. Little did I know, I became effected and ended up with my own special power. My powers were first realized when I went to meet with Larry, but I Taylor answered the door. And from there, I was able to recognize her as Sailor Eris. Her voice and appearance became familiar with me."

Eris sighed deeply. "And then we fought. He thought I was a danger to Larry, but I kept telling him I was not."

"Then I came in and stopped things from escalating," Larry interceded.

"Then, I find out you, too, had powers, Larry. Yeah, in the end it was all a huge misunderstanding," Marty nodded. "All three of us are on good terms now."

Sailor Sedna smiled upon hearing Marty's story. "Taylor did tell me Larry's cousin came into town, but wow wasn't expecting this. I'm glad everything worked out."

Eris shook her head dismissively. "I didn't want to tell about our fight, because I was afraid you guys would be disappointed I let my identity slip?"

Sailor Ceres reassured her. "It's ok, Sailor Eris. You were in a very messy situation beyond your control."

"Well, if I hadn't known Marty had some power negate-thing, I'd be wondering why my attacks ain't doing a thing and if my aim was off," Eris sweatdropped. "Gosh, how embarrassing."

"And I wasn't in the right state of mind either. I was in panic mode," Marty confessed. "And before my cousin swayed me to view powered people differently, I almost apprehended Eris to turn her into Cain."

"WHAT?!" Varuna snapped as she got right up to Marty's face and grabbed his collar. "Say, you didn't just say that!"

"Tyra!" Lyn yelled out as she tried to pull her friend off Marty.

Marty narrowed his eyes and pushed Varuna's hands away. "I _was_ , but thanks to Larry and Taylor, they persuaded me to look at Metas in a different light. I realized I'd go down the same blind anti-Meta agenda that Cain Bearer has taken... which I know is absolutely wrong. I no longer share Cain's viewpoint on Metas. So, you can rest easy, miss." He fixed his collar.

 **(End theme)**

Before things could escalate anymore, Varuna closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

"No, I'm sorry for misjudging you," Varuna apologized. "Thanks for not selling us out."

"I have my cousin and Taylor to thank for that. Your friend's secret and all your secrets will be safe with me," Marty smiled to them both. "Larry's found someone who can take care of him. And since Larry can't cook for himself, Taylor's got that covered."

"Well, that could've ended worse," Mokuba muttered.

"Marty, we're thankful you're on our side," Seto acknowledged Marty's wise decision.

"You could say if it weren't for that chance encounter and seeing his cousin again, our team wouldn't even be a thing," Andrea said. "I don't know about me, but who knows where the others would be without our guidance."

"Ugh, dudes, I don't even want to imagine," Nick shuddered. "We'd probably be chased all over the place by those robots."

"The SOUJA," Lyn mulled this one over. "Yes, and so the SOUJA units were created in a factory by some larger SOUJA?"

"Yeah, and one powered by one of those Jewels," Marty said. "Once we removed its power source, it shut down along with the rest of the SOUJA units. Hopefully they're shut down for good."

"Yeah, but they're old news," Penny said. "Now, we've got something worse on the loose."

"An evil god with untold cosmic power that could destroy us all!" Nick cried out, earning him a light tap on the head from Carmen.

" _Stop being over dramatic,_ " Carmen said. " _We can figure something out. Right, Andrea?_ "

"That I'm not sure. We can't beat him by force..."

"No, but there's always alternatives," Sedna said.

"You're right," Seto nodded, pivoting his view toward the Montgomery brothers. "Look I understand you two have your own family issues."

"You wouldn't understand," Scott scoffed, not giving Dirk so much of a look.

"Speaking as siblings ourselves, we probably would if you told us your beef?" Mokuba asked.

"Same goes for us," Sam interjected as he and Max approached Scott.

"It's not something I want to talk about..." Scott muttered. "But, what is it you want with me and Dirk?"

"You two may just be the solution as to how we take the Staff and the Jewels from Apophis," Lyn determined. "By doing that, we'll render Apophis to a less powered state."

"Wait, these two together?" Penny was baffled hearing this. "Good luck with that. Scott lost all his faith in this asshole for what he did."

Scott quickly got up and walked out the door.

 **(Cue Young Justice OST –** _ **Psimon Says Forget**_ **)**

"Scott!" Penny called out, running out after him.

"Sheesh, what kind of messed up thing did you do to him?" Mokuba asked Dirk.

"Wouldn't you want to know?"

"I would. Start talking," Seto slammed his hands down in front of Dirk and looked him dead in the eye. "I've got all night so tell us all."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

As Dirk revealed what he had done to Scott and their family, everyone else's stomachs turned and some left the room out of disgust. Lyn was on the verge of punching him, but Seto beat her to it and decked him hard, knocking Dirk over.

"Marty," Andrea whispered to him. "Let's go find Scott and Penny."

"Good idea."

 **(End theme)**

As the West Coasters headed out, Playdate looked around seeing the remaining heroes left behind.

"So, um... my name is Playdate," she spoke up awkwardly. "Want to know what my special powers are?"

xxxxx

"Scotty!" Penny called out looking for her friend. "C'mon, let's talk this over!" She poked her head into an office room and found nobody. "Damn it, where did ya go? I swear, the next time I see Dirk, I'm giving him a piece of..." Just then, she heard banging from down the hall. She instinctively headed down and turned to her right. "Scott?" She paused to see him banging his fists against a wall. "Scott! Stop!" She rushed over and grabbed his hand. "Stop doing this to yourself!"

"Let go..."

"Scotty!"

"I said let go!" Scott jerked his hand away and glared at Penny. His angry features softened. "Penny, sorry I didn't mean..."

"It's ok. I'm just glad you didn't try anything crazy and stupid..." Penny thanked the stars he didn't go to any extremes.

"So, why are you here? Convince me to work together with my brother, who I looked up and could depend on?"

"I'm not here to tell you to do anything you don't want to," Penny sighed, folding her arms. "And I sure as hell don't like the idea of you teaming with that jackass Dirk."

"But, in a way I hate to admit... he's right. Our powers only work if we're close to Apophis since we still have some connection to our Jewels. If we can unite our powers, we could beat Apophis!"

"How can we be so sure?"

"Well, it never hurts to try. Also, don't you want to prove their theory right?"

"Sure, but you'll be risking your life."

Scott turned around and looked her dead in the eyes. "I'm willing to make that gamble. Either way, Apophis gets stopped."

"But, Scott..."

 **(Cue Sword Art Online OST –** _ **A Tender Feeling**_ **)**

Nodding, he managed a chuckle. "It's funny how things have to turn out. I hate my brother for what he did, but can't deny he only did what he did to defend me from our parents... and now we're the possible keys to Apophis' defeat."

"Listen, Scott, I didn't come to convince you to come back and make up with your bro."

"Nah, I know that. I know you came only because you cared about me."

Penny smiled upon hearing this from him.

"You wouldn't be here if you didn't care."

"Got that right, but don't ya get all sentimental on me, Scotty!" She gave him a playful jab to his arm.

Scott cringed a bit and rubbed his arm. "Yeah, deal."

"C'mon that was a light tap!"

Scott and Penny shared light-hearted chuckles.

"C'mon, the others are probably looking for us," Penny started out the room. She turned and watched Scott ripping off his beanie.

"Right, thanks for hearing me out, Penny."

"It's no prob. I'm always here if you want to talk in private. Anytime."

Scott walked out with Penny as they started out down the hall. They continued their way until Marty and Andrea sighted them.

"Scott, Penny!" Andrea called over to them. "We were looking for you!"

"It's cool, I found him!" Penny called back.

"Listen, Andrea. Larry's wants to see me in private. Would you take Penny and Scott back to the meeting room?"

"Sure, you want to catch up with your cousin?"

"Something like that," Marty nodded as he kissed her and went to meet with Larry.

"Well, c'mon you two," Andrea beckoned Scott and Penny. As they followed her, she sneaked a grin. "So, what were you two talking about?"

"Oh, nothing major..." Both said at once.

"Sure you two did."

"It was nothing intimate if that's what you're asking," Scott replied. "I just needed a pep talk."

"Right, what he said," Penny added with a half smile.

"Uh huh," Andrea couldn't stop grinning. "Well, I'm glad you've cooled off, Scott. Thanks for getting him for us, Penny."

"Sure, no prob."

 **(End theme)**

As the three West Coasters headed near the meeting room, Sailor Ixion was outside conversing with the other Kuipers. Penny walked right by, quickly garnering Ixion's attention.

"Hey, that was a solid shot with that coin," Ixion said to Penny.

"Oh, thanks..." Penny paused as Ixion approached her.

"Since Marty knows Taylor already, I thought I introduce myself, one Kuiper Senshi to a West Coaster. I'm Sailor Ixion, or you can call me Jami Waziri."

"You already know me as Penny. Wow, if I were Nick right now, I'd be in cloud nine being around a Sailor Senshi. Can't believe I'm meeting one and seeing so many of them."

"We're not quite rare these days. I'm curious though."

"Yeah?"

"Are you adept at archery?" Ixion asked her.

"You can tell?"

Sailor Ixion nodded with a smile. "I'm an archer myself in practice and in battle."

"You don't say," Penny's curiosity piqued as she and Ixion chatted.

"Is this ok?" Scott asked Andrea.

"Sure, why not? I think it's a good thing we're networking. Might as well since we're here."

xxxxx

Elsewhere on the same floor, Nick and Carmen toured through the decorated halls of Legend Headquarters. They are various newspaper articles of the Japanese heroes' sealed in glass and hanging on the walls.

 **(Cue Toonami –** _ **DEEP**_ **)**

"Man, isn't this great, Carmen?! Can you believe we were in the same room as Seto Kaiba, Jaden Yuki, a couple of Sailor Senshi, some supernatural dudes & dudettes, and Digimon?! Felt like I was in a big anime con, but they're all real!"

Carmen giggled listening to her friend fanboy over his experience.

"Weren't you at least a little anxious, Carmen?"

" _Yeah, kinda. It was cool to be in the same room as all those superpowered people and heroes._ "

"Y'know since we're here, we gotta hit Akihabara! They have to have some detailed figurines of those Sailor Senshi. And maybe pick up a Duel Monster deck. I'll be able to pick the latest cards hot off the press!"

Carmen chuckled. " _That would be fun, wouldn't it?_ "

"Word. It'd be awesome, Carmen! All of us would do lots of sight-seeing here!"

" _Yes, but..._ "

Knowing exactly what she was going to say, Nick sighed. "...I know, I know. That's not why we're here. We're here because we're gonna be fighting a war with some crazy powerful Egyptian god dude." He sat down inviting Carmen to sit with him, which she accepted and propped down next to him. "And I know it's no war we can win ourselves."

" _Don't forget we have help from Japan's heroes. I also heard they're calling in others, possibly the well known heroes still here._ "

"Ah, right! I saw chairs with the names of the famous heroes in that room! Yugi Muto, Sailor Moon, Takato Matsuda, and I think I saw a seat for that Sailor Sedna girl."

" _Maybe they're the leaders?_ "

"Kinda like the Justice League, right?"

" _I guess?_ "

"That'd be totally kick-ass if all of them showed up. Wouldn't it?"

" _Sure it would. At least we'd stand a better chance._ "

"Say, did you see that Larry guy? I heard he's Marty's cousin? He got his powers from Rajita experimentation. Along with those other three. I think they call themselves the Chimeras?"

" _I think so. I could barely make out calling themselves that._ "

"Don't you think it'd be cool if they joined us? Think about it, our group would be bigger than it was. Us Metas need to stick together."

" _I think that's up to them, right? We can't force them._ "

"Whoa, I'm not a dictator! I know it's up them. It's just a crazy idea that just popped."

" _Popped? Oh, Nick, you're silly,_ " Carmen giggled again.

"Wasn't trying to be funny," he couldn't help but half-chuckle. "Hah, yeah that sounded lame."

Nick and Carmen stared at a wall with pictures of the leaders (Takato, Sailor Moon, Yugi, Agunimon, Sailor Sedna, and Yusuke) on the wall.

"Man compared to where we live, superpowered people here get more respect and love."

" _Yeah, but these people earned the trust of the people they protect. I think in America, they're also seen as larger than life. It's we who are hated._ "

"Yeah, we're a bunch of nobodies compared to these heroes, aren't we?"

Carmen sighed. " _Sadly that's the truth. We're aren't known to the public. We don't have a reputation yet._ "

"No, but we can make one. Think about it, this is our biggest break, Carmen. We fight alongside these heroes and the people will see us in a different light!"

" _Maybe, but..._ "

Nick grabbed Carmen's hands and looked her in the eyes. "But nothing! We have a chance to make a name for ourselves. Let the world know we're the good guys! We're not some freaks who gotta stay hidden in the shadows! Don't ya want a rep to build? To become a well known superhero? We got powers we can use to save others that aren't just our own kind?"

" _But, if we expose ourselves we'll be bigger targets. Have you ever considered that?_ "

"Well, yeah... I mean..." Nick let out an exasperated sigh. "...ok, I admit I didn't think that far ahead, but I'm a strategist. I can figure out a way so our personal lives don't get out."

" _Staying low profile is probably best for us._ "

"I just want us to get noticed and become legends like these heroes. That's all. What's wrong with fame?"

" _It's just not us. Not yet anyway._ "

"Yet is a key word. So, you think there's a chance?"

Carmen gave a small smirk. " _Maybe if we put our mind and heart to it. Let's just not get ahead of ourselves._ "

"Ok, so we'll help fight other bad Metas. No problem. The heroes can handle the bigger fish."

" _Something like that._ "

Little did Nick and Carmen know, they were holding hands.

" _Is that your hand, Nick?_ "

"Yeah? Sorry..." Nick slowly withdrew his hand. "I didn't mean to..."

Carmen nodded. " _No, it's ok. I like your company._ "

"Same with you, Carmen."

Both fist-bumped each other.

 **(End theme)**

Just then, Mika, Sara, and Hayata found the two West Coasters sitting together.

"Yo! We've been looking all over you!" Mika called out to Nick and Carmen.

"Hey, you're those Chimeras!" Nick acknowledged them.

"Yep, sorry we didn't properly introduce ourselves. I'm Mika Hayashi. These are..."

"Sara Shinobu."

"Hayata Harusame."

"You already know our names," Nick said, getting up with Carmen. "So, what's up?"

"We were looking for Larry. Have you seen him?"

"Nah, me and Carmen haven't, dude and dudettes. Why?"

"Shoot, I was hoping to share a proposal I had."

" _What about?_ " Carmen inquired to the Chimera.

"Well since Larry is acting leader of his group, his cousin, Marty, is the leader of y'alls group. Nearly all of us are Rajita-powered Metas. I thought if our groups could combine?"

"That's the exact idea I had, too!" Nick pointed out as he and Mika exchanged elated looks.

"Really?! So, I'm not the only one! Wouldn't that be awesome?!"

"Sure would! Together we can be the Metas that fight the bad ones that try to ruin our reps!"

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter (2011) OST –** _ **Try Your Luck**_ **(0:00-0:56))**

Mika balled up her fists as her eyes burned with fiery passion. "Yeah, we'd fight the good fight for Metakind! And punish the wicked that want to harm good!"

"And here I was talking to Carmen about us getting out of the shadows and make a name for ourselves."

"Well, you came to the right group. Just take it from us!" Mika folded an arm over Nick and grinned with him. "We'll help make you famous!"

While Nick and Mika basked in their own glory, Carmen, Sara, and Hayata backed off to a corner to chat.

" _Tell me you guys aren't crazy about being famous?_ "

Hayata nodded dismissively. "Nope!"

Sara added. "Mika's the only crazy one among us that craves for attention."

Carmen sighed. " _Well, hopefully Nick never gets like that._ "

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Secluding themselves from the others, Marty and Larry found a room for their private chat. Marty saw Larry with his back turned to him.

"What did you want to talk about, Larry?"

Larry didn't answer. He looked like he was fiddling with something in his hands. It was a small black box.

"Larry?"

"I'm glad you're here, Marty. Cause, um..."

 **(Cue Neurotech – Decipher Vol. 2 OST –** _ **Let the Healing Begin**_ **)**

Marty noticed the box Larry kept messing with and nodded in understanding. "So, you're going to pop the question to her?"

"Yeah..."

"You two have only known each other for a year."

A smile formed on Larry's face. "Yeah, but our first real meeting was when she and her fiends found me and my crew in that Paradais dimension. We got captured by some Rajita freak called Parasimon X. He wanted to finish the experimentation Kuiiza did to us... turn us into fully-fledged Rajita soldiers and strip us of our free wills. He tried to probe my mind to break me. I resisted and helped break us out. Then, Taylor and her team found us. Together, we managed to escape, but I wanted us to tend to Mika. When Parasimon X attacked our minds, Mika took it the hardest out of all of us. Taylor helped me to get Mika back on the right track. We fought in the final battles together. When the Paradais leaders sent us to different dimensions, me, Taylor, and her friend Jami happened to land in a dimension... if you can believe it. It was the Trigun universe."

Marty blinked in confusion, naturally he tried to wrap his mind around what Larry said.

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. While it seemed like we were gone for an hour, we were really gone for a couple of days. Well, that's where me and Taylor's bond kinda started. We shared stories together. She briefly told me about her upbringings, her family, and how she became a Senshi. Nothing too detailed. Me... well... I didn't tell her much. I hadn't mentioned you yet. I was nervous to tell her anything."

Larry and Marty sat down on chairs as the former continued his story.

"A couple of days later, we got in a scuffle with some outlaws. They had some people hostage. Then along came Humanoid Typhoon Vash the Stampede and roughed up the bad guys. As soon as we thanked Vash, a portal opened up for us back home."

"So, let me get this straight you actually meet the real Vash the Stampede?!"

Larry gave a small albeit awkward chuckle. "Yeah, I know it's a hard pill to swallow."

"After all I've seen, I'm willing to believe anything. Don't know if I'm ready for dimension travel to be honest."

"Oh believe me, wait until you meet Karin and Ryo. Dimension travel's becoming a popular way to travel to other worlds these days."

"So, go on..."

"When we returned home, we helped beat the Paradais duo. Shortly after, Taylor moved out of Makoto's place and moved right into an apartment with me. And you already know the story of us together. Well, we agreed to a two-room apartment. She was a Third Year High School student at the time, and gave her all the room to study hard. Even though we got to know each other during the Dawn of Chaos battle and for short time in the Trigun world, our relationship was still very new. Taylor really took a liking to my being a gentleman. We weren't

'living together' but more like we were roommates that happened to be dating if that makes sense."

Marty nodded in understanding. "Of course, you told me this before. And then I returned to your life."

"Yeah, and then our family reunion happened, almost going south."

"And I promised you I'd keep Taylor's identity a secret. I will do the same for her friends."

"Thanks."

"And so yeah, one year later here we are. Taylor just graduated with Karin, Jami, Helena, and Christina a month ago. Taylor still hasn't decided what she wants with her career, but with her excellent cooking skills she's looking to be a cook."

"You found yourself a kind-hearted and loving woman, Larry. I trust she'll take good care of you."

"Kind-hearted, loving, fiercely loyal, and not afraid to kick some ass. Those qualities are what I love about her." Larry said, fiddling with the wedding ring box. "I just bought this a few days ago."

"When are you going to tell her, Larry?"

"Well, I had planned for today, but y'know all this Chaos Magician Girl and Apophis crap happened. Looks like I might put it off for a while longer..."

Meanwhile, Sailor Eris walked down the hall looking for Larry. She paused as she heard him talking to someone.

"Larry?" She whispered as she opened the door. "Larry, is that...?" She saw Larry and Marty sitting together. Both turned to her. "Oh, sorry, am I interrupting anything?"

Having already tucked the box under his sleeve, Larry smiled. "Taylor, me and Marty were just catching up. I was just telling him about how we really first met and our brief detour into the Trigun world. Remember?"

The Texan Senshi sweatdropped. "Oh, you told him about that?! How did he take it? Marty, please don't think your cousin is crazy or anything!"

"Nah, not at all," Marty smiled to her. "Anyway, we're caught up. Why don't we meet with the others? We don't want to keep them waiting?"

"Sure! I think the vets are about to show up!" Eris announced. "Marty, ya wanna meet Takato Matsuda, Sailor Moon, Yugi Muto, Yusuke Urameshi, and the others?"

"It'd be an honor."

"Well then, let's go," Larry suggested, walking out with Marty and Eris.

 **(End theme)**

Along the way, Marty text messaged Larry. Larry received Marty's message and scanned it.

" _So, when are you going to pop the question to her?" - Marty Stonebagel_

Larry didn't respond back, but looked to Marty and shrugged.

xxxxx

 _ **Outskirts of Tokyo/10:40 PM**_

As they crossed over a great distance from SOUJA island, Apophis, Chaos Magician Girl, and the four Heralds hovered a great distance from Tokyo. They descended near a monument. Apophis casted golden gleaming eyes over Tokyo, meticulously looking over his new would be dominion.

"The Jewels have traced our enemies to this location. How marvelous this city is," Apophis said, lowering his Staff.

"Yes, this is the city known as Tokyo where our enemies live among its people," Buster Blader informed the Snake God of Chaos.

"They can hide, but I'm sure you'll find them, Lord Apophis," Dark Magician lifelessly said.

"It will be a pleasure to reshape this world into my own image. This city will be the perfect starting point," Apophis floated to observe the Japanese capital. He noticed his Staff started glowing on its life, seemingly picking up a source of other worldly power. "Hmm, the Staff is probing a source of energy not from his world. Yes, perhaps this source will allow me to fully utilize the Jewels of Eternity and tap into the Time Jewel's powers to make large-scale changes to alter the timestream."

His Staff quickly indicated the location of this anomalous source: the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building.

"Yes, I've already found that location."

"That building?"

"Is there a problem?"

Chaos Magician Girl nodded in response. "Not at all, my lord, but we should be more concerned about those foolish heroes that got away! Isn't that why we accompanied you here? To find and eliminate them?!"

Buster Blader turned to Chaos Magician Girl. "Do you dare question our master?"

"Of course not, but they still pose an issue for Lord Apophis' hostile takeover of this planet. If they're not eliminated, they will be a bigger thorn in the side later!" The female mage retorted to the knight and shifted back to Apophis. "You must first deal with them!"

 **(Cue Stargate OST –** _ **Sarcophagus Opens**_ **)**

"I... _must_?!" Apophis whirled around, whirling his Staff and unleashing a powerful energy wave from the Staff, which swept Chaos Magician Girl and the Heralds back. "I must do whatever I please!"

The Heralds rose up and bowed to their master.

Chaos Magician Girl cringed as she rubbed her head. "As you say, Lord Apophis. Why would I dare question you?" She chortled nervously, knowing the next protest will cost her existence.

"Hah, you amuse me, mage," Apophis floated further into Tokyo and raised his Staff. "Very well. Why don't we crush those foolish mortals? Once they've been eradicated, I'll bring my reign of chaos to this world!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku District, Tokyo/Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/Legend Headquarters/10:50 PM**_

 **(Cue Young Justice OST –** _ **Arrival of the League**_ **)**

As everyone returned to the meeting room, the veteran heroes arrived after receiving Seto and Lyn's distress calls.

Yugi Muto came first with Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Ryou Bakura, and Mai Valentine.

Then, Takato Matsuda and Guilmon arrived with Rika Nonaka & Renamon, Henry & Terriermon, and Himura Tsubasa & Inumon.

Shortly after the Tamers, the Sailor Senshi and Spirit Detectives came. Sailor Moon arrived with Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Saturn. Yusuke Urameshi was on location with Hiei, Kurama, Kazuma Kuwabara, the Kuroshishi brothers (Rio & Kyo), and Nadeshiko.

Finally, the Legendary Warriors dropped in. Takuya Kanbara, Kouji Minamoto, Kouichi Kimura, Izumi Orimoto, Junpei Shibayama, Tomoki Himi, and Vega Hunter.

To say the West Coasters were bewildered by the veteran heroes' presence would be biggest understatement of the century.

"West Coasters, meet the vets," Sedna said, warmly welcoming Sailor Moon, Takato, Yusuke, Yugi, and Takuya.

"Wow, so these are the new guys?!" Takato said in elation at the West Coasters. "It's cool to have you here! I'm Takato Matsuda, Japan's main Tamer and one of the top Duelists!"

"Main Tamer, sure? But, one of the top Duelists? Please." Henry quipped.

"Yeah, keep dreaming, 'fearless leader'. Who beat you in our last Duel Monsters game? Oh right, I think that was Rika." Himura scoffed from the sidelines, causing Takato to sweat nervously.

Rika chuckled calmly. "And I'll be happy to do it again." This quickly made Takato shut his mouth entirely.

"They seem like an interesting group of people," Renamon observed the West Coasters.

"Yay, more friends!" Guilmon cheered excitedly, flailing his arms up.

"Welcome, friends," Yugi greeted them. "I take it you know me. If not, I'm Yugi Muto. Pleasure to meet you all."

"You guys look like regular Joes, but that's fine 'cause I don't need some flashy and lame-ass costume to get noticed!" Yusuke approved of the West Coasters already. "You'll fit in just fine! Yusuke Urameshi, former Spirit Detective but still an ass-kicking extraordinaire!"

"Yeah, we really want to get to know you guys better," Takuya gave a thumbs up. "The name's Takuya Kanbara, legendary hero of fire at your service!"

Sailor Moon openly welcomed the West Coasters. "And I am the Soldier of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon." She genuinely smiled, sending positive vibes to the West Coasters. "Welcome to Legend Headquarters, West Coasters."

"The honor is ours," Marty replied earnestly.

"Wow, this is like a dream come true, dudes!" Nick got giddy being in the presence of the famed heroes and former urban legends. "It's really Sailor Moon, Yugi Muto, the Tamers, and the rest of them in one room!"

Penny elbowed Nick's side. "Easy, Nickel. Take a deep breath."

"Can't, the inner fanboy wants out."

"Wow, I never thought this day would come," Andrea was in awe. "The closest I've ever been to these people was seeing them on the news broadcasts."

" _It's so surreal,_ " Carmen said.

"Damn, even I can't be my usual snarky self now," Penny muttered.

"Director Kaiba and Sailor Sedna has filled us in on everything," Yugi informed the Neos teams and West Coasters.

"Yeah, because I think we're way over our heads here," Marty admitted his teams' lack of resources.

"Well, if there's any group who've had experience dealing with power hungry gods, it's these badasses," Brunhilde pointed to the leaders.

Sailor Moon chuckled. "Oh, c'mon I'm anything but _that_!" She got flustered as she then regained her composure.

"Hey, these badasses aren't afraid of any evil gods!" Sailor Venus boasted up.

"You tell 'em, V!" Kuwabara blurted out.

Rio sighed over his wife's loud proclamation, which even he could attest to. "Well, she's not lying."

"That's my mom for ya," Summoner Venus shrugged.

Sailor Jupiter sweatdropped. "Way to bolster our cred, V."

Sailor Mars chortled. "Always finding ways to make us look good."

"But, it's true," Sailor Mercury whispered. "We among others have done a ton of charity for this world."

 **(End theme)**

Moon turned to Takato, Yugi, Yusuke, Takuya, and Sedna with a serious look. "All right, a revived Egyptian deity now with the Staff of Apophis and six jewels..."

"One of which happened to be for my Time Key!" Neo Moon interjected.

"Two others that belonged to me and my brother Scott here," Dirk added, which earned him an cold glare from Scott.

"And one that was inside the Staff all along," Lyn stated.

"One other that Chaos Magician Girl found in the Digital World somehow," Jaden said.

"And one inside the mother AI controlling the SOUJA units," Lance added.

"Ok, Yugi, you, Kaiba, Lyn, Jaden, and y'alls friends all went back in time using Usa's Time Key to find Professor Frank, but ended up getting caught in a battle with Apophis," Sailor Moon addressed the famed Duelists. "Tell me from your accounts, did you see him use any Jewels?"

"Well, first off, I wasn't there during which the battle occurred. You're better off asking Kaiba that."

"No, he only used the Staff," Seto answered Moon's inquiry. "Although, it's safe to bet the Staff had a Jewel. Even me, Lyn, Jaden, and the others were barely able defeat a much weakened Apophis in the past."

"If that was a weak Apophis with one Jewel, I don't even want to imagine an Apophis with all six of these Jewels," Lyn shuddered at the horrifying thoughts.

"The Apophis we fought completely whelmed us!" Yui said.

"Whelmed, more like handed our sorry asses on a silver platter with side order of I could give a fucks!" RJ spat out as he turned to Yusuke. "Dad, you gotta be careful, 'cause as much as I admire you, there ain't a chance you can take him."

"We'll see when the bastard decides to show, RJ," Yusuke replied, popping his knuckles.

"Yet, we have two individuals in this room who were still able to access their powers, despite the sources of said powers removed," Sedna said as she pointed to Scott and Dirk. "Had it not been for these two, our groups wouldn't have been able to escape. We barely made it out by the skin of our teeth!"

"The Montgomery brothers had powers derived from Reality and Space," Lyn explained. "According to Scott, his jewel's power was used to teleport everyone out of Apophis' blast. And Dirk's jewel altered reality, creating an illusion of the Neos and West Coasters to trick Apophis with."

"Wow, you actually pulled that off without a hitch? Awesome!" Takato said impressed. "So, do you still have access to your powers?"

"Not as long we're away from Apophis," Scott said. "The closer we are to Apophis, that's a different story."

"The idea is to get these two close enough to Apophis to rip the jewels away from them," Seto stated. "Yes, easier said than done, but that's where we come in."

"Rest easy, Neos teams," Yugi said, standing up from his seat. "Lyn, have you contacted Pegasus to deliver the Egyptian God monsters to me?"

"Yes, he said he'll be hand delivering them here to you."

"Good, if we're to combat a being wielding six cosmic stones, then we'll need all the power to fight back with."

"Good call, Yug," Joey nodded in approval.

"Usa," Sailor Saturn approached Neo Moon. "I'm just glad you and your team are safe."

"Thanks, Saturn," Neo Moon said, hugging her friend. "You and the others will be fighting with us for sure?"

"Absolutely. I won't let Apophis near you."

"Likewise, Usa! You've got us when you need us!" RJ entered the conversation as Neo Moon smiled to him.

Meanwhile, Yugi and his friends walked over to meet with Jaden and this group. Yugi and Jaden gave each other friendly handshakes.

"It's good to see you, Jaden."

"Same to you, Yugi! I know it hasn't been long, but I'm glad we're fighting together! Think you're ready for Apophis?"

"If he's as powerful as you and your friends now say, I'll require the Egyptian Gods to win."

"Playing for keeps? I always love how you think, Yugi," Jaden replied with a grin.

 **(Cue Young Justice OST –** _ **Central City/Washington D.C.**_ **)**

Just then, he received a telepathic link from Yubel. _Yeah, Yubel? What's wrong?_

 _ **'Jaden, understand I will protect you with all my power. Although, even my power can't dare to compare to these Jewels this being wields. His cosmic outreach surpasses my powers.'**_ Yubel warned Jaden.

 _We're not fighting alone, Yubel. We've got friends to aid us and it's not just my friends. Look around._ Jaden showed Yubel around to the other heroes. _You don't know them well, but they've saved the world many times. Heck, I'm glad we were able to stop the Darkness ourselves so they didn't have to get their hands dirty._

Yubel meticulously scanned the heroes. _**'Yes, having assessed them, there's a variety of powers. A few of them enough to rival ours.'**_ She paused as she felt a few powerful energies emanating. She eyed Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars closely. _**'Those two in particular!'**_

 _Sailor Moon and I think that's Sailor Mars?_

 _ **'The one called Sailor Moon has a cosmic power encased in a stone. Enough to match the power of the most powerful cosmic sources in the cosmos. The other, Sailor Mars, is a vessel to an age old being... as archaic as the universe!'**_

 _Wait, I think I recall she has some kind of cosmic phoenix or something. Yeah, she's the one!_

Just then, Sailor Mars paused as she received a telepathic link from the Houou.

 _ **'Sailor Mars, do you sense that?'**_

 _Yeah, there's a powerful presence in here giving off a questionable aura._ Mars pivoted over to Jaden. _Wait, Jaden?_

 _ **'Another being is sharing his body, but that's the least of my concerns. The entity is on our side... no, there's an immensely powerful presence nearing us. I sense... can it be?! The Jewels of Eternity?!'**_ Houou telepathed with Mars.

 _No, then that means!_ Mars quickly sensed Apophis' evil presence approach.

 **(End theme)**

It wasn't long until the Spirit Detectives, some of the Sailor & Kuiper Senshi (namely Moon, Mars, Saturn, Sedna, Blue Mars, Orcus, and Varuna), Dimitri & Faith, Athena & PinkPatamon, Brunhilde, and Jaden sensed the evil presence of Apophis. The others weren't able to sense anything, causing them to look in confusion. Soon, Scott and Dirk felt their bodies shiver.

 **(Cue Justice League Unlimited OST –** _ **Fatal Intentions and the Truth**_ **)**

"Sis, are you feeling this?!" Cammy asked Mars.

"Yeah, that's him, isn't it?!"

Kuwabara gritted hard, trying to hide his apprehension. "Oh crap, this is crazy power I'm picking up here!"

"Yusuke, this is power comparable to the Houou," Kurama warned him. "Above anything we can handle on our own."

Hiei rushed over to Blue Mars and Ryuuhi. "Stay close to your friends, you two."

"Dad..." Blue Mars and Ryuuhi said as Sailor Mars approached them.

"Mom, what about our younger selves?" Blue Mars asked her.

"Yuuichirou, Keiko, Mako, and Okami are caring for your younger selves. Same with the others," Mars reassured the future kids. She put hands on their shoulders. "Are you sure you're ready to fight Apophis?"

Ryuuhi took out his sword and nodded. "Of course we are, mom! We have a home to save, right?!"

Sam walked up beside Blue Mars and took her hand. "And don't forget I'm here."

Max joined with Cyber Mercury and her family.

"We're in this together, Amaya," Max said to Cyber Mercury.

Sailor Mercury, Vega, Daiki, and Helbot watched Max and Cyber Mercury together. Sailor Jupiter & Battle Jupiter and Sailor Venus & Summoner Venus gave each other confidence boosters.

"We can do this, Battle Jupiter!" Sailor Jupiter rallied her future daughter.

"Apophis wants to rumble with us?" Sailor Venus flicked her hair back. "He's welcome to try!"

Summoner Venus and Battle Jupiter joined in. "Yeah, he won't scare us!"

Yusuke and RJ fist-bumped each other.

"You ready for this, RJ?"

"Let's kick some ass, dad! You and me both!"

Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Saturn, and the Sailor Quartet gave Neo Moon the final push of confidence she needed to lead her team.

"Neo Senshi! Let's not let Apophis take our world!" Neo Moon rallied her team together.

Sailor Moon smiled proudly. "That's our girl. Ready to take charge like me." She said, holding Kamen's hand.

"We were able to take on Valmarmon, granted with help from the others...!" Takato rallied his Tamer friends.

"But, let's not carried away here," Henry said. "Yeah, we took on a Digimon God, but we're taking on a genuine god wielding cosmic powers."

"Yeah, yeah, cosmic, sha-smic!" Terriermon puffed up his chest. "When we're done with him, we'll shove those stones right up the sun don't shine!"

Rika rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you go ahead and try."

Himura turned to Phillipe and Brunhilde. "So, here we are again fighting another power hungry god."

"Believe me, you'll be thinking differently when you see him, Himura," Phillipe warned him of the horrors Apophis will bring.

"Yeah, so you better bring your A-game," Brunhilde clenched her fist and fist-bumped him.

"Dimitri? Karin?" Athena looked up to Sedna and Dimitri. "He's really that strong?"

"He is," Dimitri replied, patting Athena's head. "Dad was on the wrong side of his power."

"But, we've got more of our friends to help us beat him, sweetie," Sedna smiled affectionately to their future daughter. She pivoted over to the Kuiper Senshi and nodded to them. "This time, things will go differently for us."

Marty and the West Coasters confronted Scott and Dirk.

"Think you two can put aside your differences? Just this once?" Marty asked the Montgomery brothers.

"There's more at stake here," Andrea pleaded. "Please, you two, can you do this for us? For the sake of the world?"

"In other words, Scott, get over it! Dirk, quit being a dick!" Penny spat out, shifting from an apologetic look to Scott and a pissed glare at Dirk.

Scott and Dirk exchanged looks. Scott was hesitant. Dirk showed no reluctance.

"Fine, just this once..." Scott submitted. "But, Dirk, you try anything that costs us everything."

"You needn't worry," Dirk gave a serious look. "I know what's at stake. I just want what was wrongfully taken from me."

Upon hearing this, Andrea whispered to Marty. "Are we really going to let him get away with that?"

"Not if I intervene."

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Stargate OST –** _ **Against the Gods**_ **)**

Just then, Seto and Lyn noticed the sky darken outside Legend HQ/Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building. It was night, but the sky was clear. The dark clouds made the sky unusually darken than usual.

They knew this was the obvious ominous sign of their enemy approaching.

"Seto..." Lyn whispered, holding his hand.

"I know," Seto hardened his glare toward the forthcoming threat.

xxxxx

Surveying the activities on the government building's rooftop, Jaden's Elemental Hero Neos, Omegamon, Athenamon, Imperialdramon, Wisemon, Witchmon, Amazoness Queen, and Tania kept an eye for anything out of the ordinary.

It didn't take long for them to notice the sky darkening and golden lightning igniting the dark clouds with light.

The Duel Monster and Digimon sensed the approaching evil power not too far ahead.

"You're sensing this, my friends?" Neo asked everyone.

"Indeed we do," Athenamon replied, griping her sword. "Swordswoman, I hope there's a way to save you."

Omegamon patted his wife's shoulder. "We will restore our colleagues to normal. We set things right!"

"Yes, right the wrongs this wicked power has committed!" Imperialdramon added with determination.

Wisemon patted Witchmon's shoulder. "Fret not, Witchmon. We shall break the evil one's hold over Dark Magician."

"I hope so, oh Wisemon!"

Omegamon quickly brandished his Grey Sword. "Along with our allies, let's swiftly bring down another foe and restore our comrades at arms!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Near Shinjuku District/11:00 PM**_

 **(Cue Stargate SG1 OST –** _ **Apophis**_ **)**

Apophis, Chaos Magician, and the Heralds slowly approached the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building. The chaotic serpent god set his sights on the front of the building as he noticed his Staff and Jewels glowing simultaneously.

"So, it's true," Apophis muttered, glaring over his glowing Staff. "This structure contains an immense source of nexus power. Enough to manipulate with the timestream. Enough to change this world to my image!" Just then, he felt a jolt in his mind as Seto and Lyn appeared in his mind. "What's this?! So, those two are here?! And in the same location?" He let out an malignant chuckle. "Well, isn't this convenient timing? This is perfect."

"Lord Apophis?" Chaos Magician Girl asked as Apophis used his Staff to show the gathered heroes inside Legend Headquarters. "Ah, our enemies are all gathered in one location!"

"That saves us the trouble of having to hunt them down," Buster Blader added, taking out his blade. "Give the orders and we'll attack them right away!"

However, Apophis beckoned his Heralds off. "No, I have a better idea. I see those two humans who led those band of mortals against me in the past are here. Not just them, but a band of more mortals to annihilate! I will ensure they pay dearly... however, rather than kill those two humans."

"What do you suggest, my liege?" Asked Chaos Magician Girl.

"Bring them to me," Apophis demanded as he raised his Staff and blasted the ground with his Power Jewel.

Rising up from the ground were Duel Monsters and undead Apophis cult members. The ghoulish moans and bellows of the undead and Egyptian monsters filled the air with dread.

Bystanders who are just now seeing this are already running for the hills, as if they were any. Well, they're getting the heck away from these supernatural entities even though they should already be used to these type of threats.

In any case, the Duel Monster army of Apophis consisted of varied Egyptian warriors and beasts, including but not limited to Andro Sphinx, Sphinx Teleia, Hieracosphinx, Chronomaly Winged Sphinx, Criosphinx, Reptilianne Gorgon, Reptilianne Medusa, Reptilianne Gardna, Reptilianne Vaskii, and the End of Anubis.

Joining the undead Apophis cult warriors were untold numbers of undead Duel Monsters.

"Arise and overtake the two towers! Find the humans whose faces I'm projecting into your minds!" Apophis commanded, using his Mind Jewel to burn the images of Seto and Lyn in their heads. He noticed the fleeing crowds screaming in terror. "And if you so wish, don't hesitate to hunt any lower level naked apes. Flood everything in their blood!"

As half of the undead and Apophis Duel Monsters advanced toward the government building, others spread out to attack and pursue the Japanese people.

"My Heralds, go forth toward the two towers and lead my army on. Find the two humans I seek!" Apophis ordered his Heralds forward.

"As you wish, Lord Apophis!" Buster Blader complied as he beckoned Swordswoman, Dark Magician, and Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon to follow him.

Apophis cackled loudly and his Staff, sending surges of golden lightning blasts to the darkened sky. "Come to me, my enemies! For this is my declaration of war!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Set – Hostile Takeover**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Apophis has hit Tokyo and already he's bringing out his army to give our heroes a welcoming gesture. Hope they like some undead warriors and Egyptian monster guests!

So, Galaxia just felt her evil son's return. No doubt she's planning a trip to Earth soon. Time will tell if she'll sense her other son Ra, who's now confined in card form.

The West Coasters make a decent impression with our heroes. To JNaegi, yeah Nick is going full fanboy mode and he's not likely to stop (though Carmen might calm him down as seen in this chapter). Of course, Scott and Dirk's got some issues to resolve, but who can blame Scott? Thank Penny for being around to stop him from doing anything drastic.

The Chimeras interact some with West Coaster members. There may or may not be plans for the teams to combine into a Meta-based team. Though, the Chimeras and West Coasters already operate as the East and West Meta teams from both sides of the Pacific. What would that make the Chimeras? The East Coasters? Hmm.

Re: Marty and Larry. Their reunion entails a previous reunion the cousins had with Taylor/Sailor Eris in the mix. Lazer said he'd get to finishing his work on that, which will be Marty's origin prequel tie-in to _The West Coasters_ and will show more of Larry/Taylor's relationship. If Taylor accepts Larry's proposal, it'd make her the first Kuiper to be married.

On the whole Trigun thing, in the finale of _Dawn of Chaos_ , our heroes were all divided and thrown into various dimensions by ChaosMillenniummon (aka Charon/Prophet's final merger). Taylor, Larry, and Jami just happened to get put in the Trigun world where they spent a few days there and meet Vash along the way. Yeah, crazy stuff happened. There anything else that needs to be said? Well, except Larry and Taylor getting more time to get to know one another (since they were barely starting to interact in that story).

Finally, the vets show up and seem to approve of the West Coasters. We still have plenty of chapters left for them to assess the West Coasters in action.

The Big '7' YYGDM line-up (emulating JLU) consist obviously of the respective leaders. Well, technically it's just the Big 6 for now. Brunhilde/Kotori is set to become the 7th member during this ordeal. For reasons why: look no further than the forthcoming _Valkyrie Advent_ fic coming soon to my page.

What to expect next chapter: the Neos and vets fight back against Apophis' forces. Apophis plans to manipulate the timestream and its machinations may involve the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building. The West Coasters find themselves dance partners to fight the armies. And maybe some witty lines here and there.

Anyway, send your reviews away and have a nice day!


	3. Set - Hostile Takeover

**A/N:** Hey, sorry for the delay, but had a busy month and couldn't get a chapter out like I wanted. Anyway, here's that chapter with the big fight against Apophis and his Heralds.

And here's two Character Corner segments done by Ford1114.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

xxxxx

 _ **Planet Ahch-To/Dimension: Character Corner/Real-Life: May 2016**_

 **(Cue Rogue One: A Star Wars Story –** _ **Trailer Music**_ **)**

On the planet where the young female Jedi in-training named Rey has founded Luke by giving him Anakin's lightsaber, it is also the place where both had a special guest. A Duel Monster named Kozmo Farmgirl became Rey's new acquaintance. Besides her, Farmgirl's master, Kozmo Goodwitch, arrived. Rey, Luke, and Goodwitch watched over Farmgirl practicing her blue Kozmo Lightsword.

Farmgirl (swings her lightsaber): Hiya! I gotta train harder to do great in life!

Luke: Haha, it does remind you all of something.

Goodwitch: Like how Anakin once trained Ahsoka, thus lead to some trend that Rey might bond with my apprentice?

Rey: It's a coincidence, but I'll be all right with her.

Just then, Luke senses something.

Rey: What is it?

Luke: It's just I've learned there's these jewels of light and darkness in both this dimension and dimension YYGDM-01. According to my research, I've learned of the war against Apophis in the YYGDM-01 dimension's past.

The other three are speechless of the moment, yet they listen to what Luke is telling.

xxxxx

 _ **Outer Space/First Order Star Destroyer**_

Elsewhere inside the Order's Star Destroyer, Kylo Ren becomes acquainted with a special guest named Kozmoll Wickedwitch. The Wickedwitch's dual red lightsaber reminds Ren of Darth Maul's, which he recalled in the Sci-Fi party last year. Standing besides both is the large hologram of Emperor Snoke, who has contacted Ren by sensing that familiar dark force.

Kylo Ren: What is it, master?

Snoke: I sense that recollection from last year in dimension YYGDM-01 of the Egyptian God Apophis. Granted Apophis appeared simultaneously in our dimension, but it's something to remind about the dark side. Isfet kidnapped him, yet the darkness allowed Apep to make his choice to gain power for himself.

Wickedwitch: Unbelievable.

Kylo Ren: Interesting, but you did miss out the Sci-Fi party. I drank an egg remedy to ease the mood.

Snoke: I was not picked and same goes for the rest of your generals.

Wickedwitch: Whatever you say, _Matt_.

Kylo Ren grumbled at the mere mention of his disguise as a technician.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku District/Near Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/Legend Headquarters/10:55 PM**_

 **(Cue Stargate SG1 OST –** _ **Battle vs. The Aliens**_ **)**

Apophis' four Heralds and the demonic Duel Monster army advanced on the front entrance of the government building. However, their path was barricaded by Japan's Special Defense Forces. The troops readied their firearms and the tanks pivoted their turrets on the invading Duel Monsters.

"Hold your positions!" A commander barked loudly.

Buster Blader scowled at the military presence. "We don't have time to be dealing with the human's military." He raised his sword and pointed to the army. "Stand aside or we shall neutralize your forces!"

"I doubt they'll listen, Buster Blader," Dark Magician sighed, waving his magical staff. He took the first shot and blasted a tank, converting it into a rusty shell of its former self.

Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon expelled a molten blast that forced the troops back.

Amazoness Swordswoman brandished her scimitar. "Well, no turning back now!" She bumrushed toward the Special Defense Forces.

"TAKE AIM AND FIRE!" The commander ordered, signaling for tanks to launch counter blasts.

The tanks and troops quickly opened fire on the Heralds.

"Go forth, armies! We're must enter that facility at any costs!" Buster Blader commanded, leading undead Apophis cult warriors and Duel Monsters.

Despite their advanced weaponry, the untold numbers of undead Apophis warriors and monsters overwhelmed the troops. Conventional weapons had little to no effect. Buster Blader split a tank in two with his sword. Swordswoman cut the head of another tank, revealing soldiers inside. Dark Magician fired repeated magical blasts, knocking away numerous troops. Darkness Metal Dragon fired a molten blast that blew up a tank and another to open an entrance into the building.

Observing the attack on the building from afar, Apophis was seemingly pleased. However, he hovered closer toward the government building and used his Staff of Apophis, unleashing an immense force that swept the military away.

"Go home and run back to your families, little soldiers," Apophis scoffed over how easily he and his Heralds crushed a modern military. "If this is the best military powers have to show, I'm sorely disappointed. Advanced technology has nothing on the power of the Staff and Jewels of Eternity!" He floated away, giving his Heralds and army room to infiltrate the building entrance. "Be quick about finding the two humans who were instrumental in my defeat before in the past. Should any opposition stand in your way, kill them!"

With that, the Heralds and the army started their way into the government building.

Chaos Magician Girl hovered next to Apophis. "My lord, are you sure you want to waste your time with these two humans? Your staff has picked up on nexus energy resonating from this building. You should be already using it to manipulate this nexus energy to alter the time stream."

"What did I tell you about how you should address me, slave?"

"My apologies, my lord, but I was just reminding you..."

Apophis cackled while caressing his Staff. "You needn't worry, woman. Eliminating our enemies to ensure they don't intervene is crucial to my success. I also must have those two humans for I intend to convert them into Heralds."

"You intend to expand your Herald army?"

"Yes, I mean why stop with four when I can have more? And with more, I can acquire an army large enough to conquer this world, but why challenge the world's militaries when I can reach into the past using the Jewels of Eternity and alter the time stream that way." Apophis floated up and gazed at the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building's rooftop. "There. On top of this man made citadel, I shall access the source where the nexus energy resonates and open a breach into time! And by manipulating the time stream, this world shall be altered by my image as if it were always meant to be!"

"Wait, so you intend to rewrite history to your favor?! But, all of history and its people..."

"...will have be my loyal subjects to begin with! Meaning any and every opposition I would've faced either perishes or become my loyal subjects!" Apophis declared, laughing maniacally while floating parallel from the government building. "Yes, meaning those foolish warriors that tried to oppose me will be converted into my subjects. There will be no such concept as free will." He gripped his Staff and scanned the rooftop.

Just then, Apophis was greeted by attacks from all sides. He evaded an massive spiral-like blast, a charged energy beam, and an owl-faced fiery attack. He turned to see Omegamon, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, and Athenamon surrounding him.

"You won't be conquering any world as long as we're here!" Omegamon threatened, brandishing his Grey Sword.

"Any threat to Earth and its champions are our enemy!" Imperialdramon bellowed fiercely.

"You'll have to go through us first, you malevolent being!" Athenamon shouted, readying her combat sword.

Apophis pivoted facing the three Mega Digimon. He openly chortled at their challenge. "You wish to oppose me? Apophis, the soon-to-be ruler of this world?" He raised his Staff and beckoned them to attack. "Go ahead and try your worst, valiant warriors!"

"You'll release control over our Duel Monster allies!" Omegamon demanded, taking at swing at Apophis with his Grey Sword.

At that exact point of attack, Athenamon lunged forward and raised her sword to Apophis.

Apophis instinctively blocked Omegamon's blade with one hand. He erected a golden barrier to stop Athenamon's strike. Taken aback by Apophis' quick defenses, Omegamon and Athenamon were instantly knocked away by Apophis' aura. Omegamon and Athenamon both felt a powerful whiplash from Apophis' attack.

Apophis raised his Staff and unleashed golden streams of energy that ripped into the two Digimon. Imperialdramon FM swiftly came to comrades' rescue. He fired a _**Positron Laser**_ toward Apophis. The Egyptian deity slammed his Staff down. The next thing Imperialdramon saw was his blast hitting Apophis.

"I've got him!" Imperialdramon proudly declared before letting his victory go to his head. His eyes widened in shock as he ended up caught by his own attack. "UGH!" He bellowed painfully as the beam cracked his chest armor.

As Imperialdramon FM crashed to the streets, Apophis reappeared still in possession of the Staff. The Reality Jewel was seen glowing brilliantly inside the Staff.

"Fools, you can never defeat one who manipulate reality," the deity chortled darkly, casting his eyes over the fallen Digimon trio.

Omegamon slowly came to and rose to face Apophis. He raised his Garuru Cannon.

"You wish to continue this? You asked for this," Apophis discharged streams of golden light that formed into a massive beam.

"Release Buster Blader and the others this instant!" Omegamon roared, firing _**Supreme Cannon**_ on Apophis.

The two opposing blasts collided. Apophis and Omegamon became locked in a beam struggle, which all but lasted for less than ten seconds. Apophis' Staff utilized the Power Jewel to overpower Omegamon's attack and blast him down. Athenamon awoke to see her husband fall heavily damaged from Apophis' blast.

"Omegamon...!" Athenamon called out, crawling over to him. She planted her sword through the ground, slowly lifting herself. "If only Swordswoman and the others weren't under his control... we'd might have a chance if we combined..." She stopped realizing the grim reality of the situation. "No, I don't think even merging with our Duel Monster colleagues would've made a difference."

Turning away from the fallen Digimon, Apophis reestablished focus on the government building.

"Now, we can proceed without further interruptions," Apophis hovered closer to the rooftop.

Upon witnessing the fall of the three defenders, Wisemon and Witchmon were horrified by the outcome.

"This is terrible, Sir Wisemon! That monster was swiftly able to defeat Omegamon, Imperialdramon, and Athenamon!" Witchmon panicked.

"I want go inside with the others and assist them against the invading army."

"But, sir, you plan to stay behind and fight?!"

"I'll do what I must," Wisemon conjured a mystical book and flipped through pages, searching for counter spells to use on Apophis. "Now hurry!"

"Y-Yes, headmaster!" Witchmon complied with Wisemon's wishes. "Please, be careful!" With that, she turned to leave back inside the government building.

As Apophis floated ever closer to the rooftop, he sighted Wisemon waiting for him. Wisemon readily prepared a defensive spell, which in the end may not amount to much against a device empowered by cosmic stones.

"Foolish mage, you think you're the first to utilize children's magic on a divine being?"

"It may not amount to much, but I'm more than willing to give it a go!" Wisemon defiantly declared, summoning a defensive barrier over the rooftop.

Chuckling behind his mask, Apophis pointed his Staff toward the barrier. "Mage, I admire your valor, but you'll know your place like others I've vanquished! Now get a taste of real cosmic power!" He swung his Staff down and discharged a golden stream of energy that spread over the rooftop.

The last thing Wisemon realized his defensive barrier shattered and he was knocked unconscious. Apophis descended past Wisemon and placed the Staff down. Using flight magic, Chaos Magician Girl hit the rooftop in no time and kept her distance, giving Apophis plenty of room to do his bidding.

"Now let us convert this world and its history," the Egyptian deity openly declared as the Staff glowed in conjunction with the Jewels of Eternity.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Chapter III

 _ **Set – Hostile Takeover**_

xxxxx

 _ **Near Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/Legend Headquarters/11:00 PM**_

After conquering the Special Defense Forces, the undead Apophis cult army breached the building's entrance. They stormed into the lobby and scanned the perimeters. They saw an empty lobby with no one to be seen.

Then, from out of nowhere...

 _ **Ding!**_

...a nickel flew out of nowhere and snipped an undead's forehead. The undead warrior was knocked off his feet, alarming the others. One group formed a giant circle and huddled in one place. Others started storming up the stairways.

As several undead troops reached a stairway, a cluster of giant pink hearts swept across and wiped out the warriors.

More soldiers were quickly wiped by a wave of blue energy.

"Hey, nice shot, Cotton Candy Dumpling head!" Penny's voice echoed out of nowhere.

"Um, I have a name! It's Sailor Neo Moon!" The Neo Senshi loudly corrected her.

"Whoops, my bad."

The troops growled intensely hearing the playful bantering. They turned to their right as the Neo-Spirit Detectives, led by Yui Tsubasa and RJ Urameshi, came out from one door. To the left, the West Coasters, Playdate, and Chimeras, sans Marty, Scott, and Dirk, stormed out ready to fight. The Neo Senshi and Sailor Quartet dropped from a stairway as they landed in between the Detectives and West Coasters. Finally, a sphere of energy landed, which dissolved to reveal Elemental Hero Neos and the Neo Duelists.

"Yo! Mind if we crash your party, fellas?!" Jaden chimed in, greeting the undead warriors with an enthused grin.

"Um, Jay, since when did Apophis need an Egyptian Walking Dead to beat us with?" Syrus asked fearfully.

"Well, we didn't expect an all-powerful evil Egyptian God to return, did we?" Chazz sighed.

"Oh please, this is like totally my specialty!" RJ cracked his knuckles. "Busting a few undead heads is just what I needed!"

"This totally fits my job description," Yui replied with a collective smirk. Putting on her fighting gloves, she focused spirit energy into these gloves. "I'm raring to go!"

"Neo Moon, give us the go to attack," Cyber Mercury asked.

"Why even ask? Let's give them hell!" Neo Moon shouted, tossing Luna-P up as it exploded into a pink cloud.

"You heard the future princess, y'all!" Summoner Venus shouted. "Let's clock their shit!"

"Neo Moon, your highness, I vow to guard you!" Sailor Saturn raised her Silence Glaive. She rushed a few Apophis warriors and skewered them up with her Glaive.

 **(Highschool of the Dead OST -** _ **Counterattack**_ **)**

With that, the Neos heroes spread out and commenced their attack. Luna-P converted into a a machine gun and fell into Neo Moon's hands. Cracking a sadistic grin, Neo Moon wasted no time and opened fire, blasting away numerous undead troops.

"Heheh, that's my girl!" RJ gave his machine-totting girlfriend his thumbs up of approval.

Upon seeing this, Sailor Ceres facepalmed. "Oh dear, RJ's bad influence has rubbed off on our future queen."

Sailor Pallas cheered. "Yeah, blow 'em all them away!"

Larry pulled out some poker cards and fused them with kinetic energy. He tossed them at some undead Apophis warriors, which exploded on contact and blew them into dust.

"Explosions and any kind of energy attack seem to work best!" Larry called out.

"Is that right?" Playdate devilishly grinned. "Rover!" She whistled for the robotic prowler.

Rover rushed forward fired a condensed red beam that tore through several undead soldiers.

"Get 'em, Rover!" Playdate cheered him.

"Sheesh, you've got that thing on a leash. Just keep him away," muttered Penny.

Playdate overheard, grinning. "Quit treating me like a kid and I'll think about it."

"Oh you cheeky..."

Nick raced over to a water fountain and turned it on. Two undead warriors stalked toward him. Having collected enough water, Nick bundled the water into a whip and used it to knock away the two.

"Gotta admit I wasn't expecting that pink-haired chick to pack some heat!" Nick shouted across. "Then again, never overlook the cuties."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Penny added, taken aback by Neo Moon's choice of arm. "I take back the cotton candy remark!"

Neo Moon smirked coolly while blowing on her machine gun. "No problem."

Saturn gutted several undead warriors and tossed them aside. She turned and chopped another in two.

"This is way too easy, it's criminal," Sailor Vesta observed among all the fighting going on.

"Even so, keep at it and don't permit them to advance!" Saturn ordered the Quartet.

"Don't worry. They won't make it past us!" Sailor Juno said, staving off some Apophis warriors.

Jaden put his hand on Elemental Hero Neos. "Ok, Neos! It's go time! Let's kick some zombie butt, Spirit Fusion-style!" Utilizing his Spirit Fusion energies, he and Neos combined, revealing Jaden in Neos' full gear. He smirked and clenched his fists. "Oh yeah! Here we go!"

As several Apophis troops charged at Jaden, the Neo Duelist gathered a fistful of energy. He hastily dashed forward and unleashed _**Neos Force**_ , swiftly obliterating the Apophis troops. Jaden turned to his right as more undead troops stalked his way. He repeated his attack and blasted the zombies to dust.

Syrus summoned Cyber End Dragon and ordered it to attack the undead warriors.

"Jay, they keep on coming!" Syrus shrieked. "Is there any end to these things?!"

"It gets worse!" Aster growled as he pointed to an Andro Sphinx, Sphinx Teleia, Reptilianne Gorgon, and Reptilianne Gardna. "We've got bad Duel Monsters at twelve o' clock!"

"Ugh, just great," Daiki gritted as he turned to Helbot. "Ok, looks like you've had time to cool off, Helbot. Think you're up to fighting, but maybe not go past your limit like last time?"

"Yes, as you command, Master Daiki," Helbot complied with her master's wishes. She pivoted and faced an Apophis troop. She rushed the zombie and one punched the zombie, splitting its body in two.

Sailor Cyber Mercury and Max took turns taking down some undead warriors. Max, now Spirit Fused as Black Luster Soldier, hacked down a few zombies with his sword. Cyber Mercury conjured a burst of water, which wiped out some zombies.

"I know I can always count on you to watch my back, Amaya!" Max turned and smiled to her, earning a lovingly grin from Cyber Mercury.

"Likewise... Look out!" Cyber Mercury cried out as Reptilianne Gorgon lunged forward to attack Max.

"Crap!" Max narrowly dodged the evil reptilian's reach. He swung his sword in retaliation. She pierced through the evil gorgon's chest and watched her body dissolve away.

"Here comes another!" Cyber Mercury pointed to a second Reptilianne Gorgon, which sighted them. "All right, bitch! Come get me!"

Once Reptilianne Gorgon rushed Cyber Mercury, the Neo Senshi jumped over the serpent woman. Cyber Mercury summoned water from her palms, which burst forward and split into dual water streams. These streams converged and formed a large serpentine dragon, which Cyber Mercury calls her _**Mercury Hydro Dragon**_. She unleashed the water dragon and wipe out Reptilianne Gorgon.

"Miss with my guy and you get wiped!" Cyber Mercury shouted, her fierce-looking features softened as she turned to Max. She took Max's hand as they both double teamed another Reptilianne Gorgon.

Nick witnessed Cyber Mercury's water manipulation with intrigue. "Now there's an idea. I can get that creative if I put my mind to it." He turned to see Carmen slicing apart an undead warrior with a red katana. "Need a hand, Carmen?!"

After taking apart the zombie, Carmen nodded. " _I'll manage, Nick, but thanks._ " She gasped as she spotted an Apophis warrior sneaking up on Nick. " _Nick! Behind you!_ "

As Nick turned, the zombie reached for him, but it exploded. Nick freaked out and backed off. He saw Larry walking forward holding cards imbued with green light.

"Piece of advice, but don't get distracted during a fight, man," Larry advised him.

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Neurotech –** _ **A New Tomorrow**_ **)**

Nick smirked as he formed a ball of water and tossed it at an unsuspecting zombie that was behind Larry. The zombie got blindsided by the water shot, allowing Larry to blow it up with a kinetically-infused card.

"Same to you, dude."

"You're up, Pharaohmon!" Lance beckoned as Pharaohmon grew from his sprite form to his physical giant frame.

Pharaohmon sighted the Apophis troops and grunted. He bumrushed and kicked the troops with his foot. He clenched his right hand into a fist and unleashed a shockwave that reduced them to dust. "So, warriors from your world's Egyptian antiquity wish to walk among the living? In honor of the fallen Pharaohs, I shall return you to the after life so you may rest peacefully!"

"Man, look at the big guy go!" Nick giggled loudly like a schoolgirl, instantly feeling like he was on cloud nine being around these super heroes.

" _How about less fanboy fantasies and more action?_ " Carmen said, sighing while slashing an Apophis warrior in two.

"Oh, right!" The waterbender quickly intercepted an Apophis warrior with a water whip.

Sailor Battle Jupiter bumrushed three undead warriors. She gut punched one zombie so hard she put a hole through its chest. She tossed aside that zombie and turned to the other two. They raised their swords and mindlessly charged with reckless abandon. Battle Jupiter called upon lightning, which shot out of her hands and struck her, doubling her body as a lightning rod. The electrically-charged Senshi dashed and converted her body into lightning bolt. She unleashed her _**Raging Storm**_ and quickly wiped the two zombies out.

Battle Jupiter turned and flashed a grin. "Heck yeah! How do you like that?!"

Ryuuhi quickly hacked apart several undead warriors. He looked over his shoulder to see Battle Jupiter giving him a thumbs up. Ryuuhi turned away, not revealing the blush on his face. His eyes immediately fell on his sister, Sailor Blue Mars, and her boyfriend Sam.

Blue Mars forged ice and created weapons. Using her _**Frozen Daggers**_ , she slashed apart some undead warriors with Sam providing support.

"Heads up, Koori! We've got company!" Sam, as Dark Magician of Chaos, warned as an Andro Sphinx advanced on them.

"I'm on it!" Blue Mars cried out, throwing her ice daggers at Andro Sphinx.

Andro Sphinx batted down both ice daggers with its massive claws. It expelled a fiery blast toward Blue Mars and Sam. The Neo Senshi quickly produced an ice barrier, shielding herself and Sam from its attack.

Suddenly, a large sickle imbued with golden energy struck Andro Sphinx's back. The beast pivoted, catching Sailor Summoner Venus behind him holding an extended chain.

"Sup, big guy?" Summoner Venus spun around tying her chain around Andro Sphinx. She yanked the scythe out and cut the beast's side neck with it. "Not so tough now, big guy!" She hopped off, giving Neo Moon room to blast him away.

However, Sphinx Teleia intervened and broke Andro Sphinx loose from his bondage.

"Dang so close!" Summoner Venus scowled in irritation.

"Don't worry they won't get away for long," Neo Moon said, holding up a pink Valkyrie Dagger to use on the two beasts.

"Hold on, your highness!" Yui chimed in as she dashed toward Andro Sphinx and Sphinx Teleia. "Leave me some!" She jumped up, clenching her right fist. Imbuing spirit energy through her gloved hand, she landed a hook to Andro Sphinx's face and sent him crashing to the floor.

ShadowMetalGarurumon flew down and fired ice through his nostrils, which froze Andro Sphinx over.

Meanwhile, Cammy finished an incantation as she conjured a ritual circle under Sphinx Teleia. Caught within the trap, the feminine beast ended up paralyzed by the holy trap.

"Now, evil be gone!" Cammy cried out, summoning a white beam of light from the circle that purified and turned the monster into dust.

Meanwhile, Aoshi, in Lycan mode, quickly tore through some undead warriors. Shingo, as Moonlight Knight, slashed an undead Apophis warrior in two. Kohana used a seal spell to vaporize some Apophis cult warriors. Lien, TobuCatmon, and Nadeshiko aided Kohana by taking out a few Apophis troops.

"This is too easy for Lien!" Lien chimed.

"I know, Lien! These guys are such pushovers!" Kohana voiced her discontent over the non-threat these flunkies posed.

"Easy as they are, they still outnumber us," Cammy added, slamming her staff against an Apophis cult warrior's head.

"Don't worry Apophis is bound to run out of henchmen in no time," Aoshi growled, smashing two undead warriors' heads together.

Andrea used a psychic blast to knock away some undead warriors. As a Reptilianne Gardna approached her, Neo Moon and RJ stopped the monster at its tracks. Their distraction of the demonic turtle, permitted Andrea to use telekinesis to lift the armored reptile off the ground. She used telekinesis to send the turtle flying out the front of the building.

"Wow, we're so glad we have a telekinetic on our side!" Neo Moon said.

"Nothing to it! Now let's clear this whole area!" Andrea called out. "West Coasters, keep at it!" She scanned the perimeters, noticing the conspicuous absence of the main Heralds. "Say, shouldn't those four Heralds... y'know the ones we fought before...? Should they not be here?"

RJ shrugged. "What's the deal? They must've gotten the clue not to mess with us."

"Either that, or..." Neo Moon then reached a reasonable conclusion. "...they're not down here and probably somewhere else in this building?"

"So, what? We have the vets all over the top floors. Ain't no way they're getting by your mom and my dad, Usa," the half-Mazoku teen reassured Neo Moon.

"Not if Apophis is possibly with them," Andrea conjectured. "Meaning we need to clear this area and fast! If we couldn't beat Apophis, I doubt your friends stand a chance!"

Jaden paused as he forged a telepathic link with Yubel. _Well, is this true? Has Apophis really shown up here yet, Yubel? You're able to sense him._

 **(End theme)**

Just then, Jaden's eyes glowed intensely. He and Yubel instantly sensed Apophis' influence all over the government building's top floors.

 _So, what's the verdict, Yubel? Is Apophis really here?_

 _ **'Jaden, he's not only here but he's above this citadel! And I've been able to assess that he's planning to use those Jewels to open breach.'**_

 _What kind of breach?_

 _ **'He plans to open a breach into the timestream, presumably to alter history. Under his own normal power, he wouldn't be able to pull this off, but with these Jewels...'**_

Jaden finished for her. _He can do whatever the hell he wants. Great, just great. Yubel, you're sure you can't reverse this?_

 _ **'Sorry, Jaden, even I have my limits. I can't stop a being capable of mastering cosmic stones capable above planetary scale of destruction. But, I'll stay with you to fight to the end, Jaden Yuki.'**_ Yubel whispered inside Jaden's head.

"Oh damn...!" Jaden gritted, causing his friends to pick up on his distress.

"What is, Jay?" Syrus, now Spirited Fused as Dragonroid, asked with concern.

"Jaden? Tell us what's up, man," Aster, now Destiny Hero – Plasma, said.

Alexis, now Cyber Angel Benten, approached him. "Don't keep us in the dark."

After Spirit Fusing into Dark Blade, Chazz sternly addressed Jaden. "If you don't wanna tell us..." Before Chazz could finish, Jaden turned and glared to them.

"We've got big problems on top of the roof. It's Apophis..." Jaden wasted no time relaying Yubel's warning to the Neo Duelists and eventually some of the others.

Neo Moon blanched in fear over this. "You mean he's here already?!"

"So, he just used his minions just to lure us out!" Yui exclaimed.

"It's not too late to stop whatever he's got planned! Remember the vets are above us!" RJ reassured them. "My dad and his crew wouldn't let anything bad happen without a fight!"

"Likewise with Sailor Moon and the others!" Saturn said as she turned to Neo Moon. "But, it'd be wise if some of us went to the roof to help them stop Apophis."

Yui quickly mounted ShadowMetalGarurumon. "Then, what are we waiting for?! Let's get on a move on!" She noticed Aoshi, Cammy, Kohana, Moonlight Knight, and Lien & TobuCatmon still fighting off Apophis zombie warriors. "Cammy, I'm going to need a hand! Aoshi, I trust you to lead the others on!"

"I won't let you down, Yui!" Aoshi nodded.

Cammy dashed over and hopped onto ShadowMetalGarurumon. "I'm ready!"

"Take us to the top, ShadowMetalGarurumon!"

"Right away, Cammy!"

 **(Cue Neurotech –** _ **No Turning Back**_ **)**

Taking out their Valkyrie Daggers, Neo Moon and Saturn transformed into their Dai-Valkyrie forms.

"Lady Serenity!" Ceres addressed Neo Moon. "We'll continue to fight in your place and ensure these creatures don't breach any further beyond this point!"

"Hopefully you and the others can end Apophis so we can return to peace!" Summoner Venus saw them off.

Neo Moon waved off the Quartet and Neo Senshi. "I'm counting on y'all!" She took RJ's hand. "Ready to go, my love?"

"I am! And looking forward to paying Apophis back!" RJ openly declared.

"We're off!" Saturn shouted as she ascended to the top levels.

Neo Moon called forth Pegasus, who swooped down to fly her and RJ up toward the ceiling.

"Yo, dudes and dudettes! Don't leave us hanging!" Nick shouted.

"Too bad none of us can fly," Penny scoffed, pointing out the lack of flight users on their team.

"Not too worry!" Mika announced while summoning her fan, which expanded and became big enough to ride on. "I can fly us up with this!"

Andrea gazed over Mika's fan in awe. "Now that's one way of getting around! Ok, guys get on the fan!"

"C'mon!" Andrea beckoned Nick, Penny, and Carmen over to board the fan.

Larry hopped on the fan next to Mika. "Sara, Hayata, care to help take care of things here while we're away?"

"Sure, no problem!" Sara exclaimed.

Hayata nodded to his colleagues. "Be safe, my friends."

"Hold on! Wait for me!" Playdate shouted. She mounted Rover's back, who rocketed up and landed on the fan. "Thinking of leaving me behind?! "

"Surprised you even bothered to come," Penny rolled her eyes.

"Glad you can come, at least," Andrea chuckled. "Lance, you coming?!"

"Yeah! We'll follow you!" Lance said, getting on Pharaohmon's hand.

Pharaohmon shifted upward and propelled up carrying Lance to the roof.

As the West Coasters boarded the fan, Mika commanded her flying construct to elevate them toward the ceiling. The group watched their new allies engaging the remaining Apophis warriors and the monsters in an all-out brawl that covered the entire lobby.

"Back to fight Apophis then? I just hope we have a chance," Penny muttered.

"We do, Penny. Dirk and Scott are our trump cards," Andrea reminded her.

"I wonder if we can get those two close enough to Apophis. It won't be an easy task, dudes," Nick said.

" _We'll find a way, Nick,_ " reassured Carmen.

"Scotty," was all Penny could say, hoping their ideal trump cards was the best one.

"Guys! Keep everything in order while I'm gone!" Jaden gave a thumbs up to the Neo Duelists. Before turning to leave, Max and Sam grabbed him. "Huh? What are you two doing...?"

"We're going to check in with our sis Lyn," Max stated.

"We want to make sure she's ok," Sam insisted.

"If you two are going, we're coming, too," Blue Mars interjected, grabbing Sam's hand.

Before long, Max felt Cyber Mercury taking his hand.

"You didn't think I'd let you go on your own? Yeah right," Cyber Mercury smirked, gripping Max's hand.

Nodding, Jaden couldn't help but hear a grin. "Oh what the heck, why not?"

"Thanks, Jaden!" Max and Sam said in unison.

Cyber Mercury and Blue Mars transformed into their Dai-Valkyrie forms as they flew up carrying the Stromberg brothers. Jaden flew up leading the way for them.

"Jaden, you better sock Apophis a good one for me!" Chazz called out.

"Be careful, Jay, Max, and Sam! We're pulling for ya!" Syrus yelled to them.

Aster blasted away some undead warriors. "They got their battle and we got ours. Let's keep busy, y'all!"

Alexis frowned and kicked an Apophis soldier in the face. "I do wonder how long we can keep this up!"

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Brunhilde & Seadramon, Phillipe & Artemismon, Adam, and Demona fought off some undead warriors. Phillipe raced around some warriors past lightning fast speeds. He ran around them so fast he sent them flying off the second floor.

After vaporizing many undead warriors with her blue flames, Brunhilde grunted out of frustration. "Ugh, I'm so over the zombie thing, especially after being Necromon's zombie puppet." She shuddered, recalling being revived from her ashes by Necromon and molded into his undead Valkyrie slave.

Brunhilde instinctively turned and punched a zombie's head clean off its shoulders.

"Yeah, don't remind me," Phillipe added, sharing his disgust for Necromon. "I still won't forgive him for causing me to flip out and become that black panther." He shook his head and refocused on the incoming zombie warriors.

"Keep back, you abominations!" Artemismon shouted, shooting down Apophis warriors with arrows.

"It's always great to have these kind of family outings, right, Phillipe and Kotori?" Adam playfully acknowledged his uncle and first cousin once removed.

"We should do it more often!" Brunhilde winked to Adam. "Helps you're every bit as good-looking as your uncle. Right, Phillipe?"

"Oh, Kotori..." Phillipe murmured as Demona stood behind him.

"Hey, you should be proud he turned out more like you than his mom," Demona chuckled, openly and playfully teasing Phillipe.

"Hey, watch it," Artemismon glared darkly at Demona.

"Guys!" Called out Jaden, who flew up past their level. "Y'all want to come with us?! We're going straight to the rooftop!"

"What for?" Phillipe asked in befuddlement.

"Because Apophis' on is top! C'mon, or we might not get another chance like this again!" Neo Moon chimed in as she, Pegasus, and RJ ascended with Jaden.

"But, shouldn't the vets be on top of that? They'll know by now!" Brunhilde said.

"True, but it wouldn't hurt to get some payback on Apophis! I know I owe him some lickings!" RJ clenched his fists and pounded it against his palm.

"So, are you coming?!" Yui asked Brunhilde and Phillipe.

Grinning from ear to ear, Brunhilde beckoned Seadramon over. "We'll follow y'all up as soon as we clear this side. Seadramon, let's wipe these zombie's asses out and go to the top. Phillipe, Artemismon, let's finish this!"

"Right! Let's clear out this space, Artemismon!" Phillipe commanded his Digimon to destroy the remaining Apophis warriors on their level.

Nodding, Artemismon pulled out a glowing white arrow and fired it, obliterating a few Apophis arrows. Seadramon Mega Evolved into MetalSeadramon and expelled a fiery breath that dissolved some zombies. Brunhilde enveloped herself in a pillar of blue flames and unleashed a blue flamed blast that wiped out more zombies.

"You go! We'll take care of things here!" Adam offered, letting Phillipe and Brunhilde go. He turned his hand and grabbed an Apophis warrior's face, crushing it with a tight grip. He ignored his now demonic hand, which was covered in the zombie's black blood.

"Let's haul butt, guys!" Brunhilde beckoned MetalSeadramon, Phillipe, and Artemismon to follow her. With a snap of her fingers, she called forth her steed, Grani, who flew down to catch her. "Ready for action, buddy?!" She patted Grani's head.

Grani snorted loudly and smiled. "Seriously? Did you even need to ask?!" He flew up, carrying Brunhilde toward the ceiling.

"What do you think our chances are against Apophis now?" Phillipe wondered.

"Don't ask," Artemismon sighed, shaking her head.

"Aww, we couldn't go?" Demona whined.

"Nah, let them go," Adam smirked as he clenched his demonic hand. "Besides, we're having too much fun here crushing and ripping apart some poor sap zombies!"

Demona clapped her hands. "Yay, so we can cut loose?"

"Let's cut loose."

With that, Adam and Demona commenced their zombie slaughter fest.

xxxxx

As Apophis soldiers scaled the walls of the government building, the Kuiper Belt Senshi, Dimitri & Angemon, and Athena & Ariamon defended the Legend HQ. The Kuipers launched their attacks, which neutralized and vaporized most of the undead warriors.

"Ugh, they just keep coming!" Orcus grimaced, launching shadow orbs that knocked a few zombies off the wall.

"Don't stop! We have a headquarters to defend now!" Sedna rallied the troops, swinging down and sending an arctic wind that froze up a handful of Apophis troops. She then swung down her Ice Trident and obliterated the frozen zombies into shards of broken ice.

Varuna beheaded caught a zombie trying to jump her. She then swung her battle axe, cleaving another zombie in two.

"Bring it! I can keep this up all night!" Varuna boasted, brandishing her battle axe. A sadistic grin adorned her face, conveying her murderous intent.

Eris ensnared some zombies with her lasso and swung them around. She quickly tossed the zombies, sending them sailing off the building.

"Have a nice fall, ya Egyptian Walkers!" Eris waved them off, seeing them plunge off great heights.

"Doubt that'll kill them," Ixion said, shooting a zombie off a balcony with an arrow.

"Nah, but they'll be so broken up into pieces they won't be getting up anytime soon!" The Texan merrily replied.

"Just hope everybody downstairs can clean up the mess," Quaoar said, summoning some vines to tear apart some Apophis troops. She turned and skewered a zombie using her lances.

Dimitri punched several zombies, causing each to explode due to his super Ascendant strength. One zombie tried to jump him, but the Ascendant spun around and kicked its head clean off its shoulders, causing the body to fall and dissolve. Faith, now an Angemon, fired off _**Hand of Fate**_ to wipe out some Apophis warriors.

"This is much too simple for us, Dimitri!" Angemon called out.

"Don't get too comfortable with that idea, Faith. Wait 'til we fight Apophis again!" Dimitri reminded him of their defeat at the hands of the Egyptian deity.

"Dad, don't forget I'm here to help you fight!" Athena chimed in while punching and blasting away Apophis troops. "Also PinkPatamon digivolved now! She can help, too!"

Ariamon performed a dance, summoning petals that neutralized some zombies. This opened up for Athena to blast them away.

"I have to give my props to PinkPatamon finally evolving!" Dimitri commanded Athena's partner.

"Yeah, it's long overdue, but better late than never I'd say!" Sedna added her praise of Ariamon.

Once the the Kuipers cleared the area of Apophis soldiers, they saw the Neo heroes flying up past them and heading for the ceiling into the rooftop.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Orcus wondered, seeing the Neo heroes heading straight for the top.

Just then, Dimitri sensed the evil power of Apophis emanating from the top most level.

"Dimitri?" Sedna asked, noticing the distress etched on his face.

"Apophis is here. He's in the rooftop! No wonder they're going to the top!" The Ascendant alarmed the Kuipers.

"Why would he be on top of this building? Besides luring us out into the open to fight him?" Ixion deduced.

Then, Sedna finally realized and concluded. "Unless he was to open up some kind of dimensional portal of some kind! Pluto and I have been studying this building closely. For years, ever since Hypnos first used that Juggernaut Program, this building has since become the center point of most of the major dimensional nexus breaches! It'd make sense for Apophis to use this to open some kind of dimension, or worse a timestream since he has jewels that can manipulate aspects of time and space!"

"What the hell are we waiting for then?!" Varuna exclaimed.

"Wait, something's been bugging me," Eris pointed out. "Where the heck have Swordswoman and the other four been? They haven't shown up to fight us."

"Well, maybe they're on top with Apophis?" Quaoar assumed.

"Only one way to find out!" Sedna stated, taking out her Valkyrie Dagger.

The other Kuipers whipped out their Valkyrie Daggers and transformed into their Dai-Valkyrie forms in conjunction with Sedna. Dimitri placed his hand on Angemon's chest, prompting the Digimon to merge with him and transform into Angemon X.

The Dai-Valkyrie Kuipers formed a circle and grabbed each other's hands. As they raised their heads, their respective spirit animals materialized and sensed the collective cosmic energies of the Jewels resonating.

Knut the polar bear telepathed with Sedna. _**'It's worse than we feared! This monster's attempting to alter a source of temporal energy from the dimension nexus above these towers!'**_

"C'mon, we've got to move!" Dai-Valkyrie Sedna rallied her team as they nodded in unison.

The Dai-Valkyrie Kuipers hastily shot up into the air. Angemon X flew up after them. Athena rocketed up while carrying Ariamon on her back.

"Karin, can we stop Apophis? Anyway possible?" Orcus asked her.

"To be honest, I'm not even sure," Sedna dreadfully replied.

"Oh, Ken... really wish we didn't have to send you off," the Australian muttered under her breath.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Batman Beyond OST –** _ **Cold vs. Hot**_ **)**

In the main hall of the top floor, the Beast Tamers, the Legendary Warriors, and the Duelists fought their share of Apophis warriors and evil Duel Monsters.

"Sorry, but we didn't invite you!" Henbu amassed a ball of stone and tossed it at Apophis warriors.

"Are there no end to these freaks?!" Gargomon shouted while gunning down undead troops.

"Not if we stop!" Taomon replied, throwing some talismans that wrapped around and dissolved Apophis warriors. She unleashed more _**Thousand Spells**_ to neutralize a Reptilianne Vaskii.

Growlmon bumrushed and wrestled with a Hieracosphinx. As he shoved Hieracosphinx, Growlmon fired a _**Pyro Blaster**_ that deleted the sphinx monster. Another Hieracosphinx charged at Growlmon from the front and tackled the reptilian.

Agunimon unleashed a _**Pyro Tornado**_ that dissolved some undead troops. A Criosphinx stalked behind an unsuspecting Agunimon. As it tried to blast Agunimon, Wolfmon jumped right in front of Cirosphinx and intercepted the Egyptian monster's attack with his laser sword.

"Whoa! Thanks for the save, Kouji!" Agunimon got taken aback.

"Anytime!" Wolfmon nodded as he charged and slashed at Criosphinx.

"Let me repay the favor!" The Warrior of Fire jumped into the air, bathing himself in a funnel of flames. He and Wolfmon combined their attack.

Merging Agunimon's fire and Wolfmon's laser sword created the _**Shining Burn Slash**_ , which cut through Criosphinx's defenses and deleted it.

"Yeah! That'll do!" Agunimon shouted triumphantly.

Wolfmon readied a battle stance as more Apophis warriors headed their way. "There's plenty more to go around, Takuya!"

Suzakato and Himakko intervened on the Warriors' behalf. Suzakato formed flames in his hands and bombarded the undead troops with flame attacks. Himakko dove right through two troops and tore them up with his claws.

"Don't forget we've got your backs, guys!" Suzakato waved to Agunimon and Wolfmon.

Himakko growled and shoved his claws through an zombie troop's face. "Fire can easily take these guys out."

"Well, Takato? I think that's our cue!" Agunimon nodded to Suzakato.

"Let's do this!" Suzakato cried out.

Agunimon unleashed burning kicks that burned away undead troops. Suzakato accumulated a fiery blast from his hand, unleashing his _**Firepalm Blast**_ that took out more zombies.

Yugi, now Dark Paladin, unleashed a magical blast that wiped out three Chronomaly Winged Sphinx.

"Well done, my friends!" Yugi called out to the others. "Keep it up! We have to expect more unwanted guests coming!" Suddenly, he sensed a pulsating sensation. "What's this?!" He noticed a golden light materialize and start pulsating in reaction to the Staff. "I'm sensing the presence of the Staff of Apophis!"

"If that's the case, that confirms Apophis is close by!" Tea, now Magi Magi Magician Gal, called out while blasting at some undead warriors. She, too, noticed her body glowed the same golden aura.

Then, Joey, Bakura, Mai, and Tristan saw they, too, were covered in similar golden auras.

"Well, our powers were derived from the Staff of Apophis!" Tristan, now Cyber Commander, exclaimed.

"And for our auras to be glowing this intensely is telling," Bakura, now Dark Necrofear, noted his glowing body.

"Looks like it's that time to pay Apophis a meeting," Mai, now Cyber Harpie Queen, recommended while wiping back an undead warrior.

"Then, I shall go," Yugi said.

"Say, shouldn't Pegasus be here already with the Egyptian God Cards?!" Joey, now Phoenix Gearfried, turned and asked Yugi.

"Yes, and he should be coming by helicopter! So, I'll be going to the roof! Only problem is Apophis is likely to be up there."

"Then, we'll come with ya, Yugi!" Suzakato called out. "Agunimon, Growlmon! Let's go!"

As Growlmon and Agunimon finished off some minions, they headed off and followed Suzakato. Just then, the four Beast Tamer's spirits sensed the Jewels of Eternity. Suzakato felt Suzaku's distress.

 _Suzaku?_

 _ **'We must tread carefully when we face Apophis, Takato. With the Jewels of Eternity, he can easily destroy our bonds.'**_ The spirit phoenix warned his vessel.

 _Don't worry. I won't let that happen to us, Suzaku! Apophis won't even get the chance to get what he wants!_

Seirika, Henbu, and Himakko, too, received similar warnings from their respective spirits.

"First off, we need to get to Kaiba and Lyn!" Yugi exclaimed, leading Suzakato, Growlmon, and Agunimon.

"Fine with us! The more help the better!" Suzakato replied while flying across the hall.

"Henry, Himura! You guys keep things busy here! I'm going!" Seirika called out as she beckoned Taomon to follow her.

"Be careful out there, Rika! If Apophis is as powerful as they say, don't rush in without a plan!" Henry warned her.

The Warrior of Seiryuu mumbled. "Right, but I've gotta tell Takato that."

"We'll catch up if we can!" Himakko called out as he and HellInumon neutralized a Reptilianne Medusa.

"Rika, Renamon!" Fairymon shouted to them.

"Let them go, Izumi! We've got plenty of bad guys to take out here!" Loweemon said, blasting away an undead warrior.

"If Yug's going, I'm going!" Joey declared. "Tea, Mai, Tristan, Bakura, think y'all can handle it here?!"

"Go then!" Tristan replied.

"We've got things handled here, Joey!" Mai thumbed him up. In response to Apophis troops charging at her, she conjured her _**Harpie Lady Sisters**_ , _**Harpie Channeler**_ , and _**Harpie Dancer**_ to attack the zombies.

"Mind if I cut in, Mai?" Tea smirked as she summoned _**Dark Magician Girl**_. In addition, she brought forth her magician girl team: _**Berry Magician Girl**_ , _**Lemon Magician Girl**_ , _**Apple Magician Girl**_ , _**Choco Magician Girl**_ , and _**Kiwi Magician Girl**_. "Ladies and gents, say hello to my magician girl band! The SepteMagician Girls!"

Bakura and Tristan balked at this.

Mai giggled. "Dang, you stepped up, girl."

Tea grinned. "How about we clear out these maggot heads?"

"Now you're talking my game!"

Leaving every one else to fight the Apophis army, Joey turned to leave as he caught up with Seirika and Taomon.

xxxxx

On the opposite side, the Sailor Senshi and Spirit Detectives took on numerous Apophis warriors and Duel Monsters.

"The hits just coming!" Yusuke yelled out, decking a few Apophis troops. He charged up spirit energy in his right hand and fired off a _**Spirit Gun**_ shot that wiped out some undead warriors.

Sailor Moon whirled her Valkyrie Dagger, shooting a crescent moon-shaped beam that vaporized an Andro Sphinx and Sphinx Teleia. Some undead troops stormed toward her.

"They won't quit!" Moon exclaimed, dashing forward to meet the zombies. She tossed her dagger, which shot through the zombies and dissolved them. The dagger returned to Moon's hand, which she then used to slash a zombie in two. "How are y'all holding up?!"

Sailor Mercury dowsed some Apophis warriors with _**Mercury Aqua Mirage**_ , wiping out the zombie hordes.

"We're doing fine on our end!" Mercury reported.

Just then, three Chronomaly Winged Sphinx headed straight for Mercury. As they prepared to attack, Sailor Jupiter warned Mercury in time and intervened. Jupiter amassed a huge ball of lightning and launched her _**Jupiter Coconut Cyclone**_ , which quickly took out the three Duel Monsters.

Kurama whirled around, swinging a long thorny vine that ripped off the heads and limbs of several Apophis warriors. Kuwabara backed him up by cutting down several zombies with _**Dual Spirit Swords**_.

"Don't these freaks just remind ya of those vegetable zombies we fought before?" Kuwabara turned asking his red-haired compatriot.

"You mean the Cultivated Humans? Yes, but I chose to forget," Kurama replied nonchalantly. He whirled around and threw a rose into an undead warriors, causing its head to dissolve into dust.

"Yuck, and they're just as freaky," Kuwabara snorted. "And just when ya think the zombie hype won't stop."

"I suspect it won't but let's still on task, Kuwabara."

"Gotcha! Hey, Rio, how are you and your bro holding off these freaks?!"

Rio stood over the remains of burned Apophis troops. "Not doing too bad, Kuwabara."

Kyo charged into a Reptilianne Gorgon and blasted a hole through its chest. After deleting the Duel Monster, Kyo focused his sights on a few Apophis warriors. He channeled dark power from his Demon Stone remnants and blasted the zombies away.

"At least they don't respawn when we kill them," Kyo remarked as if they were playing a video game.

"This ain't Mega Man, boys! Think more like a beat 'em up!" Sailor Venus brandished a sword and used her _**Venus Wink Chain Sword**_ to take out Reptilianne Vaskii. "We're kicking butt and taking names, honey!" Venus blew a kiss to Rio.

"You said it, sweetie!" Rio grabbed his wife's 'kiss' and slapped it on his cheek.

Meanwhile, Sailor Mars and Hiei quickly took out undead warriors. Hiei imbued his sword with dark fire to forge his _**Sword of the Darkness Flames**_ , which he slashed apart the zombies with. Sailor Mars conjured her _**Mars Flame Sniper**_ , firing off consecutive arrows that wiped out undead warriors.

"Having fun, Hiei?" Asked Mars, giving a coy smile.

"You've grown to know me well," Hiei replied with a straight face.

"But, of course."

Just then, an End of Anubis monster stalked toward Mars and Hiei. The beast roared and bumrushed them with reckless abandon. The fire couple saw the beast coming and sidestepped it. Mars threw four Ofuda scrolls that attached to the beast and paralyzed it. Hiei then unleashed a speedblitz attack, slicing apart the beast as its body ignited into black flames and fell apart into charred pieces.

"And our teamwork's still effective as ever," Mars winked to Hiei, who maintained an aloof expression.

"Right."

Meanwhile, Tuxedo Kamen and Arbormon helped take out undead troops. Kamen used his _**Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber**_ to wipe out some zombies. Arbormon landed a spinning kick, knocking away a few zombies.

"Tuxedo Kamen! Heads up!" Moon called out, tossing her Valkyrie Dagger, which tore through a Reptilianne Gorgon's chest and effectively killed it.

Mercury summoned a tidal wave that dowsed the fallen zombies that Arbormon took down.

"You're the best, babe!" Arbormon gave a thumbs up to Mercury.

"Great work, Sailor Moon!" Kamen called to her.

Just then, every spiritually individual felt an massive cosmic presence peak. Mars and Kuwabara were the first to sense Apophis and the Jewels of Eternity's powers.

"Oh crap! Now this is a huge power spike!" Kuwabara probed.

"What is it, Kuwabara?" Kurama asked until he and the other Spirit Detectives felt Apophis' power. "Incredible."

"That definitely feels like an Apophis," Mars added with trepidation. "No wonder the new teams couldn't handle him!"

"With all these Jewels, he's easily crush us," Rio said.

"Don't think like that, honey!" Venus chastised her husband. "What has the Dawn of Chaos conflict taught us? We can overcome the seemingly impossible!"

"Right, and since when has a god ever stopped us?" Jupiter said.

"Only one way to find out!" Yusuke said, cracking his knuckles. "We give the fight to him!"

"Ok then," Sailor Moon nodded. "So, we're all in this together?"

"You and Yusuke lead on," Arbormon replied.

With that, the Senshi whipped out their Valkyrie Daggers and transformed into their Dai-Valkyrie forms. Then, the Dai-Valkyrie Planetaries channeled their spirit animals, each of them felt the power of Apophis and the Jewels of Eternity.

 _ **'Aye, it's the Jewels of Eternity! Never did I think they'd ever be united again, but Apophis' patience has rewarded him. We must act swiftly before he harnesses their full powers!'**_ Sleipnir warned Moon and the others.

Just then, the Houou telepathed in Mars' mind. _**'Yes, and one of these jewels, the Time Jewel, was taken from the future princess' Time Key. With it, Apophis can alter the timestream, which he fully intends to do now!'**_

 _Then, we better go now before it's too late!_ Mars gritted as she and Hiei eyed each other.

"We can't allow that to happen," Hiei overheard hers and Houou's telepathic chat.

"Apophis would have to be on the rooftop since we're just several levels below him!" Mercury said.

"Then, we better hurry! Let's go, everyone!" Moon rallied the group together.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Marty, Scott, and Dirk scoured the halls until they ran across the Tamers, Legendary Warriors, and Duelists fighting off Apophis troops and monsters. The trio took cover behind a wall.

"Oh god, that's what all the commotion's about?!" Scott spat out as Dirk clamped a hand over his mouth.

"You don't want to get their attention, do you?" Dirk sighed.

"I don't want these zombies to know we're here," Marty muttered. "Besides, I've just received a text from Larry. He and the others are heading for the rooftop. Seems Apophis has arrived."

Scott and Dirk quietly stared each other down. They remembered they'd agreed to play vital roles in the Apophis battle.

"You two know what we need to do?" Marty asked them both. "If we can get you two close to Apophis, your powers will kick in again."

"It's still risky," Scott argued.

"But, a calculated risk I'm willing to take," Dirk plainly said.

Marty patted Scott's shoulder. "Look, we do this and we'll revoke Apophis of all the power he has. Then, the others can capitalize and take him out."

"Right..." Scott conceded to the plan.

"C'mon, let's get moving," Marty called the brothers over to follow him.

xxxxx

Elsewhere, Yugi, Suzakato & Guilmon, and Agunimon headed toward the hall where the meeting room was at. On their way there, they bumped into Witchmon.

"Whoa, who goes there?!" Witchmon instinctively prepared to conjure defense magic. She stopped quickly when she realized who she saw. "Oh, whew. I thought you were the bad guys!"

"You guessed wrong, Witchmon," Suzakato added. "But, we're on our way to stop the bad guy Apophis."

"Wisemon stayed behind to try slow him down, but..." Witchmon sighed knowing how hopeless her headmaster's chances were. "Look, we've got to go back up! Apophis is no doubt up there!"

"Believe me, we know," Yugi replied. "Some of us already sensed his presence. He intends to do no good with those jewels. But, we've come to get Kaiba and Lyn. They're in that room ahead!"

"Then, we must hurry and get them..." Before Witchmon could finish, the cloud of windows breaking and a scream emanated from the meeting room.

 **(Cue Justice League Unlimited OST –** _ **Batman Beyond Battle**_ **)**

"That was Lyn just now!" Yugi exclaimed. "C'mon!"

xxxxx

After breaking through windows, the three Heralds (minus Darkness Metal Dragon) successfully infiltrated the meeting room. Seto, Mokuba, and Lyn readied themselves for battle, but Amazoness Queen, Bastion, and Tania prepared to defend them.

"My sister, it's you!" Queen sighted Swordswoman. "You saved me from the dark road, now it's my turn to return the favor!"

"Tania, let's do this!" Bastion declared as he and his Amazon wife prepared to intercept them.

Buster Blader raised his sword, splitting the meeting table in two. Queen lunged right at Buster Blader. The two clashed swords, but the knight gained leverage and kicked Queen back. Swordswoman intercepted Queen and pushed her into the wall.

"You'll have to go through us now!" Bastion yelled out as he produced _**Water Dragon**_ to attack Dark Magician with.

The mage summoned _**Magical Hat**_ to protect himself. The aquatic dragon blasted the hat away, revealing no magician. Another hat popped up behind Water Dragon. Dark Magician emerged and destroyed Bastion's monster in one blast. Tania jumped onto Dark Magician's back and transformed into her Amazoness Tiger form.

"Get off me, you beast!" Dark Magician snarled, throwing Amazoness Tiger off his back. He then fired a magical blast from his scepter, knocking the Tiger out as it turned back into Tania.

"Tania!" Bastion yelled out until Dark Magician casted a freeze spell on him.

"That does it!" Lyn exclaimed as she Spirit Fused into Penumbral Soldier Lady. She rushed Swordswoman and clashed swords with her.

"Just know you're paying for these damages!" Seto charged the Heralds. He quickly Spirit Fused and pushed Buster Blader out the window. The CEO transformed right away into Blue-Eyes White Dragon and grabbed Buster Blader, carrying him to the rooftop.

"Seto! I'm coming, too!" Mokuba rushed toward the window. He Spirit Fused into Paladin of White Knight.

However, Dark Magician intercepted him and casted a freeze spell on him, too.

"Don't even think about it," Dark Magician darkly muttered. He turned toward Swordswoman, who was locked in a duel with Lyn.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten about earlier!" Lyn referred to Swordswoman's attack on her at Industrial Illusions. "I have to pay you back!" She bumrushed the Amazonian warrior and swung her sword at her.

Swordswoman lifted her scimitar and guarded herself from Lyn's attack. Lyn saw an opening and shoved her shield into Swordswoman's chiseled abs. Swordswoman grunted hard as she stumbled back. Lyn charged forward and disarmed Swordswoman's scimitar.

"Not so tough when I'm fighting you face to face!" Lyn growled.

"Ok, that will be enough of that!" Dark Magician raised his scepter, blasting Lyn's sword and shield away. "You'll be coming with us."

"Do your worst!" The blue-haired woman goaded him. She summoned Lady of D. and Warrior Lady of the Wasteland to attack Dark Magician.

Upon seeing Warrior Lady of the Wasteland, Dark Magician's eyes widened and he seemingly got distracted. The memories of his late-love, a Warrior Lady of the Wasteland, flashed through his corrupted mind. He shook his head and ended up stabbed in the side by the Warrior Lady.

 _What was that just now? A memory of someone I knew...?_ Dark Magician's mind was muddled between Apophis' Mind Jewel power and memories prior to his corruption. _My former love?_

"Keep him busy, Warrior Lady and Lady of D!" Lyn ordered as she turned to Swordswoman. "Now, where were we?"

Swordswoman's eyes flared as she punched Lyn's gut hard and knocked her out. As Lyn collapsed, Swordswoman collected her.

"Come, Dark Magician! We've captured one of the two!" Swordswoman beckoned the mage to follow.

"Ugh, yes!" Dark Magician growled as Apophis' power regained control over him. He quickly blasted both Lady of D. and Warrior Lady away. He gazed over Warrior Lady, who dissolved into sand of digitized bits. His eyes became blank. "I'm ready."

With that, the Heralds headed for the window. Just in time, Yugi, Suzakato & Growlmon, Agunimon, and Witchmon entered the meeting room. However, they were too late.

"Lyn!" Yugi yelled out to her.

"Our master has plans for this woman and the man who pursued our colleague," Dark Magician stated.

"Dark Magician! Don't!" Witchmon tried reasoning with him.

"Put her down!" Suzakato shouted, unleashing his _**Firepalm Blast**_ at the Heralds.

The Heralds jumped out the window seemingly to their supposed deaths, but Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon swooped in catching them on his back. Agunimon checked on Mokuba and the others.

"Man, they did a real number on this place!" Agunimon said. "Heck, why are Mokuba and this guy frozen?"

"This is the work of Dark Magician. A simple freeze spell that I can undo," Witchmon said, casting an unfreeze spell to undo Dark Magician's dark magic.

 **(End theme)**

Both Mokuba and Bastion came to.

"Ah! Seto! Lyn!" Mokuba came to as he looked around. "Takato? Takuya? Yugi?"

"They took Lyn and your brother's missing," Yugi said.

"My brother turned dragon mode and chased Buster Blader out the window!" Mokuba recalled. "And I couldn't anything to help Lyn!"

"You were frozen thanks to Dark Magician's spell. Nothing to be ashamed of," Suzakato said. "But, we know where they're going."

"The rooftop," Yugi nodded. "Come!"

As they turned to leave the meeting room, Seirika, Renamon, and Joey stormed into the room.

"Whoa, what happened here?!" Joey asked, taken aback by the mess caused by the skirmish.

"Dark Magician and Swordswoman happened," Bastion explained. "They and Buster Blader came in and took them."

"Them?" Seirika was confused.

"Seto and Lyn," Suzakato answered her. "Whoa, wasn't counting on you and Renamon to come."

"Wasn't going to let anything happen to you," Seirika sternly replied.

"You all go on," Bastion said, tending to Tania and Queen. "I'll wake these two up."

"All right then, everyone else follow me!" Yugi declared. "To the roof!"

xxxxx

 _ **Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building & Legend HQ rooftop/11:20 PM**_

"Excellent, you've brought the woman," Apophis watched his three Heralds land. He watched Swordswoman place Lyn on the floor next to him. "Yes, if my recollections are correct, this is the same woman from this era who along with others thwarted my cult. Well, now she'll become one of many Heralds to do my bidding."

Suddenly, Apophis was interrupted by the roars of one Blue-Eyes White Dragon. He watched Buster Blader being knocked away by Seto's attack.

"You've served your purpose luring that man here, Herald!" Apophis invoked his Staff's power and caught Seto with a beam to the chest.

The Power Jewel undid Seto's Blue-Eyes dragon form and turned him back to normal. Seto hit the rooftop and fell to his knees before Apophis.

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter (2011) OST –** _ **Death Agony**_ **)**

"Welcome, human. Remember me? Oh never mind, this is the first you've seen me in my truest form," Apophis casted his glowing eyes over Seto.

"Lyn...?" Seto gasped upon seeing his lover's unconscious form. "What have you done to her?!"

"Nothing, but you two will become my subjects for thwarting my plans back in the past," Apophis reminded Seto of their brief journey into Ancient Egypt. "You and a group of time travelers stopped my cult and you stole the power from my Staff, which you currently use to invoke monster forms. My Staff has already sensed your colleagues coming to me. Each of them with the power of my Staff resonating in them."

"Yugi and the others..." Seto realized.

"Judging by this woman's appearance, she's the reincarnation of that other woman with cerulean hair and blue eyes," Apophis recalled Kisara. "Both possessing the power to invoke the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, a form which you've taken on yourself."

"Get on with it! I've grown tired of constant monologuing," Seto expressed his disdain for arrogant, overpowered supervillains by now.

"I can't mind control the long deceased, but you two I can easily manipulate using the Mind Jewel! Now, give in and become my Heralds!" Apophis pointed his Staff and invoked the Mind Jewel's powers.

Both Seto and Lyn were hit with powerful energies that corrupted their minds. Seto screamed in pain. Lyn awoke as her mind was being altered to suit Apophis'.

"Yes, now arise, my new Heralds!" Apophis called forth Seto and Lyn.

As Seto raised his head, his eyes had a blank expression. Lyn stood wearing a similar look as her eyes darkened and became lifeless.

"Lord Apophis, how may we serve you?" Seto and Lyn asked, making Apophis bear a malevolent grin.

Suddenly, Yugi, Joey, Suzakato & Guilmon, Seirika & Renamon, Agunimon, Mokuba, and Witchmon busted through a door to find Apophis. To their shock, they saw Seto and Lyn sitting side by side.

"Seto! Lyn!" Mokuba shouted to them. To his dismay, he got no response from his brother and sister-in-law. "Guys? Hey, why aren't you... no!" He saw their blank expressions.

"Apophis, what did you do?!" Yugi charged the evil deity.

"Heheh, they've become my latest subjects and soon all of you will be liberated," Apophis turned, facing the opposition behind him. He sighted Mokuba. "Yes, I do recall seeing you with these two."

"You're going to set them free!" Suzakato demanded.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then, you've got a war in your hands!" Agunimon replied.

Renamon shuddered as she sensed the cosmic stones. "Rika, we must be careful. The powers emanating from those jewels can destroy all of us in evil hands."

"Seiryuu already warned me about that," Seirika nodded. "Takato, let's not get hasty when fighting this guy."

"Believe me, I know."

 **(End theme)**

It wasn't long as the Sailor Senshi and Spirit Detectives arrived on the scene. Then, the Kuiper Senshi came shortly after them. Finally, Neo Moon, RJ, and Pegasus landed on the rooftop. Yui & ShadowMetalGarurumon, Cammy, Brunhilde & Grani, MetalSeadramon, Phillipe & Artemismon, Jaden, the West Coasters, Lance & Pharaohmon, Larry, Mika, Playdate & Rover, Max & Sam, Blue Mars, Cyber Mercury, Daiki, and Helbot landed together ready to fight.

"Wow, we've got a full house!" Yusuke noticed the others. "Yui! Glad you can join us!"

"Cammy!" Mars called out to her sister.

"Where's Marty? He, Scott, and Dirk are supposed to be here," Larry noticed the trio's conspicuous absence.

"They'll get here, don't worry," Andrea whispered to him.

"Sis?!" Max and Sam noticed an expressionless Lyn standing up with Seto.

"Lyn!" Varuna yelled out in dismay over her childhood friend's glare.

"No, she's been..." Quaoar stopped, seeing her lover, Varuna, in distress.

"Oh shit, don't tell me he's put them under his mind control," Brunhilde eyed the couple. "If he can do that..."

"Any of us are fair game as long as he's holding the Staff," Sedna stated the obvious.

Apophis chortled evilly as he kept the Staff near him. "Yes, as you can see, I'm beginning to amass my own Herald army. No doubt with the Staff, I can easily control every human on this planet, but even the jewels have certain limitations. I've yet to fully harness all the Jewels' powers and can only use my Mind Jewel on a small group of individuals at a time. So, why not try something more... practical?"

"Practical?" Moon whispered.

"He intends to alter the timestream!" Came a voice out of nowhere.

Everyone looked up to see a helicopter. Inside the helicopter were Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Maximillion Pegasus.

"Pluto!" Neo Moon cried out happily to see the Time Guardian.

"And Pegasus!" Joey pointed to the Duel Monster creator.

"So, the other man who shares my name?" Pegasus the alicorn noticed the billionaire.

"Special delivery, Yugi boy! Hope that'll come in handy!" Pegasus handed a briefcase to Pluto.

"Can we leave our helicopter in your hands?" Uranus asked, handing control over to Pegasus.

"Just safely park it outside my family's mansion," Neptune softly said.

"Certainly," Pegasus complied as he took Uranus' seat.

As Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune hopped out of the helicopter, she tossed the briefcase to Yugi and landed next to the Senshi.

"Now that's an epic entrance, Pluto," Jupiter said. "Don't think any of us can top that."

"Good to have you three with us," Venus welcomed the Outer trio.

"What's in the case?" Joey asked as Yugi opened it. "Whoa..."

"Yes, just what I might need," Yugi took out the Egyptian God cards.

Upon seeing the Egyptian God cards, Apophis' eyes widened at the picture of Ra on the golden card.

 _That's... Ra?! So, that explains why you've concealed yourself for several millennia, brother._ Apophis scanned the card in thought. _How quaint that circumstances have reunited us. We'll see if your power now stacks up against mine!_

"My lord, allow me to take care of this pest," Chaos Magician Girl conjured a spell to blow up the helicopter.

Just then, Witchmon intervened and fired a magical beam on the helicopter, which relocated Pegasus from the scene.

"Awww, damn you!" Chaos Magician Girl whined.

"You've done enough damage as is! Now you deal with me!" Witchmon glared down the evil mage.

"Enough!" Apophis barked as he ascended high into the sky and lifted the Staff overhead. "Using all six Jewels of Eternity, I shall breach the nexus gates and gain access to the past!"

"He mustn't be allowed to manipulate the timestream!" Pluto exclaimed. "He's attempting to alter the present by reaching back in time! The Time Key I gave the princess can open the gate to any time period in the past!"

"Then, let's fight!" Yugi declared war on Apophis.

"And take the Staff!" Suzakato exclaimed.

"My Heralds! Intercept these meddlers!" Apophis commanded the four Duel Monsters, Seto, and Lyn.

 **(Cue Neurotech – Decipher Vol. 1 –** _ **Damage is Done**_ **)**

With that, Amazoness Swordswoman attacked the Dai-Valkyrie Senshi and Kuipers.

Buster Blader took on the Beast Tamer duo, the two Legendary Warriors, the West Coasters, Lance & Pharaohmon, and Playdate & Rover.

Guilmon and Renamon Mega Evolved into Gallantmon and Sakuyamon in response to Darkness Metal Dragon. Angemon X, Athena & Ariamon, Brunhilde & MetalSeadramon and Phillipe & Artemismon joined in the fight as well.

The Spirit Detectives, the Chimera duo, and Jaden engaged Dark Magician.

Yugi, Joey, Mokuba, Max, Sam, Blue Mars, and Cyber Mercury confronted Seto and Lyn.

"Kaiba! Lyn! I know you can hear me!" Yugi reasoned with the couple. "Apophis has you under his mind control! If there's any vestige of free will in there, resist and overcome his control!"

Mokuba called out to them. "Brother! Lyn! C'mon, we don't want to fight!"

Max and Sam shouted to Lyn. "Sis! Break free of this monster's control!"

Varuna reasoned. "Lyn, it's me, Tyra! Snap out of it!"

However, their pleas feel on deaf ears. Seto and Lyn invoked their Spirit Fusion powers, transforming into Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Lady of D. Lyn produced _**Flute of Summoning Dragon**_ to summon other dragons to their field.

Among these summoned dragons: Seto's two other Blue-Eyes; and Lyn's own dragon army that consisted of _**Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon**_ , _**Alexandrite Dragon**_ , and _**Rabidragon**_.

"Well crap," Joey blanched at the dragons.

"Kaiba! Lyn! Stop what you're doing!" Yugi pleaded once again.

Lyn smiled malignantly, taking out a _**Polymerization**_. "Now, Blue-Eyes White Dragons, merge to become Blue-Eyes Ultimate!"

Taking heed of her command, Seto and the two Blue-Eyes were merged into one three-headed gargantuan. The Blue-Eyes Ultimate's three heads roared in unison and set their sights on the Duelists.

"Nothing seems to be reaching to them!" Max cried out.

Dai-Valkyrie Cyber Mercury readied for battle. "Looks like we're going to have to fight, Max. We'll find a way to break Apophis' control!"

"Can we?" Sam asked Dai-Valkyrie Blue Mars.

Taking out an Ofuda, Blue Mars focused her energies. "We'll do what we can, but we'll have to fight them to do so."

"Bro... Lyn..." Mokuba gaped in aghast at Lyn sitting on top of the middle Blue-Eyes head.

"My decree of Lord Apophis, either surrender your free wills or die!" Lyn declared.

"We won't surrender our minds to that monster!" Yugi yelled out as he conjured three monsters: _**Sorcerer of Dark Magic**_ , _**Legendary Magician of Dark**_ , and _**Magi Magi Magician Girl**_. "I don't want to do this, but if we must fight to save you, then so be it."

Joey gritted. "Can't believe it's coming down to this. I might not like Kaiba all that much, but I didn't want this. I sure as heck don't wanna fight Lyn 'cause I like her." He quickly summoned his Gearfried army: _**Lightray Gearfried**_ , _**Gearfried the Swordmaster**_ , _**Gilford the Legend**_ , and _**Gilford the Lightning**_.

"Sis, we hate to do this," Max and Sam hesitated at first, but quickly conjured some of their monsters.

Max brought out _**Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning**_ and _**Darkflare Dragon**_. Sam called forth _**Chaos Emperor Dragon**_ and _**Lightpulsar Dragon**_.

Mokuba summoned _**Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon**_ , a birthday gift from Seto and Lyn. "If anything, I'll use what you two gave me to save y'all!"

"Seto, Lyn! This is our last chance to call this off! Please come to your senses!" Yugi openly pleaded to the aforementioned couple.

However, Lyn and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Seto wanted none of it. Lyn ordered an attack on the Duelists, to which Blue-Eyes Ultimate complied. The three-headed behemoth unleashed simultaneous blue blasts. In response, Max, Sam, and Mokuba's dragons intervened and launched counter blasts. Blue-Eyes Ultimate's triple blasts collided with Darkflare, Chaos Emperor, Lightpulsar, and Blue-Eyes Shining's beams.

"Man, these Kaibas and Stromberg's dragon fetishes!" Joey cried out.

"Everyone get back!" Yugi called the group back.

Blue-Eyes Ultimate, Alexandrite, and Rabidragon took to the sky to lure Max, Sam, and Mokuba's dragons. A massive dragon war escalated above the government building. The dragons' attacks heavily bombarded the sky, unleashing shockwaves all over.

But, higher above the dragon war was Apophis, who used his Staff to tear open a fabric to the physical realm.

"Yes, I see the timestream!" Apophis concentrated using the Time Jewel to further open the fabric.

"He's about to reach into the timestream!" Pluto shouted, quickly transforming into her Dai-Valkyrie form.

"Then, we'll follow!" Dai-Valkyrie Moon cried out, taking to the air to intercept Apophis.

"Bastard! You're getting yours!" Varuna threatened Apophis in berserker rage.

Suzakato called Gallantmon over to follow him. Agunimon Spirit Evolved into Ardhamon. Yusuke jumped up into the air. Yugi flew up with his Magicians. Dai-Valkyrie Sedna and Angemon X took to the air. The heroes converged right on Apophis, who placed his hand through the timestream vortex.

"He's about to...!" Suzakato shouted until he and the others were repelled by Apophis' aura.

"You're far too late!" Manically laughed Apophis, who thrust his hand through the timestream and started making alterations to the time of his arrival in Ancient Egypt.

"He mustn't go any further!" Pluto howled, swinging her Garnet Staff and firing off a blast, which dissipated against Apophis' aura.

The other heroes turned their attention from the Heralds and casted their view on Apophis. They watched in horror as the time vortex started bleeding out.

"Takato! Watch out!" Seirika cried out as she and Sakuyamon flew up to fight with Suzakato and Gallantmon.

Apophis prepared to blast Suzakato and Gallantmon away, but Suzakato forged a flame shield and Gallantmon raised his Aegis Shield. They held off Apophis' blasts temporarily, but Apophis exerted more force from his Power Jewel, repelling both Suzakato and Gallantmon back. Seirika and Sakuyamon quickly caught them both.

"Damn, we can't even get close to him!" Suzakato blurted out.

"What did I tell you about attacking head on?" Seirika sighed out of exasperation.

"Heh, force of habit, I guess? Just being the hero," Suzakato half-joked, turning his sights on Apophis, who blasted away Ardhamon, Yusuke, Hiei, Joey, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, MetalSeadramon, RJ, Sailor Varuna, Artemismon, and Brunhilde. "Man, he's wiping the floor with us!"

"Takato, let's biomerge!" Gallantmon suggested. "We might not win, but we can give him a fight!"

"Better than sitting back and watching the others get tossed around!" Suzakato put on a determined glare. "Let's do this, Gallantmon!"

Seirika and Sakuyamon both nodded to each other, following Suzakato's lead.

Using their D-Arks, Suzakato and Seirika Beast Biomerged with their Digimon to form BlazeGallantmon and StormSakuyamon. The Beast Biomergers seized an opportunity as Apophis turned his back to obliterate Yugi and Joey's Duel Monster army.

"Who wishes to fight me next?" Apophis asked for the next challenger.

"We'll take you on! Pharaohmon, let's Biomerge!" Lance declared, using his Digivice to combine with Pharaohmon. BioPharaohmon emerged in their place ready to take on Apophis.

"Whoa, check it out, Rika!" BlazeGallantmon pointed out. "Lance and Pharaohmon can Biomerge like we can!"

"Ok, I didn't see that one coming," StormSakuyamon added, surprised by BioPharaohmon's formation.

Apophis dismissively rebuked. "A false pharaoh thinks he can usurp a divine being? Do your worst."

BioPharaohmon hastily rushed and unloaded a flurry of punches on Apophis. The evil Egyptian deity held his ground, taking every single blow from BioPharaohmon's punches. BioPharaohmon managed to clock Apophis' face, causing his neck to turn.

"Got him!" BioPharaohmon shouted until Apophis chortled evilly in response.

"Is this truly all you have?" The evil deity turned his head and grabbed BioPharaohmon's hand. He crushed the Digimon's hand and knocked him back with a shockwave, which split Lance and Pharaohmon up into two.

"Lance! Pharaohmon!" Andrea cried out.

"Now, who's next...?"

Taking aim at Apophis' back, BlazeGallantmon bathed himself in a fiery aura and unleashed a _**Phoenix Shot**_. StormSakuyamon summoned a large tornado. Apophis instinctively stopped their attacks, utilizing the Space Jewel to send the attacks through a wormhole.

The West Coasters were caught by surprise seeing Scott's former jewel come into play.

"No way! That was Scotty's power!" Penny cried out.

"Well, yeah remember he has his and Dirk's jewels now!" Andrea reminded her.

Lance gazed up watching the Beast Biomergers. "Be careful... don't take your eyes off him!"

Apophis chortled. "I'd watch my backs if I were you."

With that, another wormhole opened up behind the Beast Biomergers. BlazeGallantmon turned as his own _**Phoenix Shot**_ hurtled at him. He narrowly dodged his redirected attack. StormSakuyamon barely evaded getting caught by her tornado.

"That sneaky jerk!" BlazeGallantmon snarled, turning around and facing Apophis. "Now that was uncalled for!"

"Why? There's no rule to fighting, foolish knight," Apophis cackled as he shifted from his current position and reappeared behind BlazeGallantmon. "You can't even keep up, can you?!"

"Go away!" BlazeGallantmon bellowed, shoving his saber through Apophis, who left an after image in his place. He turned to his right and saw Apophis floating off not too far. "You're head games aren't going to work on me!" He rushed Apophis ready to attack him.

"Takato! What are you doing?!" Yugi called out to him. "That's...!"

"He's right! Stop your attack!" Moon pleaded, her mouth and eyes widening in shock.

Before BlazeGallantmon realized it, his attack landed but struck StormSakuyamon instead.

"Takato!" StormSakuyamon grunted hard as she flew back from BlazeGallantmon's attack. "It's me!"

"StormSakuyamon?! Oh no!" BlazeGallantmon gasped upon realizing who he attacked instead. _Oh shit! What have I done?!_ Takato yelled out inside the Beast Biomerger's mind.

 _ **'Apophis... he used one of those jewels to alter reality around us!'**_ Suzaku said.

 **(End theme)**

"That's exactly what happened to us when we fought Dirk!" Nick pointed out.

" _Now Apophis is making better use of Dirk's jewel than Dirk ever did!_ " Carmen cried.

As most of the heroes started stirring from Apophis' attacks, Jupiter stood and raised her hand.

 **(Cue Madoka Magica OST –** _ **Venari Strigas**_ **)**

"Mjolnir, I command you to heed my plea! Come to me!" Jupiter called for Thor's legendary hammer, which materialized in her hand. She lifted the majestic hammer and produced thunder, charging it up.

Apophis sensed Mjolnir's power coming to life and grinned. "Well, what do we have here? It's the weapon once wielded by the son of Odin. How a lowly primate such as you can procure a legendary tool is beyond me. Seems it's found a worthy successor in this day and age."

"Mjolnir chose me to stop the likes of you! Protected by Jupiter and Mjolnir, as Guardian of Protection, I'll make you feel regret...!" Jupiter declared as her cheetah spirit, Bacchus, materialized inside her. Imbued with Baccus' speed, Jupiter jetted up faster than Apophis could anticipate.

Apophis barely put up his right hand and stopped Jupiter's Mjolnir. Bolts of electricity leaked out from the hammer and zapped Apophis.

"Yes! Impressive! This is no doubt the famed Mjolnir once wielded by Odin's son!" Apophis exclaimed, grabbing the majestic hammer and folding his cosmic fingers over it. "I had a scuffle with Odin's son millennia ago on a far off world. That was when I only had two jewels. From my prospective, that Asgardian was worthy of facing me! And you, lowly woman are no Thor!" He gripped Mjolnir, pushing back the thunder bolt with it.

"Damn!" Jupiter gritted hard while Apophis overpowered her. She reared Mjolnir back.

"Jupiter!" The Senshi and Kuipers shouted in unison as they flew up and converged on Apophis.

Tuxedo Kamen took immediate action and transformed into Norse Knight.

Moon, Norse Knight, Mercury, Mars, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn attacked from the left. Sedna, Varuna, Eris, Ixion, Orcus, and Quaoar came to attack Apophis from the right.

With little effort, Apophis used the Power Jewel to repel the Kuipers away.

Moon raised her sword and brought down an x-shaped projectile, known as the _**Moon Holy X-Slash**_ , that hurtled toward Apophis. Norse Knight fired a condensed golden beam from his hands. Mercury unleashed her _**Oceanic Crush**_ , a massive pillar of water on Apophis. Venus launched her _**Chain Wink Swords**_. Mars summoned her _**Houou Blade**_ and shot it like an arrow, which pierced into the Egyptian deity. Uranus spun into a tornado and hit Apophis using her _**Tempest Twister**_. Neptune unleashed her _**Hippocampus Waves**_ , which came in the form of two pillars of sea waves. Saturn struck Apophis repeatedly using her Silence Glaive.

"Now, begone, Apophis!" Jupiter shouted, summoning a thunder bolt into Mjolnir and throwing a _**Mjolnir's Strike**_ in the form of a massive bolt.

However, Apophis used his Staff, producing a golden dome of energy that neutralized their attacks easily. However, Mjolnir's blast did manage to get through and impact Apophis' side, dazing him if only for a moment, which the Kuipers, Detectives, Brunhilde, Jaden, and Angemon X took advantage of.

"C'mon, or we'll never get another opportunity!" Sedna called out. In her right hand, her Dragon Saber materialized. Grabbing the sword, she swooped down and slashed at Apophis.

"Don't think I'll forget this!" Varuna snarled, swung her axe and cut through Apophis' defenses.

Yusuke and Yui both pointed as both discharged full-powered _**Spirit Guns**_ at Apophis.

"When we're done, we're sending you ass up in your grave!" Yusuke roared.

 _Trash talking even in the face of a god! Never change, Yusuke!_ Yui chuckled in thought.

Hiei gathered darkness flames and expelled a pillar of black flames at the deity.

Angemon X unleashed his _**Finish Buster**_ on Apophis.

"Don't you even dare take me lightly!" Brunhilde unleashed a pillar of blue flames, matching Hiei's fire output. She concentrated and blasted past Apophis' defenses.

"Lend me your strength, Yubel!" Jaden called upon the otherworldly being in him. As he delved into his and Yubel's energies, he amassed a purple energy ball and threw it at Apophis.

Orcus beckoned the other Kuipers to attack in unison. Varuna started by swinging her battle axe and sending a light projectile at Apophis. Orcus followed up with darkness blasts. Eris summoned a wind attack from her lasso. Quaoar threw her lances. Ixion shot poisonous arrows. The Kuipers' attacks converged and merged, effectively becoming a combined attack that hit Apophis.

However, despite their efforts, Apophis' Staff protected him from their timed attacks. Sporting a malevolent grin, Apophis flexed his evil power and repelled his opposition away with the power of all six Jewels.

"No!" Moon cried out fearfully.

"None of our attacks are going through!" Neo Moon screamed, holding onto RJ with dear life. She watched Saturn getting up and casting a barrier over them.

"You and RJ keep behind me!" Saturn commanded while doing her best to maintain her _**Silence Wall**_.

 **(End theme)**

Athena and Ariamon raced over to Sedna and Angemon X.

"Mom, dad!" Athena hugged them both. "Oh, gosh! You're both ok!"

"We'll be better when Apophis is dead," Angemon X muttered, hugging his future daughter.

"We're not out of this fight yet!" Sedna shouted, rallying the Kuipers as each one stirred and stood ready to fight.

As he checked on Jaden, Yugi took out his three Egyptian cards. "I can't let this madness go on any longer...!" Before getting the chance to summon the gods, Marty, Scott, and Dirk arrived on the scene.

"Looks like... damn, we came at a bad time!" Scott gazed in horror at the war spilled over the government building rooftop.

Andrea and the West Coasters turned to see the trio.

"Marty!" Andrea and Larry called to him.

"Marty, where have you three been?!" Lance shouted.

"Dudes, we're getting our butts whipped out here!" Nick shrieked as the sound of the sky crackling scared him.

Dirk furrowed his brows. "And how do you propose we get close to Apophis?"

"Using my power," Marty paused as he prepared to use his nullification aura. "I should be able to nullify the power of a god, but the problem is I've never tried it before."

"First time for everything, Marty," Andrea said.

"Do it," Dirk nodded.

Just then, Marty lost focus as Max, Sam, and Mokuba's dragons crashed to the roof. The defeated dragons dissolved into digitized dust.

"No way..." Max blanched in shock.

"We shouldn't have doubted sis and Seto's teamwork!" Sam stammered.

Seto and Lyn descended near Apophis.

Finally, Chaos Magician Girl made short work of Witchmon and kicked her away. Phillipe raced over and caught Witchmon.

"Lord Apophis, it's all yours!" Chaos Magician Girl signaled.

"Well done, my Heralds," Apophis chortled as he reached into the timestream. "Now, it's about time I reshape history to my favor!"

"As the guardian of time, I cannot permit you!" Pluto flew at Apophis and launched a beam from her Garnet Staff.

"You're the Guardian of the Time Gates?" Apophis pivoted and caught Pluto's beam with one hand. "That explains things! Daughter of Chronos!" He then used the Time Jewel to instantly freeze Pluto in stasis. He then blasted her away.

"Pluto!" Neo Moon cried out, rushing out and pushing through Saturn's barrier. "Usa!"

As Neo Moon mounted Pegasus, they both flew up and caught Pluto.

"My princess..." Pluto stirred on Pegasus' back.

"Apophis, you can gloat all you want, but you haven't won until you've finished us!" BlazeGallantmon talked down the evil deity.

 **(Cue Madoka Magica OST –** _ **Gradus Prohibitus**_ **)**

"Evidently why do I need to defeat you? Granted, I can easily destroy this world in an instant, but why let my new kingdom go to waste? With all the Jewels of Eternity, I manipulate all of time, space, and reality! And with the power vested in me, I shall reshape history so that I was always meant to rule this world since my arrival on your world!" Apophis boasted, laughing maniacally as he used the Staff to alter Earth's past history.

At that instant, a temporal wave swept across the government building. The wave extended its reach across Tokyo.

xxxxx

 _ **Satellite View of Earth**_

 **(1:45-3:35)**

The wave instantaneously swept across Japan. Eventually, it extended past the entire Asian continent. In a matter of minutes, the temporal wave finished its global reach.

As a result, Earth's entire history had been reshaped to suit Apophis' desires.

xxxxx

 _ **Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building & Legend HQ rooftop/11:40 PM**_

Lowering his Staff, Apophis surveyed his surroundings. He cackled evilly as the entire Tokyo city has been reshaped to resemble a demonic Egyptian city.

"It's been done," Apophis pivoted as his eyes widened. "What?!" He noticed Sailor Moon and Neo Moon standing in front of their friends and allies. With their bodies imbued with divine light, Sleipnir and Pegasus stood beside their respective Senshi partner.

The princesses had their Silver Crystals fully exposed. Their crystals' casted a white aura, which doubled as a protective field that protected everyone from the time changes.

"What in the world just happened?" Brunhilde blinked in confusion.

"I don't know?" Kuwabara gawked.

"Oh my god! What the hell happened to our home?!" Sailor Venus shouted as she got everyone to notice their whole town changed into a demonic Egyptian city.

Norse Knight muttered. "Apophis... he's managed to alter history!"

"Yes, the whole world's history has been altered to suit Apophis' wishes. He's altered it so he ruled this world since ancient Egyptian times!" Pluto confirmed, standing up on her own. Her eyes narrowed and locked on Apophis. "By all means, we all should be Apophis' subjects, but Sailor Moon and Neo Moon's Silver Crystals somehow have protected us from the changes!'

"You mean to say... we're the only ones in the world who haven't been effected by the time changes?!" BlazeGallantmon asked the Time Guardian.

"Correct, Takato."

Yusuke gasped upon realizing his family's fate. "Wait, but our families... Keiko and little RJ!"

"Anyone who wasn't saved by the Silver Crystals' powers on this roof are all oblivious to the changes," Pluto further explained to the hero remnants. "We're all that's left to oppose Apophis and his Heralds."

"Then, our friends inside this building and all over the city have been converted into Apophis' servants thanks to the time alterations," Kurama said, grieving his loved ones. _Mother, Maya!_

"Damn, just when things couldn't have gotten worse for us, dudes," Nick said to the West Coasters. "First, we fight some other Metas like us, then some killer robots, and now some evil god turns our whole world into an Egyptian-styled Demon City Shinjuku! This is like the craziest 24 hours we've been through!"

Penny sighed. "Bro, we get it! The world's gone to shit because of some semi-immortal, all-powerful god! Now calm down!"

"How?!"

"Easy, and as stupid as it sounds we still have a chance!" Marty said. "Or, did you forget what we came here to do?" He eyed Scott and Dirk.

"Marty, you're being pretty calm about this," Scott said.

"To be honest, I'm actually as overwhelmed as the rest of you. I'm honestly trying to get over the fact our world's been changed... but if there's anything seeing these selfless heroes have taught me, there's always a sliver of hope in the bleakest of situations," he stated, observing Moon and Neo Moon's miraculous counter against Apophis' time alteration. "We've been saved thanks to these two. And how wrong I am about these heroes."

Tightening a grip on the Staff, Apophis slammed it down and growled. He scanned the white field coming from the two Silver Crystals. His eyes widened once he sensed the mystic energies stemming from the crystals. He sensed cosmic powers emanating from the crystals that were nearly on par with his jewels.

"So, you wield cosmic instruments enough to nullify the power of the jewels of Eternity," Apophis acknowledged Moon and Neo Moon's stance against him. If one could discern his face behind his mask, he conveyed disdain for the benign light shining through. "It would explain why your crystals could even protect you from the alterations I made to this planet's timeline, but no matter..." An evil chortled escaped out. "It matters not, because this group you've saved are the only ones unaffected by the changes I've made to your world. Ever other human that wasn't protected by your light has already become my follower. That includes every single last of your friends and loved ones!"

Upon hearing this, the group's fears were realized. The other heroes were likely converted into Apophis' slaves, or worst Heralds. Even worse that their families and friends were Apophis' followers.

"It can't be...!" Venus gasped fearfully.

"No way, that means...!" StormSakuyamon exclaimed, realizing Henry, Himura, and the others were effected by the drastic changes to the timeline. "All our friends. Mom... grandma..."

"My sister..." Rio muttered sadly.

"No, Tea, Tristan, Bakura, Mai, everyone else..." Yugi nodded shamefully, regretting not bringing the others with him and Joey.

"Our friends!" Daiki exclaimed, turning to Cyber Mercury and Blue Mars. "We last left them down in the lobby!"

"No, my brother...!" Blue Mars cried as Sam hugged her.

Cyber Mercury gritted. "That bastard's not getting away with this!" She was then restrained by Max, Daiki, and Helbot.

"Apophis, you're gonna reverse everything you've done!" BlazeGallantmon pointed his lance, fiercely threatening the deity. "Or, else we'll keep coming at you and we won't stop until you do!"

"Big words from a small knight," Apophis mouthed off BlazeGallantmon. "You can try, but I warn you, your friends who are no longer your friends will protect me, their one and only pharaoh!" He pointed his Staff, showing them the statue of himself situated in front of what used to be the government building, which was converted into an citadel.

The group gazed in absolute horror over the city once again. It had been turned into a world one would imagine in a cyberpunk horror movie. The atmosphere was dark and dreary. There was a perfect mix of ancient Egyptian and futuristic technology.

"Yes, look upon the world altered to suit my image!" Apophis boasted, lifting his arms and Staff overhead. Laughing maniacally, he openly taunted them. "You are seeing the world today if I had conquered it millennia ago! I made sure the alter the events of the past to which you never stopped me and my Cult to begin with!"

 **(End theme)**

Seto and Lyn bowed before Apophis. Both of them were garbed in gold and black Egyptian armor apparel. The symbol of Apophis was emblazoned on the right side of their chests.

"Lord Apophis, we await your command," Seto and Lyn both addressed lifelessly, stripped of their free wills.

"No! Seto!" Mokuba cried.

"Lyn!" Varuna's cries fell on Lyn's deaf ears.

Buster Blader, Amazoness Swordswoman, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, and Dark Magician crouched down, bowing their heads before Apophis.

"Your kingdom awaits you, milord!" Chaos Magician Girl announced gleefully and evilly.

"No, this world isn't yours!" Moon boldly declared, grasping her fingers over her Silver Crystal. "This battle hasn't been won yet!"

"Indeed, need we remind you that we're still here ready to oppose you?!" Yugi bellowed.

"Yeah, don't go taking us lightly just because you've changed our world!" Agunimon shouted. "You might've taken control of my friends, but I'll get them back! Just you watch!"

"And where's your proof that our friends are under your command?!" BlazeGallantmon demanded.

"Why don't I show you?" Apophis chortled as he raised his Staff, sending golden energies that seeped through the rooftop.

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter (2011) OST –** _ **Auras**_ **)**

It wasn't long as the sound of footsteps was heard behind the group. The heroes turned as to their surprise they saw members of the Duelists, Legendary Warriors, and Tamers emerge.

"Guys..." StormSakuyamon stopped dead cold when she noticed red glows in their eyes.

"Henry! Terriermon! Himura! Inumon!" BlazeGallantmon yelled to them.

"No, it can't be!" Ardhamon exclaimed, seeing the other Legendary Warriors all sporting red menacing gleams in their eyes. "Izumi! Kouji! Tomoki! Junpei! Kouichi!"

"Can't believe this!" Arbormon snapped.

"Kouichi!" Brunhilde called out to Loweemon.

"Tea! Bakura!" Yugi cried out.

"Mai! Tristan!" Joey shouted at them.

The now converted heroes crouched on their knees and bowed toward Apophis.

"HAIL, LORD APOPHIS!"

"Crap! They're all under this bastard's control!" Yusuke blanched.

"We might've been fortunate, but had we not known..." Rio said.

"None of us would've been able to know if Apophis could've pulled a feat such as this!" Kurama growled under his breath.

"Um, guys, just how royally screwed are we now?" Scott asked. "Cause I don't think we're gonna be leaving here alive."

Dirk whispered to Scott. "Listen our plan. We have to get close to Apophis..."

"That's easier said than done, Dirk! I can't even bring out my powers yet!" Scott said, trying to activate his ability. "We have to get closer!"

"It might not be totally hopeless for us," Marty said.

"Why do you say that?" Lance asked him.

"My nullification can still shut off powers, but that would mean shutting off your powers, too," Marty warned the group.

"Whoa, wait! What?!" Brunhilde exclaimed.

"It might just work," Eris whispered.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm not letting another evil turn another world I'm becoming attached to into another hell!" Angemon X growled intensely, drawing out his sword.

"Dad..." Athena clung close to Angemon X.

"Honey, stay close to me and Dimitri," Sedna instructed Athena back.

Cackling evilly, Apophis lifted the Staff overhead. "Do you see now?! Your allies have been swayed over to my side like they're always meant to be! I won't even need to soil my hands finishing you! Your ex-colleagues... no, _my_ new Heralds shall spill your blood for me!"

 **(End theme)**

The Herald Duelists, Legendary Warriors, and Tamers stood up poised and ready to fight. The remaining heroes stayed huddled together.

Moon, BlazeGallantmon, Yusuke, Yugi, Ardhamon, and Sedna assembled on the forefront, not one backing off from Apophis.

"Apophis, we're not going to fight out friends!" Moon retorted.

"But, we'll fight you instead!" BlazeGallantmon exclaimed, unleashing fiery blasts from his shield.

 **(Cue Sailor Moon Crystal OST –** _ **The Darkness Attacks**_ **)**

Apophis powered up his Staff and deflected BlazeGallantmon's attacks.

"Fools, my subjects will put you in your place!" Apophis chastised them.

"NO!" Mars shouted as her eyes burned with passionate and intense fire. "You will be put in your place, Apophis!" Her voice suddenly became synchronized with the Houou's within her.

"Sis!" Cammy called out to Mars, who was covered by the Houou's cloak.

"Mom!" Blue Mars cried out, witnessing a pillar of cosmic fire surround Mars.

"Rei...!" Hiei sensed the cosmic flood about to burst out of the Miko's internal barriers.

"Mars is about to...!" Jupiter backed away, producing a lightning barrier to protect herself and others from getting caught by the cosmic flames leaking from Mars.

"Looks like the Houou's seen enough!" Venus exclaimed.

Mercury quickly backed off, keeping Cyber Mercury and Daiki away.

"Mars!" Moon cried out as the final push came.

The cosmic burst of flames enveloped Dai-Valkyrie Mars, changing her outward appearance. In place of the Miko Senshi was the physical avatar of the Houou. Houou Mars emerged from the burning pillar of fire that swept across the rooftop. Seto, Lyn, and the Herald Duel Monsters were blown back by Houou Mars' immense force. Apophis managed to hold his ground as the Staff formed a golden barrier, shielding him from Houou Mars' shockwave.

Fortunately, none of Houou Mars' friends and loved ones were unaffected.

Needless to say, none were stunned to see Houou Mars more than the West Coasters, who hadn't seen this side of the Miko yet.

"What the hell was that?!" Penny freaked out at the sight of Houou Mars. "She... she can do that?!"

"Well, she just did, sis..." Nick was baffled by what he just saw. "Whoa, like holy shit."

"Incredible! While I don't my powers, I can feel an unearthly vibe from her!" Dirk intently glared at Houou Mars.

"We figured that much!" Scott added.

"So, this is the force that caused the global breakdown and trying to shut down people's minds," Marty said, rubbing his head. "I do remember feeling a mental pain during the Rajita's invasion."

"You, too?" Andrea turned to Marty. She closed her eyes and tried to probe Houou Mars, but Marty beckoned her to stop.

"Don't! For your own sake, Andrea. So, Larry, did you know this Senshi had this kind of power?"

"Yeah, but we hardly ever see this side of her. Apophis being here and doing what he just did forced the Houou to come out," Larry explained. "I'd say Apophis better watch himself."

"Houou?" Marty inquired out of curiosity, veering over to Houou Mars.

"All right! That's what I'm talking about!" Yusuke yelled out.

BlazeGallantmon addressed Houou Mars. "Looks like the Houou's seen enough. Can't say I blame her."

"Mars, let us help," Moon asked her.

"And you will," Houou Mars genuinely replied to Moon and the others. Her features darkened once she turned and faced Apophis. "But, you, villain! You've pushed your luck incurring my wrath!" She flew up and raised her hands, enveloping herself in a phoenix aura.

Everyone witnessed the phoenix aura spreading around Houou Mars.

"Apophis, the Jewels of Eternity were never yours to wield!" Houou Mars howled in an authoritative tone. "Cosmos and Chaos were meant to inherit these artifacts, but it would seem Chaos wanted someone to wield them in her favor. And you, Apophis, were chosen by Chaos. Cosmos chose her wielder in the form of Ra."

Upon hearing this, Yugi pulled out his Winged Dragon of Ra. "She can't mean...!"

Apophis chortled loudly as he addressed Houou Mars informally. "Yes, the jewels were indeed passed over to me and my brother, Ra. Long story short, he passed two over to his children. For a short time, I had all six Jewels of Eternity in my grasp, but Ra squandered that end goal of mine! And for millennia, I vowed to once day restore my power and gather all six jewels!" He raised his Staff of Apophis where all six Jewels glowed in unison. "And as you can see, following several millennia, my patience has been rewarded! And I can't thank these foolish Earthlings enough! They've hastened my return to glory!"

Neo Moon sadly admitted. "If only we had known there were other jewels near where we stopped Chaos Magician Girl... we didn't know what would happen if those jewels came together!"

"No, we came at the wrong place and wrong time is all!" Andrea tried to rebuke.

"No, it was our fault!" Marty stated. "Granted, we unknowingly went into a situation where we didn't think some jewels would free an evil god form his seemingly eternal imprisonment. Both sides have to be held accountable for Apophis' return. But, that doesn't mean we can't correct our mistake!"

"Yes, and I will correct that mistake for all of us," Houou Mars vowed, amassing a cosmic ball of flames in her hands.

"No, you don't!" Apophis retorted as he raised his Staff and fired a golden blast.

Houou Mars and Apophis launched their attacks at the same time, causing a brief shockwave that knocked away mostly everyone.

"Mars! Houou!" Moon yelled out while being brushed right into Norse Knight's arms.

"Holy crap! They canceled each other's attacks!" Kuwabara shouted.

"C'mon, Houou Mars!" BlazeGallantmon encouraged her on.

Just then, Apophis' Heralds stood ready to protect their him, but the evil deity beckoned them off.

"No, have faith in your pharaoh, my Heralds," Apophis stood up, brandishing the Staff. "Yes, Houou, I see you've found a vessel most suited for you. You should be relieved to know the Jewels of Eternity can't destroy you for you're crucial to the balance of the universe. However..." An evil chuckled escaped his mouth. "...the same can't be said for the meat sack you've taken over!" He fired a beam from the Power Jewel.

In response to Apophis' blast, Houou Mars flew down and repelled the beam with her hands. Apophis scowled as Houou Mars kept coming for him. He raised his Staff again and forged a golden barrier that kept Houou Mars at bay.

Then, he had a quick idea. Apophis instinctively activated one of the other jewels.

"So, your power is able to match that of my Power Jewel, but I doubt you have a way to counter the power of another jewel?!" Apophis cackled as Houou Mars flew at him only to be caught by a wormhole, which Scott and the West Coasters quickly recognized.

"No, he used my ability!" Scott exclaimed.

"MARS!" Moon and the Senshi shouted in unison.

"REI!" Cammy screamed, tears brimming as Yui hugged her from behind.

"MOM!" Blue Mars wailed in anguish as Hiei and Sam held her back from making a blind rush for Apophis.

"NO! MARS!" BlazeGallantmon cried out in distress.

 **(End theme)**

And just like that, Apophis used the Space Jewel to relocate Houou Mars to a far location off Earth.

And wherever she was, Apophis didn't know nor care.

"Heh, foolish cosmic avian," Apophis chuckled darkly. "Did she think she could wrest the Jewels of Eternity, which I've spent millennia to reunite?! I won't be denied my rightful reign of this world!"

"No... Mars...!" Moon sank to her eyes as she sobbed. The other Senshi gathered around Moon and Cammy to comfort them.

All of them shared their concern for Mars' whereabouts.

"You bastard! Where did you send her?!" Uranus demanded.

"Who knows? All I know she and the Houou won't be returning anytime soon," Apophis answered nonchalantly. "Now that I've removed the biggest threat to my reign, there's none left who can defy me!"

"I wouldn't say that! Or, did you forget, Apophis?" Yugi interjected as he pulled out the Winged Dragon of Ra card. "You mentioned your brother? Ra?"

"Yug! Go ahead and play your ace!" Joey encouraged him. "Hey, Apophis, get ready for a beatdown!"

"With the powers of the Staff of Apophis resonating in me, I summon Winged Dragon of Ra, Obelisk the Tormentor, and Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

 **(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! Unreleased OST –** _ **The Winged Dragon of Ra Theme**_ **)**

Suddenly, the sky darkened and golden lightning fell to strike the vicinity around the citadel. Yugi threw up the three Egyptian God cards as they turned into three pillars of light; one gold, one blue, and the other red. The three colored beams converged into a single beam and shot up into the sky, splitting the dark clouds accumulating over the heavens.

All eyes stared at the three behemoths that materialized. Apophis, most of all, was drawn by the three monstrous behemoths that descended from the sky. The first of them, Obelisk the Tormentor, lowered.

"Obelisk the Tormentor..." Max and Sam said, awestruck by the blue-scaled titan.

The second giant, Slifer the Sky Dragon, floated down and bellowed, sending a shockwave that pierced through the sky.

"Slifer the Sky Dragon..." Joey gaped.

"Never thought I'd see them again," Mokuba muttered, looking up in awe.

"It never gets old seeing these three together! Great play, Yugi!" Jaden said.

Yui was flabbergasted. "Whoa, never thought I'd see the Egyptian Gods again."

Seto and Lyn gazed at the three Egyptian Gods floating down to meet Apophis.

"So, Apophis! How's this for a family reunion?!" Yugi shouted.

Apophis and Ra locked eyes with each other for the first time in several millennia. The golden dragon naturally recognized Apophis and fiercely roared at his direction.

The evil deity, conveying no signs of anxiety, chuckled and raised his Staff to Ra. "Yes, it has been a long time, hasn't it, brother?!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Space/Lagrange Point L3**_

Houou Mars opened her eyes, surveying her surroundings. She was taken aback by her unfamiliar relocation, seeing she was no longer on Earth.

"Where am I? Where is every one?!" Houou Mars whirled around, frantically looking for her friends. "Sailor Moon? Guys? Takato?" She closed her eyes and telepathed with the Houou. _Obviously we're not on Earth anymore. Where are we? And how far are we at?_

The cosmic bird replied. _**'I recognize this location during my many galactic travels. We're on the Lagrange Point L3, approximately 1.5 million kilometers from Earth.'**_

 _Great, we're so far off. Our friends are danger with Apophis taking over my world! We've got to get there and quick!_

 _ **'Mars, we have company.'**_

As she probed a familiar power, Houou Mars spun around and her eyes widened in surprise.

"It's you," Mars acknowledged her company.

With long golden hair flowing behind her back, Sailor Galaxia paused, meeting Houou Mars eye to eye. "Greetings, Sailor Mars... no, I mean Houou Avatar."

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Ra – Ramifications**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Uh oh, Houou Mars and Sailor Galaxia meet! I doubt Apophis counted on that happy accident. :P

What is the Lagrange Point L3? Look it up.

The Duelists show off new Duel Monsters. You'll have noticed the XYZ monsters in play. Mot notably, Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon appears as Mokuba's monster. Just to clarify, the events of the _Pyramid of Light_ are non-canon to YYGDM, but the exclusive monsters in it will have been produced by Pegasus much later. Seto still duels Pegasus for the card and beats him like in the movie, but instead of using it to duel against Yugi, he gives it to Mokuba (with Lyn's encouragement) as a birthday gift. This exemplifies Seto's grown as a character and not the jerk he used to be. Thank Lyn for leading Seto down a lighter path.

The hostile takeover begins. Apophis not only outwits our heroes, but has altered the timeline to his favor, pulling an Age of Apocalypse on us all! And thus he has gained over six billion followers, including half of the heroes themselves. Must suck knowing they might have to fight Seto, Lyn, the remaining Duelists, Legendary Warriors, Tamers, Neo Detectives/Senshi, etc. to get to Apophis now.

Moreover, the Houou returns for another fight (albeit briefly), but Apophis has even managed to turn back the Houou's threat and send her away. But, the question is... where? Next chapter shall reveal hers and Mars' whereabouts.

Originally, I was simply going to have Apophis just convert Earth using the Time Jewel, but Lazer suggested an alternative. Why not use the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building instead? After all, ever since Tamers, it's become the center point where all the anomalies have appeared. I mean, so much has happened there: Juggernaut, Doodlebug, Millenniummon, Paradais, etc. That area is practically a dimensional nexus, making it easier for Apophis to work his JOEs to make the large-scale changes he desires. And to be frank, this turned out to be a much more effective and believable method.

And we figured the only way to protect just a pocket of heroes from being effected by the time alterations would be the Silver Crystal (or Crystals, my decision to include Neo Moon). It's just that Plot Device we needed that shields those remaining heroes from being turned to Heralds.

Also had the chance to showcase plenty of action from our heroes. I've tried to work some scenes of the West Coasters teaming with heroes from other groups. Besides, I'm imagining how big a tidal wave Nick, Mercury, and Cyber Mercury could make. Or, maybe Penny making a save/assistance to Ixion? Or, maybe one of the sword wielders helping Carmen out. Oh man, that's stuff I wanted to do this chapter. Well, there's always next chapter for that!

And we end the chapter with Apophis vs the 3 Egyptian Gods. Wonder how this will go? And don't forget the heroes and Heralds still on stage. Can our heroes restore friends someway? Can Galaxia get Mars/Houou to Earth in time before it's too late? And could Galaxia somehow end up in this war somehow?

Most if not all these inquiries will (and should) be answered in the next two chapters. Until then, send a review and stay cool!


	4. Ra - Ramifications

**A/N:** Been nearly a month since the last update, but who's keeping score besides me?

With two chapters left for this thing, I'm that much closer to _Valkyrie Advent_. Seriously can't wait to finally delve into that, but first order of business: overcoming the obstacle that is Apophis.

Without further ado, let's get back to the heroes trying to reverse Apophis' power and sorting that timeline out. Oh, also Sailor Galaxia and Houou Mars having a friendly chat.

And after this chapter is done, Ford1114 provides another character corner segment.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

 _ **Space/Lagrange Point L3**_

"Sailor Galaxia, " Houou Mars addressed the Golden Queen in a relaxed manner. Once upon time she would've conveyed fear for her former enemy, but she had peace in mind knowing Galaxia is one of their many reformed allies. "Never thought I'd expect you to be here."

"Likewise to you, Houou Avatar," Galaxia said, walking circles over Houou Mars. "Yes, I can see you and the Houou are still perfectly synchronized. The entity couldn't have chosen a most suited vessel. Frankly, I could've been another suitable vessel." As she got closer to Houou Mars, the Houou's cloak formed over Mars and protected her.

"Get to the point, Galaxia. I have to return to Earth!"

"Let me guess, Apophis has resurfaced?"

"Yes, but... wait, what do you know about Apophis?"

Galaxia shot back with an determined glare. "Because he and I are spiritually connected. Moreover, I felt the immense powers emanating from the Jewels of Eternity. What powerful being couldn't sense them from afar? But, most importantly..." Her features softened, which Houou Mars discerned. "...Apophis is my son?"

"What?! You're not serious...!" Houou Mars spat out. She then remembered the golden clothing he wore and glanced over Galaxia's golden armor. "Actually, scratch that. I can see the connection? You both have a fetish for golden wear."

Galaxia chuckled. "Didn't take you long to figure that out. But, it seems Apophis has already collected the entire set of jewels. No doubt he relocated you here using those jewels?"

"Yeah, he did and I intend to go back to give him a piece of my mind."

"Well, as powerful as you and the Houou are united, you're still not a match for a god wielding all of the Jewels of Eternity."

"Well, what do you suggest? Stay here and let that monster kill all my friends!"

Just then, the Houou telepathically reached to the overly emotional Miko. _**'Princess Mars, calm your fiery. It's best if we let her explain further. If there's anyone who know their children's flaws better, it's their parents.'**_

"Your son used the jewels to pervert my world and altered the timeline. He's no better than what you used to be!"

"Sadly, just like me, he was a victim of Chaos' reach," Galaxia sighed, remembering the tragic night when her 'husband' revealed to be a Chaos agent and gave their son Apophis over to the malevolent being. "But, unlike him, I was saved by Sailor Moon and had Chaos purged from me. I've since repented for my sins, returned every Star Seed I've taken, and turned myself over to Planet Imperium's Council. Now I serve them under their supervision."

"Even so, what can you do against a being who can presumably conquer the galaxy with these jewels? He was already a god before he had these things!"

"That's why I'll be coming with you, Houou Avatar."

"I have a name. It's Sailor Mars."

"Whichever you prefer to be called, it matters not to me. You're greater now than when I took your Star Seed."

Placing a hand over her chest, Mars reminisced the old pains of her Star Seed extraction. "I didn't need to be reminded of that."

"We are now on the same page, Sailor Mars," Galaxia finally acknowledged her by her true warrior title. "My son must be stopped at all costs. However, besides me being his mother, there's another who can help and he's currently on Earth as we speak."

"And that other being?"

"My other son Ra."

"Ra, as in the Sun God?"

"Yes."

"Wait then, Ra and Apophis, two Egyptian deities, are real. And you birthed them?!"

"I, too, was once an Egyptian goddess before I became Sailor Galaxia. I was once Ma'at. Your Earth's entire ancient Egyptian civilization wouldn't have been shaped the way it is for other worldly beings such as me."

"Oh god, I didn't want to believe aliens had everything to do with that. So, then you're that old?"

Galaxia smiled in a relaxed manner. "I'm older than Earth's oldest forms of writing and civilizations, but I hardly keep count. A goddess such as me can last thousands of years."

"Ok then, Galaxia, or Ma'at..."

"Whichever you want to address me by since I now prefer by your proper title."

Mars nodded and smiled. "Galaxia, you want to join in our war with your son?"

"As Apophis' mother, he's long overdue for a beating from his mother and I'm sure Ra would agree," Galaxia clenched her right hand, which loudly popped.

 _Wait, she mentioned Ra. The only other Ra I know is the Golden Winged Dragon of Ra from the Duel Monster games! The one that Yugi used to have!_ Mars thought as the Houou telepathed with her again.

 _ **'And your assumption is correct. That is the same Ra from ancient times.'**_

 _Wow, this is a lot to wrap my head around. Hard to imagine Galaxia birthed the monster that'd become one of Earth's most feared and powerful deities. And eventually become a card monster!_

As she placed her headdress on, Galaxia turned and faced Houou Mars.

"We can't keep your loved ones waiting. I imagine Sailor Moon is in the middle of this?"

"Of course, why wouldn't she be?"

Galaxia smiled at this. "Just as I'd expect from one of Earth's greatest champions. Anyone who can best me deserves to be that planet's hero."

"Well, I'm ready to go. Hopefully you can keep up."

"You needn't worry about me, Sailor Mars. I might not best the Houou in power and speed, but I'm hardly a slouch. I've been inching another battle since fighting Ghidorah's spawn and the Yami Houou."

"You won't need to worry about the Yami Houou."

"I don't, but the Imperium Council still hasn't forgotten the destruction that entity did to their star system and they've been monitoring your planet."

Mars turned to Galaxia. "Monitoring for what reason? Me?"

"You and the Houou to determine if you're too dangerous to be kept alive."

"Don't even think about turning me over to..."

"You needn't worry, Sailor Mars. I'm not the type to turn and back stab others. I'm going because Apophis is a personal matter of mine. What the Yami Houou did matters little to me."

Houou Mars felt her stomach churn after being reminded of the fragile cracks left in her heart by Yami Houou's heinous actions. She powered up and bathed herself in the Houou's cloak.

"So, what route do you suggest we take, Galaxia? You're more familiar with interstellar travel."

Galaxia pointed toward the direction where the sun was. "Recall we're at the Lagrange Point L3. The quickest way to Earth is going through the sun..."

Shocked hearing this, Houou Mars objected. "Whoa, hold on! Are you crazy?! Did I hear right?!"

"What's the problem? When you were Yami Houou, you entered the sun of that star system. The Houou has fed off stars for ages before you and her bonded. As long as you're the Houou Avatar, you'll definitely survive."

 _ **'She speaks the truth, Mars. We can handle it.'**_ The Houou gave Mars some reassurance.

"Ok then," Houou Mars nodded. "But, I can't say the same for you, Galaxia."

"Well, you'll be surprised by my durability."

"Now this I've got to see."

xxxxx

Chapter IV

 _ **Ra – Ramifications**_

xxxxx

 _ **Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building & Legend HQ rooftop/11:55 PM**_

 **(Cue Stargate OST –** _ **Ra: the Sun God**_ **)**

Apophis and Ra, brothers separated for ages, face each other down to renew their sibling conflict. Joining them were Obelisk and Slifer; the former towered over Apophis and the latter wrapped its massive elongated body over the blue-armored titan.

The others became mere spectators to the Egyptian Gods. Yugi Muto stood prominently holding the three Egyptian God Cards, beckoning them to rise once again and take a stand.

The Duelists, particularly Seto Kaiba, eyed the three Egyptian Gods.

"It's... it's the Egyptian God Monsters!" Max cried out, staying close to Dai-Valkyrie Cyber Mercury.

"No duh..." Sam remarked just as mesmerized like his brother. He kept Dai-Valkyrie Blue Mars at bay.

"A'right, Pegasus couldn't have picked a better time to give us back the God cards!" Joey added, watching Yugi at the center of the Egyptian God reunion.

Jaden smiled at the sight of the Egyptian Gods. "Well played, Yugi! Now let's see how this freak handles the power of three gods!"

Dai-Valkyrie Moon gazed in awe at the Egyptian Gods. "Oh wow..."

"Ok, can we stop being impressed with powerful gods we've seen a million times already?" Yusuke quipped, earning him an elbow from Yui. "Ow!"

"Don't make the Egyptian Gods mad," Yui quietly chided her Spirit Detective predecessor.

"Apophis ain't feeling so confident now!" BlazeGallantmon exclaimed.

"Let's not get too excited yet, it's been well over a year since Yugi used them," Dai-Valkyrie Sedna stated. "The gods aren't at their full power like they used to."

"Oh, c'mon, Sedna! How do you beat one god? How about three?" Brunhilde asked the Ice Senshi.

"Sedna might be onto something," Dai-Valkyrie Venus said. "I mean if this guy can remove Mars and the Houou, who's to say he won't do the same with the three Egyptian Gods?!"

"We're about to find out," Marty muttered as he and the West Coasters were taken aback by the Egyptian deities.

"Holy crap, never in a million years would I even think we'd be this close to the God monsters!" Nick spat out, flabbergasted by the three Gods. "What do ya think, guys?"

"No kidding..." Penny gaped at the rare sight of the four Egyptian gods.

Pharaohmon telepathed with Lance. _Do you remember seeing these God monsters? The evil me remembered seeing the red dragon called Slifer._

 _Yes, those are the famed Egyptian Gods of legend! Still, to be this close to all three... it's surreal!_ Lance replied back to his Digimon.

"Lance?" Andrea blinked as she read his mind.

Dirk whispered to Scott and Marty. "What do you say we finally spring our plan into action?"

"Man, I don't know. I feel like it's gonna be impossible for us to get close now," Scott paled, unable to concentrate without veering his eyes off the Egyptian gods.

As the three Egyptian Gods neared Apophis, Yugi lowered the cards and pointed to the evil serpent god.

"Apophis, this is where we end your reign!" Yugi openly declared, to which Apophis chortled in response.

"Oh, this is quite unexpected, but I can't say I'm disappointed," Apophis cackled as he pointed his Staff to the Egyptian Gods. "It's because of you that I've been reunited with the Gods that stopped me millennia ago!" He glared intently at Ra. "Isn't that right, Ra? My brother?"

Those present were baffled by this startling revelation. The Duelists, especially, were naturally at a loss for words. For all they've been told, the Egyptian God Monsters existed since the days of ancient Egypt and their untold combined power nearly destroyed the world. None had suspected that one had a relation to an evil being such as Apophis.

"Wait, repeat that again! Did you just say...?!" Joey spat out.

"Your the Winged Dragon of Ra's brother?!" Mokuba exclaimed in shock.

"He is gold like Ra is!" Jaden cried out. "It must run in the family!"

Yugi shouted toward Apophis. "You'd be bold enough to make such a claim?! That's the second time you referred to him as such!"

"Now why would I lie about my brotherhood?" Apophis turned to Yugi and the others daring to question him. "In fact, the two beings you refer to as Obelisk and Slifer happen to be Ra's sons." He pivoted toward the blue titan and the red dragon. "Isn't that correct, Set and Osiris?"

The three Egyptian Gods bellowed back in unison. Apophis slowly floated up to meet them, but slowly turned and beckoned to his Herald army.

"Heralds, dispose of these non-believers! For they've been veered away from my path! They must see the light once again!" Apophis ordered them. "And don't you worry about my, my Heralds. I shall contend with Ra, Set, and Osiris! I will not allow them to harm you! For this is _our_ kingdom!"

The first ones to heed Apophis' word were Seto and Lyn. Both stood and Spirit Fused, transforming into the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Lady of D. Buster Blader, Amazoness Swordswoman, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, and Dark Magician readied for battle. The converted heroes faced off with their former compatriots.

"Oh great, he's making us fight our own friends!" Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter growled, gripping Mjolnir.

"Stay close to me, Usa and RJ!" Dai-Valkyrie Saturn ordered, brandishing her Silence Glaive toward the four Duel Monsters.

 **(End theme)**

BlazeGallantmon and StormSakuyamon intently glared down Himakko & Inumon and Henbu & Terriermon.

"Henry! Terriermon!" BlazeGallantmon tried reasoning with them.

"Please, Himura, Inumon! Let's not do this!" StormSakuyamon pleaded to them.

"Himura! Inumon!" Yui called out to her brother.

"Hate to say it, but they aren't listening! Remember they've been converted thanks to this bastard altering the timeline!" Brunhilde reminded them of the situation. "Until we can get those jewels away from Apophis..."

"We have no choice, but to fight them," Phillipe sighed deeply, regretting his decision. "Himura! Kotori and I will fight you, but only because you mean so much to us!"

"Yeah..." Brunhilde concurred as she glanced over to Loweemon. "Oh, Kouichi. Can't believe Apophis got you, too."

Himakko growled intensely. "Those who turn away from Lord Apophis' will shall be eliminated! Inumon!"

"Yes!" Inumon responded as he and Himakko Biomerged into AuroraInumon.

"Terriermon! Let's punish these non-believers!" Henbu declared.

"Y'all gonna be feeling the pain the next morning... if you're even alive by next sunrise!" Terriermon cackled evilly as he and Henbu Biomerged into QuakeGargomon.

Brunhilde quickly mounted Grani and beckoned MetalSeadramon.

"Please forgive me, Jeri," Brunhilde muttered. "I promise Himura will still be in one piece. Grani, onward! MetalSeadramon, cover us!" She commanded her two partners into battle. She settled her sights on AuroraInumon and Loweemon first.

 **(Cue Batman Beyond OST –** _ **Cold vs. Hot**_ **)**

Ardhamon and Arbormon found themselves surrounded by the other Legendary Warriors. As Loweemon and Wolfmon lunged forward, Brunhilde and Grani swooped down knocking Loweemon aside. Brunhilde grabbed Loweemon and threw him to the side.

"Thanks, Kotori!" Ardhamon waved to the Valkyrie. He set his sights back on the other Warriors. As Wolfmon came toward him, he evaded Wolfmon's laser sword and kicked him in the back. He turned as Fairymon brushed him back with her _**Hurricane Wind**_. "Izumi! Don't!"

"You've strayed away from the path Lord Apophis taught us, Takuya!" Fairymon shouted. "But, I can pray and convince Lord Apophis to bring you back to the light! Then, we can be together again!"

"You're fighting a losing battle, Takuya," Wolfmon growled and propped himself up. "By betraying Lord Apophis' will, you've resigned yourself to your fate."

"My _real_ friends would laugh at all the nonsense you're spewing out," Ardhamon retorted, drawing out fire from his wrists.

Arbormon tried his best fighting off Chakkoumon and Blitzmon. The Warriors of Ice and Thunder unleashed attacks, which Arbormon tried his best to duck and cover from.

"Ugh, knock it off!" Arbormon growled, clenching his fists. "I'm going to hate myself for this, but my family comes first!" He dropped into a fighting stance and charged at his two former compatriots.

Blitzmon charged up electricity in his fists and unleashed his _**Thunder Fist**_. Arbormon narrowly dodged Blitzmon's punch and landed a kick to Blitzmon's head, sending him flying back. As Chakkoumon tried to freeze him with _**Crystal Breeze**_ , Blitzmon punched the ground and grabbed concrete to let it freeze solid.

"Coming at ya!" Blitzmon bumrushed Chakkoumon and punched him down.

Ardhamon took to the air as he dodged Fairymon's rapid kicks. Trying his hardest not to fight his girlfriend, Ardhamon instead aimed to tire her out. However, Wolfmon quickly transformed into Beowulfmon and fired light beams at the Warrior of Fire.

"Man, this is getting troublesome!" Ardhamon shouted while dodging his friends' attacks.

On an opposite end of the rooftop, Yugi, Joey, Mokuba, Sam, and Max confronted Seto, Lyn, Tea, Tristan, Bakura, and Mai.

"Kaiba! It doesn't have to come down to this!" Yugi openly reasoned with him.

"Any who choose to turn away from Lord Apophis will perish!" Lyn fiercely declared.

"Sis! No!" Max and Sam called to her.

"Lyn, if you're going to fight anyone! It's gonna be me!" Dai-Valkyrie Varuna interjected as she jumped right onto Yugi's side.

"Glad you can join us, Tyra," Mokuba smiled to her.

Lyn frowned up at Varuna. "Oh, look who we have here? My best friend's gone and joined the traitors. Well, just like the others, you shall be dealt with!"

Varuna pointed her battle axe toward Lyn. "Sorry if I kick your ass hard, Lyn, but at least it's for a good reason!"

"Yugi and Joey, we'll make a case and plead to Lord Apophis to forgive you!" Tea declared.

"But, if you huns won't cooperate, we'll punish you for Lord Apophis," Mai threatened them.

Bakura smirked darkly toward Yugi, Joey, and the unconverted. "Make it easy for yourselves and repent!"

"Man, I'd hate to fight our pals, Yug, especially if I have to fight Mai," Joey held his ground.

"Yes, likewise, but we might not have a choice," Yugi muttered.

"There's always a choice!" Jaden interceded, joining Yugi's group. "We can just aim our attacks on the jerk now controlling our friends!"

"Easier said than done, Jaden," Sam added.

"Don't worry, we'll make it happen!" The Neo Duelist reassured Sam. "We'll make Apophis play by our game!"

"Sorry, but we won't let that happen!" Lyn declared as she beckoned to Seto. "Crush and incinerate these traitors, Seto!"

With that, Seto opened fire and unleashed a full-powered _**Burst Stream of Destruction**_. The Duelists quickly evaded the incoming attack, but Yugi and Jaden had the same idea: summoning _**Negation**_ to neutralize Seto's destructive blast.

As Tristan and Bakura rushed Yugi and company, Tea and Mai sent their monsters to directly attack. Between Tea's SepteMagician Girls and Mai's Harpies, Yugi and the others had plenty of deal with.

"Ugh, man this isn't good!" Max cried out.

"Not much of a choice, but to fight back!" Sam exclaimed.

"Seto, Lyn..." Mokuba resolved his will to fight back. "Sorry, but I'm fighting back to save my brother!" He quickly summoned Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon again.

As the SepteMagician Girls flew at Yugi and Jaden, the Duelist duo conjured _**Mirror Force**_ to hold them at bay. While the Magician Girls blasted at the wall, Yugi and Jaden prepped their next attack. Then, Dark Magician floated over and put his hand on the barrier.

"Fools, you can't hide behind this obstruction!" Dark Magician conjured magic to dissolve the wall, which exposed Yugi and Jaden.

"Big mistake!" Jaden grinned at the adversity's face. He flew up and caught Dark Magician with an uppercut. He imbued his fist with energy and punched at Dark Magician with fistful of _**Neos Force**_.

"Nicely done, Jaden!" Yugi yelled out as the SepteMagician Girls surrounded him. "Well, isn't this nice." He narrowly dodged the Magician Girls' magic beams. He saw Tea commanding them like a general. "Tea!"

"Give up, Yugi! You can't win!" Tea boasted, grinning darkly.

"I hate to do this, but..." Yugi summoned forth _**Beta the Magnet Warrior**_ , _**Summoned Skull**_ , _**Dark Magician Knight**_ , and _**Dark Magician Girl**_. "To fight Magician Girls, I'll fight with one of my own!"

Yugi's four monster assembly attacked the SepteMagician Girls. Yugi's Dark Magician Girl clashed with Tea's.

"How fitting I'll use the same card you gave me to defeat you with!"

Yugi snarled. "I wish it didn't have to be this way."

Joey was cornered by Mai and Tristan.

"Between fighting my girl and a bro," Joey backed off, preparing to fight back.

Mai smirked devilishly. "Always choose your girl."

"Nah, bros come first," Tristan quipped.

This led to Mai and Tristan shooting glares with each other.

"Hey, who's side are you on, dumbass?!" Mai hissed at Tristan.

Tristan backed away. "Whoa, whoa, calm down, Mai! You and me are on the same page! It's Joey who's turned away from Lord Apophis!"

"Yeah, true, but even a traitor like Joey knows girlfriends come before their bros!"

Joey sweatdropped as Mai and Tristan argued like children.

 _Welp, they're fighting over me. I can use this time to help Yug out..._ Before Joey could even sneak off like a thief, a whip shot out of nowhere and ensnared his left wrist. "Crap."

"Indeed, you belong to me, Joseph," Mai smirked, using _**Rose Whip**_.

"Don't let him go, Mai!"

"You don't have to tell me twice, doofus for brains!"

"Man, even after Apophis corrupted y'all, ya still want me..." Joey nearly teared up. He quickly returned his senses and summoned _**Kunai with Chain**_ to snap Mai's whip. "As much as it's funny seeing you two bicker, I'd rather have the old Mai and Tristan back!"

Mai whistled and beckoned her Harpie Lady army. Tristan bumrushed Joey and attacked him. Joey dodged Tristan's blows and punched his gut.

"Jinzo! Come forth!" Joey summoned the aforementioned monster to hold Mai's Harpie's at bay.

"Ugh, you're useless, Tristan!" Mai scowled, commanding her Harpies against her boyfriend. "I've gotta do everything myself! Joey, you will be mine and see the light again!"

"The only light I ever wanna see is y'alls smiles again," Joey said.

Mokuba, Max, and Sam evaded Seto's blasts. Mokuba sent Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon to attack Seto. Seto took to the air and expelled blue blasts at Mokuba's monster. Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon unleashed _**Shining Neutron Blast**_ to counter Seto's _**Burst Stream of Destruction**_. Both attacks easily canceled out.

"Seto, this is the best birthday gift you've ever given me. Now, I'm using it to bring you back to your senses!" Mokuba openly declared as his Shining Dragon clashed with Seto.

"Heheh, forgetting someone, boys?" Bakura laughed behind them.

Mokuba, Max, and Sam turned around to see Bakura sending zombie monsters to attack.

"Max!" Sam called to his brother.

"Right, let's clear this field!"

The Stromberg brothers enacted an initiative attack as they summoned _**Darkflare Dragon**_ and _**Lightpulsar Dragon**_ again. Both dragons blasted away Bakura's monsters away.

Bakura gritted. "Damn... you boys are good..."

 **(End theme)**

 **(Kamen Rider W OST –** _ **Leave All Behind**_ **)**

Dai-Valkyrie Varuna dashed at Lyn and swung her axe. Lyn jumped up avoiding getting split in two.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Tyra! You dare to kill me? Your best friend?!"

"Just testing your reflexes, Lyn," Varuna furrowed her brows as she flew up and fired a flash of light, which blinded Lyn.

"Augh!" Lyn cried out, rubbing her eyes.

Varuna vanished and flash stepped behind Lyn. She caught Lyn with an elbow and smashed her to the rooftop. As Lyn hit the ground, Varuna landed near her.

"Cheap trick, Tyra. How about we settle this with no flashy affairs?"

"Back to the gritty basics? That's always been my style," Varuna dropped her axe and marched toward Lyn. She popped her knuckles. "Just forgive if I break your face, but that'll be enough to bring you back to your old self."

"You can't undo the blessing Apophis has bestowed to us. You're the one who's strayed down from his path!"

"Now who's talking crazy?!"

Varuna and Lyn dashed forward and lunged at each other. Varuna went for a straight jab to Lyn's face. Lyn caught Varuna's fist and dropped down to give her a leg sweep. Varuna backflipped. Lyn rushed and drove an elbow into Varuna's side. Varuna caught Lyn's arm and slammed her with a judo throw.

Varuna hovered over Lyn and smirked. "While you've been lounging with Seto and sipping drinks, I've been training, kicking ass, and taking names."

"Grr, shut up!" Lyn kicked Varuna's face and hit her jaw with a palm strike. "And you haven't changed, Tyra! Still running that mouth in the heat of battle!"

Varuna turned, spitting blood from her mouth. She shot a berserker's grin. "And you still hit like a sissy."

"Oh, you didn't...!" Lyn growled as she bumrushed Varuna.

Varuna and Lyn charged at each other as their auras flared.

As Jaden went for another _**Neos Force**_ , Dark Magician conjured _**Magical Hats**_ to trick the Neo Duelist. Jaden went for the middle hat, which exploded and revealed no mage. There were five other hats in place.

"As much as I wanna duel, I don't got time for this!" Jaden prepared to blast away all five hats.

 _ **'Second hat to the right, Jaden.'**_

 _Are you sure, Yubel?_

 _ **'Why would I lie? Do it!'**_

Smirking, Jaden took Yubel's word and blasted the aforementioned hat. Dark Magician, baffled by Jaden's lucky pick, swiftly took to the air and fired blasts at Jaden. Jaden dodged each blast.

"I call forth Neo-Spacian Glow Moss! Fusion now!" Jaden beckoned the Neo-Spacian's power, which merged and consolidated with his Elemental Hero Neos form. Jaden's body morphed into that of _**Elemental Hero Glow Neos**_. "Game set and match!" He charged lightning in his fist and blasted Dark Magician with _**Lightning Strike**_ , sending the Herald crashing to the rooftop.

"Yeah, I can keep this up all day!" Jaden boasted until he noticed the godly energies igniting the dark sky above them. "Man, how I wish I can be up there right now."

 _ **'We could if you so desire, Jaden.'**_ Yubel telepathed with the Neo Duelist. _**'Apophis cannot hurt you as long as I'm with you.'**_

 _Thanks, I can count on you, Yubel... wait! My friends!_ Jaden recalled Syrus and the others. "My friends gotta come first!" He flew down toward the ground level to see to the other Neo-Duelists. "Aw, man. That means they probably got hit by Apophis' time magic!"

 _ **'Indeed. Only those protected by those womens' divine light weren't effected by Apophis' influence.'**_

 _Whew, glad am I glad Sailor Moon and Neo Moon came through for us!_ Jaden landed on the ground and turned facing the government building's entrance. He noticed undead Apophis warriors charging toward him. "Great more cannon fodder." As he punched the air, he sent a lightning bolt that wiped out the undead warriors.

Just then, Syrus, Chazz, Alexis, and Atticus appeared at the front. All of them had unsettling dark glows in their eyes.

"Ugh, I hate being right," Jaden gulped at the sight of his friends. "Guys, I know Apophis messed with your heads, but listen he just altered history making y'all believe he's some divine ruler."

"The only one messed up in the head is you, lame brain," Chazz scoffed.

"Yeah, you dare to turn away from Lord Apophis?!" Syrus called him out.

"Dude, you're just asking for it," Atticus added.

"Jaden, for straying away from Lord Apophis, we will punish you!" Alexis declared.

Yubel warned Jaden. _**'He's turned your friends against you. Do not hesitate to attack for they will not hold back.'**_

 _I wish it could be that easy, but they are still my buds!_ Jaden clenched his fists as the Neo-Duelists advanced on him. He prepared to defend himself against them. "But, a little punch or two wouldn't hurt. Don't take this personal, guys."

xxxxx

BlazeGallantmon flew at MegaGargomon and _**Phoenix Shot**_ 'd him in the face. Dazed by the Beast Biomerger's attack, MegaGargomon stumbled back. As BlazeGallantmon floated behind MegaGargomon, he went for a strike to his back. MegaGargomon sensed BlazeGallantmon's approach and instinctively whirled around, grabbing BlazeGallantmon.

"Heh, thought ya could sneak attack me, ol' buddy ol' pals?!" MegaGargomon snickered in Terriermon's obnoxious voice. Henry's voice chimed in. " _We've trained together for so long, we're used to each other's attacks! How long have we fought defending Lord Apophis' turf?!_ "

" _Since never, Henry! Apophis is our enemy! You and the others have been effected by Apophis' Staff! He's manipulated the timestream!_ " Takato's voice yelled out from BlazeGallantmon. "Takato, they aren't listening."

"Traitors must be dealt with!" QuakeGargomon prepared to crush BlazeGallantmon in his hands.

However, BlazeGallantmon ignited himself in flames, burning QuakeGargomon's hands and forcing him to let him. BlazeGallantmon flew up and caught QuakeGargomon's jaw, knocking him over.

" _Sorry, Henry and Terriermon, but you asked for it._ " Takato muttered. He heard StormSakuyamon's battle cries and glanced over to see her fighting with AuroraInumon. "Rika, Renamon!"

"A little busy here!" StormSakuyamon responded and blocked AuroraInumon's attacks. She knocked AuroraInumon away with a wind blast. " _Fighting our friends wasn't what I wanted and hoped for._ " Rika added her view on the situation.

"We shouldn't be fighting to begin with, Renamon and Rika," AuroraInumon interjected. "Renamon, why would you turn away from Lord Apophis? He's blessed us and our children."

"I would never such a monster near our children. Not ever!" StormSakuyamon protested in Renamon's voice. Rika concurred with her partner. " _Wake up, you've all been influenced by this jerk!_ "

" _Well, the nerve of you insulting Apophis' good name, Rika!_ " Himura's voice yelled out from AuroraInumon.

AuroraInumon brandished his Wolverine-like claws and lunged at StormSakuyamon. StormSakuyamon took to the air and manipulated the clouds above her, creating a storm cloud and shot down a lightning bolt at AuroraInumon. AuroraInumon took the the lightning bolt head-on and crashed to the rooftop.

"Somebody's gotta do something about Apophis," BlazeGallantmon muttered. "He and that staff are the source behind all this."

"Then, we need to take it away from him," StormSakuyamon stated.

"In that case, I'll need to get the others to help me," BlazeGallantmon scanned the in-fighting spread over different areas. He eyed Sailor Moon, Yusuke, Ardhamon, Yugi, and Brunhilde specifically.

 **(End theme)**

As AuroraInumon recovered, Lance and Pharaohmon intercepted him from reaching the Tamers.

"You want them? You'll have to go through us," Lance challenged AuroraInumon.

AuroraInumon growled and brandished his claws. "You two want a death wish?"

"Nah, but we accept your challenge anyway. Pharaohmon?"

 **(Cue Neurotech –** _ **A New Tomorrow**_ **)**

With that, Lance took out his Digivice. Once activating it, he and Pharaohmon Biomerged into BioPharaohmon. BioPharaohmon took on a battle stance and beckoned AuroraInumon to attack.

"How cute. So you can Biomerge."

BioPharaohmon retorted. "I can do much more. C'mon, let's dance, butter knives."

"Butter...Oh! You're on!" AuroraInumon roared as he bumrushed BioPharaohmon with a head full of steam.

AuroraInumon went for claw swipe, which BioPharaohmon parried. However, AuroraInumon kicked BioPharaohmon hard. BioPharaohmon fell down and shot out bandages, ensnaring AuroraInumon's hands.

"Think these stupid bandages will hold me?!"

"I would hope so, but I always intend to distract you not defeat..."

AuroraInumon fumed. "Oh, you keep talking! Nothing will keep me from Renamon!"

 _And that should be our full intent, Pharaohmon. Distraction is our game._ Lance internally conversed with his partner inside BioPharaohmon.

xxxxx

Buster Blader charged toward Yui & ShadowMetalGarurumon and Cammy. As the Duel Monster knight swung his blade down, the Neo-Detectives evaded his brutal attack. ShadowMetalGarurumon fired back with missiles that froze him in different places. Buster Blader invoked an aura that melted the ice away, freeing him.

"Thanks, ShadowMetalGarurumon! Your ice held him down long enough!" Yui cried out, charging spirit energy in her finger and firing a _**Spirit Gun**_ that knocked Buster Blader back.

Cammy slammed her staff down and conjured a ritual circle under Buster Blader's feet. A pillar of light poured over Buster Blader and encapsulated him. After performing specific hand seals, Cammy threw numerous Ofuda scrolls that empowered the pillar of light to damage Buster Blader from within. As the holy spell was performed, Buster Blader popped out looking worse for wear.

"Yes, way to go, Cammy!" Yui cheered.

"It's not enough to knock him out!" Cammy warned.

Buster Blader picked up his sword and stumbled forward ready to attack. ShadowMetalGarurumon cut the knight off from the pass.

"ShadowMetalGarurumon!" Yui rushed over to stop Buster Blader.

Just then, a long red katana stopped Buster Blader's sword. The four saw Carmen intervening at the last minute. Cammy defiantly met Buster Blader's gaze.

"Whoa, it's you!" Cammy called out.

"Thank you, but I could've easily stopped that," ShadowMetalGarurumon addressed Carmen.

Carmen smiled back. " _Yes, I know that._ " As Buster Blader's sword cut through her katana, she quickly took cover behind ShadowMetalGarurumon.

ShadowMetalGarurumon headbutted Buster Blader away. Yui pulled Carmen aside.

"Hey, don't get too carried like that," Yui said to Carmen.

" _Just wanted to do my part... y'know being a hero and all._ "

"That was a nice save, Carmen," Cammy said.

"Yeah, you've earned respect points from us," Yui said, patting Carmen's shoulders. She then patted ShadowMetalGarurumon's side. "You ready to call upon Shaka?"

"Whenever you are."

With that, a golden aura of light washed over Yui, transforming her dark-haired ponytail into a cascade of golden locks, which freely let loose behind her back.

Carmen watched in awe at Yui's transformation.

" _Golden hair usually means she's stronger..._ "

"Yeah, she's transformed into her Tenyou state."

" _Tenyou?_ "

Taking out her D-Ark, Yui combined her Tenyou powers with ShadowMetalGarurumon to create their own Biomerge sequence. Yui and ShadowMetalGarurumon merged into a golden-haired woman. She was now garbed in ShadowMetalGarurumon's armor, but his black armor became inverted and became lighter like AncientGarurumon's arm. She had a big sword in her right hand, which used to be ShadowMetalGarurumon's tail. The transformed Yui became Shaka, the Tenyou warrior.

"Yeah, now this is more like it!" Shaka shouted as her golden light exploded and unleashed enough force to knock Buster Blader back. "I won't destroy you, but only so much that you'll be sleeping for a while."

"Is that right?" Buster Blader grabbed his sword and bumrushed Shaka, who quickly ensnared his sword with one hand. "What?!"

"Why so surprised?" Shaka smirked calmly. She clenched her other hand and belted him with a punch to the gut.

As he stumbled back, Shaka jumped up and kicked hi in the face, knocking him over.

" _Whoa, awesome..._ " Carmen became immersed with Shaka's presence.

"Yep, that's my best friend," Cammy added. "Bet seeing all these different powered people changes your view on the world, huh?"

" _Tell me about it._ "

"Cammy! I'm worried about Aoshi and the others! I fear the worst might've happened to them, but..." Shaka beckoned Cammy over. "I still want to check on them. Carmen, you're welcome to join us."

"Let's go," Cammy nodded as she joined Shaka.

" _O-Ok, sure,_ " Carmen was about to join them until she saw Andrea, Nick, Penny, and the others engaged in their own battles. " _Actually, you two go on ahead. My friends might need me._ "

As Shaka jumped off the side building, Cammy conjured wings on her back and dove to join her friend.

"Yui, be careful down there!" Yusuke called out to her.

"Aunt Cammy, please see if Umi and Ai are ok!" Blue Mars said.

xxxxx

Shaka and Cammy landed near the building's entrance. They watched Jaden fighting his friends. Before they could offer to help, the two Neo-Detectives turned as they faced Aoshi, Kohana, Lien & TobuCatmon, Nadeshiko, and the Moonlight Knight.

"Shingo?" Cammy gasped as she saw the dark glow in Moonlight Knight's eyes.

"Aoshi?! No, not you guys, too," Shaka instinctively dropped into a battle stance.

"Not just them!" Came a group of voices behind them.

Shaka and Cammy turned around as they saw the other Victory Tamers appear.

"Anyone who opposes Lord Apophis answers to us," Kazu said with arms folded.

Kenta quickly went into camouflage mode and went straight for Cammy. As Cammy prepared to throw Ofudas to stop Kenta, Moonlight Knight kicked her from behind. Kenta then caught Cammy with a knee to her gut.

"Cammy!" Shaka shouted as Jeri stopped her with telekinesis. "Ugh, damn!"

"I won't go easy on you even if you are Himura's sister!" Jeri concentrated and used her power to paralyze Shaka's body.

 _Ugh! Jeri's telepathic powers have sure gotten stronger is she can hold me while in this state!_ Shaka thought as Jeri used telekinesis to throw her around.

"Hold on, Yui and Cammy!" Jaden shouted as he hurried over to save them, but a blast from above interceded him. He looked up to see a Cyber End Dragon. "No, is that you, Zane?!"

As Cyber End Dragon landed, it turned into the aforementioned Duelist.

"Jaden, you're a fool to turn away from Lord Apophis," Zane chided him.

"Ugh, not you, too," Jaden groaned as the Neo Duelists surrounded him. "Well, isn't this just my luck."

xxxxx

Brunhilde and Loweemon exchanged blows. Loweemon countered his girlfriend's attacks with his _**Shadow Lance**_ , but the Valkyrie proved to be the faster and stronger of the two. Brunhilde's sword clashed hard against Loweemon's lance.

"You know turning away from the path of Apophis will cost you! Come back to the light!" Loweemon pleaded, pushing against Brunhilde.

"Kouichi would always give me a choice in the matter. He'd also never join Apophis' rankings," Brunhilde retorted, propping herself up and pushing back against Loweemon. She overpowered him with her inherent Valkyrie strength. "But most of all, the real Kouichi would never attack me!"

As she knocked Loweemon's lance from his hands, Brunhilde landed a kick to the Warrior of Darkness. Loweemon growled and fired _**Shadow Meteor**_ from his chest. Brunhilde rushed ahead and batted the attack away with her sword. She lunged at Loweemon and slashed at him. The Warrior of Darkness narrowly dodged and took to the air.

Loweemon wasted no time Slide Evolving straight into his Z-Hybrid form: YamiLeomon. YamiLeomon swooped down and body slammed Brunhilde into the ground. The weight of YamiLeomon pinned the Valkyrie hard and kept her down.

"Is that all?"

 _ **Whoosh!**_

A golden blur hit YamiLeomon and swept him away. This disoriented YamiLeomon long enough for Artemismon to shot arrows into YamiLeomon's legs.

"Nice job, Artemismon!" Came Phillipe's voice.

"No sweat, Phillipe!" Artemismon said as she descended near Brunhilde. "Hey, sleeping on the job already?"

As her eyes snapped open, a grin adorned Brunhilde's face.

"Nah, just drawing things out to give Phillipe room to do his thing."

"Kotori!" Phillipe zipped right over beside the Valkyrie and pulled her out of the hole.

Brunhilde dusted debris off her. "Sheesh, that was a bad fall, but thankfully no bones broken."

"The perks of being a half-god now, right?" Artemismon asked.

"I guess so, but I ain't exactly a god, half-god, or whatever. I'm just a tough bitch to put down," Brunhilde said. "I mean, I did come back from death and all."

YamiLeomon launched dark blasts at Brunhilde, Phillipe, and Artemismon. Both Brunhilde and Artemismon dodged YamiLeomon's attacks. The speedster raced around to avoid the blasts. However, YamiLeomon turned and fired a shot to his right, which exploded and stopped Phillipe's momentum.

"Phillipe!" Artemismon dove down and caught her Tamer.

Brunhilde bolted at YamiLeomon and blasted him with ice fire. Taking the full impact of Brunhilde's attack, YamiLeomon was sent skidding back.

"No one lays a hand on Phillipe like that!" Brunhilde berated YamiLeomon. "Even if they're my boyfriend!" She imbued her sword with blue flames and raised to her eye level. "Just wish Apophis didn't make us fight."

Brunhilde and YamiLeomon both had the same idea as they bumrushed and exchanged blows.

xxxxx

Amazoness Swordswoman clashed with Dai-Valkyrie Moon. Moon countered Swordswoman's scimitar with her sword. As Swordswoman raised her scimitar again, a bolt of lightning shot down and disarmed Swordswoman. The Amazon Queen looked up to see Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter holding Mjolnir.

"You pests!" Swordswoman growled with frustration. She turned and reached to grab Moon, but Dai-Valkyrie Venus snared Swordswoman's hand with a chain and yanked her away.

"Guess you forgot all about that training we went through with you and your sisters?" Venus remarked, swinging Swordswoman around hard and tossing her aside. "Apophis sends our friend away, we're coming down on him hard!"

As Swordswoman rose, Dai-Valkyrie Mercury, Dai-Valkyrie Cyber Mercury, and Dai-Valkyrie Neptune prepared to sweep her away a tidal wave.

"Ready, Amaya?" Mercury asked her future daughter.

"Let's do this, mom!"

Neptune smirked. "I love your daughter's spirit, Ami."

"Hey! Wait for me!" Called Nick, who got in between Neptune and Cyber Mercury. "Um, sorry, ladies, but ya seen I've got water powers and all."

"If you're gonna try impress me, sorry I'm taken," Cyber Mercury replied with a coy smirk.

"Nah, just wanna help out my heroes is all..."

"Ok, but provided your water powers can match ours?" Mercury asked him.

"Well, I'm good, but not _that_ good. Not like you water ladies, but I can water bend."

"That's good enough, boy," Neptune winked to him. "Show us your valor!"

As Swordswoman rose, Mercury, Cyber Mercury, and Neptune each summoned bursts of water. They combined the water, creating a giant tidal wave that swept toward the Amazon. Nick waved his hands, manipulating said water and turning it into a big ball of condensed water. He pushed both hands forward, sending the giant water ball toward Swordswoman.

"Surf's up, dudette!" Nick shouted, sending Swordswoman sailing off the rooftop.

"Please forgive us, Lady Swordswoman," Mercury prayed.

"Hell yeah! That was badass!" Cyber Mercury, less reserved than her mother, shouted and pumped her fist up.

"Perhaps you are ripe with great potential," Neptune praised Nick's ability. "Your ability certainly compliments ours."

"That was awesome!" Neo Moon cheered for him.

"Yeah, you and your team definitely exceed the qualifications to join us," Moon said.

"Well, heh we're still thinking on that..." Nick modestly chuckled being the only male near a group of Sailor Senshi.

xxxxx

Upon seeing her brother soak up in some glory, Penny vowed not to let him outshine her. She turned to see Daiki and Helbot blasting away undead soldiers climbing up the building.

"Hey, move it!" Penny called out to Daiki and Helbot. She sniped an undead soldier and knocked it off the building's edge.

"Whoa, nice shot!" Daiki said.

"Thanks, but there's more where that came from," Penny said, taking out a bunch of quarters and nickels.

Suddenly, Bastion, Tania, and Amazoness Queen busted through the door into the rooftop level. They sighted Penny first with her back turned. Bastion, under Apophis' influence, charged toward the West Coaster.

"Penny, behind you!" Scott called out, who was with Marty and Dirk.

Taking heed of Scott's warning, Penny turned around as Bastion came her way.

"You dare to defy Lord Apophis?!" Bastion roared.

"Shit!" Penny shrieked, accidentally dropping her coins.

Just then, an arrow hit the ground space between Penny and Bastion. The arrow released a green mist that spread around Bastion. After inhaling enough of this gas, Bastion's eyes felt heavy. He collapsed and fell fast asleep.

"Bastion!" Tania cried as she tended to him.

Dai-Valkyrie Uranus charged into Tania and knocked her back. A vine shot out of nowhere and restrained Amazoness Queen. Queen turned and sighted Kurama behind her.

"Oh god... that was close..." Penny collected enough of her coin ammo.

"You ok?"

Penny looked up to see her savior: Dai-Valkyrie Ixion. The Kuiper reached for a hand. Penny gladly accepted and propped herself up thanks to Ixion.

"You have an impressive marksmanship," Ixion said. "I can tell an archer when I see one."

"Thanks, but he caught me off guard. If it wasn't for Scott..."

Ixion patted Penny's left shoulder. "You're doing well. You've got us to back you up. Though, might I suggest a holster or something to hold your ammo of choice?"

"Yeah, good idea."

"You want to tag with me, Coinshot?"

"Sure! There's some fugly zombies that wanna keep coming up here."

Ixion nodded as she quickly shot three undead zombies off the building's edge. "Wanna take turns?"

"Why not?"

Ixion and Penny started sweeping both sides of the rooftop, sniping and knocking off as many undead Apophis warriors.

Daiki grabbed an undead warrior and blasted it point blank with a pulse beam. Helbot dashed up and punched another zombie, sending it flying far off from the building.

"They're good, but we're an even better cohesive unit, Helbot!" Daiki said.

Helbot turned and smiled to her master.

xxxxx

Riding the tidal wave down, Amazoness Swordswoman crashed to the ground. The big wave swept across and knocked away most of the other Heralds. The Neo Duelists and Victory Tamers managed to evade the tides. This gave Shaka, Cammy, and Jaden room to fight back.

Blue Mars and Cyber Mercury landed to check on their friends. Much to their dismay, they were greeted by the dark glares from Ryuuhi, Adam, Demona, Summoner Venus, Battle Jupiter, and the Sailor Quartet.

"Ryuuhi!" Blue Mars cried to her brother.

"Sorry, girl, but they've drank the Apophis kool-aid," Cyber Mercury said regrettably. "They only see us as enemies now."

"Fine, then we'll fight back," Blue Mars sighed looking at Ryuuhi with sadness.

Ryuuhi drew out his sword. Blue Mars produced an ice blade. The siblings quickly dueled in their sword battle.

Cyber Mercury prepared to fight the others. Then, several blasts rained down and sent the Neo Senshi/Detectives scattering.

"Yo, sis! Need a hand?!" Daiki called out, flying down in his Hermes armor. He and Helbot landed beside Cyber Mercury.

"Thanks, Daiki," Cyber Mercury nodded. She looked at Helbot with leery eyes. "And you, too, Helbot."

"Can't believe even our friends are against us now," Daiki sighed. "Can't be helped if Apophis turned them this way using those Jewels. Helbot, initiate battle protocols!"

"As you command," Helbot complied as she scanned Adam, Summoner Venus, and the others. "Are they not our friends?"

"They're not anymore... right now at least. Just don't go overboard since we want them alive, Helbot."

"As you command, Master Daiki."

"Ok, let's rumble!" Cyber Mercury hollered.

The Amaya-Hunter siblings and Helbot stormed ahead and headed off their brainwashed friends.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Chaos Magician Girl placed a foot on Witchmon's head, grinding the left side of her face into the floor. Witchmon cringed hard as the evil mage kept stepping on her like a stepping stone.

"Hahah, yeah! You like that?!" Chaos Magician Girl taunted Witchmon. "If you think somebody's gonna save you, you better think twice! You can't imagine how much I'm enjoying this!"

"It's because of you... Apophis is even free... look at what he's done to this world's timeline!" Witchmon protested. "He's rewritten everything to make it so he's always been king! How can you be proud of this?" She discreetly formed a spell ball in her left palm.

"So what if I'm proud? Consider this sweet revenge for my humiliation. Now I can watch as a god destroys you all. And what's even better? I never had to lift a finger to kill you all. Apophis can do that for me!" She reached down and grabbed Witchmon. "Now, any last words before I finish you off, you pathetic mage?"

"Yeah! This!" Witchmon threw the magic ball under Chaos Magician Girl's feet.

"Pfft, is that all ya got...?"

 _ **Boom!**_

As the ball exploded, the explosion which ignited from it sent Chaos Magician Girl flying off the edge of the building.

"OH SHIT!" Wailed the evil mage, who fell off as her screams echoed loudly.

Witchmon grinned mischievously. "Yes, it actually worked... whew... and like a charm, too." She fell on all fours, catching her breath. "Lord Wisemon, I've got to reach you..." She scanned to see the unconscious Digimon mage still laying near her.

Meanwhile, Chaos Magician Girl, looking worse for wear as a result of Witchmon's attack, hung on a pole and looked up to the rooftop level.

"That sneaky little...! I'll make you pay for this! That was a cheap shot!" Chaos Magician Girl whined and screamed like a petulant child. "Ooooh, I can't wait to see her and all her friends burn!" She slowly scaled up the side of the building.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core OST –** _ **Combat**_ **)**

Kuwabara took down a few undead warriors with his double spirit blades.

"Man after dealing with demons and the other undead things, you punks are a piece of cake!" Kuwabara scoffed.

However, one undead warrior tried a sneak attack until a vine wrapped around the Apophis soldier and binded it. Kuwabara turned to see Dai-Valkyrie Quaoar restraining and dissolving some undead Apophis warriors with her white vampire roses.

"Thanks, Helena!"

"No problem, Kuwabara," Quaoar nodded.

As more undead soldiers climbed over to attack Kuwabara and Quaoar, Andrea intercepted the zombies. A green aura formed over the woman as she split four psychic clones.

"Yo, check that out!" Kuwabara pointed to Andrea's clones confusing the zombies.

"Yes, it's a neat ability, isn't it?" Quaoar replied, watching the zombies being compelled to attack the clones.

The real Andrea utilized telekinetic blasts in conjunction with her psychic clones' punches and kicks. These proved effective to tear through the zombies' bodies. Andrea called off her clones and stood over the the zombies' remains.

"Hope that helped get them off your backs!" Andrea flashed a thumbs up to them.

"Yeah, great work!" Kuwabara and Quaoar replied.

Mika, Larry, Playdate, and Rover helped take out undead leftovers. The former used her fan to blow away and chop others into pieces. Larry threw cards, charged with psionic energy, blew up some Apophis soldiers.

"Take them down, Rover!" Playdate encouraged her cybernetic canine, who yanked off an undead soldier's leg. "Good boy!"

"Hey, check it out, Larry!" Mika pointed to where Eris was. "Your girl's about to help fight with that dragon! Think you want to give her a hand?"

Larry added with a collective grin. "Nah, she's got all the back-up she needs." He quickly veered over to see Marty conversing with Scott and Dirk. "But, I am curious what Marty's talking to them about."

"Maybe formulating some kind of plan."

"Maybe."

xxxxx

Taking his battle with several heroes into the air, Red-Eyes Metal Darkness Dragon bombarded the sky with molten rocks. Dai-Valkyrie Sedna, Angemon X, Athena & Ariamon, Dai-Valkyrie Saturn, Dai-Valkyrie Orcus, Dai-Valkyrie Eris, Yusuke, RJ, Hiei, Rio, Kyo, Norse Knight, and MetalSeadramon effectively wiped out every molten rock that tried to impact the government building.

"Damn you! None of my rocks are going through?!" Metal Darkness Dragon swooped and vanished, attempting to outmaneuver his adversaries with his speed.

However, the majority had keen enough sight to follow the dragon's speed.

"I've already see you use this before! That trick won't work twice!" Angemon X shouted, flying up to the left and landing a punch to something hard. He pulled his fist back, revealing Metal Darkness Dragon's presence. "And your speed's pathetically slow now. I wasn't even trying that time."

"Yeah! You tell him, dad!" Athena cheered him.

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna ordered. "Now, everyone!" She swung her Ice Trident, unleashing her _**Sedna Arctic Breeze**_ to freeze nearly half the dragon's body solid.

"How about a dragon to combat another, Hiei?" Yusuke asked his demon compatriot.

"Why not?" Hiei smirked, balling up his right hand as he jumped up and fired a less impressive, but still strong _**Black Dragon**_ to daze Metal Darkness Dragon's head.

Dai-Valkyrie Eris quickly lassoed the dragon's other wing, keeping him from floating away.

"I've got him, y'all!" Eris cried out.

Dai-Valkyrie Orcus entangled Metal Darkness Dragon's body with darkness ropes.

"He's been binded! He's all yours!" Orcus gave the thumbs up.

Rio and Kyo fired dark beams that caught Metal Darkness Dragon's chest. Dai-Valkyrie Saturn flew over the dragon's back and slashed him hard enough to pierce open his hide. Norse Knight blasted through the dragon's exposed back, carving out a fissure. Yusuke and RJ then fired double _**Spirit Guns**_ shot through the open wound, which neutralized Metal Darkness Dragon.

"That's the way, guys!" Sedna called out, watching Metal Darkness Dragon slowly fall to the ground level.

"Looks like everything's good here," Angemon X muttered.

"Not quite," Saturn interjected, pointing to the sky where the Egyptian Gods were fighting Apophis. "There's still the matter with Apophis."

"Hope those Egyptian Gods can hold him off a little longer," Yusuke muttered.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

"Ok, Scott, we need to spring our plan to action," Dirk firmly stated.

"Now? Hello, anybody home? Apophis isn't even here or near us!" Scott reminded him.

"That's where the other heroes will come through for us," Marty said, overhearing Dai-Valkyrie Moon and BlazeGallantmon's strategy. "Looks like they're planning to bring Apophis down here. Meaning this might be our one and only chance."

"Yes, but what if..."

"Worry not about the what ifs, what could'ves, and what should'ves, Scott. Now is good as any," Dirk resolved his decision. "Marty, what do we do?"

"Lay low and keep alive," Marty said, eyeing the two leaders formulating their plans.

xxxxx

Dai-Valkyrie Pluto awoke in the arms of Neo Moon.

"Pluto, you're finally coming to!"

"Princess...?" Pluto blinked twice and raised her head. "Has the enemy been defeated?"

"No, but we're leading us to that direction," Moon said. "Takato, let's gather up the others and head for Apophis."

"Let's make haste then!" BlazeGallantmon declared, soaring up into the air with Dai-Valkyrie Moon.

"Every leader who can hear me! We're heading up to face Apophis!" Moon called out to everyone present. "If we fight together, we'll give the fight to Apophis!"

xxxxx

The first to heed Moon's call were Yusuke and Dai-Valkyrie Sedna. He powered up with his demon cloak covering him. He rocketed up to meet with Moon and BlazeGallantmon.

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna summoned her polar bear spirit, Knut, and rode him toward the final battle awaiting them.

xxxxx

After knocking Tea back, Yugi summoned _**Cursed Dragon**_ and mounted him. The dragon carried Yugi up to join the other leaders.

xxxxx

As he knocked Beowulfmon and Shutumon back, Ardhamon Spirit Evolved straight into KaiserGreymon. He glided up to convene with the other leaders.

xxxxx

After knocking back YamiLeomon, Brunhilde mounted Grani and took flight toward the sky with the others.

"I might not be a leader, but I'm going to show my worth!" Brunhilde shouted.

xxxxx

"Just look at them go," Neo Moon muttered, holding Pluto up. "You can do this, Sailor Moon!"

"Be careful up there, my friends," Pluto said.

"Remind Apophis who he's messing with!" Venus called out.

"C'mon, they've got this!" RJ added in his own crude manner. "Give that son of a bitch hell, dad!"

"Let's end this and bring our friends back to themselves again, Yug!" Joey encouraged his best friend and the other leaders.

"Kotori, don't get too reckless," Phillipe muttered, praying for the best.

"Sedna, I'll be close by when you need me," Angemon X said.

"Go for it, momma!" Athena cheered Sedna on.

"Don't come back until y'all kick that guy's ass," StormSakuyamon focused toward the sky. "Let's bring back balance to everything!"

xxxxx

 _ **5 Kilometers above Tokyo/May 7, 2010/12:15 AM**_

 **(Cue Stargate: SG1 OST –** _ **Apophis**_ **)**

Meanwhile, Apophis was still locked in an epic divine war with the three Egyptian Gods. Their divine energies manipulated the weather and altered the scope of the heaven's arena. Utilizing the powers from his Power Jewel, coupled with the staff, Apophis merged several clouds into a black one. From this black cloud came a massive bolt of golden lightning that struck Ra.

Ra absorbed the impact of the radical thunder blast and rocketed forward. The golden deity expelled fiery blasts toward his brother, who responded by nullifying these blasts with a barrier.

"Your powers are far weaker than they used to, dear brother!" Apophis cackled evilly. With a wave from his Staff, he unleashed a similar but bigger golden lightning bolt that impacted Ra. "Yes, I see now. Your dormancy and confinement in that card weakened you. You've become nothing more than a pet summon for these primitive simians. Such a pathetic and demeaning fall to descent for someone who was at one point my equal. I can't even stand looking at your sight anymore. Be gone!" He fired another blast from his Staff.

As the beam hurtled for Ra, Obelisk and Slifer interceded Apophis' blast. Both took the full blow of Apophis' attack.

"Willing to protect your father, Osiris and Set?" Apophis chuckled. "I appreciate your valor, but your efforts shall all be for naught!"

Ra roared to Obelisk and Slifer. Then, Ra produced a golden sheen of light, which bathed over his large frame. Obelisk formed a blue aura over himself. Slifer's body became enveloped in crimson light. The three Egyptian Gods coalesced with each other and merged, forming their combined titan mode. Slifer became Obelisk's right arm and the burning head of Ra infused with Obelisk's left.

"What's this? Well, this is quite unexpected of you," the evil serpent god was slightly taken aback by the Gods' combined formation. "Go on and humor me then."

Taking up Apophis' challenge, the Egyptian Gods unleashed their ultimate attack, _**Titan Firestorm**_ , which burned through the clouds covering the sky. Apophis readily pointed his Staff and discharged a massive beam, which matched the Egyptian Gods' combined power.

Finding himself being pushed back slightly, Apophis noticed his hands shaking as he tried to hold the Gods' attack. Apophis and the Egyptian Gods hovered higher up into the sky as they reached closer past the atmosphere. From an outer space view, two golden flashes of light shined and pierced through.

"Ok, perhaps I misjudged... you're not as weak as I thought... but...!" Apophis gritted while his Staff lit up and the six Jewels' energies resonated with the instrument. The evil god felt the surge of the cosmic energies filling him with more power. "I won't be so easily done in! Not even by the likes of you, Ra!" He unleashed a bigger green orb that blasted through the Gods' attack.

Apophis' attack shattered the Gods' defenses. His immense blast overpowered and split the combined being back to the three individual Egyptian Gods. The scorching flames burned out all over Ra, reverting him back to his basic golden armored mode.

Apophis seethed under his breath realizing the Gods pushed him far. "Damn you, but I proved with the Staff and the Jewels of Eternity, not even you and your children are enough to defeat me, brother." He laughed in the face of the Gods' failure. "Learn your place as I reclaims my rightful place in the hierarchy. I shall be the one that stands above the pyramid I've erected on this world whose timeline I've altered! And there is no place for weak deities like yourselves on my kingdom!" He charged more cosmic power through the Staff and prepared to obliterate Ra first. "Seeing how weak you've become disappoints me. I can no longer consider you, brother. No, to me, you're simply Ra. I can't imagine how dismayed mother will be when she sees me send you to the underworld." He raised his Staff and prepared to deliver the final attack on Ra. "Which is where you'll be going!"

Suddenly, Obelisk and Slifer once again obstructed Ra from Apophis' finishing blast.

"Fine you wish to join your father in the underworld? I have no qualms sending you where he's going next!"

 **(Theme fades)**

As he prepared to throw a larger blast at the gods, he was cut off by a volley of fiery blasts. Quickly neutralizing these blasts, Apophis sighted the culprits: Yugi and the Cursed Dragon.

"Apophis, that's far enough!" Yugi barked at the evil deity. He veered toward the three Egyptian Gods and gasped in shock. _He's defeated the three Egyptian Gods?! No, if he's able to do this to Ra, Obelisk, and Slifer...!_

 **(Cue Justice League Unlimited OST –** _ **Seeing Double (Divided We Fall)**_ **)**

Shortly after Yugi arrived, Dai-Valkyrie Moon, BlazeGallantmon, KaiserGreymon, Yusuke, Dai-Valkyrie Sedna, and Valkyrie Brunhilde w/Grani appeared next to the Duelist. The leaders set their sights on Apophis, who raised his Staff.

"I see you've all assembled here in hopes of stopping me. Try all you can. I wield the powers of the universe! Enough to eradicate you and purge you to the underworld!" Apophis boasted, invoking all six Jewels' powers in conjunction.

"Yugi! The Egyptian Gods are in pretty rough shape!" BlazeGallantmon noticed the three Gods' bodies looking worse for wear after Apophis' attack on them.

"Yes, which is why we need to guard the Gods and keep Apophis away from them!"

Apophis flew at the leaders swiftly and lobbed a destructive blast from his Staff. The leaders scattered, evading the Staff's beam.

"Apophis, you've done enough damage to our world!" BlazeGallantmon defiantly cried out. He fired off a _**Phoenix Shot**_ from his lance and hit Apophis with it.

Apophis invoked the Space Jewel, which opened up a wormhole and sucked up the phoenix blast. Another hole opened up behind BlazeGallantmon, who anticipated the attack and turned around with his shield countering the blast. With his back turned, Apophis tried a sneak attack, but KaiserGreymon instinctively cut him off from the pass.

"Thinking of cheap shotting my friend? Go through me first!" KaiserGreymon goaded the evil serpent god.

Yusuke, who was able to stay afloat with his red demon cloak, chastised Apophis. "Yeah, I thought all-mighty gods with the powers of the universe aren't supposed to play dirty?! Well, can't blame ya, because I don't play fair either!" He powered up both fists; one imbued with blue spirit power and the other covered in red demon's cloak. "But, when you cheap shot a pal of mine, I take it personal!"

Apophis cackled, unleashing golden bolts toward KaiserGreymon and Yusuke. The duo narrowly dodged the god's blasts and beelined at him. KaiserGreymon imbued with massive blade with intense flames and unleashed his _**Dragonfire Crossbow**_. Yusuke compressed both spirit and demon energies, forming a golden sphere of light, which he then tossed at Apophis.

Apophis used the Time Jewel to slow time. KaiserGreymon and Yusuke's attacks moved slower than normal. This allowed Apophis to neutralize both attacks. He quickly undid his time power and blasted them both back.

"Fools, did you forget I can control the flow of time?! And it's all possible thanks to the power of the Time Jewel!" Apophis declared as an ice sheet formed around him. He dropped the Staff, sending bolts of golden light to shatter the ice walls. He looked up to see Sedna flying down with her Ice Trident.

"We won't let you continuing having your way with this world!" Sedna cried out, summoning a giant icicle and sending it at Apophis.

Valkyrie Brunhilde flew down from the left with Grani. She unleashed a massive pillar of blue flames at the deity's direction.

"You turn my friends against me?! Now you've made this personal!" Brunhilde exclaimed.

The evil serpent quickly countered their attacks with his Staff. He teleported out of Sedna and Brunhilde's reach. He relocated away from the other heroes.

Dai-Valkyrie Moon beckoned Sleipnir, who arrived to pick her up. They immediately advanced on Apophis and set their sights on his Staff.

"His Staff, Sailor Moon! Go for his Staff!" Sleipnir directed her.

"What we should've done from the start! Take away the source of his newfound power!" Moon raised her sword and swung it, sending her _**Moon Holy X-Slash**_ that headed straight for Apophis' right arm.

"Aiming for my Staff, will you?!" Apophis spat out, shifting over to the left to evade Moon's attack. "A nice attempt, but... WHAT?!" The next thing he saw was Moon flying off Sleipnir and launching herself straight at him. "Are you a fool?!"

Moon crossed her arms and collided with Apophis head-on. She knocked Apophis, sending him flying back. She then folded her legs around Apophis' arm and pulled at the Staff. Apophis reared back, keeping the Staff away from her grasp.

"Relinquish yourself off me, woman!" Apophis demanded, punching at Moon's head, who refused to let go.

"No way! Not until you let go of this Staff!" Moon gritted, pulling away at the Staff.

As Apophis prepared to kick her off his foot, a flash of silver light blindsided him. The Silver Crystal's light shot out of Moon's body and burned through his armored face, revealing a serpent's eye. Moon fearlessly maintained a hold of Apophis' arm and started pulling the Staff away.

"Give it!"

"NEVER!" Apophis hissed in an otherworldly tone, his loud booming voice became more serpent-like. His body started to shift around and expand in response to the presence of the Silver Crystal. "That repugnant light! I shall remove it and you from this world!" He once again took on the titanic form he used when he released from his imprisonment.

"Sailor Moon!" Yugi shouted as he and Cursed Dragon beelined for Moon.

Upon seeing Apophis growing with the Staff, Moon couldn't maintain her hold on the instrument anymore. Her fingers slipped off. She started to slid off as Apophis' size expansion was complete. She flew off and landed on Sleipnir.

"Sailor Moon, you almost had it!" Yugi called to her.

"He was already growing! He likely reacted to my Silver Crystal's light and made himself bigger to defend himself!" Moon replied. "And the Egyptian Gods?"

"They're still able to fight, but they're in tough shape," Yugi said, glancing behind him as the three Egyptian Gods slowly approached him.

Apophis' evil laughter filled the sky. " _ **Is this all you have to fight me with?! Pitiful! For as long as I have my Staff, you cannot defeat me!**_ " He raised his Staff and released streams of golden thunderous light.

The heroes evaded every single blast, but try as they might Apophis kept shooting more. BlazeGallantmon raised his shield and stopped a few blasts.

"We always find a way, Apophis! We've beaten power mad freaks like you!" BlazeGallantmon defied him. "You're looking at someone who's willing to fight to the very end!" With that, he invoked his, Guilmon, and Suzaku's combined energies. "Suzaku, Guilmon, give us the strength we used to fight Teen-Reaper with!"

Suddenly, a pillar of flames enveloped BlazeGallantmon and solidified, forming layers of red crystallized chitin around the Beast Biomerger. Cracks then formed over the chitin and broke apart. Red light seemingly burst and poured out to break it apart. A completely new being emerged. Gone was BlazeGallantmon. In his place: Guilkatomon, the new Advanced Biomerger achieved during the battle with Teen-Reaper recently.

"Whoa, he's part Takato, part Guilmon now?!" Yusuke spat out, gawking at Takato's new transformation. "I'm digging the biker motif and long spiky hair, though! Not bad!"

Moon was taken aback by Guilkatomon. "So, this is new form he gained when he was in Tai's world fighting that Buu-Reaper?!"

KaiserGreymon added. "Yep, and I was there in person to see it." He turned to Sedna and Brunhilde. "Right? We were all there!"

"That's right," Sedna nodded. "This is Takato and Guilmon's newest Biomerger form."

"Pretty badass, huh?" Brunhilde said.

Guilkatomon locked his sights on the evil god. "You make yourself, Apophis, but it won't change the fact you're a dead man!"

" _ **An impressive show, mortal, but no man, half-beast or otherwise, can kill me! Do your worst!**_ "

As Apophis lobbed a volley of golden blasts from his Staff, Guilkatomon instinctively flew around throwing red blasts to stop them. Moon, Yugi, and the aided Guilkatomon as they neutralized as many of Apophis' blasts.

Guilkatomon shot up toward Apophis and cupped his hands to one side.

" _ **You're willing to attack me in close quarters, half-beast?!**_ "

"I'm not just willing! I'll do it!" Guilkatomon growled, curling his lips as he pushed his hands forward, sending a massive red beam. On the front of this beam is the Hazard symbol.

As he fired and aimed his _**Hazard Wave**_ , it collided with force against Apophis' head. Apophis' face contorted as he tried to withstand Guilkatomon's close quarter blast.

"Apophis, I saved one world with this form and I'll ready to do it again protecting my own world!" Guilkatomon defiantly shouted to the face of his oppressor.

Moon, Yugi, KaiserGreymon, and Yusuke joined Guilkatomon as they united their attacks on Apophis. Shortly after, Sedna joined in and aided them. Brunhilde and Grani watched from the rear, mesmerized by the veterans' actions.

 _Man, looking at them go to town on Apophis. They're really are large and in charge!_ Brunhilde thought, her mind brimming with exhilaration. She clenched her fists and smiled. _I honestly never thought myself as leadership material, but seeing them... something is telling me that I'll be in their position someday._ "Well, I can start by setting an example! Guys, make some room for me!" She flew off Grani and released a burst of blue flames from her hand.

"Brunhilde!" Yugi called out to her.

"Am I too late to join in?"

"Not at all!" Moon nodded.

"Glad you can join us, Kotori," Guilkatomon said, keeping his _**Hazard Wave**_ on Apophis.

The Egyptian Gods slowly raised their heads and witnessed the heroes taking their stance against Apophis. The heroes' valor supplied the Gods with a renewed surge of willpower. They slowly floated forward and prepared a repeated assault on Apophis.

" _ **You stubbornly refuse to let him and perish, brother?! Fine, you and your children can all perish with these insects!**_ "

The Egyptian Gods combined their attacks and sent them at Apophis once again. This time they attacked with thrice the power they exhibited before. Apophis used the Space Jewel to shift reality around them. The heroes' and the Egyptian Gods' attacks seemingly obliterated Apophis.

"We got him?!" Guilkatomon cried out prematurely.

However, to their dismay, Apophis' giant form reappeared behind the heroes and the Gods. He raised his Staff and summoned pillars of golden light. These pillars formed into seals and trapped the leaders within.

"Hey, he sealed us!" KaiserGreymon slashed at the golden pillar sealing him.

"Let us out of here!" Sedna demanded, stabbing at the seal with her Ice Trident. Knut aided her by clawing through their containment seal, but his efforts came to no avail.

"Let us out of here, you dick!" Brunhilde shouted, punching and firing blue flames at one side of her seal. Grani tries his hardest to kick down the seal with no desired results.

"Now you're really pissing me off!" Yusuke snapped, madly punching at the seal surrounding him.

"Apophis, this is a cheap tactic!" Yugi chastised the evil god.

Apophis cackled evilly as he lowered his hands over the seals. " _ **Quite the contrary! As long as I still wield the Staff and the Jewels, everything is fair game! Now, you can't intervene when I destroy Ra and his children!**_ "

"You wouldn't!" Moon yelled at him.

" _ **Watch and see.**_ " Apophis cackled wickedly as he blasted the Egyptian God monsters. " _ **Look at your precious Gods now! They're at my mercy! I have determined their fates!**_ "

"STOP THIS, APOPHIS! YOU'LL DESTROY THEM!" Yugi openly pleaded.

" _ **And that's exactly what I set out to do! Hahahah!**_ "

Guilkatomon repeatedly punched at his seal prison. "YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE, APOPHIS!"

As Sleipnir stomped against their seal, Moon grasped her hand over chest.

"Not even my earth-shattering stomps can break our imprisonment, Sailor Moon. We must break free out of here!" Sleipnir addressed the Moon Princess. He noticed Moon on one knee and invoking her Silver Crystal's light.

 _My friends, help us._ Moon reached to her Senshi.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Suddenly, the Dai-Valkyrie Planetaries and Norse Knight heard their loved one's plea.

"That was Sailor Moon! She needs us!" Norse Knight called to the others.

"Then, let's haul our butts up there!" Venus declared.

Jupiter brandished Mjolnir, wearing a determined look. "I'm gonna give Apophis a big piece of my mind now!"

"If Sailor Moon is in danger, then Karin is, too," Angemon X added as he joined the Dai-Valkyrie Planetaries. He beckoned both Athena and Ariamon away. "You two stay here and tend to anyone who needs help."

"But...!" Athena cried out. She then paused and realized how dangerous the battle would be ahead. "Yeah, I get it. Be careful and get mom back safe, dad."

Orcus grabbed Athena's hand. "Hey, you can come help your Kuiper aunties, Athena!"

"Ok!"

Saturn took Neo Moon's hand. "C'mon, are you and RJ ready to fight?"

"Of course! Sailor Moon needs us!" Neo Moon said.

"Yeah, and my old man's gonna need me to save his ass," RJ replied.

"I'm coming up as well! I can't depend on Takato to fight his battles alone!" StormSakuyamon said in Rika's voice.

"Then, we should get going!" Dai-Valkyrie Pluto instructed them.

 **(Cue Justice League Unlimited OST –** _ **Destroyer (Apokolips on Earth)**_ **)**

Wasting no time, the Dai-Valkyrie Senshi, Norse Knight, Angemon X, RJ, and StormSakuyamon headed up to face Apophis.

Suddenly, their advancement was halted in them form of an owl-faced wave, a spiral-shaped blast, and a frozen shot. The group narrowly evaded getting shot down. They sighted the culprits behind these attacks.

Omegamon, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, and Athenamon arrived on the rooftop. All of them possessed the same dark glows in their eyes.

"No, don't tell me...!" Mercury cried out.

"Apophis got to them, too?!" Uranus exclaimed.

"Ugh, this is not what we needed!" Venus growled.

"Get ready! They're about to attack!" Norse Knight called out.

The Digital World's defenders, now Apophis Heralds, launched a counterattack on the group. Omegamon launched himself toward Angemon X and Norse Knight. The Royal Knight brought his Grey Sword down. Angemon X jumped out of the way and fired a continuous wave of Ki blasts at Omegamon. The Royal Knight put up his Brave Shield shoulder, guarding himself from Angemon X's blasts. Omegamon uncovered his defenses only to find no Angemon X.

Angemon X reappeared above the Royal Knight and swooped down, throwing his sword at Omegamon. As the sword belted Omegamon's face, the Ascendant expelled his _**Buster Cannon**_ , an immense energy wave, that pushed Omegamon away.

"That should do it, Dimitri!" Norse Knight said

"Doubt it. This is Omegamon we're talking about," added Angemon X. "More, I'm not going for any killing blows. We just need to subdue him."

With that, Norse Knight summoned Gaia the Alicorn.

"What is your command, Prince Endymion?" Gaia asked the Earth prince.

"Hold off Omegamon and try neutralizing him. Remember he's a Digital World ally."

"I understand."

Angemon X vehemently glared toward Apophis, who was becoming visible to all. "You aren't going to have your way, Apophis!" _Karin, I hope you can hang on for a little while longer!_

Athenamon engaged Dai-Valkyries Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, and Neptune. The Digi-Amazon was able to fend off the Dai-Valkyrie Senshi with her sword. Jupiter swooped down and smashed Mjolnir against Athenamon's sword.

"Lady Athenamon, we're your allies!" Jupiter pleaded to her.

"She won't listen to words! Now that she's under Apophis' control, she'll only respond to actions!" Uranus exclaimed as she charged from another side and slashed at Athenamon's back.

Venus unleashed her _**Venus Wink Chain Sword**_ on Athenamon and drove her away some.

As Athenamon slashed her sword, she sent a projectile attack. Neptune used her Deep Aqua Mirror to deflect the Digi-Amazon's attack. Athenamon narrowly dodged her deflected attack and let it pass into the air.

"Keeping us from helping, Sailor Moon! Apophis isn't taking any chances with us interfering!" Venus looked up to the sky. "Sailor Moon, don't worry we'll be up there soon!"

Entering an aerial battle, Imperialdramon FM actively fought off StormSakuyamon, RJ, Saturn, Neo Moon, and Pluto. Imperialdramon FM launched a _**Positron Laser**_. The warriors dodged the Dra-Warrior's attack.

"Eat this, asshole!" RJ fired a _**Demon Gun**_ shot that impacted Imperialdramon FM.

StormSakuyamon summoned a tornado and caught Imperialdramon FM with it. The Dra-Warriors tried to defend against the Beast Biomerger's attack, but was lifted up and sent flying away.

"Nothing's keeping me from my friend!" StormSakuyamon defiantly cried out.

Saturn flew over Imperialdramon FM and delivered quick slashes with her Silence Glaive. Imperialdramon FM absorbed the impact of Saturn's rapid slashes and fell.

"Hurry and get up there, Rika!" Pluto instructed her.

"Ok!" StormSakuyamon hastily flew up past the clouds to reach the leaders. "Here I come, Takato! Help's on the way!"

xxxxx

Apophis noticed StormSakuyamon's approach and discharged golden blasts at her. She quickly dodged the incoming streams.

"RIKA! RENAMON!" Guilkatomon yelled in elation.

"Thank goodness, but just you alone?!" Moon asked.

"The others got caught off guard by Omegamon, Athenamon, and Imperialdramon!" StormSakuyamon answered as she floated over next to Guilkatomon's seal. "I was the only one able to come here. Ok, Takato, I'm about to bust you out!" Before she could neutralize the seal, a force seemingly pulled her away from Guilkatomon. "Ugh, hey! Something's pulling me!"

"Rika!" Guilkatomon shouted. "Apophis, what are you doing to her?!"

" _ **I won't allow an insect to bypass me!**_ " Apophis used his Staff to pull StormSakuyamon toward him. " _ **I don't know how you were able to get past my Heralds, but this is where you stop! Yes, I see you possess such a spirit rich with valor. You chose to save the half-beast because you share a bond with him that surpasses the others!**_ "

"So what if that's true?! That's none of your business!" Rebuked StormSakuyamon, struggling to break loose from Apophis' restraints. "Let me go!"

"LET HER GO, APOPHIS!" Guilkatomon snapped as his eyes went viral. Rearing back, he gathered red energy and fired off another _**Hazard Wave**_. The concentrated beam tore through the seal, breaking him free. "Rika, Renamon!" He shot up and reached for StormSakuyamon.

" _ **You managed to break loose?! No matter, you both can perish!**_ " Apophis yelled out, preparing to blast the two Tamers away.

 _Rika, Renamon! Can I reach them in time?!_ Guilkatomon focused intently on saving StormSakuyamon from Apophis' grasp. As he drew near, Apophis readied a beam.

Just then, something from above came flying down from the sky. Everyone looked up and from their perspective, two shadows seemingly appeared to be coming straight out of the sun.

Apophis gazed up and questioned. " _ **What's is this?!**_ " He casted StormSakuyamon aside, giving Guilkatomon time to catch her. He raised his Staff and prepared to blast whatever he saw.

"Rika, I've got you!" Guilkatomon held StormSakuyamon.

"About time," she remarked, leaning an arm against him.

" _ **Wait, this cosmic power feels familiar. Both of them are very familiar... what?! No, it can't be!**_ " Apophis gawked as the large phoenix dove at Apophis and collided with him.

"Can it be?!" Yugi called out.

"Yes, it is! It's...!" Sedna shouted.

Moon cried out happily upon seeing the familiar face. "Mars! You're back!"

As the large phoenix screeched loudly and tore into Apophis with her talons, Houou Mars was visibly seen inside the phoenix cloak. Wearing a determined glare, Houou Mars shoved her hands forward and fired numerous cosmic fire blasts into Apophis' face.

"Guess who's back?!"

" _ **How is this possible?! You should still be casted far away in another galactic system!**_ "

"Sorry to disappoint. Oh, and I didn't come alone. Guess who'd like to have a word with you?"

With that, a golden flash of light shot at Apophis and then...

 _ **Boom!**_

...Apophis' face contorted and his head snapped back following a devastating blow to the deity's face. The deity was slightly pushed away by this immense force, which was concealed in a golden pillar of light.

"Apophis, I see you're still tainted by Chaos' influence. What a shame," a deep woman's voice came from this light, which Moon instantly recognized.

"Ga-Galaxia?!" Moon gasped as the Golden Queen in question revealed herself to all.

Galaxia kept a fierce gaze on Apophis. "I hoped it would never come down to his. Me having to fight my own son, but since you've hurt your brother I can't let this stand."

Yugi couldn't believe what he had heard. "W-What?! Son?! You mean to say... you're the mother of the Winged Dragon of Ra?!"

"It can't be though! Ra's a big dragon bird thing!" Moon shouted. Her face conveyed confusion over the weird relations between Galaxia, Apophis, and Ra. "And wait, Apophis is your son, too?!"

Sedna added. "I don't think it's that much of a stretch. I mean, all three wear gold."

"Lest you forget, Princess Serenity, I was born Loki's son," Sleipnir reminded Moon. "How can an immortal man help procreate an eight-legged stallion such as thyself. Also, my siblings happen to be a wolf, a snake, and one of the Underworld's rulers."

"Ok, you got me there, but Galaxia you came all the way out here?"

"I escorted your friend, Sailor Mars, and the Houou back to your planet. Apophis just didn't count on relocating them to where I was," Galaxia firmly said, maintaining a gaze on the over sized deity. "Isn't that correct, Apophis?"

Apophis chortled in the face of Galaxia. " _ **You have no place to look down on me, Galaxia. I've long since surpassed you long ago...**_ "

"Only because you wield the Jewels of Eternity and the Staff. Without those, you wouldn't have such mastery over every cosmic aspect. You wouldn't have altered this planet's timestream and change everything to suit your image. On top of that..."

Apophis pointed his Staff and fired a blast at Galaxia.

"Hey, move out of the way!" Brunhilde called out to her.

However, to everyone's shock, Galaxia caught Apophis' blast and backhanded it aside. Apophis was flabbergasted by how easily the Golden Queen stopped his Staff's blast. Galaxia noted the burns on her hand as a result.

"...that's no way of treating your mother when she's talking."

Apophis scowled angrily. " _ **You're not fit to mock me!**_ " He utilized the Power Jewel and blasted Galaxia away, sending her flying next to Ra.

Ra turned his head and casted his eyes on Galaxia. He growled lowly but non-aggressively. Galaxia placed a hand on Ra's forehead.

"My beautiful son, Ra. Yes, I've returned," Galaxia smiled genuinely, caressing Ra's snout.

Yugi shook his head. "Well, this changes everything."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I can't look at Ra the same way again," Brunhilde concurred with the Duelist.

As she invoked her Silver Crystal Moon blasted her way through her seal.

"Sleipnir, let's free the others!" Moon said, mounting Sleipnir's back. "Mars, help me break the others loose!"

"Ok! I'm on it!" Houou Mars replied.

While Moon and Houou Mars worked freeing the others, Apophis shifted his view back on the leaders. However, Galaxia interceded him.

"Don't even think of it, Apophis," Galaxia warned him, drawing out her sword to him. "To think I once held you in my arms with your brother. We were a loving family, but then... Chaos took it all away. That malevolent force turned you against me."

" _ **I've long since embraced the path Chaos has provided me. There's no changing me, mother... No, Ma'at. Or, do you simply go by Galaxia now? You haven't been Ma'at for a long time.**_ "

As Moon freed him, Yugi eavesdropped on Galaxia and Apophis' exchange.

"Ma'at, that name's familiar... yes, that's the Egyptian Goddess of Truth and Justice," Yugi muttered. "So, Galaxia was once that same goddess?"

"I shouldn't be surprised, I mean supposedly our past families were born from deities," Houou Mars added. "I mean, Pluto's father was Chronos."

"Yeah, and if Sleipnir was born from Loki, then Galaxia giving birth to the Winged Dragon of Ra isn't too far fetched," Guilkatomon said.

"Even if the thought of that is hard to believe," StormSakuyamon stated.

"I mean, if Apophis is to be believed, then Obelisk and Slifer are not just Ra's kids, but Galaxia's grand kids!" Sedna pointed out.

KaiserGreymon blinked thrice, trying to wrap his mind around that thought. "Man, talk about a screwed up family lineage!"

"This just proves Galaxia is ages old if she conceived Ra and Apophis," Yugi said.

"Just for the record, Ra and Apophis didn't start off looking like the way they are now," Galaxia revealed to the others. "They looked like normal children. It was only when Cosmos and Chaos imbued them with their power coupled with the the Jewels of Eternity that changed them."

" _ **And I prefer this divine body unlike that weak meat carcass I once had,**_ " Apophis cackled as his eyes gleamed. He removed his mask, unveiling his serpent's face. " _ **Now, Galaxia, do you have any last words before I send you, Ra, and the others to the underworld?**_ "

"Why yes, I do," Galaxia smiled darkly as she vanished out of Apophis' view.

Before Apophis could respond to her next attack, Ra, Obelisk, and Slifer slammed into Apophis hard while pushing him away. Obelisk seized Apophis' right arm. Slifer wrapped its body around the evil serpent god's body, applying a tight grip on him. Ra floated above Apophis and raised his head. Galaxia reappeared atop Ra's forehead with her hands pressed over her sword's hilt.

"Apophis, you will know your place in the divine hierarchy!" Galaxia openly declared. "Sailor Moon, you and your colleagues make use of this time to attack Apophis!"

"What are you going to do?!" Moon asked her.

"Ra and I have worked up a plan. Make haste and don't waste this opportunity! Go before he uses the Staff!"

"Ok!" Moon nodded as she rallied the other leaders. "You heard her, my friends! Let's not waste a minute too soon!"

The leaders, StormSakuyamon, and Houou Mars stormed Apophis with reckless abandon. Trying his hardest to break loose from Slifer and Obelisk's grips, Apophis was wide open for attack.

KaiserGreymon took out his D-Scanner. "This is a job for Susanoomon! Spirits, come to me!"

xxxxx

Each Legendary Warrior witnessed their bodies glowing and sensed someone beckoning to them. The Spirits heeded KaiserGreymon's call and flew out of each Legendary Warriors, reverting each to regular civilian forms.

"What just happened?! Our Spirits have been recalled!" Kouji was aghast over this development.

"No! Come back, Spirits!" Tomoki called out.

Izumi looked at her hands in disbelief. "That no good... how could Takuya be selfish?! Does he really think he can beat Lord Apophis by stealing our Spirits?!"

Vega glanced up, chuckling. "You got that damn right. Give Apophis hell, Takuya!"

The others briefly paused to watch the leaders launch counterattacks on Apophis. KaiserGreymon was seen gathering the Spirits and evolve into Susanoomon.

"Sedna!" Angemon X watched Sedna throwing a massive icicle spear at Apophis.

"A'right, Yugi! Let that big freak have it!" Joey hollered to his best friend.

"Sailor Moon! You can do it!" Neo Moon cheered him on.

"Go for it, Kotori!" Phillipe encouraged Brunhilde.

Meanwhile, the West Coasters became drawn to the epic battle against Apophis. Andrea pivoted to her left side as she noticed Scott and Dirk were nowhere to be seen.

"Marty, where's Scott and Dirk?" Andrea asked him.

"Laying in wait. Now if those heroes can get Apophis down here, all will go according to plan," Marty vaguely said.

"But, what if they can't lure Apophis back down here? What if they can't defeat him?" Larry asked Marty.

"We can't think like that, Larry. These heroes have faced and overcome such odds before, right? Then, if they are who you say they are, Apophis will just be another to bad guy to fall."

"For our sake, let's hope that's the case," Andrea said.

"Me, too, Andrea." He veered over to see Scott and Dirk hiding behind a satellite.

xxxxx

 _ **Boom!**_

Apophis was on the receiving end of massive blue flames. Brunhilde fiercely smothered him with her _**Valhalla Frozen Inferno**_ flames. StormSakuyamon shot down a barrage of lightning bolts that bombarded the deity. Yusuke launched his _**Spirit Wave**_ that impacted Apophis' chest. Sedna threw a supersized _**Sedna Icicle Spear**_ that pierced through Apophis' defenses. Yugi commanded Slifer and Obelisk to neutralize Apophis using their divine energies.

Apophis became subdued to the point where he had trouble conjuring the Staff's powers.

"Here's one courtesy of all Ten Spirits!" Susanoomon roaring, catching Apophis' face with a punch. He followed it up with a straight uppercut to Apophis' jaw.

Guilkatomon, Houou Mars, and Moon set up Apophis for their attacks.

"Ready? Let's see what this new form can do, Takato!" Houou Mars encouraged him.

"Right!"

"Hit him with what you have!" Moon shouted, raising her sword and bringing it down.

Apophis opened his eyes just in time for Guilkatomon to fire another _**Hazard Wave**_. Houou Mars conjured a massive pillar of cosmic flames, which hurtled toward the evil deity. Both attacks coalesced into a single cosmic flamed attack, which shaped like a bird's face, and impacted Apophis' armored chest. Moon then finished things off by hitting Apophis with another _**Moon Holy X-Slash**_. Apophis' already damaged chest armor broke apart, revealing the serpent's true horrendous scaly form. The evil deity let out a pained scream as their attacks finally destroyed his armored defenses.

Galaxia closed her eyes and communed with Ra. _My son, do you have enough strength left to lend me your power? It must be done to stop Apophis._

Inside Galaxia's mindscape, she saw a youthful Egyptian man with short dark hair and imbued with a benevolent aura, which was unlike his brother's. In front Ra was Galaxia in her former goddess Ma'at appearance.

 _'Mother, there has to be another way.'_

 _'I'm afraid your brother decided his fate. He has embraced the dark path. There's no salvation for him.'_

 _'Then, it's too late for him? No...'_

 _'Ra, the most we can do is provide the brother you grew up with... the one I helped raise with you closure. That small part of your brother that we loved would want us to end this once and for all.'_

 _'All right, mother. Let my strength resonate with yours.'_

As her eyes shot open, Sailor Galaxia looked down over herself. A thick golden light bathed over the Senshi's body. Ra, too, was basked in a similar golden cloak. Both mother and son's cosmic powers resonated with one another.

"Galaxia!" Moon cried out, observing the Golden Queen and Ra both covered in the same golden veil of light.

The Houou quickly telepathed with Mars. _**'She's attempting to combine Ra's power with her own!'**_

 _Can she do that? Couldn't that destroy her own body if she overloads her body with hers and Ra's combined energies?!_

 _ **'Possibly, but she's likely to handle it since she's the Goddess Ma'at.'**_

Suzaku and Seiryuu both communicated with Guilkatomon and StormSakuyamon.

 _ **'Takato, this might be quite the eye opener for us. A goddess attempting to combine her power with another.'**_

 _ **'This should be a sight, Rika.'**_

Apophis quickly came to and witnessed Galaxia spreading her arms out like an eagle. She then uttered an incantation, one sounded similar to what Yugi has heard and said before.

" _Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of three, please heed my cry! Combine thyself with me bring me victory in this fight! I beseech thee, grace our humble battle. But, first I shall... call out thy name, Winged Dragon of Ra!_ " Galaxia recited her own chant.

With that, the Winged Dragon of Ra transformed into a giant sphere of golden light. This sphere split up and out from it came disassembled pieces of Ra's body. Galaxia's own golden armor broke apart as well, leaving her completely nude as her armor merged with Ra's armored parts. Forming over Galaxia's chest was a sturdier armor than before. Her arms became encased in golden armor complete with Ra's claws. Golden armored boots formed over her feet. The front part of her armored footwear had claws like Ra's. Replacing her headdress was the head and visage of Ra, including his crimson eyes. Galaxia's long orange red hair cascaded down her helmet and reached down to her back. Ra's tail became a long sword in Galaxia's right hand. Forming on her back were Ra's giant armored wings.

Brimming with Ra's power, Galaxia clenched her new sword and pointed it at Apophis' direction.

"This is incredible! Galaxia has combined herself with Ra?!" Yugi was flabbergasted by this development.

"Galaxia and Ra combined as one...?! Well shit, I can't top that," Brunhilde admitted, gawking over the new Galaxia.

"Who've thought the Golden Queen would get anymore stronger. Well, she goes and does it!" Houou Mars exclaimed.

"This is good if you ask me," Guilkatomon said.

"Yeah, if anyone should discipline their own kid, it should be their parent," Sedna nodded.

"Or, in this case, their mother... combined with their other sibling," Moon stated, watching 'Ra-Galaxia' floating past them.

"I am not Sailor Galaxia in this form," the Golden Queen spoke in a deep powerful voice almost unlike her own. "In this form, I am Divine Ma'at."

"Hey, I'm the phoenix here," Houou Mars reminded her.

"No need to worry, I don't intend to challenge the Houou's position," Galaxia acknowledged her respect for the cosmic avian. She descended toward Apophis, who was barely rising to meet the newly transformed Golden Queen.

" _ **Ma'at, this isn't over... not as long as I wield the Staff! I cannot be defeated!**_ "

"The way you are, you're in no shape to be king of anything. It's over, Apophis," Galaxia decreed as her whole armored body ignited in divine flames. All but her face was set ablaze. She swooped down and entered phoenix mode in the manner Ra uses to attack. "Apophis, I relinquish you from your throne!"

 _ **Bam!**_

Gliding forward faster than before, Divine Ma'at landed the first blow. Her fist collided with Apophis' face. She didn't relent and wailed on Apophis with quick body blows. She took out her sword and delivered a series of sword slashes.

After incapacitating him, Divine Ma'at collided with Apophis, in which their collision created a massive explosion of fiery light.

 _ **Boom!**_

Everyone closest to the battle backed away. A massive shockwave emanated from this, causing every participant in the war to cease their fighting and gaze at the golden light illuminating the dark sky.

Every Herald watched in shock as Apophis, shrunken back to his normal form, fall hard on the rooftop.

"LORD APOPHIS!" Most of the Heralds shouted in unison.

Divine Ma'at swooped down and landed neat Apophis' unconscious form.

"C'mon, let's check this out!" Guilkatomon beckoned his friends to follow.

"Wait, Takato!" StormSakuyamon cried out.

Houou Mars turned and nodded to Moon. "What do you say?"

"Yeah, I need to see what happens next up close," Moon replied.

"Good idea, we need to confirm if Apophis is finished!" Yugi said, finding himself astounded by Galaxia's ability to command Ra and combining a third of Horakhty with her being.

As the leaders, Houou Mars, and StormSakuyamon landed, they approached Divine Ma'at. The Golden Queen crouched over and seized the Staff from Apophis' hand.

"All right, she's got the Staff!" Brunhilde said in elation.

"That takes care of that!" Yusuke wiped his hands clean.

"Guys! Is it over?!" Angemon X called out to Sedna and the others.

Sedna turned seeing Angemon X and the other Kuipers. "Looks that way. Galaxia has the Staff now."

"Good, now she can start by reversing all Apophis' has done," Pluto said.

"Galaxia, we're ready whenever you're..." Moon paused as she noticed the Staff vanishing from Divine Ma'at's hand. "Galaxia! The Staff! It's...!"

"Disappearing?!" Guilkatomon realized this. His face blanched as Apophis rose behind Divine Ma'at.

Upon seeing this, Scott raised his head from his hiding spot, but Dirk stopped him.

"Wait, Scott!"

"But, we've got to make our move, Dirk! I think our powers... they're..."

Dirk noticed a subtle glow form over his brother. "Your power's returning... yes, because Apophis is closer to us now."

Apophis' eyes opened. Then, a wicked grin smeared over his dark scaly face.

"Galaxia!" Yugi warned. "BEHIND YOU!"

 _ **Shick!**_

Apophis shoved his right hand through Divine Ma'at's left side. He intended to go through her chest, but Yugi's warning saved her narrowly. Nonetheless, Divine Ma'at still took a non-fatal blow from Apophis.

"No, how is this possible?!" Galaxia demanded, yanking herself off Apophis' bloodied hand. "I had the Staff!"

Apophis chortled evilly in response. "I made you think you had the Staff, but in truth, I played you for a fool. It's not the first time you've been deceived, or did you forget about the man who posed as your husband? And what about Chaos deceiving you into becoming its vessel? Now, I've duped you into believing you've beaten me." He put his hand through his chest and conjured the real Staff. "Surely you'd know the full extent of the Reality Jewel's power?"

Divine Ma'at gripped her injury. She quickly bumrushed Apophis, but the evil god grabbed her by the throat and lifted her over his head.

"Even combined with Ra, you couldn't hope to defeat me!" Apophis taunted her, grinning fiendishly. Golden light bathed over Apophis as his armor reconstituted over him.

"Apophis! Let her go!" Yugi yelled at him.

"Do it now!" Houou Mars demanded, putting her hands together to summon her Houou cloak.

 **(End theme)**

Angemon X, Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter, Dai-Valkyrie Venus, Dai-Valkyrie Pluto, Dai-Valkyrie Saturn, Norse Knight, Joey, Hiei, Kurama, Dai-Valkyrie Neo Moon, Phillipe, RJ, MetalSeadramon, and the West Coasters convened with the leaders, Houou Mars, and StormSakuyamon.

"Unhand her now!" Saturn shouted, threatening to skewer him with her Silence Glaive.

"You haven't won yet, Apophis! Not as long as we're still standing!" Angemon X snarled.

Cupping his hands behind him, Guilkatomon readied a red energy ball. "Last warning, we're not telling you again!"

Apophis nodded dismissively and chuckled. "Fine if you insist..."

 _ **Slash!**_

Divine Ma'at lopped off Apophis' arm, freeing herself. She flew right over beside Moon and crouched over grabbing her wound.

"Galaxia! Allow me!" Moon offered to heal her, but Galaxia declined.

"No, it's ok. I've had far worse injuries..." Divine Ma'at put a hand on her wound and used Ra's power to cauterize it. She cringed as the fire burn her skin and closed the wound. "All I care about is bringing Apophis to his knees."

"You're welcome to try, Ma'at," Apophis chuckled, scanning his opposition. "You thought this was over?"

"It will be over for you, Apophis!" Moon said as she took out her Silver Crystal. A silver light washed over her. The silver light turned gold, converting her Dai-Valkyrie armor into the same color. In that instant, she transformed into Golden Moon.

"She's taken on her Golden state!" Jupiter noted. "Now things are about to get serious."

"We should turn into our Golden forms, too!" Venus suggested.

"Hold on," Pluto ordered back the other Senshi.

 **(Stargate: SG1 OST –** _ **Apophis**_ **resumes (2:51-5:32))**

Apophis cackled. "So, you've achieved the legendary golden state that Galaxia acquired long ago? A rare feat only few in the universe can gain, but here you just willingly showed that power to me." He meticulously eyed the other Senshi. "Yes, I sense those similar powers resonating in each of you. If you're willing to dare, attack me with these golden powers of yours! Let's see how they stack up against the Jewels of Eternity!"

"You want some of us?" Jupiter growled.

"No," Guilkatomon interjected, intently glaring down Apophis. "How about we fight you how we want to fight you?!" He clenched and imbued his fists with intense flames. "We're taking that Staff away one way or another!"

Guilkatomon rushed Apophis with reckless abandon. Golden Moon, Yugi, Yusuke, Susanoomon, Sedna, and Brunhilde followed behind him. Divine Ma'at rose and picked up her sword.

"Wait, Takato!" Susanoomon called to him.

"That fool!" StormSakuyamon cried as she beelined after him. "You can't take him alone!"

Houou Mars flew ahead to catch up to Guilkatomon. "Takato, you can't fight him alone!"

"Want a bet?! This guy has pushed me far enough!" Guilkatomon launched himself toward Apophis.

"C'mon, let's make haste!" Pluto declared as she, Saturn, Jupiter, and Venus raced ahead.

Angemon X rocketed forward. "Sedna, I'm coming!"

"C'mon, Hiei. Yusuke and Mars will need help, won't they?" Kurama said as he raced ahead.

"Yeah, you're right," Hiei bolted ahead with sword ready.

In response to the heroes storming at him, Apophis instinctively grew up to Susanoomon's waist. He looked up to see Obelisk and Slifer launched attacks at him. He raised his Staff and neutralized their attacks.

"Is that the best you can do, Osiris and Set?!" Apophis bellowed.

"No, but they provided enough distraction for us to do this!" Susanoomon yelled as he punched Apophis' face.

However, in the blink of an eye, Susanoomon instead punched Obelisk in Apophis' place. Obelisk fell hard from Susanoomon's blow.

Apophis reappeared on Susanoomon's left and blasted down with the Staff.

"Damn, he keeps using _that_ jewel!" Dirk witnessed Apophis using the Reality Jewel's power.

"There's no way they can beat him... I mean, what chance do we have of getting close?" Scott said apprehensively.

Having heard enough, Marty grabbed Scott and turned him around.

"Listen, Scott! You and Dirk have to get close to Apophis! As long as you two are still linked to your Jewels, you're the only ones who can take that Staff from Apophis!" Marty berated Scott, snapping him out of his broken state of mind. "Now, drop the defeatist attitude and get to it. You and Dirk still have a mission."

Scott recoiled from Marty's outburst, but deep down knew he was right. He reluctantly nodded and complied.

"Sorry, Marty... I didn't mean to sound like a downer."

"It's ok. You're just scared. I am, too, but we have to face our fears. Apophis won't expect you or Dirk to still be linked to those Jewels. We take advantage with the element of surprise!"

Andrea concurred with Marty. "He's right, Scott. It's time we turn this whole battle around for our new friends."

Penny patted Scott's shoulder. Turning around, Scott was meet with a kiss on his lips. Penny reared back, pulling her lips off his.

"You've got this, Scotty. I believe in you," Penny smiled and blushed some.

"Penny...?" Scott was taken aback.

"C'mon, Scott!" Dirk beckoned his brother.

"Uh... I, yeah!" Scott turned away, still reeling over the surprise kiss he got. A small grin smeared on his face.

Nick watched this happen and approached Penny. "Sis, man what was that all about?"

"He needed the push," she replied in denial.

"In any case, it worked," Marty added, watching the heroes repelling Apophis' attacks. "C'mon, guys! Let's take cover somewhere!"

Golden Moon w/Sleipnir, Guilkatomon, Yusuke, Yugi w/Obelisk & Slifer, Susanoomon, Sedna w/Knut, and Brunhilde w/Grani unleashed simultaneous attacks on Apophis. The evil god resisted their combined efforts with his Staff, but the more they kept attacking the more effort Apophis had to exert. The difference maker came in the form of Divine Ma'at, Houou Mars, StormSakuyamon, Angemon, and the other Senshi. They blasted Apophis from the sides, causing him to falter.

Even for a second, this provided ample time for the leaders to attack again with full force. They unleashed their attacks together and hit Apophis.

"We've got him!" Guilkatomon yelled out, feeling victory within their grasp.

However, that couldn't be even further from the truth.

Apophis used the Space Jewel at the last second and opened a wormhole to swallow up their attacks. Another wormhole opened above the leaders. The redirected attacks were sent crashing down on the heroes and overwhelmed them. Golden Moon, Guilkatomon, Sedna, and Yugi were knocked away on one side. Brunhilde and Yusuke were sent flying on another side of the rooftop. Susanoomon's body broken apart, regressing back to KaiserGreymon. Each of the Spirits were returned to their rightful owners.

"It can't be!" Saturn gasped in shock.

"Damn it all!" Angemon X cursed as he flew over to tend to Sedna. "I've got you, Karin! Karin! Hey, wake up!"

Golden Moon slowly came to, but quickly lost her golden form and reverted back to Dai-Valkyrie state.

"Sailor Moon!" The Senshi cried out.

Houou Mars and Divine Ma'at raced over to check on Moon.

"Takato!" StormSakuyamon hurried over to Guilkatomon, who was the worst for wear. "You dumbass! You had me scared!" She embraced him.

"Damn, I thought we had him for sure..." Guilkatomon gritted as he hugged her back. "I'm very sorry, Rika."

 _ **'Takato, brace yourself! It's not over!'**_ Suzaku reminded the Tamer.

Heeding Suzaku's warning, Guilkatomon glanced past StormSakuyamon and sighted Apophis. The evil god was growing even more agitated with his opposition.

 _ **'Our fight with Apophis isn't over, Rika! Stand and fight!'**_ Seiryuu said to her.

As Houou Mars put an arm over Moon, the Houou communicated with them both.

 _ **'I cannot hope to defeat the power of all the Jewels of Eternity. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, simply fighting with force won't be enough. We secure the Staff and use it to send Apophis back to the Void where he came from!'**_

"No offense, but that's easier said than done," Houou Mars said.

"No, we can do this, Mars. We can't give up," Moon replied, turning toward the other Senshi. "Can I count on all of you? We need to distract him and one of us take the Staff."

"No problem. Leave that to me," Jupiter offered. "I owe the bastard some hammer bashing." She gripped Mjolnir tightly and conjured lightning through it.

"We'll all pitch in," Angemon X spoke up.

"Yes, you've given your all. Now it's our turn," Kurama said, tending to Yusuke.

RJ cracked his knuckles. "This one's for you, pops."

Neo Moon nodded as she called Pegasus over. "Let us handle it now!"

"I think not!" Apophis growled as he used the Power Jewel to repel the other able warriors away. "I've grown bored of playing with you, weaklings!" He pivoted over toward the ones who were the biggest thorns in his side. "To oblivion with you!" Apophis declared as he charged at StormSakuyamon, Golden Moon, and Houou Mars. Channeling all the cosmic energies from the Jewels, he pointed his Staff and fired off a full-powered blast at the three.

"NO!" The leaders and Senshi screamed out together.

"Rika! Usagi! Rei!" Guilkatomon shouted. Then, without a second thought, the Advanced Biomerger jetted forward, matching Apophis' speed. Despite the abuse he had taken, his body continued to give him that energy to run as fast as his feet could take him.

 **(5:51-6:40)**

 _ **'Takato, what are you doing?! Whatever it is you have in mind...!'**_

Guilkatomon voluntarily moved on his own will. _I'm not just sitting back and letting Apophis hurt the ones I care for! He's already turned friends and allies against us. I'm going to remind him who he's dealing with!_

 _ **'But, you'll risk both our lives, Takato! Yours, Guilmon's and mine!'**_

 _Guilmon's already decided to take this course of action. It's now or never!_

StormSakuyamon turned and sighted Guilkatomon. "Takato...!" She screamed dramatically.

"What the hell is he thinking?!" Penny cried out.

Andrea finished scanning Takato's mind. "No, don't tell me he's planning to...!"

"What, Andrea?" Marty asked her.

Then, as Guilkatomon continued to run, the fiery aura of Suzaku formed over him.

 _ **'So, be it, Takato and Guilmon, but I won't let you risk it all by yourselves!'**_ Suzaku yelled out as determined to defeat Apophis.

Houou Mars quickly threw herself in front of Moon and StormSakuyamon, willingly ready to risk her life for the two.

"Mars!" Moon cried out fearfully.

" Stay behind me, you two! I'm going to...!" And then, Houou Mars' eyes and mouth widened at what just happened next.

In the blink of an eye, Guilkatomon shoved right in front of Houou Mars.

"TAKATO?!" The three cried out together.

"MOVE!" StormSakuyamon instructed him.

 _ **'SUZAKU!'**_ Seiryuu telepathically reached to her fellow spirit.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY, TAKATO!" Houou Mars pleaded, to which he responded with Suzaku's fiery aura repelling her back.

 _ **'SUZAKU! WHAT IS THIS?!'**_ The Houou telepathed with the phoenix beast spirit.

 _Take care, my love. Protect everyone else..._

 _ **'SUZAKU! NO!'**_

 **(End theme)**

And at that instant moment, Apophis' cosmic-powered beam caught Suzaku and Guilkatomon. Both took the direct blow from Apophis' attack and Suzaku's aura flickered out like a candle light. The color in Guilkatomon's eyes faded and became dull.

There was a hushed silence among everyone.

But that brief silence was drowned out by the screams of one.

As she flew over to fetch Guilkatomon, StormSakuyamon wailed with tears. " _ **GUILMON! SUZAKU! TAKATO!**_ "

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Ma'at – Balance Restoration**_

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku, Tokyo/Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/Legend Headquarters/Dimension: Character Corner/Real-Life: June 2016**_

Switching back to the Cornerverse around nightfall, shows the Legend HQs inside of a large conference room. It shows a video screen in a large board replaying the 'Justice League moment vs. Apophis' scene back in the YYGDM-01 dimension. It plays similarly to Justice League/Unlimited of the DCAU, which to this day is hailed as a legendary cartoon. Though the League appeared in Young Justice, viewers wonder about if the new cartoon, Justice League Action, can hold up?

There are also newsletters and posters of _The Powerpuff Girls_ (2016 series) now airing amid some animation controversy, Saitama ( _One Punch Man_ ) becoming well known, a newsletter of Spider-Man's whimsical & show stealing in performance _Civil War_ , an anime called _Your Lie In April_ , an anime people have hyped over called _Erased_ (to the point that Rob Walker (Doug Walker's brother) mentions it), and a recent anime airing called _My Hero Academia_.

A conference table is seen with three people sitting around it: Sailor Moon, Yusuke, and Marty Stonebagel.

Yusuke (grins and crosses his arms): Man, this takes us back last year where we had our moment in fighting our world's Apophis.

Sailor Moon: Except with differences such as the Valkyries being involved while they have yet to appear in YYGDM-01. Not to mention Dirk wasn't involved in our dimension. Too bad Yugi and Sedna are with the Ascendants instead of seeing this.

Yusuke: Not to mention Kotori just got a letter and thinking about that invite in Shinjuku Park.

Marty: I bet its something fun. And adding Takato and Takuya as well. This really reminds me that _Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice_ is not that great.

Yusuke: Tell me about it.

Sailor Moon: DCEU can't even compete with MCU at this point being so "Grimdark." Civil War topped that movie for sure!

Yusuke: And Dawn of Crap shows a scene with a jar of Lex Luthor's piss.

Marty: Or, more like comparing our situation: a jar of Cain Bearer's piss. (cringes) Seriously, I remember use to have a mindset similar to him, till an event with my cousin and Taylor changed my life. (proudly smiles) Now I lead a team of metas to show the world a difference.

Yusuke: That's good to know.

Sailor Moon: Now your one of the new founders, Marty.

Marty: Thanks you two.

xxxxx

 **A/N:** How about that cliffhanger ending? I have gotten better with those, according to some of my readers at least.

I hoped I delivered (or perhaps over-delivered) with the action fronts. I hoped to give the West Coasters some shining moments teaming with the hero veterans and Neo gens (namely Nick interacting and teaming with Mercury/Neptune/Cyber Mercury; all that's missing are Mizuno and Ranamon/Jaarin).

With the Heroes vs Brainwashed!Heroes angle, this is probably the closest to a Civil War situation pitting heroes against other heroes. Although in this case, half of the good guys have been influenced by Apophis' time alterations thanks to cosmic stones. Had this chapter been released last month, it would've been great timing with _Captain America: Civil War_ (and episode 7 of _Sailor Moon Crystal_ Season 3).

As for the main battle: Galaxia returns with Houou Mars and makes an impression revealing her family connection to the three Egyptian Gods and Apophis. No doubt she boggled everyone's minds. Thanks to Belletiger for giving me the idea of merging Ra with Galaxia. Though I hadn't thought of a name, so I went with Divine Ma'at. Here's another thought: had Galaxia combined with all 3 Gods, she could've become Horakhty Ma'at or something to that nature. As if she wasn't already OP to begin with.

Now Guilkatomon prepares to make a noble sacrifice? It appears so, but there's still Scott and Dirk, the final trump cards. What'll happen now? You'll have to find out.

That does it for this heavy and lengthy chapter. Next time, it's the finale! The last stand against Apophis comes your way!

Until then, send a review and see you soon!


	5. Ma'at - Balance Restoration

**A/N:** All right, readers. It's time we put the Apophis trilogy saga to rest. It all started with _Neos United_ Chapter 1 and ends with this chapter. In between, we've had the introduction of a new gang of heroes: the West Coasters. You've seen their origins, their rogues gallery, and the developments that led to the formation of their team.

After this, it's straight to the next phase of YYGDM: my long awaited _Valkyrie Advent_ fic.

Just two quick survey questions: Who is your favorite West Coaster? And favorite Meta Rogue?

Let's see how our heroes can beat Apophis, as if the task won't be difficult enough.

Along with this saga's epic conclusion, there's another Cornerverse segment written by Ford1114. I'd recommend looking over it as it will lead to the release of a new Cornerverse saga in the works between me and Ford. :D

Now onto the fic!

xxxxx

 **(Dragonball Z OST - 6 -** _ **Cha-La Head-Cha-La**_ **(Variations) (0:00 to 0:42))**

Kotori: The following is a non-profit fanfic based parody! Digimon is owned by Bandai, Akiyoshi Hongo, and Toei Animation. YuYu Hakusho is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi and Studio Pierrot. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha and Toei Animation. Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and Konami. YuYuGiDigiMoon and Digimon Fusion Kai are owned by Kanius.

Seadramon: As Kotori say, please support the official release!

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Title:**_ _**Prelude to a Reunion Party**_

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku District/Shinjuku Central Park/Tokyo, Japan/Universe: Character Corner/Real-Life: June 2016**_

 **(Cue Valkyrie Profile OST –** _ **All is Twilight**_ **)**

It is nightfall; two characters seen are Kotori Ayami and Seadramon in the an empty park. They sat near the park's lake. This is the same area these two companions went and coped after Kotori was revived just before Dawn of Chaos' final battles. Kotori remembered her Valkyrie strength that popped a hole in a tree, which is still seen. As of today, they receive a letter of some sort of invitation, to which Kotori looked at it with doubt.

Seadramon: That's from Asgard, are you sure about this?

She stared at the letter a bit before responding to Seadramon

Kotori: Yeah, I'm crystal. Let's face it, even though I recovered these memories while I fought Mist back in New York, they still feel vague somewhat. I don't know how, and how I remembered the joy of that Fantasy party. I'm starting to wonder why I embraced that heritage.

Seadramon: I bet when we go there, you'll learn more about your past.

Kotori (grins): Bet if they host some kind of party, me, my team, and our friends are happy to take part in.

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Neurotech –** _ **Unconditional**_ **)**

Suddenly, both sense two hostile beings approaching, to which they look around.

Seadramon: Did you feel that, Kotori?

Kotori: Yeah, I know!

Just then, a screeching sound is heard coming a large pterosaur hybrid that's a cross between a _Dsungaripterus_ and a _Suchomimus._ This is a _Suchoripterus._ One is seen perched at the holed tree. Then, a bull-sized aquatic hybrid burst out of the lake that's a cross between a _Diplocaulus_ and an _Irritator_ called a _Diplotator_. Kotori  & Seadramon took on battle stances as the two hybrids surrounded them. Both are ready to strike.

Kotori: Great, they're not from Da'ath?

Seadramon: No they're not since they and GHQ are already gone! My guess is someone else sent them!

Kotori (immediately becomes Brunhilde): These two freaks still piss me off!

Then, the _Suchoripterus_ went after Brunhilde while the _Diplotator_ is fighting Seadramon. It is a brief battle. The crocodile pterosaur swooped in about to bite Brunhilde, but the Valkyrie evaded its jaws and delivered a punch to its face. The amphibious crocodile pounced on Seadramon, only for the sea serpent Digimon to quickly constrict its body and throw it off. Seadramon then used his _**Ice Blast**_ to freeze the _Diplotator_ before he swiped his tail to destroy the ice, killing the monster. Brunhilde slashed the pterosaur hybrid before using her fire and ice flames to vaporize the _Suchoripterus_. After they killed the two hybrid dinosaurs, they took a breather while Brunhilde turned back to normal.

Kotori: Geez, is that the best they got?!

Seadramon: Honestly, it's really wasting our time here.

Kotori: No kidding, their snouts look just like your Leviamon form.

Seadramon: Heh, so we both noticed.

Kotori: Okay, don't care where they came from, but let's head back and tell our friends about the invitation.

Seadramon: Sounds good to me, Kotori.

With that input, both of them leave the Shinjuku Central Park and back to their homes. The time approached for Kotori to learn of her ancestral background.

 **(End Theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Takato's Mindscape**_

 _'Takato. Guilmon.'_

"Suzaku?" Takato awoke in an endless subspace. He clarified his blurry vision to see Guilmon floating beside him. "Guilmon?" He quickly came to and floated over to him. "Guilmon!" He tried shaking him. "Hey, buddy! Wake up!"

"Ta...Takato?" Guilmon groaned, barely waking up.

 _'Takato.'_ Came a voice belonging to Suzaku.

 **(Cue Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST –** _ **The Day the Sun Disappeared**_ **)**

The Tamer spun around at the sound of his name. He sighted Suzaku, whose spiritual body seemed to fade.

"Suzaku?!" He gasped.

Suzaku nodded and responded. _'I'm glad you and Guilmon are ok.'_

"What's going on? Why are we here?" Takato inquired. "We should be fighting Apophis! He's about to... wait... the last thing I remember, he blasted us! I threw myself in front of Rika, Usagi, and Rei to protect them!"

 _'Indeed, and all three of us took the blow.'_

"We're alive then?"

 _'Yes, but not all of us...'_ Suzaku replied in a pained tone.

"Suzaku?! What are you trying to tell me?!"

 _'I... I'm the one whose dying...'_

"That can't be! Surely you can recover from this! We need to beat Apophis! Our friends depend on us!"

Suzaku sighed deeply, folding his wings over his feathered body. Takato noticed Suzaku's body dissolving.

Faking a smile, Takato nodded. "This is a joke, right? Suzaku?"

"Takato?" Guilmon raised his head. His eyes fell on Suzaku. "Suzaku?"

Suzaku nodded to the curious reptile. _'Guilmon, my friend... take care of Takato... it was an honor bonding with you two.'_

"Suzaku? You're leaving, are you?!" Guilmon asked him. He stopped and watched Takato tearing up. "Takato?"

"Don't leave us, Suzaku. Please, don't go!" Takato pleaded as he instinctively raced ahead and reached out to him. He folded his arms around Suzaku.

The phoenix spirit lowered his head and folded his wings over the Tamer. Guilmon approached Suzaku and leaned his head on him.

 _'Farewell, my friends...'_

With that, the essence of the phoenix vanished like the flicker of a flame. Takato felt his heart skip a few beats. His arms folded over his body as Suzaku's physical form faded. He sank to his knees with Guilmon sitting and crying.

"Suzaku... NO!"

As Suzaku's life faded, darkness enveloped the entire subspace. Takato didn't even budge from his spot, ignoring the darkness enshrouding him and Guilmon completely.

Takato cried under his breath. "Don't leave us."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Chapter 5

 _ **Ma'at – Balance Restoration**_

xxxxx

 _ **Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building & legend HQ rooftop/12:25 AM**_

Having taken the full force of Apophis' attack, Guilkatomon collapsed. The color in his eyes faded and dulled out. StormSakuyamon, Sailor Moon, and Houou Mars witnessed him fall facefirst and hit the floor lifelessly.

StormSakuyamon instinctively ran over and caught Guilkatomon. Apophis pulled his Staff back and jumped away. Moon cried out with tears. Houou Mars flew across to check on Guilkatomon.

"Takato! TAKATO!" StormSakuyamon shouted, shaking Guilkatomon a few times.

No response. StormSakuyamon placed her hand over his chest.

 _ **'I can still sense Takato and Guilmon's life forces, but...'**_

 _What is it, Seiryuu?_ Rika asked, almost expecting the inevitable response.

 _ **'I can't feel Suzaku's presence. His essence has all but vanished... I can't... he's gone...'**_

StormSakuyamon gasped in horror. "No... it can't be..." She muttered in Rika's voice.

Houou Mars placed her hand over Guilkatomon. "Takato!" She called to him to awaken, but like Rika got no response.

The Houou tried to forge a mental link with Suzaku. To her dismay, she couldn't sense even an essence of Suzaku's flame inside Guilkatomon.

Suddenly, a red aura washed over Guilkatomon's body. StormSakuyamon almost withdrew her hands as the light blinded her. At that instance, Guilkatomon's body split back into Takato and Guilmon. Both remained unconscious in StormSakuyamon's protective arms.

"No, they're turned back to normal!" Moon cried out.

"I don't sense Suzaku anymore. He's gone," Houou Mars confirmed, covering her face with one hand as she cried.

 _ **'Suzaku... my love... no...'**_ The Houou mourned the loss of her phoenix mate.

"This can't be..." Venus shared her friends' grief.

"Can Takato and Guilmon wake up?!" Joey asked. "Hey! Somebody tell me!"

Kurama sighed. "That last attack from Apophis has put him out of commission."

"They're both alive, but they're not waking up!" StormSakuyamon announced.

 **(Cue Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST –** _ **Mortal Sin**_ **)**

Apophis chuckled hearing this. "Oh, so that spirit force protecting that boy vanished? Heh, well he paid the price for attempting to oppose me. Do you see?! This is the consequence you face when having the nerve to challenge me!"

"YOU SHUT UP!" StormSakuyamon snapped at Apophis. In spite of her anger, her eyes brimmed with tears. "Because of you, Takato and Guilmon are out! Suzaku's gone! You've turned our friends against us?! How much more are you going to take away from us for your own gain?! Aren't you satisfied enough?!"

"Not until you're all converted to loyal Heralds or you've been culled from my dominion."

"Bastard, this goes beyond selfish desires! I've already seen a world close to me get overrun by evil!" Angemon X growled as Sedna awoke in his arms. He pivoted to his right as Athena and Ariamon helped the Kuipers engage Omegamon. "I came here to start a fresh new life! And I'm not about to let you take that away from me!"

"Apophis, we promise your reign is over! And I for one will ensure that becomes a reality!" Yugi boldly declared. Obelisk and Slifer behind him rose despite the damage they've taken from Apophis.

Divine Ma'at stood up with sword in hand. "That boy's spirit sacrificed himself to save us. We won't let it or the boy's sacrifice go in vain!"

Cackling, Apophis floated into the air. "All I hear is talk from the lot of you! If you wish to honor their sacrifice, then take your course of action!" He swung his Staff and fired a volley of golden beams at the heroes.

StormSakuyamon jumped up carrying Takato and Guilmon.

"Rika, take Takato and Guilmon to safety!" Moon ordered. "We'll handle it from here!"

Houou Mars ignited her phoenix aura. "I'll fight in Takato's place and I pledge on Suzaku's honor, I'll defeat you, Apophis!"

Hiei readied his sword and raced beside Houou Mars. "We won't let their sacrifice be in vain, Mars. I'll take that Staff away if it's the last thing I do."

KaiserGreymon recovered and picked up his sword. "Suzaku, we won't let you down, my friend. Takato, Guilmon, you leave the rest to us!"

Moon, Houou Mars, Divine Ma'at, Venus, Jupiter, Hiei, KaiserGreymon, Yugi w/Obelisk and Slifer, Angemon X, Sedna, Saturn, Pluto, Norse Knight, Kurama, Neo Moon, and RJ counterattacked Apophis together. The evil serpent god utilized the Power Jewel and knocked away most of the warriors. Only Moon, Houou Mars, Yugi & the two Gods, Angemon X, Sedna, Saturn, and Pluto were able to withstand Apophis' energy wave.

"No, you aren't going to bring us down! Not that easily!" Moon charged as she beckoned Sleipnir. As she mounted the stallion, Apophis fired beams at their direction, but she and Sleipnir managed to outpace his attacks.

"Slifer, Obelisk! Attack Apophis now!" Yugi commanded.

The two Egyptian Gods followed through and launched their attacks. Slifer fired its _**Thunder Force Attack**_ on Apophis. Clenching and imbuing its fist with power, Obelisk unleashed its _**Fist of Fate**_. Apophis conjured a wormhole using the Space Jewel, sending their attacks direct back at them. Obelisk took Slifer's lightning blast and Slifer got clobbered by his brother's punch.

"Obelisk, Slifer!" Yugi called out to them.

Angemon X and Sedna attached Apophis from his left. Angemon X unloaded a barrage of Ki blasts, which Apophis absorbed with his Staff. Sedna formed a giant icicle and tossed it at Apophis' Staff. However, the evil deity saw this coming and shattered the icicle.

Just then, Pluto swung her Garnet Staff over Apophis' back. Apophis quickly turned and blasted at her. In response, Lupe the wolf spirit emerged and took Apophis' hit for her.

"Are you ok, Pluto?"

"Yes, but you didn't need to go that far! The last I want is to lose you!"

"Don't worry, I'm fine..." Lupe grunted as he fell into Pluto's arms.

"Say hello to Chronos, Time Guardian," Apophis fired a blast toward Pluto.

As Pluto prepared to move, Saturn put herself in front of her and conjured her _**Silence Wall**_ , which absorbed Apophis' blasts. Thanatos the Lichen horse appeared beside Saturn to strengthen her barrier.

"Stay behind me, Pluto!" Saturn commanded, keeping Apophis' attacks at bay.

Apophis scowled. "Insects...!"

 _ **Boom!**_

Apophis felt an immense force from his rear side. He turned to see Houou Mars scorching him with cosmic flames. Apophis used the Staff to produce a barrier strong enough to protect from Houou Mars' flames. Alarmed, Apophis looked down as Jupiter struck him with a thunder blast from Mjolnir.

Venus stepped up and swung her sword, sending her _**Wink Chain Sword**_. "You're joking if you think we're standing down!"

Bacchus the cheetah and Cupid the unicorn materialized to provide support for Jupiter and Venus respectively.

Yugi commanded Obelisk and Slifer to attack Apophis.

KaiserGreymon stood again and flew up relentlessly shooting Apophis with _**Dragonfire Crossbow**_.

After Kurama and Kuwabara helped recover Yusuke, the Spirit Detective gained spirit energy from both to replenish his strength.

"All right, asshole! Anyone who kills Takato's bird friend is on my shit list!" Yusuke snarled, firing a full-powered _**Spirit Gun**_ shot at the evil god.

Brunhilde raised her hand and unleashed her blue flames. "When you take Takato's friend away, you hurt the rest of us!"

Pegasus helped Neo Moon and RJ up to return them into battle.

"That's the last time he's cheapshotting me!" RJ snarled, mounting Pegasus with Neo Moon.

"Sailor Moon, make room for us!" Neo Moon announced as Pegasus flew around firing beams through his horn. "Keep it up, Pegasus!" She yelled while Pegasus blasted around Apophis' barrier.

Moon raised her sword and launched a white beam that slammed into Apophis' barrier.

Gritting and struggling hard, Apophis growled intensely as he tried holding off as many of this opposition's attacks.

"If you miss that boy's spirit that much, then you can all join him in the underworld!" Apophis declared. "With the Jewels full potential, I'll wipe your world from existence!"

 **(End theme)**

Upon recovering, Divine Ma'at stood on her feet. She watched Earth's defenders fighting off Apophis.

"They continue to fight despite the sacrifice. Apophis, you underestimate the bonds these people have for each other," Divine Ma'at vehemently chided her son. "It'll be your shortsightedness that be your undoing. Such a shame it had to end this way."

 _ **'Mother, let us only mourn for the boy that used to be my brother and your son. This monster must be punished for the horrible deeds he's committed all for the sake of conquest. Let us fight for the ones who've willingly sacrificed themselves for these people and those who've opposed against Apophis for millennia.'**_

"Yes, Ra, it's time for closure," Divine Ma'at nodded as she and her Ra armor glowed with life. Her golden aura thickened over her. Her power, combined with Ra's, became augmented.

 _ **'Let us fight with the man commanding my sons, mother. His name is Yugi Muto. He's the one who puzzled the Millennium Puzzle. He was also Pharaoh Atem's vessel.'**_

"He's the one...?" Divine Ma'at keenly observed Yugi. "Yes, as I am seeing in your memories, that man does resemble Pharaoh Atem." She floated up toward Yugi. "Duelist Yugi Muto, I presume?"

"Galaxia?" Yugi turned and faced her while Obelisk and Slifer concentrated their attack on Apophis.

"Permit me and Ra to fight with you," Divine Ma'at insisted. "Seeing as you've fought many battles with my son and my grand children, I believe it's fitting you battle alongside their mother?"

"Why yes, Lady Galaxia... any help will do to stop Apophis."

"You can perhaps do me a favor and this perhaps help turn the tide of this battle."

"Yes?"

"Combine me with my grand children. Whatever means you have to merge us."

Yugi balked at this. "But... can your body handle those extreme conditions?"

"I've been a warrior for ages since before Earth's first civilizations rose," Divine Ma'at professed. "I've taken on and understand risks when I see them. I've won many battles relying on chances. For me, this battle is all about closure for what Chaos had done me and my sons."

Nodding, Yugi complied. "Very well, as you wish."

 **(Cue X-Men vs Street Fighter OST –** _ **Apocalypse**_ **)**

Suddenly, Apophis managed to overwhelm the heroes and repelled most of them with a barrier. The only ones still able to fight are the leaders, Houou Mars, Saturn, Pluto, Jupiter, Venus, Hiei, and Angemon X.

"Looks like I'm going to need Susanoomon again," KaiserGreymon panted hard, falling on one knee out of exhaustion.

"We can't give up, everyone!" Moon shouted.

"Like I was planning to kneel over," Yusuke remarked while catching his breath.

"Like hell I'm giving up," Brunhilde grunted.

"No way, he's already altered our world as it is! I'm not letting him convert us!" Sedna protested.

As Obelisk and Slifer hovered back, Yugi recalled them to his side. He turned to Divine Ma'at.

"Are you sure about this, Lady Galaxia?"

"Yes, since I am now part-Ra, use me to combine with Osiris and Set."

Apophis floated down, scowling irritably over their persistence. "You fools refuse to quit. You've already pushed me too far. Well, it's about time I end this battle and for all!" He raised his Staff and sent an energy bolt to the sky. "I'll send all of you to the underworld!"

The heroes prepared to make their last stand against Apophis.

Unbeknownst to Apophis, Scott and Dirk initiated their next move. They kept out of plain sight and hid behind a helicopter. They meticulously focused on Apophis' blind spot.

"They've already exposed his weak points for us, Scott," Dirk whispered. "Remember the Staff is what we'll need to take."

Scott turned and watched the other West Coasters helping the other heroes.

"Scott?"

"Yeah? I know..." Scott replied as he put his hand out and formed a small wormhole. "Look, Dirk!"

"Yes, my powers are starting to come back. Now we just have to get closer."

Scott smirked deviously. "The element of surprise is on our side now!"

xxxxx

Elsewhere, StormSakuyamon was a good distance from battle fronts. She landed on a rooftop, laying Takato and Guilmon down.

"Takato, how could you be so stupid?" StormSakuyamon voiced discontent in Rika's voice. "You shouldn't gone and done that. You're so selfless... how can I fault you for being selfless? You, Guilmon, and Suzaku went through all that trouble to protect me, Usagi, Rei, and the others."

 _ **'Suzaku made the ultimate sacrifice, Rika. Let us honor what he did for all of us.'**_ Seiryuu calmed her Tamer partner.

"I wish I could go out there, but I can't leave Takato and Guilmon out here... and in their current conditions. Who knows if they'll wake up," StormSakuyamon gritted, looking after the Tamer and the Digimon. "You guys better beat Apophis. That's all me and Takato can hope for." She muttered, casting her eyes over Takato and Guilmon's unconscious states.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Zion Village/Canyon Dominion/Digital World/Dimension: XLR-08**_

Ken slept in his usual spot, trying to recover from the damage of Apophis attacks.

Then, all of sudden, the deck box in his backpack flared up. From it, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon flew out over him. Glowing brightly the two cards sent beams into his head. His eyes snapped open but they were colored in blue and green energy respectively.

The next thing he knew, he saw the image of a fusion monster, a rather nasty dragon take shape before his eyes. "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!?"

Upon saying the name, the vision faded and the two cards stopped glowing.

Sitting up quickly, Ken caught the two dragons.

"What are you trying to tell me? That there is another beast like you two?"

A portal suddenly opened up. Growling he stood up knowing very well where it would lead.

"Great, tablet hunting in the war zone... sis is gonna get mad." He muttered staggering through the portal as best he could.

xxxxx

 _ **Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building & Legend HQ rooftop/12:35 AM**_

Blue Mars once again flew to the top and exchanged sword clashes with Ryuuhi. As Ryuuhi went for a piercing blow, Blue Mars parried his flamed sword and caught him with frozen flames. While the attack wasn't intended to kill, it was enough to subdue Ryuuhi and lay him out.

"I'm sorry, my brother," Blue Mars sighed, catching her breath.

"Take this!" KaiserGreymon threw a punch to break Apophis' guard, but the evil deity countered with his Staff and repelled him with his aura.

Venus, Jupiter, Pluto, and Saturn formed a circle over Apophis. They launched a volley of their attacks. The attacks converged and impacted Apophis' barrier, which deflected their attacks back. Venus and Pluto got knocked away. Jupiter used Mjolnir to absorb her lightning attack. Saturn neutralized hers with _**Silence Wall**_.

Apophis turned an attack on Moon, Houou Mars, and the others. Houou Mars formed a wall of flames, absorbing Apophis' beams.

"Are you ok, everyone?" Houou Mars glanced over to Moon and others.

"Yeah, now we can counter!" Moon said, readying her sword.

"Hey, allow me!" Brunhilde said, flying past Moon and Mars.

Brunhilde swooped down and fired blue flames right in Apophis' face, but the evil serpent deity forged a portal to swallow up the flames. Another space vortex appeared on Brunhilde's left and blasted her.

"Augh!" Brunhilde wailed, quickly being brought down by her attack.

"Kotori!" Phillipe shouted as he made a sudden dash for Brunhilde and pulled her aside. He then turned and bolted right for Apophis.

"Phillipe, no!" Brunhilde pleaded to him.

"I'll get him!" Artemismon swiftly flew ahead to chase the speedster, though try as she might she couldn't keep up.

Going for a straight speedblitz, Phillipe transformed into a yellow blur and raced around Apophis. Apophis scanned around trying to follow Phillipe. It seemed the speedster had Apophis confused.

Phillipe prepared to throw a speed lightning bolt.

Apophis parried and absorbed the bolt with his Staff. Taking a gamble, Phillipe flung himself at Apophis...

"You think I can't follow you?!" Apophis roared as he instinctively caught Phillipe by the throat and lifted him one-handed.

Phillipe struggled to break loose, but Apophis tightened his grip.

"PHILLIPE!" Artemismon and Brunhilde both screamed.

Artemismon prepared to dive in to save her Tamer.

Apophis grinned and invoked the Soul Jewel, preparing to drain Phillipe down to a husk.

Chaos Magician Girl clapped, laughing maniacally. "Yes, master! Drain the life force out of him!"

"PUT HIM DOWN, YOU MONSTER!" Brunhilde roared. Her raw emotions cause blue flames to erupt from her body.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere a portal opened up. Apophis noticed this and watched a tablet glide over him.

"What's is this?" Apophis curiously noted the tablet flying past him.

With Apophis distracted, Kensuke popped out of the portal pursuing the tablet.

"Ken?!" Angemon X exclaimed.

"Brother? You're back!" Sedna gasped in shock.

"Why was he pursuing that tablet for?" Ixion wondered.

"Who knows and who cares?! He's back!" Orcus became elated.

"Papa Ken, you're back!" Blue Mars called to the man who she viewed as her 'father figure', who went out of his way to rescue and protect her present child self from Elder Toguro. This established a bond between the two, earning Ken the nickname 'Papa' from the Koorime Senshi. But, future her didn't meet Kensuke until he went to her future to save them from an Evolite threat.

However, there was one individual none too happy to see Kensuke return.

"Ugh! You came back for more?" Chaos Magician Girl sneered, curling her lips in disgust at Kensuke.

Ignoring Chaos Magician Girl's outburst, Kensuke landed in between Apophis and the heroes.

"Damn, that stupid dragon!" Kensuke cursed as he chased off the tablet that glided far away from the building roof.

"How did you get...?!" Before Apophis could finish, he felt a pulsating pain in his head and flashing on his forehead was a dragon-headed mark. He recoiled with pain and griped his face. He also dropped Phillipe.

"Phillipe! I've got you!" Artemismon dove in and caught him, breaking his fall. She flew carrying him away from Apophis.

He quickly focused on the Staff to remove the tattoo, but no such luck. Everyone on both sides wondered what had just transpired as Apophis couldn't focus properly anymore.

"What's wrong master?" Chaos Magician Girl asked worriedly until she saw the mark. "Where did that come from?"

"A dragon head tattoo?" Sedna queried.

Apophis growled when visions started appearing before him... of a certain person putting the mark on him, but at the same time he knew the vision couldn't be true because he had been imprisoned.

"That mechanical warrior who impeded me before... but there's no way he could've done this!He didn't seem like a magic user at all!"

Most were confused until Nick spoke.

"You mean that Gundam man did that?" Nick inquired.

Sedna didn't buy this, but before she could answer, she yelled to Kensuke.

"Ken, I thought we agreed you'd keep out of this for you own good!"

"Did I miss something what the heck is going on!?" Kensuke wondered looking around at his new surroundings. "Creepy..."

"Ken!" Sedna called out to him again. "You're in our world!"

"Sis?" Kensuke finally noticed his surroundings. He saw Apophis as his face contorted with anger. "You!"

"You should've stayed away when you had the chance, boy!" With that, Apophis turned to Seto and Lyn. "Go get that boy and bring him to me! The tattoo is telling me he has the power to remove it!"

The two servants nodded, but Lyn was grabbed and paralyzed by a shadow. Dai-Valkyrie Orcus' intervention couldn't have been timed better. She kept Lyn in place.

"Good catch, Orcus!" Varuna thumbed up her darkness Senshi.

"Anytime!" Orcus concentrated, keeping her hold on Lyn.

Seto, however, was quicker and turned into the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. He took off into the air and waited to attack Kensuke.

"Stop him!" Yugi shouted.

However, the Heralds halted the heroes' advance.

"None shall leave." Apophis growled, holding his head. _That boy did not have magic powers, so he couldn't have done this! Who did?!_ "My army apprehend the boy!" He beckoned his Apophis soldiers and Duel Monster army to grab Kensuke.

"Ken, look out!" Moon called to him.

In response to the Duel Monster army, including Tea, Mai, and Bakura's monsters, Kensuke took out cards from his pocket and summoned his own army in response to the enemies.

"I activate _**Rank-Up Magic Numeron's Force!**_ "

Once Kensuke finished his command, a wave of energy washed over the battlefield, stopping nearly all Duel Monsters present in their tracks as if their strength was sapped. The remaining Heralds also felt this wave wash over them as if they were being stunned.

Appearing above Kensuke were three versions of Utopia(Ray, Ray Victory, and Beyond the Hope), the evolved forms of Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, and Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon.

Finally bringing up the rear were Titaniamon, CyberBeelzemon, and OmegaShoutmon.

"Titaniamon!" Pluto recognized the Digi-Amazon, feeling their bond renewed since their previous union when helping Kensuke in a major battle.

"Oh yeah! It's Titaniamon!" Jupiter yelled out. "It's good to see you again, my friend!"

"Brother!" Sedna called out in shock.

Apophis felt winded and growled. "What kind of magic was that? Never mind it doesn't..." Apophis stopped when a dragon tattoo suddenly adorned his head again. "Curse it all! Not again!"

"Ken! That bastard killed Takato's spirit partner Suzaku!" Angemon X revealed to him.

"What?! Suzaku's gone?!" Kensuke became horrified by this revelation.

"And the reason why most of our friends are fighting against us... he used the jewels to alter reality and mind control everyone in the world except the handful of us!" Yugi warned him. "Beware and don't let him seize control of you!"

An image of Ken putting the mark on his head flashed before Apophis' eyes. However, he knew better than to believe it.

 _It wasn't him, who..._ His thoughts were broken when Kensuke stared him dead in his eyes. "You wish to confront me by yourself? Fine. Just one favor: remove this embellishment off me."

"No."

Irked by Kensuke's answer, Apophis scowled. "Oh, you don't want to say no." He beckoned Kaiba, Lyn, and his undead warriors to attack Kensuke.

Although Kaiba and several others looked to intervene, Ken's Duel Monsters and Digimon were ready to counter attack anyone who approached.

"I hope you realize that you're not walking out of here after what you've done! You've put many people under mind control, tampered with reality, hurt people, and then there's the murder of Suzaku!"

Apophis laughed. "That foolish spirit died a fool's death. Moreover, why would he choose to seal himself in a card that belongs in a children's game. Just like my brother..."

"Disrespect Duel Monsters one more time and I'll freaking eat you!" Kensuke threatened, motioning to his wrists.

"You would do what to my son!?" Divine Ma'at questioned his intentions. Unlike most present, she isn't familiar with Kensuke.

"This person is your son?" Kensuke turned down and looked at him.

Apophis looked down in disdain. "That woman is _not_ my mother."

"You dare disrespect the one who gave you life?! You have no idea how fortunate you are to have a mother... or any caretaker for that matter!" His aura started flaring.

"What does it matter to you?" He scoffed at Kensuke's glowing form. He was taken aback as Ken's eyes suddenly turned white and lifeless.

"It matters more than you think! My parents are dead! They were killed and I couldn't stop or prevent it! I can't even mourn their passing because of some stupid military group trying to capture me everytime I go to their graves! You have the nerve to disrespect the one who gave you life, you should be thankful to her! Give her your eternal love for bringing you into this world!"

"Never!" Apophis protested.

 _This boy, who is he!? His power of light is par with Queen Serenity's. No, perhaps greater._ Divine Ma'at wondered, barely sensing his cosmic power. "Boy, even with your current power, you can't defeat the Staff! Get away from there!"

 _ **Boom!**_

A blast of light energy slammed near Kensuke and knocked him into the air. Kensuke landed hard, but he bounced back to his feet. He looked up and saw the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Kensuke knew who it really was by seeing through his dragon form. "Kaiba! What the fuck?!"

The Blue Eyes landed and reverted to Seto Kaiba. Upon seeing his new attire, Kensuke knew something was wrong.

"You're coming with me to see my master. You placed a curse on him and you will remove it!"

From his tone it definitely sounded to Ken that Seto wasn't himself.

"You talking about that stupid freak who I was sent away from?" Kensuke asked. "First of all, other than cutting off his arm, I never did a damn thing to him, which I will gladly rectify because it seems to me, leaving wasn't a good idea if you and who knows who else was taken over!" Kensuke growled at Kaiba, who started glowing again.

"Last chance! Come with me willingly or I will force you!"

Ken narrowed his eyes at the threat. "I'd like to see you make me, Kaiba!"

Not deterred by his threats, Kaiba transformed into the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon once. Kaiba locked his sights on Kensuke and fired his _**Neutron Blast**_ at him.

"KEN!" Sedna, Athena, Sailor Blue Mars and Orcus cried out.

 _ **Boom!**_

However, a flash of light erupted from the smoke and a roar was heard. When it cleared, a large, ice blue crystallized dragon stood poised and pissed off at the three-headed hydra that just blasted it. In retaliation, Dragon Kensuke blasted back with a sharp ice blast that sent the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon flying, roaring harder.

 **(Cue Beyblade (Ray vs. Crusher) OST –** _ **Hang On**_ )

Dragon Kensuke took off in pursuit. Seto lured them high into the sky to settle their differences. Roars were then heard. Seconds later, sonic booms accompanied the two dragons as they flew up over everyone intending to rip each other to pieces.

"Oh shit he turned again!" Varuna called out anxiously as the two dragons fought across the sky.

"Wait a second! That's really Ken up there?!" Joey asked in shock.

Although the Kuipers had gotten their past memories back during their last encounter with Kensuke, it was still stunning to the Kuipers who weren't present at the time just how impressive and destructive Kensuke's dragon form was.

As Kensuke body slammed into Kaiba, Lyn wanted to go up, but Orcus refused to let her go.

"Wow! Papa Ken's a dragon!" Blue Mars called out excited.

"Yeah, could've fooled me, Blue Mars," Sam did a double take.

"Uncle Ken is amazing!" Athena cheered him on while Dragon Kensuke bit down on Kaiba's juggular area.

"Nice to see he's still targeting vital areas!" Brunhilde noted wincing from the blow.

"No wonder he's so violent! All dragons are temper prone," Chaos Magician Girl muttered, earning a glare from Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon.

Apophis was shocked before hitting a realization. _He had dragon's blood as well! The Light Legacy, of course! No wonder he was able to power through the Staff. Even so, he did not put this mark on me, or if he did someone made him do it. That much I know._ Apophis thought as again Dragon Kensuke slashed Kaiba with his claws.

Blood was starting to come out.

Ken was now completely focused on ripping and tearing the hell out of Kaiba, but another issue was that the mark on his head was intensifing with its glow, causing more pain.

"I think someone needs to go up there and stop him before he kills Kaiba!" Sam said concerned.

"Yeah no joke, bro!" Max was, too, as they both knew if Lyn got in on the "action" she'd probably end up the same way.

"I'll..." Sedna couldn't finish as in a last ditch effort move Kaiba plowed into Ken sending them both flying away to another location.

Apophis could feel his headache problem lifting.

 **(Theme fades)**

"Sedna, we'll handle things here, go stop him!" Neo Moon said.

Sedna nodded. She, Athena, Ariamon, Eris, and Orcus all flew off after him. Angemon X quickly ran forward and hit Lyn with an elbow to knock her out before turning to the other corrupted heroes.

"Stay safe, all of you!" Angemon X called to them preparing to fight the others to keep them from giving chase.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Justice League Unlimited OST –** _ **Destroyer (Apokolips on Earth)**_ **)**

As Athenamon rebounded from fighting off Uranus, Neptune, and Mercury, Titaniamon swooped down and clashed swords with her Queen.

"That's enough, Lady Athenamon!" Titaniamon charged her.

"You dare to raise your sword to me, Titaniamon?! And you're in league with these conspirators against Lord Apophis!" Athenamon accused, swinging her sword and sending Titaniamon back.

Countering Athenamon's sword, Titaniamon retorted. "Apophis is deceiving you all! Hear me out, Lady...!"

"Never!" Athenamon shouted as she took to the air.

"I apologize for what I'm about to do, my queen," Titaniamon answered Athenamon's challenge. She channeled the power of the future Senshi's Valkyrie armor powers, converting her armor into Jupiter's green armor. She shot up and hit Athenamon with _**Jupiter Oak Evolution**_.

Athenamon swiftly evaded Titaniamon's Jupiter attack. Titaniamon's armor switched out to Venus golden orange. Athenamon flew across to attack, but Titaniamon caught her with _**Venus Love Me Chain**_. Entangling Athenamon's arms with chains, Titaniamon swung the Digi-Amazon away and sent her crashing to the rooftop.

"As I said, forgive me, my queen," Titaniamon muttered. She landed near Athenamon and prepared for another attack.

Just then, Amazoness Swordswoman scaled the building and returned to the rooftop. Completely drenched from the water users' tidal wave, the Amazoness noticed Athenamon at Titaniamon's mercy.

"Athenamon, hang in!" Swordswoman lunged forward and grabbed Athenamon's hand. "Allow us to fuse, my friend!"

As the Amazons merged, Titaniamon was blinded by the flash of light radiating from them. Athenamon and Swordswoman combined to become Athenamon Victory Mode.

Uranus stood, picking up her Space Sword. "Great, they've combined."

Neptune stood up, gripping her Deep Aqua Mirror. "Titaniamon, we'll give you a hand."

Mercury added, forming water bubbles in her hands. "Please, let us help."

Titaniamon beckoned the trio off. "Don't take this personal, but this is a matter between us. I have to be the one that stops my queen. Go see if Jupiter and Pluto need your assistance."

"But..." Mercury tried to plead.

"Fair enough. We'll let you settle matters with your queens," Uranus acknowledged Titaniamon's wishes.

"Yes, this isn't our fight. Mercury, let us tend to the others who need help with the other Heralds," Neptune said.

"All right."

As the Senshi trio left, Titaniamon alternated her Venus armor to her speed armor. She brandished her sword and faced down Athenamon VM.

"To show how far I've progressed on my journeys with Kensuke, I will fight you by myself!" Titaniamon openly declared. "I'm stronger than our last encounter in the Amazon tournament."

Athenamon VM furrowed her brows and fiercely attacked Titaniamon. Titaniamon bolted ahead and speedblitzed Athenamon VM. She summoned dual swords and unleashed a flurry of successive strikes on Athenamon VM. Athenamon VM tried keeping up with Titaniamon, but the red-haired Amazon kept up and even outpaced her queen. Titaniamon quickly sidestepped behind Athenamon VM and landed a kick to her back, sending him flying off the rooftop.

Titaniamon jumped off the roof and flew down engaging Athenamon VM in aerial combat. They soared around and sliced through the air with their attacks.

"Impressive, Titaniamon! You'll make a fine Herald for Lord Apophis!"

"The only ones I pledge my loyalty are you my queens!"

xxxxx

As for CyberBeelzemon, he and Omegamon crossed paths. Omegamon brought his Grey Sword down, preparing to split CyberBeelzemon in two. However, CyberBeelzemon caught Omegamon's sword and landed a hard punch into the Royal Knight's chest. Omegamon absorbed the impact of his blow and stumbled back.

"You dare rebel against Lord Apophis?!"

"I don't care for the guy. What he does clashes with my style," CyberBeelzemon replied in a deadpan manner.

Omegamon quickly rended the air, sending an explosion at CyberBeelzemon. CyberBeelzemon dodged the incoming attack, but the explosive provided the perfection distraction for Omegamon to club CyberBeelzemon from the rear. Then, Omegamon fired his _**Supreme Cannon**_ , shooting a volley of blasts at CyberBeelzemon.

CyberBeelzemon evaded the blasts and flew up faster than Omegamon could anticipate. He caught Omegamon with an uppercut and dropped him with a kick to the back. As Omegamon recovered, he turned and brandished his Grey Sword for a _**Transcendent Sword**_.

Then, OmegaShoutmon phased right behind Omegamon.

"Omegamon, I don't want to fight you, but since you're raising a hand to my colleague, I can't hold back!" OmegaShoutmon growled, smashing his fists together.

Upon seeing his friend in danger, Buster Blader flew up next to Omegamon.

"Need a hand, Omegamon?"

"Thank you, Buster Blader."

CyberBeelzemon scoffed. "Only reason we're not killing you is because you're not bad people, but Ken never said I can't knock ya asses out!" He popped his knuckles. He briefly noticed Titaniamon fighting Athenamon VM. _You better win, babe. I ain't gonna have us be sore before we get our fuck on again._

"Buster Blader, let us fuse and strike these hooligans down!"

"I'm right with you!"

As Omegamon and Buster Blader combined, they formed into Omegamon Buster Mode.

"Ah, they've fused! Say, CyberBeelzemon, shall we go all out?"

CyberBeelzemon snickered, grinning devilishly. "Now, that's just being cruel, but don't let your guard down. He's still part-Omegamon and he can subzero freeze our asses if we drop our guard."

"Duly noted!" OmegaShoutmon said.

Omegamon Buster Blader wasted no time firing blasts at Kensuke's partners. CyberBeelzemon and OmegaShoutmon glided through Omegamon BM's attacks.

"Ready, CyberBeelzemon?!"

"Let's do this!"

xxxxx

Kensuke's Duel Monsters cleared the battlefield of many Apophis soldiers and evil Duel Monsters. The Utopia trio, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, and Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon tore through Apophis' army rankings.

"Man, those are kick-butt dragons!" Joey got giddy watching them at play. "Talk about overkill. No way my Red-Eyes can stand up to those!"

"Oh yeah?! We'll see!" Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon took to air and expelled a metal molten blast at Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon.

However, the XYZ dragons shattered through Darkness Metal Dragon's attacks. Dark Rebellion unleashed and blasted Darkness Metal Dragon with _**Mauling Mandible Charge**_. Striking from the opposite end, Dark Requiem utilized _**Requiem Salvation**_ to drain Darkness Metal Dragon's power. Darkness Metal Dragon collapsed, leaving himself wide open for MetalSeadramon to blast him with _**River of Power**_. Overwhelmed, the Herald crashed hard in front of the government building.

"Now that's more like it!" Kuwabara pumped his fist.

"Man, I need me some of _those_ cards!" Mika stared awestruck at the Xyz dragons.

"No kidding! Maybe that Gundam guy can tell us where he found those cards?" Nick asked his team.

The other West Coasters plainly ignored him.

"What? Just an idea."

"Sure go ask him while he's still a dragon, bro," Penny reminded him.

"I'd wait, of course.. never mind."

Marty muttered. "Maybe it was a blessing this Kensuke guy showed up the way he did."

"He did provide the perfect distraction," Andrea whispered to Marty.

"Yep, and Apophis still doesn't know our trump cards are still in play," the West Coaster leader said, watching Scott and Dirk sitting behind a large ventilation shaft.

xxxxx

Crashing to the bottom, Darkness Metal Dragon landed right in front of the Neo-Duelists. His large size blocked the Neo-Duelists from attacking Jaden.

"Whoa! Who summoned those dragons?! Now, this I gotta see!" Jaden jetted up toward the rooftop. He saw Kensuke's dragons and Utopias helping the heroes destroy with the Apophis soldiers. "Now this is where all the action is happening!"

Chaos Magician Girl looked up and sighted Jaden.

"Now where do you think you're going?" Chaos Magician Girl snorted. She floated up to meet him, but a beam blasted her from behind. "Gah! The hell?!" She turned to see Witchmon with her hand out. "You just don't know when to quit!"

Upon seeing Chaos Magician Girl about to wipe out Witchmon, Jaden intervened and blocked her way.

"Hey, back off!"

"You wanna pick on the helpless? Take it up with me!" Jaden goaded her.

"Oh, I will!" Chaos Magician Girl took out her wand and fired a magic beam at Jaden. "I'll put you under my spell! Now, slave, do as I command and kill that annoying Witchmon!"

Jaden yawned and checked his watch.

"Bwuh?" The evil mage blanked out. "Hey, you stupid thing! Why aren't you working?"

"You've given us enough trouble. I think it's about time you go home and think about what you've done."

"Shut up! I set Apophis free! I will watch him make you his lap dog!"

"Sorry, but I'm no one's lap dog."

Chaos Magician Girl threw her wand at Jaden, who backhanded it away. She prepared to blast him...

 _ **Wham!**_

...but one backhanded slap from Jaden sent Chaos Magician Girl sailing far away.

"Annnnd I go flying far away!" The evil mage wailed loudly afar as he vanished into the distance.

"Gee and I wasn't even trying?" Jaden blinked at his own hand. _Yubel, did you help with that one?_

 _ **'Perhaps. Plus, that little snot has already vexed me enough. We have important matters now.'**_

"Yeah, Apophis," Jaden watched the final battle go down.

 **(Theme fades)**

xxxxx

Chaos Magician Girl's body was firmly planted on a wall somewhere.

"Can someone help me down? An aspirin maybe? Anyone?" She squeaked and whimpered pathetically.

xxxxx

 **(** _ **Destroyer (Apokolips on Earth)**_ **)**

Apophis used his Staff to shift the rooftop. Everyone standing on it tilted over and witnessed Apophis forming a rectangular platform beneath him. Tearing away some concrete off the roof, Apophis converted said concrete into a golden platform. He laughed as the platform carried him up.

"After I finish you off, I'll deal with that nuisance! Now, let's end this!" Apophis declared, pointing his Staff and channeling cosmic energy from the Power Jewel. He unleashed a golden wave, which swept through and knocked back most of his opposition.

However, the leaders held their ground and fiercely faced down Apophis. Dai-Valkyrie Moon raised her Silver Crystal as the silver light from the crystal shattered her armor. Moon immediately assumed the form of Neo-Queen Serenity, a splitting mirror image of her future form.

"Then, we won't let up and allow you to have your way any longer!" Moon boldly said.

"Apophis, we'll never forgive you for taking Suzaku from us!" Houou Mars declared as her Houou cloak surrounded her. She unleashed concussive blasts from her aura, which impacted Apophis' barrier.

Apophis gritted, utilizing the power of all six Jewels to augment his barrier. He watched KaiserGreymon recall the other Spirits and reform Susanoomon.

"This is the final round, Apophis! It's put up or shut up time!" Susanoomon shouted as he punched Apophis' barrier with immense force. "You've hurt Takato and Guilmon! But, your worst crime is taking Suzaku from us!"

"We'll never forgive what you've done!" Yugi roared, pivoting over to Divine Ma'at, Slifer, and Obelisk. "And it's time you pay the price, Apophis! Lady Galaxia, are you ready?"

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Sailor Moon OST –** _ **Golden Queen Galaxia**_ **by Horie Mitsuko)**

"Yes, let's get this over with!" Divine Ma'at exclaimed, closing her eyes as a golden light enveloped her armor.

Both Slifer and Obelisk's bodies became engulfed in similar golden auras.

"Slifer, Obelisk! Combine your powers with Ra and Ma'at! Unite to once again shine through the heavens with your divine light!" Yugi shouted with authority.

Divine Ma'at closed her eyes as the golden light covered her completely, Slifer and Obelisk were immediately pulled toward her and Ra. A massive globe of golden light materialized, taking on physical form. The outer layer of this golden ball had Egyptian scripture and hieroglyphics.

"Now emerge from your shell! Arise once again, Creator of Light! Horakhty!"

With that, the large globe split in half and released golden rays of light. A large divine being garbed in entirely in gold emerged in all her glory. Once again taking physical form, Horakhty, the Creator of Light, made her presence known to all. Even Apophis was overwhelmed by the divine being's presence.

"Damn you, you've found a way to reform the Creator of Light, Horakhty?!" Apophis scowled, vehemently sneering at Horakhty. "Yes, this is the same being that destroyed Zorc Necrophades and helped repel the darkness of the chaos witch! Don't think I'll fall as easily! Not as long as I wield the Jewels of Eternity!"

"Yes, but this time Lady Galaxia is part of Horakhty! The difference in her strength should be more obvious!" The Duelist clarified, taking command of both Horakhty and Galaxia in unison.

 _He's right! The will of Ma'at now resonates in the Creator of Light!_ Apophis realized his dilemma. _Horakhty is ultimately the combination of Ra and his sons... and meant to carry out Ma'at's will!_ "Ma'at, Ra, you're deluding yourselves if you think this will defeat me! Nothing you do will end my reign!"

"Whoa! It's Horakhty!" Jaden was left in awe at the golden divine being. "Nice play, Yugi!"

"Horakhty, cleanse this world of Apophis' darkness!" Yugi ordered.

Horakhty formed a golden column of light from her hands and casted it toward the dark clouds hanging over the city. Her divine light quickly swept through and cleansed the dreary darkness covering the sky. Apophis growled seeing his dark clouds being removed.

"Horakhty's removing the darkness that's blanketing the sky!" Yugi shouted.

"Now we can see better!" Joey exclaimed.

Moon was in awe of Horakhty's power being demonstrated. "Incredible! To think Galaxia is part of that force now!"

"Yes, and removing Apophis' darkness from the vicinity!" Pluto said.

"Yeah, but Apophis is still as powerful as he's ever been," Jupiter added. "Purging the darkness from Tokyo won't weaken him."

"No, but Apophis will not take this kindly seeing that Ma'at is resisting him," Saturn replied.

Growing irritated by Horakhty's intervention, Apophis' anger slowly consumed him. Then, out of blind anger, Apophis unleashed the power of all six Jewels and blasted Horakhty with it. Horakhty formed a golden barrier, protecting herself from Apophis' reach.

"YOU WON'T USURP ME, MA'AT!" Apophis roared in protest. "I'm always meant to rule this world! I've brought these primitive simians to their knees! With my power, I've brought about... A NEW WORLD ORDER! AN ORDER IN WHICH YOU AND THESE PROTESTORS DON'T BELONG!"

Horakhty cupped her hands together and fired a condensed beam toward Apophis. The two forces were locked into a massive beam struggle.

" _You're the blind one, Apophis! Chaos has warped your mindset! You were MY son along with your brother! If there's any trace of good left in you, please... I need to know!_ " Galaxia openly pleaded from Horakhty. " _I do not wish to destroy you, my son._ "

"Chaos might've corrupted me, but I've longed for power. Power enough to surpass you, Ma'at! And whatever good I had I've purged long ago! So, if you're looking to change my ways, you're mistaken!"

Galaxia shook her head, trying hard not to shed tears. " _Then, the son I cherished is no more. All that's left is a monster bent on galactic domination... then, so be it. Ra, Osiris, and Set, lend me your power._ "

Invoking all three Gods' powers, a long golden sword formed in Horakhty's hand. She tightened her grip on the sword and used it to counter Apophis' blasts. Apophis grunted hard and unleashed another beam.

"Ok, everyone! This is it!" Moon declared as she mounted Sleipnir. She then held her Silver Crystal high and fired a white beam toward Apophis.

"Everyone, lend your power and help!" Houou Mars called out. She summoned Garuda, who merged with her and augmented her Houou cloak. She cupped her hands and unleashed a cosmic flamed wave.

Venus, Jupiter, Saturn, and Pluto summoned their animal spirits. Then, they immersed with the animal spirits, augmenting their Dai-Valkyrie forms. Venus launched her _**Venus Wink Chain Swords**_. Jupiter swung Mjolnir down and fired her _**Mjolnir's Strike**_. Saturn unleashed lightning fast cutting strikes and hit Apophis' barrier with her _**Silence Glaive Slash**_. Pluto forged a purple sphere and fired her _**Dead Scream**_.

Yusuke and Brunhilde stood together as they launched their attacks at once. Yusuke called upon his sacred light and used said light to fire a larger than usual _**Spirit Gun**_.

"Here's one trip to hell for you, courtesy of me!" Yusuke bellowed.

"Now that's the spirit, Yusuke!" Hiei grinned evilly, summoning his _**Darkness Dragon Flame**_ and sending it toward Apophis.

Brunhilde raised her hand and fired another _**Valhalla Frozen Inferno**_. Her bluish forms flung toward Apophis and matched Hiei's Darkness Dragon.

"Leave some for me, dad!" RJ fired a _**Demon Gun**_ at Apophis' barrier.

"Don't leave me out of fun!" Jaden dove in and joined the heroes. Combining his Spirit Fusion power and Yubel's, he transformed into the Elemental Hero Divine Neos. "I think this form is more appropriate for this occasion. Ok, Yubel, let's save this world again!" He concentrated and shot his _**Legendary Strike**_ to strike down Apophis' defenses.

Fighting in Sedna's place, Angemon X charged up a giant ball of Ki, which he aptly calls his _**Super Buster Cannon**_ , and threw it at Apophis' direction.

Moon looked to her right to see Neo Moon and Pegasus flying up to her.

"Sailor Moon! Need a hand?!" Neo Moon called to her. She took out her sword and fired a beam toward Apophis.

Norse Knight glided up to join Moon and Neo Moon. The entire Moon family joined and attacked Apophis together.

"Don't falter, Sailor Moon!" Sleipnir encouraged the Moon Princess.

"My lady!" Pegasus called to Neo Moon.

"Endymion, give it your all!" Gaia cried to him.

The Moon family resolved and continued their attack on the evil deity.

"Apophis! You have nowhere to go but down!" Yugi berated Apophis. "I doubt you can keep this up! The Jewels may be durable enough to handle our attacks, but I doubt you can!"

"We'll see!" Apophis growled, channeling more energies from the Jewels. "I'll send each of you to different points in history!" He invoked the power of the Time Jewel as a few portals formed in front of him.

Pluto recognized these holes and blanched in horror. "No...! He's forming time portals! He's breaking more than just a taboo! If he creates any more, they'll rip open a big tear in the time-space fabric in this dimension, destabilize releasing negative energy into our world, and wipe out the universe!"

"No, we can't let him go any further!" Susanoomon exclaimed.

"Like hell we're going to let that happen!" Houou Mars shouted.

"Sailor Moon!" Neo Moon cried out.

Moon's face conveyed sheer determination in the face of Apophis. "You won't destroy all that we love and cherish! And I won't ever hear you talk down to the one who gave you life to begin with!"

Upon hearing this, Galaxia, inside Horakhty, smiled genuinely and nodded. Horakhty pivoted and intently faced Apophis, using her divine light to neutralize the time portals.

"Do your worst sealing up these portals! You're only delaying your own demise!" Apophis bellowed.

xxxxx

Watching from a distance, a beige-schemed, pointy-earred individual with a Joker-esque grin keenly observed the new developments from afar.

The individual chuckled amusedly. "Oh that fool doesn't realize it was you who branded him, my master." He cupped his one ear. "What's that? Collect some samples? Sure, might as well. Since when has Puckmon let you down?" With that, he snapped his fingers and vanished.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(** _ **Hang On**_ **resumes)**

Meanwhile, Dragon Kensuke body slammed and pinned Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon down. Laying on his back, Kaiba bleed from the wounds inflicted by Dragon Kensuke. Blinded by animal instinct, the ice dragon lowered his jaws and prepared to bite off the middle head.

"Brother! Stop!" Sedna called out as she, Eris, Orcus, Athena, and Ariamon arrived on the scene to intervene. "Please! It's over! You don't want to kill Kaiba!"

Dragon Kensuke growled and let the beast's fury consume his humanity. He bit on the middle head.

"He's not listening! We've gotta do something quick!" Orcus cried out.

"Uncle Ken, please no more!" Athena pleaded to him. She flew toward Dragon Kensuke and placed her hands on his face.

"ATHENA!" Ariamon and the Kuipers shouted.

As they flew down to stop her, Athena hugged Dragon Kensuke's face. The ice dragon slowly backed off. Athena's eyes teared up as she smiled and hugged him lovingly.

"Don't hurt him, uncle Ken. We can make him better along with everyone else. Right?"

Dragon Kensuke let out a low and subdued growl. Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon regressed back into Kaiba. Kaiba looked a little worse for wear having been through a tough and violent fight with Kensuke.

"Quick, you three tend to Kaiba!" Sedna ordered.

"Right!" The trio complied.

Once the others went to collect Kaiba, Sedna floated over to Athena and placed a hand on Dragon Kensuke's forehead.

"Sssh, it's ok, brother. It's over. We'll handle everything from here on, ok?" Sedna said quietly, her soothing voice tamed the beast within.

"Close your eyes and think happy thoughts, uncle Ken," Athena smiled.

His sister and niece's love were the essential ingredients to subduing his instinctive animalistic rage.

 **(End theme)**

Dragon Kensuke's icy body shattered. Amid the shattered ice shards, Kensuke floated down with a glazed look. He landed only to be tended to by Sedna and Athena.

"Sis... Athena?" Kensuke looked at them both. He openly smiled to them. "Thank you. I didn't want to go too far."

"We know, but it's ok we're taking care of Kaiba now," Sedna put an arm over Kensuke. "Athena? Help me carry your uncle Ken."

"Ok!" Athena easily lifted up Kensuke's other arm. "We're ready to go, uncle Ken!"

"Thanks, you two."

"Hey, let's get Kaiba patched up!" Eris called over to Sedna and Athena. "Sedna, maybe your healing ice magic can nurse him?"

"I'll see what I can do," the Ice Senshi said.

"Hope they can kick that jerk's butt without us..." Kensuke said, closing his eyes.

"Sailor Moon, Dimitri, Yusuke, Yugi, everyone, it's all on you now!" Sedna yelled to them.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Neurotech –** _ **Decipher**_ **(0:00-4:10))**

As the heroes struggled against Apophis, Scott and Dirk finally came out of hiding. They bolted ahead and prepared to attack from Apophis' blind spot.

"Look, Marty!" Andrea pointed to Scott and Dirk's position behind Apophis.

"Dudes, he doesn't even know they're behind him!" Nick cried out, prompting Penny to cover his mouth.

"Don't give them away! He'll hear you!" Penny cried out.

Marty realized it was now or never. He beckoned the other West Coasters back. Andrea quickly formed a psychic barrier in front of her and the others. Marty signaled to Scott and Dirk.

"Ready to make this happen, Scott?!" Dirk called to his brother.

"Yeah!" Scott called out.

Once the Montgomery brothers approached Apophis closer, they got closer to the Staff and the Jewels. This allowed them to once again tap into powers. Scott called on his Space powers. Dirk summoned his Reality powers. The brothers combined both Space and Reality, channeling their powers toward the battle.

Apophis dropped his Staff once more and repelled nearly all the heroes again. Only the Moon family, Houou Mars, Susanoomon, Horakhty, Yusuke, Brunhilde, Yugi, Jaden, Angemon X, Saturn, and Pluto were left standing.

Opening a bigger time portal, Apophis prepared to send them into the Precambrian period.

"I hope you enjoy your trip to the beginning of time itself!" Apophis cackled evilly, widening the time portal itself.

Just then, Apophis paused and noticed the time portal shrinking.

"WHAT?!"

"Sailor Moon, look!" Neo Moon pointed to the portal. "The portal's shrinking!"

"Yes, but what does this mean? Is his power leaving him?!" Norse Knight wondered.

"No... suddenly I'm feeling weak myself..." Moon muttered as she felt her power sapping away.

Suddenly, everyone other hero near Apophis descended feeling their powers being suppressed. Moon floated down and turned back to Dai-Valkyrie Moon. Susanoomon buckled over and regressed back to KaiserGreymon. Yusuke felt his spirit power being suppressed. Likewise for Houou Mars, Brunhilde, Angemon X, Jaden, Pluto, and Saturn. Horakhty floated down with Yugi.

"This doesn't make sense. Why are we losing power?" Yugi asked, feeling his power being subdued.

"Why is this happening?" Moon looked down over herself. "I'm not in Neo-Queen Serenity's form anymore."

"You all needn't worry," Marty spoke up as he stood in front of the heroes. He summoned his nullification aura, which not only closed up the time portal, but suppressed the heroes' powers. "This is my special ability. My ability is power negation. Anyone caught in my field, friend or foe, has their powers completely nullified. And since I've casted my aura, you were all caught in it."

"You couldn't have told us that sooner?!" Yusuke growled.

"I apologize for that, but I needed to do it. Why? Well, take a look."

"Foolish human, you've sealed their fates, including your own!" Apophis raised his Staff. As he prepared to blast Marty, the Staff vanished from his hand. He gawked in aghast at the loss of the Staff. "WHAT?!"

Marty chuckled. "Scott, Dirk! The Staff! Destroy it!"

As he turned, Apophis saw a portal open behind him. Scott and Dirk emerged. Scott had the Staff in hand.

"Human vermin! Give me the Staff now!" Apophis demanded. He bumrushed to snatch the Staff.

"Want it?! Come get it!" Scott goaded Apophis.

Scott and Dirk destroyed the Staff, breaking it open and causing all the Jewels to fall out.

"What have you done?!" Apophis bellowed as he grabbed Scott and Dirk. "Do you realize what you've done?!"

 **(End theme)**

Suddenly, the portal that contained Apophis began opening up behind Apophis.

"Marty, get on it!" Andrea called to him.

With that, Marty dropped his nullification aura and quickly turned to the heroes.

"Hurry! Blast him into that portal before it's too late!" Marty beckoned the heroes. "I've released you from my nullification field! You should have access to your powers now!"

Moon checked herself and noticed her magical aura resurface. "He's right! I'm feeling my power return to me!" At that instant, she regained her Neo-Queen Serenity form and grasped her Silver Crystal, letting loose an immense silver light.

"Same here!" KaiserGreymon stood up as he returned back into Susanoomon.

 _That guy can turn our powers on and off?_ Brunhilde eyed Marty. She formed blue flames in her hand. "Nice, thanks for giving us our powers back!"

Angemon X, Jaden, and the others stood with their powers restored.

Scott used his Space power to relocate him and Dirk away. As the brothers slipped out of his hands, Apophis turned around as the leaders intercepted him. Moon, Yugi, Yusuke, Susanoomon, and Brunhilde caught Apophis with their attack and sent him sailing into the portal.

"And don't let the door hit you in the ass!" Yusuke remarked.

However, Apophis formed an aura and stopped himself from falling in.

"Damn it all!" Angemon X cursed at the evil deity.

"Ugh! Why don't you just quit?!" Venus whined.

Houou Mars cupped her hands and prepared to blast Apophis. "I've got this!"

"NO!" Horakhty roared in Galaxia's voice.

Apophis looked ahead and gaped in aghast. "This prison won't hold me forever! I vow to return!"

Horakhty expelled a single golden beam that hit Apophis head-on.

 _ **Boom!**_

That was the final push necessary to send Apophis through the portal. The portal closed and sealed the evil deity in the Void Dimension.

Shortly after Apophis was sealed, the six Jewels floated into the air and converged together.

 **(Cue Neurotech –** _ **A Graceful Light**_ **)**

The six Jewels glowed simultaneously and sent different colored lights that spread over the Tokyo. These lights quickly blanketed over the Earth, purging the dreary darkness that covered the world and converted Apophis' demonic city back to regular Tokyo. The Time Jewel restored timeline back to normal, effectively resetting everything to world and removing Apophis' influence off everyone, including his Heralds.

The former Heralds looked around in confusion. Buster Blader, Omegamon, Amazoness Swordswoman, Athenamon, Dark Magician, Imperialdramon, and Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon queried why they were even on Earth.

Everyone other hero ceased fighting with their colleagues. Most had confused and blank looks on their faces.

"With Jewels separated and out of his reach, Apophis was sent back to his Void prison," Horakhty stated in a combination of hers and Galaxia's voices. As a golden aura engulfed her, Horakhty powered down, regressing back into Sailor Galaxia.

"Galaxia!" Moon called out to the Golden Queen. She and the other leaders approached Galaxia.

Yugi noticed the Egyptian God Cards in Galaxia's hand. "The God cards..."

Galaxia looked at the three cards in her hand, smiling. "Thank you, Ra, Set, and Osiris." She pressed them near her chest.

"The Time Jewel has reset the Earth's timeline back to its normal setting," Pluto confirmed. "As far as anyone effected by the timeline alterations, none will have any recollection Apophis ruled this world."

"Except the few of us who were not effected by the timeline changes," Yugi aptly pointed out.

"It's for the best, but it's only fair we tell your friends who were effected," Marty said. "Or, not, that's up to you."

"Scott! Dirk!" Andrea shouted to them.

Standing over the broken Staff, Scott and Dirk exchanged looks.

"Well done, Scott."

"Thanks, I guess."

Just then, the Jewels slowly descended. Barely reaching the rooftop, Dai-Valkyrie Sedna, Kensuke, Athena & Ariamon, Dai-Valkyrie Eris, and Dai-Valkyrie Orcus arrived to see everyone else looking up at the Jewels. They noticed Apophis' obvious absence.

"Aww man, we missed out on Apophis butt-kickage!" Orcus griped.

"At least he's gone now, but look! Aren't those those Jewels?!" Eris pointed up to the glowing objects.

"Yeah, they sent Apophis right back to his void prison for good," Angemon X answered their concerns.

Quaoar addressed her Kuiper friends. "You won't believe who helped us beat him?"

"Wait, so he's not dead?" Kensuke asked.

"Not dead, but no longer here with us," Varuna vaguely replied.

"Yeah, I doubt he'll be giving us any problems for a long time," Angemon X simply put.

Knut, Sedna's polar bear, descended from the air and landed on the rooftop with Seto Kaiba resting on his back. Sedna used her ice magic to heal Seto's injuries following his brutal beatdown from Kensuke.

"Seto!" Mokuba yelled out as Knut lifted the CEO and placed him down.

"Seto..." Lyn barely came to as Max and Sam helped her up.

"Great to have you back, sis," Max muttered.

"What happened?"

"It's a long story, Lyn," Sam answered. "You wouldn't believe it."

Varuna walked up behind Max and Sam. "I'll take it from here, you two."

"Tyra?"

"Feeling ok after our brawl?"

"Wait, we fought?!"

"You were under the bad guy's control, but yeah. For someone who's gone soft in fighting, you can still pack a punch."

"What...?! Oh god, what the hell did I miss?!" Lyn was flabbergasted hearing Varuna's account.

Seto also barely awoke to see Mokuba. "Mo...kuba?"

"Bro! Do you even remember what happened?"

"No, all I remember is Apophis about to mind control me and... wait, where's Apophis?!"

"He's gone, Kaiba," Yugi answered, tending to Tea.

"Ya missed out on Yugi combining the Egyptian Gods though!" Joey added while helping Mai up.

Athenamon blinked and looked around. "I remember arriving here trying to find you, Swordswoman, but then my mind went blank."

"I don't even know why I'm here," Swordswoman said.

"My queens," Titaniamon approached them. "You were under Apophis' control. I'm grateful you're normal again."

"Titaniamon?" Both Amazon Queens noticed her.

"Why are you here?" Athenamon inquired. "If you're here, then..."

"Yes, I'm here with Kensuke. I'm glad we have a more peaceful reunion and not with us drawing our swords against each other."

"Whatever the case, I'm glad order has been restored," Amazoness Queen said as she turned to Swordswoman. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, never better."

Omegamon rubbed his head as CyberBeelzemon and OmegaShoutmon shed light on the situation.

"I was under Apophis control and we fought?" Omegamon asked him.

CyberBeelzemon scoffed. "Yeah, and I nearly killed ya. Be glad it didn't go any further."

OmegaShoutmon nodded. "Yeah, you and Buster Blader weren't exactly nice dudes under bad guy control."

"And Apophis?"

"Gone," OmegaShoutmon answered. "He's been sent back to his imprisonment where he can't possibly escape."

Also arriving on the rooftop were the other Neo Senshi, Neo-Detectives, and Neo Duelists. The ones who had been converted were normal again and had no recollection they were ever Apophis' Heralds. All of Apophis undead warriors and Duel Monsters dissolved as their link with their master was cut off.

"Thank goodness, everyone is ok!" Yui said as ShadowMetalGarurumon placed Aoshi down.

"And Apophis is gone. That's a good sign," noted Cammy. She saw Houou Mars, Hiei, Blue Mars, and Ryuuhi conversing with Kensuke. "Sister! Hiei! Koori! Ryuuhi" She waved to her family.

"Yo, check those out!" Atticus turned his friends' attention to the glowing Jewels.

"They're pretty," Summoned Venus remarked.

"Not when they're in the wrong hands," Adam added.

"Jay! Over here!" Syrus called out to Jaden, who turned and noticed his friends were back to normal.

"Welcome back, guys," Jaden smiled upon seeing his friends.

"Bastion, you ok?" Syrus asked, helping his friend up.

"Yeah, but why am I up here?" Bastion wondered.

"I could ask the same question," Tania added.

"We were placed under Apophis' control apparently," Alexis answered.

Zane surmised. "Might have something to do with those Jewels floating above us."

Helbot helped carry Daiki on her shoulder. "Master Daiki, look."

"Huh?" Daiki looked up and stared at the Jewels.

 **(End theme)**

Just then, the Jewels quickly dispersed and magically sought out the nearest potential holders. Naturally, the Time Jewel flew right back to Neo Moon.

"Neo Moon!" Moon noticed the future princess regaining possession of the temporal gem.

"Right back where it belongs," Saturn acknowledged.

"And don't worry, my princess. I shall fashion you a new Time Key for it," Pluto said, meticulously eyeing the Time Jewel. She tapped the Time Jewel with her Garnet Orb, forging a new Time Key over the Time Jewel.

The Time Jewel was now mostly exposed inside the new key.

"Thanks, Pluto!" Neo Moon smirked as Pluto handed her the new key.

The Space and Reality Jewels fell right back into Scott and Dirk's hands.

"Am I glad to have this back?" Scott sighed with relief. "But, strange ours didn't plant themselves inside our foreheads."

"Yeah..." Dirk stared at the Reality Jewel.

The Mind Jewel landed near Andrea. She picked the blue jewel up and examined it.

" _Andrea?_ " Carmen noticed her friend holding the jewel.

"Might be a good idea to study this," Andrea replied. "Marty, heads up!"

As Marty turned, the Power Jewel headed straight for him. However, he instinctively put up his magical-null aura. The fast moving jewel ricocheted off his barrier and landed near Dirk. Taking notice of the Power Jewel, Dirk knelt down and gathered it in his palms.

Much to Daiki and Helbot's surprise, the Soul Jewel impacted the latter.

"Helbot!" Daiki yelled as the Soul Jewel seeped through Helbot's chest.

Helbot sank to her knees and fell limp in Daiki's arms. The Neo Senshi hurried over to check on Daiki and Helbot.

"Daiki!" Cyber Mercury cried out. "That jewel just went into her!"

"Yeah, we have to get it out!" Daiki frantically shook Helbot.

Before Cyber Mercury could analyze Helbot, the cyborg's eyes opened to the faces of the Neo Senshi.

"She's awake!" Sailor Ceres shouted.

"Oh thank goodness!" Deedee chimed in.

"Hmm, is it just me or are your eyes..." Daiki examined Helbot's face and saw some... _life_ in Helbot's eyes as opposed to the blank doll-like expressions she's normally used to having. "Helbot, say something."

"Master Daiki?" Helbot blinked as her eyes shone with new life. "Are you ok? Am I ok?"

"We're both fine. I'm happy to report we've won."

"Really?! Yay, that's great to hear!" Helbot squealed with joy as she hugged Daiki.

"She's... emoting? Even more than usual!" Battle Jupiter was taken aback.

"It might have something to do with the jewel that went in her," Summoner Venus said.

"Not _might_. The Jewel just gave her a soul," Cyber Mercury observed Helbot's more human-like behavior.

"Good observation, Cyber Mercury," Mercury interjected as she walked over to Daiki and Helbot. "So, Daiki, can we start thinking a new name for her? I think she's outgrown the Helbot phase."

"Yeah... I still haven't figured out a name."

"I might have one."

Daiki inquired. "And that is?"

Mercury smiled as she patted Helbot's shoulder. "Psyche."

"Psyche?" Daiki considered and validated his mother's name suggestion. "I like it. Is that ok, Psyche?"

Psyche nodded. "Yes, I like the name. Thank you, Miss Mizuno." She smiled and hugged Daiki.

"Psyche? Not bad, babe," Vega overheard.

"Yes, as soon as I heard Amaya mentioning soul, Psyche came to mind," Mercury said as the Neo Senshi gathered to interact with Psyche.

"Hey, this ain't show and tell guys!" Daiki barked.

As QuakeGargomon and AuroraInumon looked around, they noticed the absence of their fellow Tamers.

"Hey, where's Takato and Rika, guys?" QuakeGargomon asked in Henry's voice.

AuroraInumon quickly turned and sniffed Sakuyamon's scent. "Oh, this way!"

The leaders saw QuakeGargomon and AuroraInumon head over to where StormSakuyamon took Takato and Guilmon. Moon, Yugi, Yusuke, Sedna, KaiserGreymon, and Brunhilde headed right after them.

"They're going to be so torn apart when they hear what happened," Venus muttered sadly.

"I still can't believe," Joey shook his head.

Keeping to herself, Houou Mars hastily flew off and followed the leaders to check on Takato.

 **(Cue Neurotech –** _ **The Difference**_ **)**

Meanwhile, the West Coasters gathered around Scott and gave him his props. Marty and Scott shook hands.

"You'd let me stay on the team, Marty? After all I done..."

"Dirk used you, Scott. I know you'd never willingly turn against us. Though, had you not done what you did, we probably wouldn't be here and the SOUJA factor would still be running." Marty replied, looking Scott dead in his eyes saying it. He smiled. "That said, welcome back to Team West Coasters."

"Thanks, Marty," Scott said, firmly shaking Marty's hand to confirm his place in the West Coasters.

"Good to have ya back, Scottie!" Penny said, playfully jabbing Scott's arm.

"Ow."

"Wha...? C'mon, I didn't hit that hard!"

"Yeah, you kinda did."

Penny chuckled, rolling her eyes. "Oh please." She smiled remembering the kiss she gave him.

"Yo, where's your bro, Scott?" Nick noticed the absence of one Neuromancer.

Alarmed, the West Coasters looked around and only saw members of the heroes still around. They were surprised none even tried to apprehend Dirk.

"There was no way he could've escaped without them noticing!" Andrea exclaimed.

"No, they wouldn't have noticed," sighed Scott. "Remember he has his jewel back."

"You're right. He likely used his reality manipulation power to give everyone to slip. That's within his ability to do so," Marty added, shaking his head. "I should've not kept my eye off him."

"What's done is done, Marty. I doubt this is the last we've seen of my brother."

"But, I know who ain't leaving," Penny cleared her throat, grabbing and lifting Playdate by her shirt.

"I wasn't planning to bail on you! Honest!" Playdate whined. "Now put me down!"

"Say pretty please."

"Rover help!"

Rover barked and snarled at Penny, causing her to drop Playdate.

"Good boy, Rover!"

Carmen giggled. " _Maybe there's room for new members._ "

As Scott walked near the edge of the rooftop, he stared off and reflected on his team-up with Dirk. However brief it was, Scott was glad they helped stop Apophis.

"In hindsight, if we hadn't gotten here, there would've been no way the heroes would've stopped Apophis," Lance said. "Scott and Dirk ultimately were the difference makers."

" _I think we were the difference makers_ ," Carmen said.

"Think we'll get big rewards for this?" Nick asked in a giddy manner.

"I think we'll get recognized, which is all I can ask," Andrea said. "Right, Marty?"

"Recognition would be nice, but I think we've opened ourselves to future partnerships," Marty said.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Madoka Magica OST –** _ **Inevitabilis**_ **)**

As the leaders arrived, they saw the Tamers gathered around Takato and Guilmon. Takato awoke to the sound of Jeri's sobbing and Rika's pleas.

"Takato!" Jeri cried in relief.

"Thank god you're awake! I thought you'd never..." Rika growled as she pulled Takato into a hug.

"Guys... you're all..." Takato reassured them, slowly coming to and waking up.

"Takato, we know," Henry addressed. "Seiryuu, Genbu, and Byakko already told us about Suzaku."

"Is it true?" Himura asked him.

"He's gone," Takato hesitated to say. Saying the truth pained him.

The Tamers and their Digimon mourned the loss of Suzaku. Jeri hugged Himura. Kotori and Phillipe watched Himura in sadness. Suzie cried hard. Rika leaned forward, giving Takato a shoulder to cry on. Takato let it all out and mourned. Guilmon hugged Takato from the rear and shared his Tamer's grief.

The leaders, too, mourned for the loss of Suzaku. However, other than Takato, Guilmon, and the other Spirit Beasts, none were sadder than the Houou.

"Mars?" Moon noticed her friend shedding tears. She hugged Houou Mars as the entity folded her wings around the two to share their grieving loss.

"Takato... I'm sorry..." KaiserGreymon hang his head.

"Suzaku can come back from this, can't he?" Brunhilde wondered. "Right? I mean..."

"Not now, Kotori," Phillipe muttered, shaking his head.

Sedna hugged Angemon X and cried against him.

 _Suzaku, what will Guilmon and me do without you?_ Takato thought. _I guess that means Suzakato and BlazeGallantmon are no more._

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Dejected and defeated, Chaos Magician Girl bolted far away from the government building. The war had been lost. With Apophis returned to his Void realm and the Heralds turned to normal, the evil mage was left with nothing. She had expended all her magic, preventing her from making a quick escape back to the Digital World.

She knew she'd be a wanted fugitive for helping to release and conspire with Apophis. Witchenly would never accept her back either. So, she's now been reduced to a lowly and petty criminal.

"After all that, my work goes down the drain!" Chaos Magician Girl whined, slipping into an alleyway. Just then, she heard footsteps behind her. "Huh? Oh great...!"

She bolted through the alleyway and arrived at the center of an empty plaza.

"God, this is ridiculous. How worse can my life get?"

 **(Cue Guilty Crown OST –** _ **GHQ**_ **)**

Suddenly, a spotlight beamed down and revealed Chaos Magician Girl. Blinded by the light, the female mage covered her eyes.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!"

An orange-haired woman in purple leather stepped forward. She paused halfway near Chaos Magician Girl and folded her arms.

"Having a nice midnight stroll?"

"Who are you?!"

"I ask the questions, miss," the woman addressed her. She leaned forward and smirked. "And you've fallen for Lady Psyren's trap."

Before she can say anything, Chaos Magician Girl got shot up with a few tranquilizers. She lunged at Lady Psyren as her body went limp and weak.

"Damn... you..." Chaos Magician Girl collapsed facefirst and fell asleep instantly.

"Nicely done, Grace," Psyren turned to another woman, who was a tall brunette wearing a dark suit. "Now let's deliver her to Mr. Bearer."

"You don't need to give me orders," scoffed Grace. She called a few agents to collect Chaos Magician Girl. She tapped an ear device and communicated with her boss. "Sir, we've apprehended one of the monsters that attacked the Tokyo Metropolitan Building. We're bringing it in."

" _Good job, Grace. Looks like Psyren's proving her worth to our cause._ "

"Or course, sir. We're on our way. Grace, signing out."

Psyren chortled. "Jealous I'll be winning favors with Cain?"

"Save it. We collected what we need. Let's go."

Once Chaos Magician Girl was placed in a capsule, she was loaded into a van. As the troops and Grace left, Psyren prepared to leave.

Then, to Psyren's surprise, the tablet from earlier descended near her location.

"What the hell?"

She watched the tablet land and glow with purple light. The stone object shrank down to a compacted size. Psyren witnessed the tablet turn into a card.

"What...?" Psyren blinked thrice as she stepped out of hiding. She walked over to the card. Its glow faded. The front of the card had the face of bright purple and black skinned dragon with silver horns. "It turned into a Duel Monster card?" She quickly became drawn to the card and picked it up. "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon?" She read the monster's name. After scanning it, an evil grin adorned her face. "Oh you'll be a great addition to my deck!" She kissed it lovingly. "So, would you like to be my friend?"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Not far from where the battle ceased, Puckmon collected enough residue from where the Staff's power was utilized. He contained particles inside a vial. He closed the vial with a cork and kissed it.

"Yep, that should do it."

He cupped his ear, hearing his superior call to him, but only he can hear him.

"Time for me to leave? Aww, I wanted to play with these chumps a little more... oh, fine," Puckmon griped. His frown quickly turned upside down as a Joker-like laugh filled the air. "Puckmon is now leaving the building!" With a finger snap, he vanished from the dimension and returned to his 'master's' quarters.

xxxxx

Another individual witnessed the entire battle unfold. A blonde-haired young woman dressed in a black coat, white shirt, a blue jean skirt hopped off the edge of a rooftop and floated into the air on her own free power. She looked about the Tamers and Kotori's age.

"So many strong warriors and all ripe with power, but sadly none are what we're looking for," the woman whispered in a seductive tone, smirking coolly. "I suppose we can bid our time longer." With that, she flew up and vanished into thin air.

xxxxx

An hour followed the battle's aftermath, Seto and Lyn separated from the others. Having been told they were converted into Apophis' Heralds, they couldn't look at their loved ones the same. However, Mokuba, Max, Sam, and Tyra forgave them since their minds were altered against their wills.

Seto sat down, processing everything that had happened. He doesn't even remember being mercilessly pounded by Kensuke earlier. Sailor Moon's Silver Crystal healed them as well as their friends.

"I was fighting that Kensuke guy?" Seto rubbed his face trying to make sense of all that happened. "Still, good riddance to Apophis. That's the last I'm letting any bastard mind control me!"

"I know. Learning we were forced to fight our friends, I can't forgive Apophis for it!" Lyn exclaimed, punching a wall behind Seto, which startled him.

"Hey now, don't hurt yourself, Lyn!"

"Yeah, sorry," she sighed, jerking her arm back and shaking her aching fist. "Ow."

"Either way, it's over now."

"And everything's been restored to the way it was before Apophis tinkered with the timeline," Lyn added. "Everyone's ok now... well... except Takato. That's terrible what happened to his spirit partner. Suzaku's really gone?"

"He may not be able to recover from this."

"Let's not give up on Takato, Seto. He'll rebound from this."

"Perhaps, I hope so," Seto stood up, patting the dust off his coat. "I can't believe Yugi managed to combine the three Egyptian Gods."

"And merged them with Galaxia. Yet, that couldn't destroy Apophis. Who would've thought those Metas from America ended up being the difference makers! I think this is a sign."

"A sign?"

"Yeah, new heroes are on the rise, Seto. We can't overlook these global Meta activities anymore."

"You propose we start searching for more?"

"Sure if they're anything like these West Coasters. It'd be nice to have divisions of heroes all over the world," Lyn said as she sat down to catch her breath.

 **(Cue Guilty Crown OST –** _ **Home In This Corner**_ **)**

Seto quietly watched Lyn without taking his eyes off her.

"Seto? Is there something you wanted to tell me? Actually, now that I think about it, you did want to tell me something."

"Same thing with you, Lyn."

Seto and Lyn exchanged a brief moment of silent exchanges.

"You go first," both said as they both smiled.

"I'll go first then," Seto reached into his pocket. "Lyn, we've been together for how long?"

"Almost seven years give or take? It will be seven years come this November. Gosh, it's been so long."

"We've been together that long. We've gained each other's trusts even about our darkest secrets. Not once did you ever judge me."

"Because underneath that cold exterior is a pretty good man. A man I greatly admire," Lyn expressed with a genuine smile. "Both of us were orphans at one point with our brothers. Now here we are, one of the most powerful couples in the world. What else could make us complete?"

"If we can make it official..."

"How do you mean...?" She looked at Seto's hand pulling out a small box from his pocket. She felt her heart pounding fast.

"Lynae Stromberg," he said, opening the box to reveal a wedding ring. A cerulean stone was embellished in the center of it. "Will you take this ring and accept my hand in marriage?"

Lyn's mouth widened and her face flushed. She looked straight at Seto with genuine happiness.

"Seto, you couldn't have asked this much sooner?"

"I wasn't sure you'd want an official marriage."

"Are you kidding?!" Lyn quickly embraced Seto. "Yes, I do!" She leaned forward and kissed Seto.

The KaibaCorp power couple locked lips tight and embraced. Both folded their arms around the other's waists. Seto then put the ring on his fiancee's finger, making it official they were to be wedded soon.

Looking on from behind a news van, Max, Sam, Mokuba, and Tyra watched the couple propose. All four were happy to see their siblings, and in Tyra's case best friend, tie the knot.

"About time, bro," Mokuba happily said.

"Way to go, sis," Max and Sam both added.

Tyra grinned. "Atta girl, Lyn. I was wondering when you and him make it official. It's been a long time coming."

Lyn admired her the cerulean stone in her ring, which matched hers and Seto's Blue-Eyes White Dragon color. As they leaned for another kiss, Lyn smiled.

"You gave me your surprise, now here's mine," Lyn announced. "I'm pregnant."

Upon hearing this, Seto did a double take and was left speechless.

Needless to say, Max, Sam, Mokuba, and Tyra were shocked to hear this.

"Wait... what?!" Max and Sam spat out.

Mokuba blinked thrice and laughed. "Oh man, I'm going to be an uncle!"

"Make that three of us!" Sam said.

"I'm surprised Lyn didn't fill you in, Tyra," Max turned to her.

"I guess she really wanted to surprise all of us. I can't believe this!"

"Ok, how long are you four going to be hiding?" Lyn sighed as she overheard their chattering.

The four exposed themselves and congratulated the couple. Mokuba, Max, and Sam questioned Seto while Tyra hugged Lyn.

"How long, Lyn?"

"I'm just a month in. Another eight months and I'll be delivering."

"I'm so happy for you, Lyn!" Tyra gave a firm handshake to Lyn's hands. "I don't care if it's a boy or girl. I'm just looking forward to the baby and... can't forget the big wedding."

"We've decided to hold it in three months. Of course, you're all invited," Seto announced.

"I better," Tyra scoffed.

"Even Joey?" Max joked.

"Yes, even Wheeler."

"Let's make this the best wedding we can put together, Seto! Max, Sam, we've got a lot work to do."

"Hey, it's our sis and your brother's wedding," Sam said. "Hey, I'm sure Koori and Amaya would love to help, too."

"Good idea, bro," Max agreed.

"Let's send the invites out as soon we can," Lyn proposed. "Everyone who's been our friend and fought alongside us are invited." She then grabbed Seto's hand and smiled to him.

Seto smirked back to his soon to be wedded wife.

Both counted to the days to their wedding and first born.

xxxxx

Elsewhere, another couple was set to make a proposal.

Larry found an empty area to converse with Taylor. The Texan faced Larry, who had his hand in his pocket.

"What is it ya wanted to tell me, Larry?" Taylor asked.

"We've been together for about a year?"

"Yeah, almost a year. You were kind enough to let me share an apartment with ya. It was time for me to move on from Makoto and Mako."

"And our relationship's been very good. We've become more than just friends."

"Sure, we've been to all kinds of places. Ya even helped me with my studied so I can pass and graduate high school."

"Now I want our relationship to go even further..."

"Larry?" Taylor asked as she approached him.

Larry put his hand out to stop her. "Just one question: have you completely forgiven what Marty did to you?"

"Of course, we've settled our differences. Ya remember, babe."

"That's good. I'd want nothing more than you two to get along if you were to become family."

"Larry, what is this...?"

Taking out a brown box, Larry opened it to reveal a diamond wedding ring. Taylor's eyes widened and lit up at the sight of the ring.

"Taylor West, will you marry me?"

Holding her hands to her chest, the Texan's cheeks flushed.

"Larry... yes! Yes, I will!" She accepted as she pulled Larry into a tight hug.

Struggling to break loose from Taylor's Amazon-like grip, Larry gasped out for air.

"Oh sorry!" Taylor jerked her arms away. "I didn't mean to squeeze ya too hard, babe. Have to remember that ox strength!"

"It's ok. I love me strong women..." Larry recollected himself. He turned straight into a kiss from Taylor. He and the cowgirl locked lips, almost French kissing.

Larry placed the ring on Taylor's finger.

"We can take our time with the wedding. When do you want it?"

"Well, I was thinking we can hold it on my home town in Texas? My family can help with."

"Sure, anything you want. Your friends and mine can help, too."

"Deal."

As Taylor and Larry kissed, they turned their backs. Unbeknownst to them, Marty observed them with a smirk.

"Good going, Larry. Can't wait to tell the others about this."

"About that?" Andrea asked as she approached holding the Mind Jewel.

"Andrea, you shouldn't expose the jewel like that."

"Sorry," Andrea placed the jewel in her pocket. "We have to figure a good place to safeguard this jewel."

"Can I trust you to hold on it a little longer until then?"

"Sure, Marty. So, what's going on with Larry?"

"He proposed marriage to Taylor and she's accepted."

"Wow! Congrats to them!"

 **(End theme)**

"I wanted to ask if you and the others wanted to help with preparing their wedding?"

"I'd like to."

"Good. Now let's tell the others."

"Oh, and another thing."

"Yeah?" Marty turned and asked.

"Dirk went up and left with one of the Jewels besides the Reality Jewel he's always had."

"Probably for the best to prevent Apophis from returning."

"Even so, I don't trust him with it. What if he uses it to attack us again?"

"Somehow I doubt it. He'd only have any need for one Jewel, but as to what he'd do with the other jewel? I have no earthly clue."

Andrea frowned. "Anyway, forget Dirk. I'm just glad Scott's back with us now. But, that Playdate girl and her robo-mutt are begging to join us."

"Her skills could come in handy," Marty said. "Even if we forced her to cooperate, she still willingly helped us in our battles."

"Well, she and Penny sure get along swimmingly well," she chuckled.

"I'm sure Penny would love that," Marty said. "Tell you what, if Playdate can behave and passes some field tests, I might consider her letting her join us."

"But first things first, we need to find a new base of operations."

"That's a priority. Perhaps we can ask the heroes to help find us a new base to set up shop."

"Oh, speaking of which, Sailor Moon and the other leaders are asking us if we want register with Legend HQ."

"Well, I don't know about us registering publicly since I do prefer for us to work underground."

"Well, the registration is optional. We'd still be able to give aid. Maybe we can work with them behind the shadows," Andrea persuaded Marty. "In fact, Nick's already suggested to let Larry's group actively work with us."

"Is that so?" Marty folded his arms and nodded. "All right then, I'm game."

"So, we're not officially registered heroes, but still helping them behind the scenes. I think that's fair."

"Let's tell the leaders about this proposition."

xxxxx

 **(Cue Justice League Unlimited OST –** _ **Destroyer (5-Minute Headstart/The Adventure Continues)**_ **)**

As Marty and Andrea offered their idea to Sailor Moon, Yusuke, Sedna, and Yugi, the leaders agreed to the proposed terms.

"Hmm, acting as shadow agents? We could use those to help deter underground non-Meta and Meta activities," Yugi pointed out.

"Hey, that used to be my thing, too, when I was Koenma's errand boy," Yusuke said. "I see nothing wrong with that!"

Moon approached Marty and shook his hand, sealing the deal. "We agree to your terms, Marty. Starting now, you and the West Coasters can continue to operate in the U.S. We owe you that for sending Apophis away."

"We can't take all the credit," Andrea asserted.

"Even better idea to ask the Chimeras to help y'all rebuild," Sedna said. "If you make any field reports, make sure to send us some if it's a situation that requires our attention."

"You got it," Marty complied, watching Nick, Penny, Carmen, Scott, and Playdate conversing with the Chimeras. "Hey, who knows? Our crew could gain new members. That'd be a nice payoff."

"Wouldn't it?!" Nick overheard Marty. "I think we should let your cousin's crew join us!"

"Let's not jump the gun yet, Nickel," Penny sighed over her brother's enthusiasm.

"Calm down, Nick," Andrea said. "Let's take this one step at a time, ok?"

Playdate sat down beside Rover and snorted. "There's nothing for us here, Rover. Guess we can hang with them."

Rover barked and wagged his tail.

" _Scott, you've been awfully quiet. You ok?_ " Carmen asked him.

"It's nothing. Just thinking..." Scott answered, lying to her and himself. Although he's glad to have his Space Jewel back, something else bothered him. "Dirk."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku/Outside of CainCorp/1:30 AM**_

Halfway through his getaway, he was stopped by Buzz.

"Planning on making a clean getaway, Dirk?" Buzz asked him, blocking Dirk's way.

"You," Dirk growled at Buzz. "Tell me why I shouldn't punish a traitor like you?"

"Because I had a nice chat with a very important person who'd like to meet you. Mr. Bearer, would you like to meet the man I've collaborated with?"

To Dirk's surprise, Cain Bearer emerged with his bodyguard, Grace Groves, by his side.

"Mr. Neuromancer, I presume?" Cain inquired, offering a handshake to Dirk.

"My name is Dirk Montgomery and I don't deal..."

"Why don't you step into my office?" The company offered another friendly gesture.

xxxxx

Upon entering Cain's office, Dirk was entranced by the polish and spacious office of the CainCorp owner. Buzz closed the door behind them.

"Mr. Montgomery, please have a seat," Cain offered a chair for Dirk to use.

"So, what'ca got there in your hand, Dirk? I can call you, Dirk now, right?" Buzz chortled as he tried prying Dirk's hand open.

As Dirk pushed Buzz aside, Buzz prepared to blast him, but Cain beckoned him to cease any attack. Dirk approached Cain's desk.

"Your colleague, Buzz, has been working with Trask, Mr. Montgomery. But, he also reports to me. He's told me all about your methods of manipulating masses to your side. You use the power of reality distortion?" Cain asked him curiously.

Dirk glanced over his shoulder and spotted Buzz whistling innocently. Withdrawing his attention from the distraction, Dirk openly addressed Cain.

"What I do with my group is none of your concern."

"Yes, because they were apprehended by the SOUJA."

 _All but one._ Dirk thought, remembering Playdate was never captured.

"Perhaps you'd like to see your colleagues? I can bring you to them." He grinned when Dirk tried to speak. "But, only if you show what you have."

Looking at his closed hand, Dirk became reluctant to show.

"What you do to them is no concern of mine anymore."

"I don't buy that, Mr. Montgomery. You do want to see them."

Dirk turned away and faced the doors. Buzz was there to block his way. He didn't want to take a chance of a SOUJA secretly waiting somewhere to apprehend him.

He turned around and approached Cain's desk. Opening his hand, he unveiled the Power Jewel to the CainCorp owner.

"That's...!" Cain was immediately entranced by the Power Jewel. "That looks like the jewel Trask used to manufacture the SOUJA units."

"And gave them sentience," Dirk revealed the nature of the cosmic jewel. "I see you've seen one of these."

"Are there others?"

"Yes, but where they are now, I can't say."

Cain looked at Dirk with suspicion. "Fair enough. So, you wish to give this to me?"

"If you can find any value for it, then be all means. I don't need it." He handed the Power Jewel to Cain, who felt a subtle power from it.

Examining the jewel closely, Cain admired its beauty. "I humbly accept your generous gift, Mr. Montgomery." He took out a black container and placed the Power Jewel in it. "Now, to stay true to my word, why don't we go see your former colleagues?"

Dirk nodded dismissively. "No, that can wait. Why not give me a tour of your company? From top to bottom."

Cain replied with a smug expression. "Most certainly, Mr. Montgomery. Come with me."

xxxxx

Somewhere in one of the laboratories, agents pushed a stasis pod with their latest capture: Chaos Magician Girl. Somehow semi-conscious, Chaos Magician Girl saw rows of similar stasis pods holding various entities. She saw some Duel Monsters, a few Digimon, and even Metas.

"Did you capture this one just tonight?" A lab work asked one of the agents.

"Yeah, another capture by Psyren."

"Another me? She's certainly working her way up."

"Tell me about it."

"Hey, less chit-chatting and more working!" Grace interjected. "Move this stasis pod on the east wing."

"Yes, Ms. Groves!" The agents pushed Chaos Magician Girl toward the opposite side of the lab.

Along the way, Chaos Magician Girl saw more stasis pods. These contained the other Rogue Metas: Golem, Siren, Tunnel, and Mimic.

As her stasis pod was placed neat the Rogues, some gas was leaked inside and filled the pod. Chaos Magician Girl pounded against the glass hard, but the sleeping gas succumbed her. Her eyes closed and she fell fast asleep.

However long she stayed asleep didn't matter. She and the other captives were staying in for a long time.

xxxxx

 _ **Void Realm**_

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter OST –** _ **Shiver**_ **)**

"Curse those simians! And damn that woman and my brother!" Apophis roared, finding himself back in his void prison. He eyed the purgatory, which was an endless zone devoid of life. "This is the last place I've ever wanted to return to. But, I vow I won't remain here for eternity. Those jewels will be reunited for whatever reason. And when they are, I shall return to exact vengeance on all my enemies, including you Ma'at and Apophis! Yes, whoever has the Mind Jewel, I can just manipulate to do my bidding just like I did with that foolish slave woman. My freedom is all but assured and...!"

Suddenly, Apophis noticed a wisp of what looked like embers. These embers were pure black and seemed to burn him. He waved the embers away.

"Where are these embers coming from? There shouldn't be anything... or anyone else here but me...!" Then, it happened.

Apophis turned around and met a shadowy figure. He didn't get a chance and the time to react, but only managed to get out, "You...?" And then he was silenced as black flames consumed him.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Domino City/Domino Museum/May 13, 2010/12:30 PM**_

"And that's it for today's tour in our Egyptian section," Ishizu addressed some tourists. "Are there any questions before we conclude for today?"

"Yes, I do," a woman raised her hand. "Are those hieroglyphics of Ma'at her accurate portrayal?"

Ishizu glanced over to a tall attractive woman with elbow-length dark hair, an elegant green summer dress, and a beautiful golden necklace adorning her neckline. The most alluring features were her red eyes.

Ishizu looked at the woman as if she had seen her somewhere before. Nonetheless, being the professional, she answered plainly. "Hieroglyphics don't always accurately depict what each important figurehead may have looked. They're merely artistic portrayals. And as for Ma'at, she like other Egyptian deities are mythological characters. Although in my opinion, Ma'at played a pivotal role not because of her immense power, but she was central to conceptions of our universe. She sought justice and truth, but most importantly divine order to Ancient Egypt."

The woman genuinely smiled, seemingly pleased with Ishizu's on-point response. "Thank you, Miss Ishizu."

As the tour ended, the woman reentered the Ancient Egyptian hall. She stopped to once again glance at the hieroglyphics. She kept her eyes on the one depicting Ma'at, the Egyptian Goddess of Truth and Justice. She placed her hand on the glass and closed her eyes.

"Yes, they've mostly got my appearance down," the woman muttered, smiling. "Ah, they even got the feather on my head right. That takes me back when I was but a young goddess." She had nostalgia rush while reminiscing her pre-Senshi days.

"Excuse me," Ishizu approached the woman. "Miss? I can't help but notice you were the one most deeply invested in the Egyptian hall. A lot of tourists nowadays mostly just take pictures and seldom participate in questionnaires, but you asked so many good questions I couldn't resist answering them with the best of my ability. Tell me, do you have an interest in ancient Egyptian antiquity?"

"Perhaps, or maybe being here reminds me of home."

"Are you from Egypt? Because me and my family were born there."

"You could say that, yes. I lived in a similar culture in a far away land."

Ishizu smiled. "I'm sorry, but I didn't get your name?"

"My apologies. My name... well, my name is irrelevant to be frank."

"Do you wish not to disclose your name for whatever reason?"

"None."

"Feel free to look at the exhibit as long as you want, miss. If you have any further questions..." Ishizu noticed the woman with a tear pouring down her left cheek. "Are you ok? You have a tear."

 **(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! OST -** _ **Atem**_ **)**

"Yes, sorry just seeing the hieroglyphs depicting Ma'at and the three Gods elicits certain emotions. Anyway, I must be going..." She said until she stopped and turned around. "Oh, how can I forget?" She pulled out the three Egyptian God cards from her purse.

Upon seeing the cards, Ishizu gasped. "Those are the Egyptian God cards?! But, why do you have them? I thought Mr. Pegasus..."

"They were borrowed from Mr. Pegasus. Can you give them to him?"

After being handed the cards, Ishizu smiled and nodded. "I certainly can. Thank you."

"This is going to sound strange to him, but it was hard to part with them."

"The God cards?"

"Yes, they hold a special bond to me, especially this one. Ra holds a special place in my heart." she pointed to Ra with a vague and nurturing smile. "Please. Ensure these three are better secured."

"Of course. Mr. Pegasus will..."

"I mean truly secured."

Ishizu looked at her and blinked twice before she realized. "Hold on, are you...?"

"Thank you for the tour, Miss Ishizu, and have a nice day." With that, the woman walked out of the ancient Egyptian exhibit. She headed out to the front exiting the museum.

"Wait!" Ishizu pursued the woman. As she ran out the front, the lady was gone. Not a sign of her anywhere. "She's gone?" She looked at the three Egyptian Gods. "Could I have been talking to... _her_?" She wondered as wind blew by her, causing her hair flutter.

Standing on top of the museum, the woman gazed out over Domino City and closed her eyes.

 _Yes, closure is all I could ever ask. Thank you, my friends. And take care, my children._ She thought as a golden light bathed over, transforming her civilian clothing into her standard golden armor. Her short dark hair cascaded and turned back to gold, orange, and red. "Let us meet again soon." She vanished into a ball of light and shot up straight through the atmosphere, making a long voyage back to Planet Imperium.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku Park/5:50 PM**_

Secluding himself from the others, Takato stood near the park's lake and reflected to Suzaku's demise inside his mindscape. He remembered the spiritual avian's last words before he ceased to exist.

 _'Farewell, my friends...'_

Those words repeated and haunted Takato, who clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He raised his hand and tried out his power. Not even a tiny flickering flame came out of a fingertip.

"Suzaku, I can't believe you're really gone..." Takato sank his head, biting his bottom lip. He stared at the Suzaku card, which now had a blank space where the phoenix used to be.

For the first time in a long time, he felt naked without his spirit animal there to give him access to his powers. Most importantly, he wasn't around to give him moral support.

Without Suzaku's powers, he couldn't become Suzakato. By extension, he and Guilmon could no longer form BlazeGallantmon and Guilkatomon; the latter of which he achieved no more than a few weeks ago when he and his friends helped the Ascendants and Chosen of dimension DF-616 fight a different version of D-Reaper. Once he, Guilmon, and Suzaku united to form Guilkatomon, the Tamer couldn't feel anymore invincible fighting alongside Omega X's Level 3 status.

But, now that power had been completely taken away as a direct result of Takato's act of selflessness and Suzaku's noble sacrifice.

Now he was unsure if he was fit to stand alongside the other leaders, but most importantly his friends. He wondered if Rika thought of him any differently since she has access to Seiryuu.

 **(Cue Digimon Tamers OST –** _ **Program Kidou**_ **)**

Observing Takato not too far were the other Tamers, Guilmon, Usagi, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Takuya, Yugi, Karin, Dimitri, Kensuke, and Kotori.

"Takato..." Guilmon muttered as he went up to his Tamer, but Jeri held him back.

Rika, instead, approached Takato.

"Is this ok?" Kazu asked.

"Just let her handle this," Jeri whispered.

"Internal wounds take time to heal, but this can be the start of Takato's healing process," Usagi said.

"C'mon, man, we need you," Takuya muttered, crossing his fingers.

"We all need you," Rei added.

"You're one of the strongest guys I know, Takato," Dimitri said, holding Karin's hand. They both smiled together. "You don't need to be the strongest to make a difference."

"To be a great leader, you have to make good choices for the better of the team. You've got one of the biggest hearts I know," Karin said, grasping Dimitri's hand.

"I'm nowhere near the badass leader you are, Takato. Compared to you, I'm still wet behind the ears," Kotori said, holding Betamon. "After all the things I've heard from Himura and your friends, I'm glad to got to know you."

"You've always been good in my book, Takato," Yusuke praised the Tamer. "You totally got the marks of a great leader. Better than I could ever could since I'm admittedly a guy who lives for fighting. You reminded me there's others we have to protect, namely our loved ones." He openly admitted his own flaws.

"Takato, we all endure setbacks. I know because me and Atem faced a few before," Yugi stated. "But, we prop ourselves up after we've reached our lowest points. You've done it before."

"You can do it again, Takato," Guilmon said.

Rika placed a hand on Takato's shoulder. She held his hand. Feeling the warmth of her hand, Takato came to and turned facing her. Tears formed in the young man's eyes as he hugged Rika. She returned his embrace and cried with him.

"Don't even think about leaving us behind, Takato. We're still here for you. If you and Suzaku hadn't done what y'all did, I doubt me and Renamon would be here."

This prompted Takato to hug Rika tighter.

"I just needed time by myself, Rika."

"I know and take as much time as you want, but don't leave us behind. Don't leave me behind."

Then, as they pulled away, Takato and Rika looked into each other's eyes. Both wiped the tears from each other's eyes. They kissed and held each other close.

Everyone else watched happy to see Takato seemingly coming around.

"Well, Rei?" Usagi turned to her friend. "What do you think?"

"It will take time, but this is the first stage of the healing process," Rei said, firmly holding her prayer beads. She prayed with the Houou.

 _ **'Our hopes and prayers will guide Takato down a better path.'**_ The cosmic entity expressed her love and respect for the Tamer. _**'Suzaku, perhaps one day you'll return if anything else to give Takato some slim hope.'**_

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _Eight Months later._

xxxxx

 _ **New Kaiba Manor/December 19, 2010/8:30 AM**_

 **(Cue Madoka Magica OST –** _ **A Happy Scene**_ **)**

"Look at her, Seto. Isn't she beautiful?" Lyn asked in a soft and loving tone.

"None is as beautiful as our little Kisara."

"Oh, she's awaking up! She heard your voice, _papa_ Blue-Eyes."

Seto sat down laying a blanket down on the floor. Lyn, sitting in a chair, held a soft blanket bundle. Inside the bundle is a child. The baby's pale face was revealed. The female infant opened her eyes, revealing beautiful cerulean much like her mother. Tiny traces of blue hair covered the infant's head.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Lyn whispered to Kisara and caressed the baby's left cheek.

Kisara cried loudly.

"She might be hungry."

Seto handed Lyn a baby bottle. She started feeding Kisara. Kisara sucked on the bottle and inhaled most of the milk formula.

"There, you're just hungry, my beautiful Kisara," Lyn smiled while still feeding the baby. " _Momma_ Blue-Eyes knows exactly what you want."

"She has got your hair, Lyn."

"Mmhmm, but she has your eyes. I can't believe it's been two weeks since her birth."

Seto reminded his wife. "December 3rd."

"Feels like yesterday."

"They say things change for the couple when they have a child."

"For the better or worse, but for us it will be for the better. I'm hoping with Kisara coming into our lives you'll open up more for the others."

Seto knelt down and patted his daughter's head. He kissed her forehead.

"Here," Lyn handed Kisara over to Seto, who folded his arms around her. "I'm done holding her. I need to get up." She stood from her chair and fixed her white gown. "I need to go wash up. Besides, it's poppa and baby Blue-Eyes bonding time."

Chuckling under his breath, Seto watched his wife walk into their bathroom. He sat down on their bed holding Kisara.

"Kisara..." Seto was still reeling over the fact he was a father now. "I hope I can turn out better than either my father and stepfather."

Just then, Kisara surprised Seto by holding his finger. He gasped seeing his daughter gripping his finger. He leaned forward and let Kisara touch his face.

As he lied back, he held Kisara overhead. She openly giggled and flailed her arms around.

"No, I vow to be a better father than them," Seto said, showing an uncharacteristic smile that few have ever seen. Kisara is now one of the lucky few to see this rare side of her father. "Your first Christmas is going to be the best ever!"

Poking her head out the door, Lyn smiled warmly seeing the father and daughter bond. With Christmas around the corner, this meant lots of more baby gifts after a massive baby shower.

" _ **This is Lyn. Not too often I get to speak to you. You heard right. Not only have me and Seto gotten married, but I brought our first child into this world: Kisara Kaiba. She was born December 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **at 3:43 AM. We named her after my past incarnation we met when we traveled back to ancient Egypt.**_

 _ **Kisara is the new love of my life along with my husband. Together we will ensure she lives a better life than either and Seto ever had to endure when we were kids. Bringing Kisara to this world brings a new perspective to my life. Gone are those days when I was that thug-like street urchin. While I don't expect my edge to ever go away, I do have to set a better example and present myself better as a mother. Also being a heir to KaibaCorp, I also have to conduct business with my husband professionally.**_

 _ **My brothers, Mokuba, Tyra, Yugi, and the others have been very support of us. I can't thank them enough for all the love and gifts. Also, to all you pregnant women out there, prepare for the worst pains ever imaginable. But, the worst pains will pay off, I promise you.**_

 _ **Well, I hope you have a wonderful day, everyone!**_ "

After she finished bathing, Lyn walked out in a bathrobe and a head towel. She paused to see Seto and Kisara asleep together in the bed.

She genuinely smiled and covered them with the bed sheets. "Sweet dreams, poppa and baby Blue-Eyes."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Seattle, Washington/New Stronghold/January 7, 2011/11:30 AM**_

 **(Cue Toonami OST –** _ **Bravado**_ **)**

"Whew, another Meta situation behind us. Just how many of them are out there?" Scott asked, pulling up a chair to sit in the training room. Tied around his neck is the Space Jewel fashioned in a necklace.

"I'm not even surprised there's that many, dude," Nick shrugged. "Some want our help and others want nothing to do with us."

"And the ones who don't want our help try to fight us," Penny sighed as she entered wearing workout clothes. "I say forget the jerks and only help the ones who need it."

"Now, now, Penny, whether they're good or bad, we have to be fair and set a good example for our kind," Andrea interjected. She, too, entered in work out clothes: a gray tank top, army pants, and tennis shoes. "Ready?"

"Been meaning to blow off some steam," Penny scoffed, taking out some nickels.

Andrea concentrated and formed three clones. She and the three clones formed green auras. Penny took out a nickel and prepared to shoot.

"Go!" Scott signaled.

Andrea's clones bumrushed Penny. Penny scanned around the training room as Andrea and her clones shifted around confusing her. Penny picked to choose her target. He turned to her right and fired a nickel at Andrea on her right. The nickel shot and hit the clone, causing it to dissolve.

 _Ok, attack from the rear!_ Andrea impulsively acted on instinct for no reason.

The real Andrea charged from the rear and went for a psychic blast. Just then, Andrea felt a pained ache in her head, causing her to stumble forward. Penny seized this chance and fired a nickel at Andrea. Andrea prepared to stop it, but the nickel went through her aura and knocked her back.

 _ **Swish!**_

The nickel barely grazed past Andrea's right shoulder and hit the wall behind her.

 **(End theme)**

Andrea let out a shocked gasp. "...oh god!"

"The hell was that for, Andrea?!" Penny snapped as she helped Andrea up. "I thought I was only targeting your psychic clones? The hell you stepping in for?!"

"I... I just wanted to test your reflexes... oh, what the hell am I thinking?!" Andrea threw a small tantrum as she smacked the floor mat and stormed out of the training room. "I'm so stupid!"

"Wait, Andrea!" Penny called out. As she went after Andrea, Scott stopped her.

"Let her be, Penny."

"Yeah, but..."

"Man, Andrea's been pretty moody lately," Nick said.

"Well, to be fair, we've had little to no sleep pursuing and fighting some pain in the ass Meta rogues," Scott reminded them of their recent mission in Mexico.

"Yeah, and almost getting ourselves killed by some Cartel dudes," Nick said.

"Doesn't help that one of them happened to be a Meta," Penny said.

Scott added. "Andrea got really pissed when he threatened to shoot some kid. She didn't just shut his mind off, she put that guy into a vegetative state."

"Yes, and I had to step in to shut off her power before she decided to hurt another," Marty interjected in their conversation. "I've already reprimanded her."

"Well, she just bitched a fit during our training session! She all of a sudden decided to change up our training at the last second and I ended up nearly hurting her with my coinshot! She always uses clones for me to shoot with! Somebody's gotta talk to her! She ain't herself lately!"

"Ok, calm down, Penny. Look, let's give Andrea her space. She's stressed and we're all stressed from that last mission," Marty attempted to reconcile the heated situation. "Anyway, we have guests, but I doubt they expected an outburst like that." He beckoned the guests to enter the training room.

 **(Cue Toonami OST –** _ **Walking Stick**_ **)**

Larry Stonebagel, Taylor West-Stonebagel, Jami Waziri, Mika Hayashi, Sara Shinobu, and Hayata Harusame appeared.

"Hey, what's up, all?!" Mika announced their unexpected arrival.

"Yo, Mika! So glad y'all could visit!" The waterbender high-fived Mika.

"Back at ya, Surgebinder dude!" Mika replied in a faux-surfer's voice.

Larry greeted. "Hey, everyone."

Taylor clapped her hands. "How's our favorite band of shadow agents?"

"Been doing fine. Just got back from a mission," Scott said.

"Penny? Are you ok?" Jami asked, noticing Penny slightly on edge.

"Yeah, just had a training session."

"I see. How's your aim?"

Penny gave her a thumbs up. "Good as its ever been."

"Good to know."

Larry approached Marty and whispered. "Is everything ok? We heard an outburst."

"I'll explain in private later," Marty muttered.

Just then, Lance, Carmen, and Molly entered the training room, too.

"Oh, great timing, you three!" Mika greeted them. "We just got here!"

Molly shifted her eyes back and scoffed. "Oh look, the loud-mouth nut job is here."

"Now, now, is that any way to treat your guests, lil' Molly!" The female Chimera patted Molly's back hard.

"Hey!" Molly whined. _Ugh, wait 'til I sic rover on you!_

"Oh hey, guys," Lance waved to the guests. "How long will you been in for?"

"A few days. Larry's been meaning to see Marty. I thought why not bring some others along?" Taylor smiled.

"It's always good to have you around, Larry," Lance turned to him. "How about a duel sometime?"

"Sure, anytime while I'm here, Lance."

Taylor cleared her throat. "Anyway, who wants some homemade brownies?! I brought some in case anyone wants some!"

"Oh, oh, me!" Nick frantically raised his hand.

" _They might be cold. You might want to heat them,_ " Carmen suggested.

"Good idea. Marty, y'all got a microwave?" Taylor asked.

"In the kitchen."

"Nice! I didn't know y'all had a kitchen installed! C'mon, let's have some brownies!" Taylor carried a tray covered with foil.

"Care to try some?" Jami turned to Penny.

"Sure. You want to Scott?"

"Might as well."

"Hey, make way for me!" Molly pushed past Penny.

"Yo! Watch where you're going! And say excuse me, you little brat!" Penny snapped at the child.

"Ah, you two never cease to entertain," Scott chuckled.

Just then, Pharaohmon materialized in sprite form and watered his mouth.

" _ **Did someone mention food?**_ " The sprite inquired.

"C'mon, little buddy, let's go chow down," Lance walked off leading his Digimon to the kitchen area.

Everyone but Marty and Larry were left in the room. There was a brief silent exchange from the cousins.

"Married life still going well, Larry?"

"Yeah, Taylor's the best thing to happen to me. She's unquestionably the best at what she does."

"Cooking? I can attest to that."

"And she's been very supportive. I love her for other qualities, too."

"I'm glad for you two. You're made for each other," Marty said.

"Changing the subject, how are you and Andrea? I heard arguing in here and she might've been involved?"

As this was addressed, Marty almost didn't want to look Larry in eyes and openly admit.

"Well, to be fair, our last mission put us under some pressure and we had lack of sleep. I'm glad Lance and Molly weren't around to see what Andrea did."

"What did she do?"

Marty explained to Larry about the last mission. Lance's distraught face said it all.

"Shit, I had no idea it got that bad."

"Andrea's gotten more distant and moody lately. I don't know why."

"Might it have something to do with the jewel she's carrying around now?"

"I don't want to jump to conclusions. That jewel's power have been rendered inert since we sent Apophis into the void."

"Well, what is causing her sudden mood swings?"

"I don't know and quite frankly I don't want to pry too much. If and when Andrea is ready to tell us what's on her mind, I'd rather give her own personal space."

"That's understandable."

"Yeah..."

"Might we see her while I'm here?"

"Maybe, whenever she decides to come out of her quarters."

"Well, maybe Taylor's brownies will draw her out?"

Marty chuckled. "Maybe. Come, I want to try out your wife's brownies. They smell good."

"And they will taste good. You'll love them."

" _ **Hello, this is Marty Stonebagel. It's been an eventful since our last team-up with Japan's heroes. Who would've thought we'd be fighting alongside the likes of the Sailor Senshi, the Tamers, the Spirit Detectives, and many others? I find it refreshing Metas like us are treated better than most of the United States. Japanese people look at us as superheroes. How's that for cultural differences?**_

 _ **With help with the Chimeras, the West Coasters were able to find and build a new Stronghold. They were able to find another abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Seattle. They collected as much of the old equipment from the former Stronghold and modified using Hypnos tech borrowed from Legend HQ.**_

 _ **That was months ago. Since then, the West Coasters have operated as a U.S. Division and have helped taken action on any Meta crisis situation. Meta uprisings have increased and more Metas, good and bad, have surfaced.**_

 _ **The team have been doing fairly well. Well, Andrea lately has been seeing better days and has been distant, which has raised some concerns from me. More on that later. Nick and Carmen have gotten closer, but nowhere as close as Penny and Scott have been. Penny has helped Scott get over his brother, which is good for the team. Lance and Pharaohmon are doing well, too. Pharaohmon does come in handy when we're fighting bigger threats.**_

 _ **We have since added new members: Playdate, real name: Molly Anderson, and her companion Rover. Molly's technopathy has been very beneficial for us. She's even modified Rover into MK2, or is it MK3 now? Well, whatever. She gets along great with everyone now... well, maybe not everyone. Penny and Molly enjoy each other's company, and yes that's sarcasm in my tone. Least if Molly crosses any sort of line, Penny can deal with her. And to better their relationship, we've sent them a few escapades together to resolve their differences. It's a work in progress, but we're getting there.**_

 _ **Every now and then, we have a few of Legend HQ's members show up to give us any assistance with Metas whose powers are beyond our abilities. As you can see, usually its the Chimeras, led by my cousin Larry, that turn up. Though, we've had the likes of the Kuiper Belt Senshi and the Neo-Spirit Detectives/Senshi show up. Sailors Eris and Ixion are two who have worked very closely with us.**_

 _ **Speaking of Eris, she and Larry are officially married now. I'm happy for them. Me, the other West Coasters, and the Kuipers were there in assembly to see my cousin and Taylor tie the knot. So Larry and Taylor show up on our neck of the woods to help fight rogue Metas. Taylor certainly has had her fair share of fighting rogue Metas in Japan if Buzz is any indication. Larry would also bring Mika Hayashi, Sara Shinobu, and Hayata Harusame to aid our cause.**_

 _ **Jami and Penny have gotten along very well. Thanks to Jami, Penny's archery has improved tenfold. But, most importantly, Penny and Jami have become close friends.**_

 _ **Now while everything seems ok on the surface, there's still the matter of when Dirk will rear his head. We haven't seen or heard from him since we stopped Apophis. For Scott's sake, it might be for the best, but I think it's only a matter of time we'll see him again. There's also been no word on Dirk's other crew members, but Buzz remains at large. In place of Dirk, we've faced a slew of rogue Metas. Who knows? There could be a few more potentially dangerous Metas like Dirk we'd have to tread carefully dealing with.**_

 _ **And as far as I'm concerned, there haven't been anymore SOUJA activities. Not surprised since we did trash that factory after all.**_

 _ **Another concern has been Andrea. Lately, she hasn't been herself. I don't want to say the Mind Jewel, which she now keeps, is the root of that cause, but I'm keeping an eye on her and the jewel. I don't think I can ignore this even if it's stress-related issues.**_

 _ **That's all I have to say. Take care, Stronghold out!**_ "

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Carmen knocked on Andrea's door. " _Hey, Andrea, I brought you some brownies. Larry's wife, Taylor, made them for us._ "

There was no immediate response. Carmen put her hand on the door, which creaked open a little. She saw Andrea sitting in her room seemingly 'talking' to herself. And if her mind hadn't been playing tricks on her, Carmen noticed Andrea's aura as slightly darker than usual.

Carmen gasped lightly, causing Andrea to turn around. Andrea had a distressed look on her face.

"Who's there?!"

" _Just me, Andrea..._ "

"Oh, it's just you, Carmen," Andrea sighed. "Sorry, you scared me there."

" _Taylor made brownies for us. I thought maybe..._ "

Andrea openly smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Carmen. Just set them on my desk. I'll be out later to see her and Larry."

Carmen nodded and placed the plate on Andrea's desk. She closed the door behind her.

Sighing, Carmen was left bewildered from the dark color of her friend's aura.

" _Andrea, what's happening with you?_ "

xxxxx

 _ **Azabu-Juuban District/Juuban Second General Hospital/February 14, 2011/10:30 AM**_

 **(Cue Sailor Moon Crystal OST –** _ **Ami's Theme**_ **)**

On Valentine's Day morning, Ami Mizuno-Hunter gave birth to her twins: Amaya and Daiki.

Ami sat in her hospital bed holding baby Amaya and Daiki. Vega was never more happier to see their children finally born in present.

"Aren't they precious, Vega?"

"They are and we know they'll grow up to be strong-minded individuals just like their mother."

Ami cuddled the twins close. "Yes if their future selves are any indication." She kissed Amaya first and then Daiki. "So, where are future Amaya and Daiki?"

"Ah, they're outside the door. Want me to let them in?"

"Of course, so they can see their infant selves."

With that, Vega opened the door to let Amaya, Daiki, and Helbot in.

"C'mon, Psyche, you want to see my baby self?" Daiki asked the AI formerly known as Helbot.

"Yes, I do," Psyche replied in a much livelier tone. She blinked at the twins as her eyes sparkled. "Oh gosh, they're so adorable." She glanced over baby Daiki. "And that's you, Master Daiki."

"Yep, aren't I just freakin' adorkable?" Daiki gloated over his baby self.

"Pfft, I was the adorkable one between the two," Amaya said, making cute faces to her infant self.

"Can't believe we're finally born in this timeline, sis."

"I know, bro. All that's left is Umi."

"And she's supposed to be due next month," Ami pointed out. "Makoto and Mako are looking forward to it."

"Future Umi has been counting down the days," Amaya said.

"Let's just make sure our Daiki never loses an arm and not teach our kids words they shouldn't pick up on at an early age. Right, Vega?" Ami turned to Vega almost with a stern albeit loving look.

Vega chuckled nervously. "Yeah, gotta be less colorful. I'll remember that." He shuddered at his wife's passive aggressiveness.

Future Amaya and Daiki chuckled together.

"Psyche, you've been looking very well," Ami addressed the cyborg.

"Yes, ever since the Soul Jewel was implanted in me, I've been evolving. I'm better comprehending human emotions and learning to emote better for Daiki," Psyche said, smiling and placing a hand on her chest where the Soul Jewel remained in tact.

"As you know, mom, the Soul Jewel functions and doubles as Psyche's heart," Daiki explained.

"Yes, and you named her Psyche because it's Greek for 'Soul'. It's the perfect name for her, Daiki."

"Thanks, mom."

Psyche bowed. "And now I can truly call myself Daiki's love interest. In fact, I've already learned the pleasures of mastr-"

Daiki clamped a hand over Psyche mouth. "Yeah, you didn't hear that! Heheh!"

Amaya facepalmed. "Ugh, Daiki."

"She just can't help revealing the pleasures she's experienced since becoming truly sentient. Excuse us!" Daiki escorted Psyche out the room.

"Well, that was something," Vega remarked.

"Dad, let me tell you, Daiki's a weirdo," Amaya scoffed.

Ami giggled while hugging the infants. "Oh, let him be. He's found someone he can bond with. Isn't that what matters in the end? Their bond isn't any different from yours and Max."

Amaya smiled. "You're right, mom. I shouldn't judge. I mean, Psyche's not a doll anymore. She's every bit as human as us." She sat down beside her mother's hospital bed and took out her cell. "That reminds me, I need to give Max a call."

" _ **This is Ami Mizuno. At last, Amaya and Daiki are born in this present time. I'm the second to last of the original five Senshi to bear children. I married Vega in October and we counted to the day our children would be born.**_

 _ **As you can also plainly see, the cyborg formerly Helbot has since gained full sentience thanks to the Soul Jewel. Daiki named her Psyche, which yes according to Greek translates to 'Soul'. Amaya and Max are still together. As for me, I'll be looking to finish med school. I'll be back to work at my mother's work. Jami has been very gracious to take over during my maternity leave.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you all have a good day.**_ "

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

"Psyche, you don't need to speak so openly like that. That you should keep between us."

"I'm sorry, Daiki."

Daiki chuckled and caressed her face. "I can't be mad at you. You're coming a long way since you gained that Soul Jewel."

"It's nice to have a soul. I can better comprehend what you and your family feel."

"Me, too, Psyche," Daiki smiled and grasped Psyche's hand, feeling her warmth which she never had prior to the Soul Jewel. "C'mon, let's go see me again."

"You? Oh, yes, I understand," Psyche giggled. "The newborn you."

xxxxx

 _ **Juuban Second Memorial Hospital/March 22, 2011/2:11 PM**_

 **(Cue Sailor Moon Crystal OST –** _ **Makoto's Theme**_ **)**

One month removed from Amaya and Daiki's births, Makoto Kino-Tsunami was the last of the original five to birth her child. Umi was finally conceived in the early afternoon.

A bedridden Makoto held Umi in her arms. Mako sat beside crying tears of joy.

"Aww, c'mon, dad! It's ok!" Future Umi hugged Mako. "Let it all out!"

"You're finally born to me, my beautiful and sweet Umi."

"Well, my almost broken hand was well worth it."

Makoto chuckled modestly. "Sorry, honey! It couldn't be helped! But, yeah, it was all worth it." She cradled infant Umi.

"I do remember my baby pictures," Umi said, gazing over her baby self. "I looked just like that in your arms."

"And looking at you now, I know she'll grow up to be beautiful and strong just like you."

"Yep because I've got two awesome parents that'll raise me well!" Umi added, taking pictures of Makoto and baby Umi.

"So, what's this I hear of you and Ryuuhi being an item?"

"I... what? Who told you?"

"Usa, she wouldn't stop telling us you and Ryuuhi train together. And you've been able to parry his attacks."

"But, that's just us training, mom!" Umi said looking flustered.

"She caught you two sitting together to cool off. And you were rather close to him."

"Ok, Ryuuhi has certain qualities that I find attractive. He's not totally like his dad."

Makoto chortled. "Yeah, he's taller than Hiei for one."

"Yeah, and he's open to telling me what's on his mind. A lot of guys aren't too attracted to girls with muscles like me, but Ryuuhi doesn't mind or care. He says I stand out from all the other girls."

"I think you should tell Ryuuhi how you feel and maybe ask if he wants to hang out? I mean, anything not involved with training," Mako suggested. "And quite frankly, you aren't that muscular, Umi! You've got an Amazon-like build sure, but that's what makes you who you are! You're still a very beautiful young woman! Those boys missed out having a strong girl to protect them!" He passionately defended his daughter's defining attributes. "You're full of love and kindness just like your mother!"

"Oh, dad..." Umi sweatdropped at his father's over the top bantering.

"He's right. You're who you are and being unique isn't bad. I know exactly how you feel because I went through the same ridicule," Makoto nodded. "As far as I'm concerned, Ryuuhi is the right guy for you, Umi."

"Thanks, mom. The next time I see Ryuuhi, I'm going to ask him out."

Placing baby Umi down on her lap, Makoto winked. "That's my girl."

" _ **And there you have it. I'm the last of the original five Sailor Senshi to give birth. Makoto Kino-Tsunami is here to proudly say Umi is born a healthy baby!**_

 _ **I don't have much to say, except now I've set up a new florist shop in town. We also have our own beach home outside Tokyo where we can settle down, mostly for vacations and the summer season. With rise of new faces like the West Coasters and the new generation, this allows us old guard to settle down. Gosh, to think we're the old guard down. Has it been that long since I first donned my Jupiter uniform?**_

 _ **Times are changing, but I can count on Umi, Usa, and the others take on active duty. That doesn't mean some of us won't be there when they need us. I know for a fact, my friend, Mjolnir, is inching for some action. Maybe Umi would like to give him a try?**_ "

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Azabu-Juuban District/Karin and Dimitri's Condo/March 27, 2011/9:30 AM**_

 **(Cue Madoka Magica OST –** _ **Longing**_ **)**

"Welcome to our humble abode, brother," Karin welcomed their new roommate.

Kensuke Rainer walked in carrying his luggage.

"Uncle Ken!" Athena bolted over and hugged his legs. "You're really living with us for good and not just visiting? Is it true?!"

"Yeah, I'm truly moving in, little one," Kensuke hugged his niece.

"Let me get your bags and take them into your room," Dimitri offered, carrying Ken's bags.

"Thanks."

As Dimitri carried Ken's things away, Karin sat down with Kensuke and Athena on the living room couch.

"I'm glad you've decided to finally move in, brother. I take it Slade is handling any money you might need?"

"Yeah to help pay rent, school expenses and for other things. I also figure since I'm here I can start competing in Duel Monster tournaments. Maybe some overseas."

"Well, I hear Jaden is set to do that. Maybe you and him can work something out?"

"That'd be great. I'm glad to finally put all that crap I've dealt with back in my dimension behind me."

"Did you say goodbye to your parents?"

Kensuke had a sad look. "Yeah, I said my final farewells."

"They'll always be with you and want you to be happy," Karin said, taking his hand.

Athena sipped her tea cup. "You're going to teach Ken, Karin?"

"Yeah, I told Slade I'd get his education out of the way. Ken, are you sure you want to handle this? It might interfere with dueling activities."

"I'll find a perfect balance, but my education does come first. Are we looking at cram school?"

Karin chuckled. "Maaaybe."

 _Oh boy..._ Kensuke sighed in thought.

"But, when you need a break, you can play with me and go out to see everyone, uncle Ken!" Athena cheered him up.

"You're so right about that, Athena," Kensuke said.

Dimitri joined them on the couch. "Since I have off from work, maybe we can take a walk out on the town?"

"That's a great idea, Dimitri. We could use some fresh air and maybe some ice cream?" Karin patted Athena's head.

"Oh, I want chocolate and marshmallows!"

She chuckled genuinely. "Of course, you do, Athena."

Kensuke laughed finally feeling like his old self before fate decided to cruelly lead him down a path of despair. Kensuke was ready to start fresh in his new life in a whole new dimension.

"Thanks for letting me stay, sis. I really mean it," Kensuke expressed his gratitude to her.

"It's my pleasure, brother. Say, why don't we invite Christina, too?"

"Sure. I'm sure she's already aware I'm here."

As she dialed Christina's number, Karin winked. "Why don't we surprise her?"

" _ **Karin Osaka here! As you can plainly see, Dimitri and I share a condo. Why are we able to afford this? We get partial funds from Miss Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru. But, me and Dimitri also do our parts in paying. Since I'm now a high school graduate, I can work full-time as a museum curator. Dimitri works for Kuwabara's construction company. That's both of us paying for our monthly rent coupled with Setsuna and the others sending money our way. Oh, and how can I forget Ken's mentor, Slade, is helping pay since Ken is now living with us.**_

 _ **Ok, so we have the monthly bills all sorted out!**_

 _ **Onto more important things. Not long after we stopped Apophis, Ken returned to his dimension to catch up and check on his friends. Well, wouldn't you know it? An old enemy of Ken's returned stronger than ever. Ken wasn't going to fight this battle on his own. In order to draw us out, this enemy captured the Neo Senshi and extracted their energies to enhance some loader device.**_

 _ **The battle with this enemy took place in Tai and X's dimension. With their Earth on the brink of annihilation, we aided Tai and the other Ascendants to stop the doomsday device. In the end, we did defeat this enemy and saved dimension DF-616's Digital World. However, before he perished, that enemy warned us of a being called the Digital God of Destruction.**_

 _ **Well, it turns out that warning came true. That Digital God of Destruction, known as Beerusmon, awoke from his slumber to find the Ascendant God. He and his very posh attendant, Whismon, came to confront Tai to ask about this Ascendant God. Try as he might, Tai's Omega X state was no match for Beerusmon. All it took was a single chop from Beerusmon to knock out an Level 3 Omega X.**_

 _ **When Beerusmon and Whismon went to the Digital World, they crashed Mimi's birthday party. It started off fine until a fight broke out. Why? Get this: over something as petty as pudding! Beerusmon threatened to blow up DF-616's Digital World. That's when Tai returned and somehow with X's help was able to become the Ascendant God.**_

 _ **My brother felt this power and decided for us to confirm his suspicions. The fight ended with Omega X, even as an Ascendant God, surrendering to Beerusmon. That's when me, Dimitri, Ken, and Athena intervened. My brother warned Beerusmon not to mess with Tai and the others. It was that moment I realized Ken is concealing a hidden power... and I get that distinct feeling he's somehow tapped into some kind of Ascendant God power. Don't hold me to that. It might just be baseless speculation, but hey I wouldn't be surprised.**_

 _ **Shortly after that incident, it was decided Ken would live in my world. This no doubt made Athena very happy her 'uncle Ken' can spend more time with her. Dimitri has a training partner. And I've offered to give Ken home schooling since he missed out on a lot of time from school in his world. I'll get him back on track and hopefully by this time next year he'll graduate.**_

 _ **I think that's it and now we're about to head off to get ice cream. Won't Christina be happy Ken will be staying for good with us! This is Karin saying goodbye!**_ "

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku District/Outside the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/March 31, 2011/12:34 PM**_

Standing out front of the government building, the leaders (Moon, Yusuke, Takato, Yugi, Takuya, and Sedna) watched the West Coasters and Neo Senshi walk down the stairs.

Neo Moon shook Marty's hand. "We can't thank you enough."

"Hey, it's been out pleasure! Right, guys?" Nick winked to his friends.

Lance approached Yui, Cammy, Aoshi, and Shingo. "We'll come when you need us."

"Sure thing, Lance," Yui nodded.

"Take care, Lance," Cammy waved to him.

The Pharaohmon sprite appeared next to Lance. "See you all again!"

DarkGabumon chuckled nervously. "I can't believe that little one was once half of the evil Pharaohmon I used to serve."

"I know. Life's unpredictable that, huh?" Yui whispered to her Digimon.

"Larry, Taylor," Marty addressed his cousin and the Kuiper. "We'll ring you up when there's a situation on our neck of the woods."

"And we'll be available," Larry replied.

"See ya, Jami!" Penny waved to the African.

"Remember to keep practicing!" Jami reminded her.

"We'll be back before y'all even know it, dudes and dudettes!" Nick announced as he strolled down the stairs. "Man, we've built up a lot of rep here! Before ya know it, we'll be playing hero here full-time!"

Scott turned to Penny. "You think you're up to living in Tokyo one day?"

Penny answered with a composed smile. "I'd be down for that."

Carmen added. " _And as would I._ "

Molly concurred. "Me, too! Rover and I would kill to live close to Akihabara! All that tech I could tamper with!" She already got giddy over the idea of being a Japan resident.

Andrea added. "It'd be a nice location change. What do you think, Marty?"

"We'll see."

"All right, Lance, is Pharaohmon ready to give us a first class flight back to Seattle?" Andrea asked him.

 **(Cue Neurotech –** _ **Is the Sunrise Coming**_ **)**

Before Lance would consider, a distress call rang from Neo Moon's pocket. She took out her communication device as a text popped up.

" _Help! A bank robbery happening on East Shinjuku! Request to deal with Meta criminals!_ "

"A bank robbery?" Neo Moon blinked.

"Yo, it's a Meta bad guy situation," RJ turned to the West Coasters. "You guys wanna tackle this one for us?"

The West Coasters exchanged smiles and nodded together.

"West Coasters?" Marty asked them, putting his hand out.

The other members placed their hands on top of the other.

"Let's go!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **The end**_

xxxxx

 _ **Disclosed Apartment Room/April 1, 2011/10:23 PM**_

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter OST –** _ **Dirge from Dark Side**_ **)**

Entering a darkened room, someone lit a candle with a flame. The lit candle revealed the face of the individual: the same blonde-haired girl who observed the battle with Apophis.

The girl approached a marble wall. The wall's exterior started to shift, forming the face and body of a man. The man's twisted and distorted, giving off a malevolent aura that didn't slight the girl even a single bit. She knelt down with an arm across her chest, bowing to the man behind the wall.

"My lord, the vessel I've been monitoring for you will soon be yours for the taking."

" _ **Excellent, Mist. The time is now to bring him here so we may take the vessel thy desires.**_ "

'Mist' smirked fiendishly, giggling. "The time for you to regain physical form will soon be at hand, your lordship."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next story: _**Valkyrie Advent**_

xxxxx

 **(Dragonball Z OST - 6 -** _ **Cha-La Head-Cha-La**_ **(Variations) (0:00 to 0:42))**

Hamada: Hmph, the following is a non-profit fanfic based parody. Digimon is owned by Bandai, Akiyoshi Hongo, and Toei Animation. YuYu Hakusho is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi and Studio Pierrot. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha and Toei Animation. Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and Konami. YuYuGiDigiMoon and Digimon Fusion Kai are owned by Kanius. Please support the official damn release.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Title:**_ _**Talk to a Certain Prisoner**_

xxxxx

 _ **Prison/Tokyo, Japan/Universe: Character Corner/Real-Life: June 2016**_

At a prison hallway, there are three people walking and passing by cells: Cain Bearer, Grace Groves, and Dr. Henry Wu.

Cain (eyed suspiciously): I am not sure if I can trust you to use your research for my goals, especially since GHQ once employed you.

Dr. Wu: Oh I'm sure you'll have no problem. The global military at some point will use dinosaurs as weapons around 2018. Not only that, but I hear that other companies will play 'God' in expanding more than just war. They will branch into medicine and agriculture. A sign that humanity and dinosaurs will co-exist together.

Cain (doubtful): What if, my scientists can expand on that in making hybrids of Digimon? We don't know about that theory. Granted since I've seen Metas becoming Duel Monsters and that we researched the Staff of Apophis' powers to use on selected soldiers.

Dr. Wu: That is all up to you. Besides, I did send two hybrids to briefly fight that young woman who has a connection to a certain prisoner you're going to free.

Cain: I believe so, I have my suspicions of that police officer who took him to custody before.

Grace (to Cain): Sir, we found what we're looking for.

Then, they stop and stumble upon a cell holding a certain prisoner. It is a young Japanese man named Hamada. He had his head laying down while sitting on a bench. Behind him by the wall shows an **:(** emoticon made out of his own blood.

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Creepy end for Ford1114's latest corner segments. Just to clarify, that's _not_ going to be connected to the central (and canon) YYGDM future stories. That's exclusively just for the Corner Universe stuff. Likewise with Kotori's early segment with a certain 'invite'.

Now onto the YYGDM stuff: I never thought I'd return to another 20,000 plus word chapter, but it's happened. Hoping this practice becomes a rare case since I'm trying to avoid writing past those lengths these days. We'll see how _Valkyrie Advent_ and later _Cross Generations_ chapters go. Yeah, this chapter could easily have been split to two, but what's done is done. Guess I was going for an epic-length, two-part season finale type deals (looking at you _Marvel's Agents of SHIELD_ and other prime time shows).

Plenty of eventful stuff happened: mainly the death of Suzaku and downfall of one Takato Matsuda. JNaegi already alluded to this: this is an allusion to Takato killing Mars to stop Yami Houou (although she and Moon already sealed her with effort), but damage was done. This ultimately led to Takato questioning Suzaku forcing him to take this action. Takato discarded Suzaku only to reconcile later and grow stronger (achieving BlazeGallantmon in DoC; and with Tai/Omega X's training helped unlock a new potential allowing Takato to achieve Guilkatomon during D-Reaper's Fury).

And we fast forward here as Suzaku sacrifices himself to save Takato and the others. What a way to go out to save his Tamer, the Houou avatar, and others who might've died at the hands of Apophis. Takato finds himself stripped of Suzaku's powers, thus no Suzakato, BlazeGallantmon, or Guilkatomon for an undetermined time. But, never say never about a phoenix. They tend to rise from the ashes.

Maybe we won't have long to wait, especially if you're reading _Resurrection B_ (which does contain spoilers post-Apophis and Valkyrie). ;)

Kensuke makes his return and leaves an impression on Apophis with a mysterious mark. And he's shown his new dragon form. I know some who don't follow Chaosblazer's stories will be scratching their heads, but this is a recent ability and it's shown/explained more in Chaosblazer's _Digimon Accel: Side Story Slamfest_ Chapter 17 (part 3 of a 3-part arc titled _Weekend at Kenny's_ ). In that, a flashback of the Kuipers and Kensuke's previous Prince Sedna (Sedna/Karin's brother) incarnation are shown thousands of years ago where the prince goes into dragon mode to dispel an enemy.

Re: Mysterious mark, this will be connected to the final and main villain of _Cross Generations_. More marks will appear on others, including a few in _Resurrection B_. So there will be significance behind them and repercussions that will plague Kensuke later. And yes, this "Puckmon' (Chaosblazer OC creation, complete with Joker-esque troll-like personality) serves that same villain.

Kensuke, new YYGDM resident: He's officially moved in with Karin, Dimitri, and Athena. Although his role will lessen in YYGDM, he'll have some stakes in future stories, just not _Valkyrie Advent._ VA is an exception and even then he'll likely get a few cameo scenes (he'll be preoccupied accompanying Jaden in some overseas duel tournaments).

Kensuke & Blue Mars/Koori: As already described in context, Koori views him as a father figure after he rescued her child self in the present (thus forging a strong connection there) and went back into her future to help the heroes save Crystal Tokyo from a time-traveling villain.

Pluto and Titaniamon: They became close as a result of Kensuke's Digivice Xros Fusing them both. Thus creating the first ever Sailor Senshi/Digimon fusion: Titaniamon Chronos Mode. Initially a happy accident, this fusion helped Kensuke defeat a Big Bad in Accel Season 2. The fusion created a new bond between then two and both willing to fuse again when a serious incident calls for it.

Titaniamon and Sailor Powers: During the future travel incident when Kensuke went to stop the time-traveling villain, Titaniamon fell into the armory where the Dai-Valkyrie armors were stored. The armors of Jupiter, Venus, and Saturn were the closest and ultimately became attuned to her armor. Plus of all the Senshi, these three have powers best attuned with Titaniamon's abilities (Jupiter's lightning element matches Titaniamon's, Venus has chains she can utilize, and Saturn's glaive grants her a select weapon to use in combat). Plus, she also has a bond with Jupiter, especially rescuing the future counterpart.

Now, we get to the other juicy stuff: the West Coasters expansion. Playdate joins the team after proving to be quite an asset for them. Now, she and Penny can quip each other more. Must suck for Penny. :P ; And from now, Playdate will be called by Molly, though 'Playdate' will still exist as her radio call sign.

The West Coasters remain stationed in Seattle and relocate to a new Stronghold. Operating as a U.S. Division, they are in constant contact with the heroes at Legend HQ and report on the rising Meta-level activities. The recent mission that caused Andrea to flip out and put some bad Meta into a vegetative state is just one of many missions they've taken on. If there ever was a TWC Season 2, it'd probably highlight this incident and a few side missions featuring a new main villain for them to tackle (with Dirk possibly appearing again)

Speaking of Andrea, yeah she's had quite a few mood swings since taking the Mind Jewel. Wonder what that means...?

The Jewels: They've found new holders. Andrea now has the Mind Jewel (and seems to be tinkering with her). Scott and Dirk regain theirs. Dirk makes off with the Power Jewel and hands it to Cain (who'll no doubt use it for whatever experiments he's got cooking up). Usa regains the Time Jewel. But, the big one: the Soul Jewel transforms Helbot into Psyche, giving her sentience and essentially turning her into a fem!Vision. Now her relationship with Daiki will go into interesting places if it haven't already (especially if Psyche has discovered new forms of _pleasure_ she could never experience as a cyborg).

Galaxia and the 3 Egyptian Gods: How about that? They were able to form Horakhty as predicted. Only a good mother would go out of her way to spend time with her child and grandchildren after being separated for so long – granted even though it's Galaxia's way of spending time with her children is by holding three monster cards, but I digress.

Apophis' fate: I left a rather ambiguous fate for him. Just what is that dark fire being? An remnant of Yami Houou? Something else entirely? Wait a few more stories and you'll get an answer. As for Apophis' fate: is he dead? Been assimilated? Again, you'll find out eventually. As for his fate, I'd classify it as 'Unknown', and/or 'TBD'.

Chaos Magician Girl: Welp, she's been captured by Cain's people. Hope she enjoys being an experimental mouse along with her new cellmates: the other Rogue Metas. :P

Seto and Lyn's child and marriage: Yep, it's happened. They've officially tied the knot. Both are now happy parents. And they have their new manor, so no more living on Rei and Cammy's shrine. Originally, Seto and Lyn's child would've been a boy named Helio (based off an actual character of the same name, who appears in _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator_ ), mirroring the Helio from Ford1114's _Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms_ (which serves as an AU to YYGDM's main timeline). But, LazerWulf already decided they should have a daughter named Kisara. So, it's been agreed upon that Helio would be a descendant to be born in the main YYGDM timeline's far future. So, GC: TLK is just a possible future that could've been if Guilty Crown crossed over with YYGDM.

Makoto and Ami's children: What more can be said? There you go. At least they've been spared the over-the-top cursing scenes like Rei and Minako (and Sharon if counting the non-canon _Shinnen: New Year_ ). Though, poor Mako had his poor hand broken because of his strong-ass wife's grip. And can you just imagine sweet Ami cussing a storm during labor? :P ; Though, a passive aggressive Ami is more scary. Vega would know.

Mysterious blonde woman: Her two scenes, but most importantly the post-credit, segues way into _Valkyrie Advent_. Nothing else shall be revealed because VA is coming soon!

What stories chronologically follow after this: Chaosblazer's soon-to-be-released, untitled _Accel Stream_ movie fic and my _Digimon Fusion (Kai) Movie: Battle of Digital Gods_. VA shall follow after those in the Trinity timeline.

Whew, that takes care all that's needed to be said. I wasn't expecting the post-author notes segment to be overly long, but some topics needed to be addressed. Hope you enjoyed the Apophis trilogy. It was a fun ride. Even better because it allowed for the West Coasters to become a thing. And I'm looking into possibly writing a novel about them outside YYGDM confines, but we'll see how that goes (if anyone's interested that is).

Anyway, send a review and see you in _Valkyrie Advent_!


End file.
